Shadow Urbans II: Chaotic Wars
by Hairo-Nigerrouse
Summary: El amo del caos duerme en el desierto, esperando su momento para despertar de nuevo. Pero para lograrlo, el Yin y el Yang deben romper el equilibrio y luchar. una nueva amenaza se cierne sobre los guardianes del equilibrio entre bien y mal.
1. Un Nuevo Card Captor

**_- - - - 1. Peaceful Times Chapter - - - - _**

La puerta de entrada estaba rota al igual que casi todos los sucios vidrios, dejando la libre entrada de la luz solar y la hierba había llegado hasta la sala. La hiedra y el moho cubría las paredes. Los muebles estaban volcados, junto con muchas sustancias y probetas en el suelo; y todo parecía que se iba a romper en cualquier instante. Aunque eso era lo normal para una casa en medio del bosque que había sido abandonada hacía casi 15 años.

Pese a estar cerca de Hogsmade, sólo los animales del bosque solían entrar en ella, ni siquiera los más poderosos magos habían tenido el valor de presentarse. Los pocos que lo habían echo jamás regresaban.

El mito decía que una poderosa pareja de hechiceros y su hijo habían vivido en ella antes de fallecer. Se dice que su poder con la magia negra era tan inmenso, y los encantamientos protectores que dejaron eran tan poderosos, que aún muertos los magos, se mantenían activos, y seguían vengando con suma crueldad a cualquiera que profanara la casa de sus antiguos dueños. Y que nadie sino un Lee sabría como romper el encantamiento.

Ese era sólo uno de los poco mitos que rodeaban a la familia Póker Lee. El más macabro de ellos era aquel que decía que habían probado encantamientos de magia negra en su propio hijo para hacerlo un poderoso demonio, y que el infante había muerto en el proceso. Y que sin embargo, el hijo difunto había vuelto de los infiernos para vengarse de sus padres por matarlo, y su Inferi con voluntad propia vagaba por alrededor del bosque.

Afortunadamente, nadie lo reconoció en Hogsmade después de que su cuerpo se regeneró y se transformó en el de un joven de 17 años.

Su alargada sombra se proyectó sobre el piso del vestíbulo de la casa

- mamá... papá... eh vuelto, como me lo pidieron. – dijo Michael Póker Lee, mirando alrededor de lo que había sido su hogar durante los tres primeros años de su vida, para después bajar su mirada hacía una carta, aparentemente de tarot que tenía en su mano, con la imagen de una bella dama de rostro pálido y cabello verde, cubierta de hojas y ramas de árbol. Bajó esta imagen rezaba el nombre: "The Wood" (Bosque)

**+_Capitulo 1: Un Nuevo CardCaptor: el poder secreto de Michael +._**

Michael se sentó en una de las sillas del destruido comedor, intentando detenerse a pensar lo que lo había traído hasta allí. Esta casi de inmediato cedió ante su peso y se desmoronó, dejando a Michael de sentón en el suelo, pero ni siquiera pareció percatarse de ello.

Se acomodó en el suelo, y extendió la carta frente a sí, mirándola por enésima vez en su vida.

Al haber pasado muerto dos años y tardar otro tanto en regenerarse por completo, a los seis años Michael Póker aún tenía la mente de un niño de tres, por lo que en ese instante aún podía recordar las palabras de su madre.

**_:::¡¡FlashBack!!!:::_**

En su cumpleaños número tres, su madre le había entregado esa carta como obsequio, y le había pedido que la conservara siempre. El niño Michael esperando juguetes, hizo todo un puchero por recibir la inservible carta, criticando de que le serviría un estúpido trozo de papel.

La madre entonces le había prometido que cuando cumpliera los 17 años (la mayoría de edad). Esa carta sería el inicio de algo que cambiaría su vida por siempre, y que sería lo más divertido y emocionante que le hubiera pasado.

"¿por qué tengo que esperar tanto?"

la madre, sonriéndole de la forma más amable y dulce posible le respondió.

"para que sea más emocionante. Además, no querrás arruinar la sorpresa ¿verdad?... aún no puedes verlo, tienes que ser aún más grande y fuerte para poder verlo, así que debes esforzarte por ser un chico bueno para que te lo muestre ¿de acuerdo?"

Aún con lagrimas en los ojos, Chibi-Michael respondió.

"¿me prometes que me lo mostrarás cuando cumpla 17?"

"pase lo que pase"

Michael sonrió finalmente.

"esta bien mamá".

La madre también sonrió

" de acuerdo. Mientras tanto cuida tu carta, ella te dará buena suerte y te protegerá... si algún día tu papá y yo no estamos, sólo pide a la carta que te acompañe, ella será como nosotros..."

**_::::Fin del FlashBack!!!::::_**

Aquel día era primero de septiembre, y era su cumpleaños número 17, aquel día cumplía la mayoría de edad. Había pasado los últimos meses tratando de reencontrar la casa de sus padres y finalmente lo había logrado, justo el día de la cita.

Curiosamente, la carta bosque había aparecido en su bolsillo en cuando logró salir del ataúd. No se explicaba como había llegado allí, pero lo agradeció al darse cuenta de que era de lo poco que le quedaba de sus padres, y desde entonces había llevado la carta.

Esperó allí sentado otro rato, mirando y mirando la carta llamada Bosque.

Sacó su dueldisk y colocó la carta dentro de este.

- ¡Invoco a bosque en modo de ataque! – nada ocurrió.

- ¡activo mi carta mágica bosque! – cambió de espacio la carta, pero el efecto fue el mismo. Agachó la cabeza desconsolado ante esto, aunque le duró poco, ya que como un foco que se prende le llegó una idea.

- ¡juego la carta de campo bosque! – abrió la ranura para cartas de campo y metió la carta allí. Esperando sonriente la reacción.

Nada otra vez

- no puede ser... – volvió a agachar la cabeza.

- ¡Let It Rip bosque! – dijo haciendo girar su Bey Blade sobre la carta… nada aún

-¡Let it rip bosque! – esta vez, pegó la carta al Bit de poder y la hizo girar... fue el mismo efecto.

- _¡verdimilius bosque! _– pronunció mientras tocaba la carta con la punta de su varita - _¡verdimilius bosque! ¡VERDIMILIUS BOSQUE! ... ¡HAS ALGO MALDITA PORQUERÍA _( o )_ – _finalmente se desesperó y empezó a golpear furiosamente la carta con su varita.

Michael cayó derrotado al suelo.

- ¿qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¿esperando en serio mi sorpresa de cumpleaños?... esta es sólo una carta muggle, ¿qué quería mi mamá que hiciera con esto?... al demonio – lanzó la carta lejos de él y se dispuso a salir de la casa – Mñha... ¡bosque!.

Le sorprendió que la ultima palabra que refunfuñó tuviera eco, pero intentó no tomarle mucha importancia... hasta que varias ramas surgieron del suelo frente a la puerta bloqueándole el paso.

- ¿pero qué...?.

Miró a su alrededor, poniendo en liste su varita, no había nadie dentro del cuarto.

- ja ja ja!!, ¿te vas tan pronto?

No supo de donde provenía esa voz, parecía venir de todo el cuarto... de cada sombra dentro de este.

- no te irás de aquí niño.

Entonces súbitamente, cada sombra en la pared se hizo sólida y corpórea, y todas se unieron en una sola que cobró la forma de un ser encapuchado, que se lanzó contra Michael.

- ¡pero que demo... ¡_Desmai...!_

- ¡alto! – otra voz apareció, al igual que una gran corriente de agua entre él y la sombra, bloqueando esta ultima. Michael miró hacía arriba y vio una pequeña nube causando el torrente.

- ¡_Shadow_ no lo dañes!, ¿no reconoces su energía? – dijo la nube.

- francamente no. – respondió el ser llamado _Shadow_ – ahora _Rain_, deja de interponerte en mi camino.

- tiene razón _Shadow_, míralo de cerca.

Michael volteó para ver quien le estaba hablando, y casi se desmaya de la impresión al ver a la figura que aparecía en Bosque, sonriente tras él.

- ¡b-b-bosque!.

- así es joven Póker... de modo que has vuelto, aún más halla de la tumba, y vuelto todo un hombre.

- ( - U) je je je, sí, gra-gracias, supongo, pero, ¿quién eres tu?

- yo soy la carta _Wood_ Michael... me extraña que no me reconozcas dado todo lo que pasamos juntos cuando eras sólo un niño.

- ¿en verdad es el niño Póker?, ¿el nieto de Sakura?... pero eso es imposible – argumentó Sombra.

- todos lo sentimos fallecer – una cuarta criatura apareció de la nada, otra dama, de largos cabellos y completamente gris.

- (-U) es una larga historia jeje... pero antes, ¿quiénes son todos ustedes?, ¿por qué están en la casa de mis padres?.

- yo soy la carta _Wind_. Y somos parte de la baraja de cartas Clow que perteneció a tu madre, como a su vez perteneció a tu abuela, una de las mejores CardCaptor que eh conocido...

- una de las mejores ¿qué?

- Card Captor, ¿es que acaso no lo sabes?, eso me hace dudar de si en verdad eres el nieto de Lee y Sakura, ¿de veras no te acuerdas ni de mi? – la nubecita llamada lluvia había bajado y de ella había surgido una pequeñísima niña, vistiendo un traje azul tenue de arlequín. La mitad de ella seguía dentro de la nube.

- ehh... ¿no?

- No puede ser después de todo lo que jugábamos juntos cuando apenas eras un bebito T-T, no te acuerdas de la carta que más insistió para ser tu protectora... pero eres muy débil lluvia, mejor debemos darle bosque, bla bla bla... y ahora no recuerdas todo lo que pase por ti T-T

En la parte posterior de la cabeza de las demás criaturas y de Michael, surgió una gruesa gota de sudor.

- no exageres lluvia (-U) – intentó calmarla bosque.

- ¡no es él!,¡sé que no es él!... ¡él me reconocería!

- vamos lluvia, el era muy joven – siguió en su intento bosque

- lluvia tiene razón, yo tampoco creo que sea él – continuó viento.

- ni yo – siguió sombra.

- ¡oigan esperen un momento!, ¿qué pasa aquí? ¿qué relación tienen ustedes con mis padres? ¿qué son ustedes para empezar?, si son cartas, respóndanme, a menos que quieran ver ... – Michael sacó de su baraja una carta – a una verdadera carta – el Dragón Levia Dadaelus dio un gruñido aún sin ser convocado.

- ¡ja!, tonto – una descarga sacudió la mano de Michael haciéndole soltar la carta. La misma energía eléctrica entró en su dueldisk y quemó desde adentro sus circuitos, antes de salir y tomar la forma de un lobo hecho de electricidad.

- ¡_Thunder_ no debiste hacer eso!

-¡llamó una de esas cartas inferiores!, es obvio que el no es el nieto de Sakura.

- ¡basta!, exijo que me digan que sucede... ¡yo soy Michael Póker dueño de esta casa y debo saber que hacen aquí!

Todas las cartas se le quedaron viendo, hasta que Sombra se rió de su valor.

- pruébalo.

Michael se enfureció ante esto, y sacó dos cosas: la varita de Hufflepuf, y un guardapelo de bronce que le colgaba del cuello. Todas las cartas dieron una exclamación de sorpresa.

- sí es el... –murmuró Lluvia.

Hubo unos tensos minutos de silencio, durante los cuales Michael siguió esperando su explicación.

- No esta listo – dijo sombra y se dio la vuelta para irse

- ¡¿qué!? ¡sombra!

- si quiere la baraja, ¡que me selle como lo hizo su valiente abuela! – Sombra desapareció, las demás cartas se quedaron calladas, hasta que Michael rompió el silencio.

- díganme ¿qué esta pasando?

- en verdad no recuerda nada – agregó lluvia.

- era muy joven para recordar nada... deberemos decirle nosotros, en especial ahora que sombra se ah puesto en este plan.

- de acuerdo...

- ¿qué?. Decirme ¿ qué?

Bosque suspiró.

- esta bien Michael siéntate y escúchame con mucha atención... – le dijo Bosque - como tu madre prometió hace 14 años, el día de hoy tu vida cambiará para siempre...

- no otra vez por favor – agregó Michael volviendo a sentarse en el suelo para escuchar lo que las "cartas" tenían que decirle.

- verás. Tus padres, tu familia entera de echo, ah sido vigilante de las llamadas Cartas Clow por generaciones del lado de tu abuelo materno; Shiaoran Lee. Estas cartas poseen una gran magia y es una gran responsabilidad cuidarlas: en las manos equivocadas, o si no son controladas, hay cartas que pueden destruir la tierra.

- ¡cof cof _Firey_ cof !

- lluvia… (-.-)

- ¿que?, ya todos saben que no me agrada (u-u)

- como sea. La responsabilidad de cuidar estas cartas había residido hasta hace unas décadas en dos guardianes: Yue, y Kerberos. Pero desde que estos cedieron todo su ser al báculo de las cartas, la responsabilidad decayó en tu familia. Más específicamente en ti.

- ¡en mi!

- así es... tus abuelos han muerto, tus padres también... eres el único que queda que puede y debe hacerlo: las cartas ya no obedecerán a nadie más que no tenga sangre Lee o Kinomoto. Esto es de lo que tu madre te habló, esta es la gran responsabilidad que pondrían sobre ti en cuanto cumplieras la mayoría de edad. Es tu turno de tomar las cartas Clow.

- de acuerdo... sí esto es lo ultimo que puedo hacer por mis padres... lo haré. Sólo tengo una pregunta

- hazla

- ¿qué tengo que hacer? (-U)

caída en masa estilo Anime

- no te preocupes. Ahora las cartas pertenecen a tu familia, no se revelarán de nuevo y no habrá necesidad de que las transformes... sólo debes bajar al sótano, tomar el libro y la llave de la estrella que están allí. Y puedes llevarte las cartas.

- bueno... las que estén allí (-U) – agregó Lluvia.

- ¡ah es cierto! (-U) algunas cartas se ha salido del libro sin nadie que las cuide estos años, y están dispersas por toda la casa. Pero no te preocupes, aunque están libres; no tienen razón para no obedecerte, sólo debes recogerlas.

- de acuerdo... pues allí voy... – Michael se empezó a dirigir sin dudar hacía el sótano de la casa. Podía recordar perfectamente como llegar a este a pesar de los años, todo esto debido a que era en el sótano de su casa donde sus padres guardaban sus experimentos... incluyendo la cura absoluta a base de sangre de Dragón, Quimera e Hidra... o sea que aquel había sido el lugar de su primera muerte.

Más pronto de lo que creía se encontraba frente a las escaleras que bajaban al sótano. La profunda y tétrica oscuridad no dejaba ver nada del fondo.

- cielos, me gustaría un poco de luz... ¡_Lum..!_

- ¡permíteme!

Una pequeña hada se colocó frente a Michael y empezó a brillar, después de esto salió despedida hacía las oscuras escaleras, volviéndose decenas de pequeñas esferitas de luz que iluminaban el pasillo

- ¡_The Glow!_

- ¡hey muchas gracias!... es cierto, esto es más útil que el _Lumos, _ilumina más. Y sin embargo – Michael miró hacía las escaleras – aún no logro distinguir el final... ¿habrán alargado las escaleras mientras estaba muerto?

Michael siguió descendiendo, siempre con la carta Glow (destello) rodeándolo. Descendía y descendía, y sin embargo no lograba ver el final de la escalera Finalmente llegó... a una bifurcación en las escaleras.

- ¡que!... no puede ser.

Las escaleras seguían bajando, pero en dos diferentes caminos, y lo peor era que Michael podía ver que los dos caminos llevaban a más diferentes caminos.

- ¿qué le hicieron a la casa mientras no estuve?

- _Maze_!, déjanos pasar de una buena vez! – exigió la carta destello

- ¿Maze?, ¿o sea que una carta está haciendo todo esto?

- así es.

- cielos... no creo que haya muchos hechizos que puedan crear laberintos... ¡ahora más quiero esta baraja mágica!, y sé como obtenerla... ¡Transformación!

- ¿qué?... ¡oh!

Al instante, las orejas de Michael se alargaron hasta salir entre su pelo y se volvieron rojas y similares a las de un lobo, sus ojos se volvieron rendijas felinas, le salieron colmillos y picos escamosos en sus mejillas y sus codos. Al mismo tiempo, sus manos se volvieron garras de quimera.

- ¡que hiciste!

- sólo mira... – Michael lanzó fuego azul al suelo, causando un agujero en el piso, a través del cual se distinguía un poco más del laberinto de escaleras.

- te lo agradezco Glow, pero a partir de aquí sigo sólo – dicho esto, Michael saltó a través del agujero, dejándose caer. En al aire, sacó lanzador y BeyBlade rápidamente.

- ¡Let It Rip Moonintrer!… - la bestia bit del leopardo blanco surgió de su bit de poder, y se detuvo sobre una de las escaleras y Michael lo montó en seguida.

- Crucemos este laberinto al estilo Shadow Urban Moony... ¡Proyección arcoriris! – Moonintrer saltó de las escaleras al vacío y empezó a destellar de los 7 colores del arco iris. Con su velocidad felina fue saltando rápidamente de escalón en escalón, y cuando alguno bloqueaba de tajo su camino, Michael lo desaparecía con su fuego azul. Sin saber que era observado por unos ojos grises.

" tiene dones" la figura oculta agitó sus alas blancas "pero eso no significa que sepa usarlos, o que tenga habilidad o talento. Sin embargo... Maze, déjalo pasar"

Antes de lo esperado, Michael finalmente llegó al fondo, donde debía estar el sótano. Desmontó a Moonintrer y lo regresó a su bit de poder, mientras miraba a su alrededor

Atrás escaleras, a los lados, escaleras, adelante, otro oscuro pasillo.

- ¡_Lumos_!

Michael comenzó a avanzar a través de este pasillo, iluminado apenas con la luz que proyectaba su varita.

"quizás si debí pedirle a Glow que me acompañara..." esto estaba pensando, cuando hubo un súbito destello blanco que cegó a Michael. Y cuando pudo ver, estaba de nuevo al inicio del pasillo.

- ¡¿qué?!... ¿qué pasó aquí?... hay maldita sea, debe ser otra carta... un momento, puedo verla...- dentro del pasillo, casi hasta donde llegaba la vista de Michael, podía distinguir, a una mujer. Con un largo vestido blanco y un reloj azul en sus manos.

- soy la carta _Return. _Puedo regresar las cosas a su estado original, y tu estado original es en el inicio de este pasillo. Por aquí no podrás pasar, te quedarás regresando una y otra vez al inicio.

- eso lo veremos...¡_Desmaius!_

- _Return_!

El hechizo de Michael empezó a andar hacía atrás, hasta entrar de nuevo en la punta de la varita de su dueño.

- maldita sea... no esperaba eso. ¿qué puedo hacer contra ti?

- nada. Las cartas clow podemos hacer defensas infranqueables

- lo dudo. Aquí yo soy el que domina la defensa...

Return sólo sonrió.

"rayos, ¿qué puedo hacer contra esta carta y su ataque?, sí pudiera hacer que regresara a ser una carta normal... caer en su propio juego..."

Michael tardó otro ratote en terminar de hilar la idea que ya había expuesto: "¡pero claro!... regresarla"

Michael se lanzó de golpe contra return

- aunque sea por las malas pasaré!

- tonto... _Return_!

"ahora o nunca" – Michael sacó una carta de su deck y la lanzó a los pies de Return sin que esta lo notara. La carta brilló de azul y desapareció bajo el suelo. Después Michael regresó al inicio del pasillo.

- bien. Ahora es mi turno... ¡revélate monstruo boca abajo! ¡Penguin Soldier!...

- ¿qué?...

un pequeño pingüino salió bajo return de la carta que Michael había puesto boca abajo, y con su pequeña espada golpeó a return y la sacó volando. Return destelló y regresó al instante a ser una inofensiva carta.

- ¡sí genial!, el efecto del soldado pingüino es regresar cartas a la mano. En un duelo de batalla absoluta tan sólo hace retroceder unos pasos al oponente, pero con las cartas Clow, las regresa a ser cartas... me serás muy útil pingüinito... ¡usa tu efecto para volver a mi mano! – el soldado regresó a la carta que Michael sostenía – ahora crucemos antes de que Return se vuelva a invocar.

Michael echó a correr por el pasillo.

Sin embargo, no había andado mucho cuando de repente empezó a salir arena de las paredes, y a enterrar el pasillo con todo y Michael.

- ¡qué? ... maldición... ¡no que no se me iban a revelar! ( O )... _¡reducto! _– un poco de la arena salió despedida pero mucha más ocupó su lugar – ¡_reducto! ¡Reducto! ¡reducto¡ _- al ver que su encantamiento simplemente no servía, Michael empezó a lanzar fuego azul contra la arena, pero el resultado era casi el mismo

- no tiene caso intruso.

Michael miró frente a él: había una joven, de cabello negro cenizo y vestida como odalisca surgiendo de la arena, de la cual estaba hecha su ropa.

- nunca escaparás de mi... la carta _Sand _

- ¡ya veremos!... ¡virtualizando Golden!

Michael levantó su web-portal al instante, liberando un destello que cegó a Arena

Cuando el destello desapareció, Michael traía otra ropa: un chaleco rojo cerrado y una playera naranja, al igual que el pantalón. El atuendo lo coronaba una gorra de ambos colores, a través de la cuál salieron las orejas lobunas de Michael

- ¿qué es esa magia?

- se llama tecnología, ¿no es genial?... ¡USB.Link!... ¡Wooper Pokéball! – Michael sacó algo similar a una memoria USB y la conectó como un Chip.Link a su web portal. Al instante apareció en su mano una esfera de color rojo y blanco, con un botón en el centro – con el USB-Link no sólo puedo programar poderes a mi VC, sino que puedo llamar pequeños programas poké a ayudarme

- ¿y eso que significa?

- ¡esto!... ¡Wooper yo te elijo!

Michael lanzó la pokebola, que se abrió en el aire y liberó con un destello una pequeña criatura azul, similar a un renacuajo, con dos pequeños corales como orejas. El Pokémon de agua Wooper empezó a hundirse en la arena inmediatamente para su consternación.

- ja, parece que tu criatura no te ayudará mucho...

- ¡rayos Wooper!... ¡ya verás lo que puede hacer cuando active esto! – esta vez Michael recurrió a su dueldisk - ¡Hechizo de campo océano legendario!

La gigantesca ola apareció tras Michael, e inundó todo el pasillo, hasta el cuello de ambos, barriendo con toda la arena.

- ¡maldición!... – el agua también estaba desapareciendo a la carta arena - ¡me deshago!... ¡auxilio!

- ¡no te preocupes!... ¡Wooper usa rayo de hielo!

- ¡wopa!

El Pokémon de Michael rompió la superficie del agua nadando a una gran velocidad, cargó en su boca una esfera de energía azul y de esta lanzó un rayo de color azul. El rayo congeló el agua que rodeaba a Sand, y esta salió flotando del agua en un cubo de hielo

- esto no es de tanta ayuda -.-U

- ya me harté de este pasillo, y voy a salir de aquí de una vez...¡Wooper usa Surf!

- ¡Woopaaa!!!!

El Pokémon de Michael empezó a nadar en el agua a más velocidad, hasta generar una enorme ola con la que fueron arrastrados Sand, Michael y toda el agua del océano legendario.

- ¡sí!... a esta velocidad saldremos muy pronto...

sin embargo, justo cuando Michael al fin podía ver el final del pasillo, la gran ola que llevaba se fue congelando por completo. Dejando a los tres que iban en ella, atrapados por el hielo, a unos metros de la salida.

- hay no... y ahora que...

como respondiendo a su pregunta, un pequeño pez hecho de cristales salió de un salto de entre el hielo como si este fuera de agua, y siguió saltando entre la ola congelada.

- ¡_freeze_ deja de jugar y sacame de aquí! – exigió Sand.

El pez llegó hasta ella, y con un golpe de su cola liberó a la carta Sand, que se volvió arena (valga la redundancia) y desapareció entre los tabiques del suelo.

- así que tu también eres una carta Clow... sabes, quedarías muy bien como Pokémon (n.n)

El wooper también atrapado en el hielo lanzó un quejido de inconformidad, y la carta Hielo sólo los miraba a ambos curioso.

- lo siento amiguito, pero debo hacer esto... – Michael rompió la superficie del hielo con un movimiento de sus garras - ¡Wooper regresa! – Michael regresó a su Pokémon con una mano, y con la otra apuntó a freeze - ¡_Petrificus Totalus!_

Sin embargo, el hábil pescadito se sumergió en el hielo, esquivando el hechizo. Se quedó allí dentro mirando a Michael

- bueno, parece que tu sólo querías ayudar a Sand, no quieres detenerme... sé que Return te cuidará (n.n)... ¡_Depulso_! – con su encantamiento, Michael empujó la ola congelada que se deslizó por todo el pasillo hasta desaparecer de la vista.

En ese instante Michael volteó a ver el final del pasillo, al mismo tiempo que rebasaba el tiempo limite de la virtualización, y con un destello sus ropas volvían a la normalidad.

Avanzó lentamente, entrado por fin al sótano de su casa. La luz azulada se filtraba del exterior por pequeñas rendijas. Había varias mesas a su alrededor, con probetas, pipetas, extrañas sustancias, jaulas, muestras, y extraños aparatos: todo cubierto de polvo y telarañas, al igual que los libreros de las paredes, y las cajas junto a estos.

Le costaba trabajo caminar por allí. Recordaba que antes los candelabros en el techo iluminaban la estancia con una suave luz dorada, pero estaban apagados y empolvados en aquel instante, y la poca luz hacía que sintiera escalofríos. Sentía como si algo lo vigilara, observando sus pasos desde cada sombra. Se le enchinaba la piel al sentir aquella fría presencia en su espalda, pero al voltear se encontraba con la nada.

De por si era bastante tétrico tener que revivir cada uno de los pasos que había dado el día de su muerte. Cada mesa estaba allí, acomodada exactamente igual, pero más siniestra ahora que había pasado lo que había pasado. A decir verdad, se estaba dirigiendo exactamente a la mesa donde estaban las muestras sanguíneas sin notarlo.

Pero en vez de las muestras sanguíneas, se encontró con un pedestal hecho de piedra, sobre el cuál caía un poco más de luz, iluminando el libro y la llave cubiertos de polvo que sostenía.

El libro no tenía nada en su cubierta, solamente una pequeña etiqueta arriba, en la cual decía: The Clow, y una cerradura dorada uniendo las paginas.

En cuanto a la llave, era de color rosa, y estaba coronada por una bella estrella dorada tridimensional: la estrella de Sakura unida a Yue y Kerberos.

Así que ese era. Había recorrido todo aquel camino para encontrar ese libro sin gracia y esa pequeña llave. Como fuese, eran lo que le habían dejado sus padres, y Michael extendió su mano para tomar la llave y abrir el libro. Sin embargo, justo cuando iba a tocarla, apareció un campo de energía alrededor de esta, y lanzó a Michael 3 metros hacía atrás.

- ¿pero que rayos...?

Michael levantó la vista para ver que lo había empujado.

...Evidentemente no esperaba encontrarse un ángel.

**N/A:** año nuevo, nueva saga, y eso significa: finalmente empezamos Ancient Egipt, con un capitulo mostrando el poder secreto de Michael. Espero haber sido lo más coherente posible con la historia de Sakura CardCaptor, eh visto partes de la temporada uno, pero sólo eh leído el resto, también espero que no se sienta demasiado raro para los fans de CCS oír de Sakura como abuela... pero han pasado varias décadas desde las historias originales hasta SU. Y espero que les haya gustado este primer capitulo (n.n), se agradecen Reviews.


	2. El juicio del Guardìan Yue

Era un joven de lentes, de cabello ligeramente largo, ondulado y gris, al igual que sus ojos. Vestía una larga gabardina color azul tenue, y unas grandes alas blancas salían de su espalda.

Michael - ¿quién eres tu?

¿¿¿: lo mismo podría preguntarte – le respondió la figura. Su voz era frívola y exigente, y tenía un extraño eco.

- yo soy Michael Póker, heredero de Hufflepuf, nieto de Sakura Kinomoto y Shiaoran Lee.

- no me refería a de quien eres nieto o heredero, ni mucho menos como te llamas... digo que quién eres tu

Michael reflexionó un instante esta pregunta, y finalmente respondió.

- soy un joven que murió hace 14 años, y que por lo tanto ama la vida por la segunda oportunidad que recibió, pero extraña mucho a su familia. También soy el Shadow Urban de la Lluvia.

La aparición pareció sorprenderse por algo que Michael había dicho, y lo miró de arriba abajo unos instantes.

¿¿¿: yo soy Yukit... ¡Yue! – corrigió rápidamente el ángel – Yue, el guardián luna de las cartas Clow, quien juzga a quien busca poseer las cartas.

Michael – creí que te habías unido en definitiva a la llave. Eso me dijeron.

Yue: no. Kero... Kerberos – corrigió de nuevo – si unió todo su ser. Pero yo supuse que nuestro poder podría ser requerido de nuevo, y dejé un poco de mi ser fuera de la llave, un poco de mi espíritu... ahora veo que estaba en lo correcto, ¿qué buscas aquí?

Michael – pensé que era obvio, vengo por las Cartas Clow: por derecho son mías.

Yue no respondió, y hubo un tenso instante de silencio entre ambos.

Michael - ...

Yue:-...

Michael - ...

Yue:-...

Michael - ...

Yue:-...

Yue lentamente se hizo a un lado, dejando ver el libro Clow. Michael dudó un instante y empezó a caminar hacía el libro. Estando a unos pasos de él:

Yue:- ¡espera!

Michael dio la vuelta lentamente.

Yue: - las cartas no eran heredadas simplemente de generación en generación... los nuevos CardCaptor, antes debían pasar una prueba – se empezó a alejar de Michael mientras hablaba, hasta dejar dos metros entre ellos.

Michael - ¿qué prueba?

Yue: ¿no es obvio?, debo juzgar si eres apto para tener las cartas Clow

Michael: ¿cómo?

Yue se dio la vuelta bruscamente, revelando un disco de duelo hecho de plata adherido a su muñeca. - ¡debes vencerme en duelo!

_**+ capitulo 2: el juicio del guardián, Yue +**_

Michael: ¡qué!

Michael no esperaba que Yue lo retara a eso, de echo su disco de duelo estaba descompuesto por el ataque de la carta trueno.

Michael: p-pero... ¿por qué un duelo?... pensé que dirías un combate mágico o.. no sé, algo así.

Yue sonrió

- porque sé que es lo que menos se te da. Lo puedo leer en tu aura: tienes una energía mágica sorprendente, y un gran vínculo con tu bestia Bit guardiana, y tu nivel de pelea es aceptable. Pero en los duelos de las sombras Egipcios... pareciera que acabas de empezar. Y si no puedes manipular correctamente esa baraja, mucho menos podrás con la Clow que es más compleja.

Esta vez le tocaba a Michael reír

Michael: para que lo sepas, mi ultimo duelo fue contra una baraja Caos, el estilo más temido del juego, y mi oponente llamó a una carta de enviado... y aún así pude ganar.

Yue: tu ultimo oponente tenía demasiada confianza en sí mismo, y mucho orgullo como para exponer a varios de sus monstruos... en mi opinión fue un golpe de suerte tu pasada victoria.

Michael: ¡( - ) eso crees tu!, te demostraré lo que puedo hacer – Michael sacó de su porta-deck la baraja – aunque desafortunadamente, mi disco de duelo no sirve en estos instantes

Yue: eso no es problema... ¡acude a mi llamado... _The Create_!

Un libro salió tras de Yue, se abrió frente a Michael y de sus paginas surgió un dueldisk color verde, con espacios de forma triangular, con un extraño espacio extra en el frente. Le daba cierto aire al emblema de la lluvia de Michael.

Michael – oralé – se quitó su disco de duelo de KaibaCorp y se colocó el nuevo – debo tener la carta _Create... _¿para que es este espacio extra? – dijo Michael señalando el espacio.

Yue: para tu BeyBlade... ese disco de duelo también sirve como lanzador automático... considéralo un premio de consolación por esta derrota.

Michael: ¡aún no pierdo, ni lo haré!... y de lo demostraré ahora – Michael metió su baraja al dueldisk y lo puso en línea. Yue hizo lo mismo mientras Michael se alejaba dos metros de Yue, dejando el libro Clow a mitad de los dos.

Ambos: - ¡hora del duelo!

_LP: Yue: 8000/Michael:8000_

Yue: eres el retador, así que tendrás el derecho de empezar...

Michael - ¡perfecto! – sexta carta – te advierto que no me contendré en absoluto.

Yue: que bueno que me recuerdas, yo también tengo algo que advertirte...

Michael: ¿eh?... ¡que rayos!

Bajo Michael había aparecido una extraña insignia mágica brillante: una estrella de doce picos formada por tres cuadrados, con un sol en el centro, y en el frente una luna menguante

Yue: si pierdes el duelo, te juzgaré no apto y te sellaré como una nueva carta Clow... serás la carta reptil, y le darás tus poderes de dragón al futuro CardCaptor.

Michael: "rayos, no esperaba eso... pero no debo dejar que me distraiga. Auque la verdad es que no tengo idea de que clase de baraja usará Yue...¡no, eso no importa!, nada de distracciones sólo gana...!" Michael miró su mano y empezó el duelo – me parece que el duelo ya empezó mal... para ti. invoco a Sea Serpent Warrior of Darkness en modo de ataque (ATK: 1800) – un soldado de escamas negras con un tridente apareció en el campo - desafortunadamente no se quedará, ya que también usaré la carta mágica Big Wave Small Wave... y así funciona, la ola grande destruye todos mis monstruos de agua...- Una gran ola sacudió de pronto el campo, arrasando con el guerrero serpiente marina..- y la ola chica me permite llamar el mismo número de monstruos agua de mi mano... ¡así que aparécete Suijin! (ATK: 2500/Def:2400) – una pequeña ola mojó el campo, y arrastró con ella a un tótem de color azul con símbolos chinos – un buen truco para traer monstruos fuertes rápidamente... ¡tu turno Yue!

Yue no reaccionó ante la aparición de Suijin y simplemente continuó con su turno.

Yue: fue una buena jugada Michael – sacó su carta – pero has dejado expuesto a tu monstruo.

Michael: ¿¡qué?! – "pero si Suijin es un monstruo de 2500 puntos, y aunque Yue llamara algo más fuerte, el efecto de Suijin me permite reducir los puntos de quien lo ataque a 0... ¿qué esta planeando Yue?

Yue: invoco a Zolga (ATK: 1700) – un extraño monstruo, con cabeza triangular metálica y una larga capa azul apareció en el campo de Yue- coloco una carta boca abajo, y activo la carta de campo... ¡EL Santuario en el Cielo!

La escenografía tuvo un cambio drástico: de ser un feo y abandonado sótano, se transformó en un bello estadio abierto al aire libre, con paredes de mármol brillante, y unas gradas hechas de plata pura. El pedestal que sostenía el libro Clow se volvió dorado y se elevó sobre unas escaleras por encima de ellos. Y para finalizar, el suelo se volvió de grueso cristal mostrando la tierra bajo este... o al menos eso mostró hasta empezar a elevarse hacía el cielo.

-¿y ahora que pasa?

Después de elevarse algunos Kilómetros por sobre el suelo, el santuario finalmente detuvo su avance, y a través del suelo de cristal era visible el bosque, Hogsmade, y hasta un poco del castillo Howarts, como si fueran pequeñas miniaturas muy por debajo de ellos.

En las gradas de plata alrededor de ellos fueron apareciendo todas y cada una de las cartas Clow, observando y vitoreando a los duelistas. Algunas (Shadow, Firey, Wind) apoyando a Yue, y otras (Glow, Rain, Wood) apoyando a Michael.

Yue: y con eso termino mi turno.

Michael : genial –saca – aunque te advierto que este santuario no me intimida en absoluto – miró la carta en su mano – de echo creo que le haría falta una lavada.

Yue: ¿qué?

Michael: ya me oistes, pero no te preocupes... yo me haré cargo de eso – la carta del Océano Legendario se reflejó en los ojos negros del Shadow

_**:::FlashBack!!!:::**_

- _esa victoria la gane en el agua, el agua me había dado la victoria, me apoyaba, y por eso sería mi talismán, mi aliada, y mi arma en el duelo, a partir de ese día, y para siempre..._

_- ¿ de que hablas? - dijo Nytrox, y todos notaron algo absolutamente inusual en su tono de voz, en su mirada, y en su pose: miedo._

_- de esto...- su dueldisk abrió la ranura para cartas de campo y Michael metió dentro una carta...- ¡utilizo mi carta de campo...! - del dueldisk de Michael empezó a surgir lentamente un chorrito de agua, y detrás de el, lentamente ascendió una enorme ola de agua, que iba justamente contra Nytrox - ¡ un océano Legendario! _

_Y paso lo que nadie, ni Alex, ni Michael, ni siquiera Zeus esperaban: Nytrox Gritó, dio varios pasos hacia atrás al ver la ola, y se cubrió la cara con las manos, temblando._

_Finalmente, la enorme ola envolvió toda la plataforma, los cubrió de agua a ambos,. Y descendió, volviéndolos a mostrar. Pero transformando el campo de duelo en un océano._

_**:::Fin FlashBack:::**_

Yue: no lo creo... ¡actívate Juicio de Luz! – Yue reveló su carta trampa. y un gran haz de luz cayó iluminando todo el campo de Michael – así funciona: sí estamos jugando en el santuario del cielo descarto un monstruo de luz – una de las cartas de la mano de Yue se volvió luz, que se unió e incrementó la intensidad de la luz bajo la cual estaba Michael – y destruyo una carta que controles – el resplandor desapareció a Suijin – y también una carta de tu mano – la carta del océano Legendario que Michael había estado apunto de jugar desapareció de su mano.

Michael: ¡no maldición!

Yue: no debes ponerte a alardear como idiota sobre tus jugadas... sólo hazlas

Michael: (ó.ó) sí eso quieres... ¡invoco a 7 Colored Fish (ATK: 1800) y con él ataco a Zolga!

El colorido pez de Michael se lanzó contra Zolga y lo devoró de un bocado.

Michael: y con eso termino mi turn... un momento

Yue LP: 8000

Michael: debiste perder 100 puntos por mi ataque...

Yue: no es así. Mientras tenga fuera el santuario en el cielo, no recibo daño de batalla por monstruos tipo Fairy como el Zolga que destruiste. Como vez yo no dejo expuestas mis criaturas... ¡mi campo entero las protege!

Michael: maldición, mi ataque falló... tu turno.

Yue: lo que esperaba... – sacó carta- primero colocaré un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa – la carta se materializó en el campo – y colocaré otras dos cartas bocabajo. Con eso termino mi turno.

Michael: - de acuerdo, eso no fue la gran cosa, puedo ganar este juego – sacó carta, y los ojos se le iluminaron - ¡y estás apunto de verlo!... ¡sacrificaré a 7 Colored Fish! – el pez de Michael desapareció del campo - ¡para invocar a Mobius, monarca del hielo! (ATK: 2400) – un monstruo con forma humana, cubierto de cabello blanco, y con ropas invernales surgió en el campo de Michael – y cuando Mobius es llamado, puedo destruir dos cartas de magia o trampa en el campo... – Mobius empezó a reunir energía azul en su mano, y apuntarla contra las dos cartas que Yue tenía boca abajo.

Yue: no lo creo, ¡activo Furia Divina! – otra trampa se activó, y otro rayo de luz cayó sobre Mobius – esta carta también requiere que descarte una carta de mi mano – Yue lo hizo, y a la luz le surgieron relámpagos que hicieron que Mobius se empezara a retorcer – negará el efecto de tu criatura y la destruirá... – Mobius fue desaparecido por el poder de la luz.

Michael: ¡no otra vez!... rayos, entonces colocaré dos cartas boca abajo, y terminaré mi turno.

Yue: sigues jugando mal Michael, sólo te concentras en tus jugadas y no tomas en cuenta lo que puede hacer el oponente... – lo señaló acusadoramente - ¡no eres digno de tener las cartas Clow!

Las cartas que apoyaban a Yue vitorearon a la vez esta frase, encabezadas por Shadow

Michael: ó-ó... les probaré que sí.

Yue: sí, lo que digas... – Yue sacó carta - voltearé mi carta boca abajo: Mudora (ATK: 1500) – un guerrero brillante con vestimenta egipcia se materializó en el campo – que gana 200 puntos por cada carta Hada en el cementerio... y como eh descartado 2 y has destruido 1, Mudora gana 2100 puntos... ¡que estás apunto de ver en acción!, ¡ataca directo a sus puntos de vida! - Mudora sacó su espada y se lanzó contra Michael.

Michael: ¡Waboku! – la carta de las doncellas de túnica azul se volteó en el campo de Michael creando un campo protector que impidió el ataque de Mudora.

Yue: bien, buena defensa, pero aún es mi turno y no eh llamado ninguna criatura... ¡sacrifico a Mudora!, ¡invoco a Arknigth Parshath! – Mudora desapareció, y se pudo ver a un monstruo caballero, con armadura azul adornada por alas blancas... antes de que un enorme chorro de agua cayera por todo el campo, arrasando con él. - ¡¿qué?...

Michael: esta vez eres tu quien comete los errores de novato... ¡pues no viste la carta de tributo torrencial que tenía boca abajo, y la activaste al llamar un monstruo!, destruyendo a todas las criaturas en el campo, siendo las tuyas las únicas... ¿quién se va a quedar con las cartas clow?... ¡yo!,, aja, aja, ajajaja!!!- Michael bailaba mientras decía esto ultimo, haciendo que de nuevo la gota de sudor apareciera sobre Yue y las cartas más serias.

Esta vez le tocaba vitorear a las cartas que apoyaban al nuevo CardCaptor, encabezadas por Lluvia que de la emoción estaba causando una inundación en las gradas.

Lluvia: ¡¡vamos niño!!!, ¡¡¡yo sé que puedes!!!!

Firey: ¡¡¡ LLUVIA ALEJATE DE MI!!!!... auxilio... auxilio...me muero...

Yue: buena jugada, no la esperaba de ti... pero aún puedo llamar a un monstruo.

Michael: ¿qué?, ¿cómo?... ya has invocado.

Yue: invoqué normalmente pero no especialmente... y aquí voy: ¡removiendo a dos monstruos luz de mi cementerio! – dos lucecitas se desprendieron del cementerio de Yue, y se unieron en el aire, formando el espíritu de una muchacha, color plata que se abrazó de inmediato de los hombros de Yue – convocando a el espíritu de pureza y luz (ATK: 2000). Con eso empieza tu turno.

Michael – b-bien – Michael sacó carta. Yue había logrado mantener un monstruo en el campo a pesar del Tributo torrencial... pocas personas podían hacer eso. Y el Shadow urban se sentía algo intimidado – no importa... – miró la carta que había sacado - ¡activo destrucción de las cartas!... ya sabes lo que significa.

Ambos enviaron sus manos enteras al cementerio y sacaron nuevas.

Michael: "tengo que sacar esto delante de una buena vez..." – coloco un monstruo boca abajo en modo de defensa – "Soldado pingüino, sácame de esta por favor", y también activaré ¡Salvados!... – Michael activó una carta mágica, un gran gancho rojo entró en su cementerio al hacerlo – me permite regresar a mi mano dos monstruos agua con menos de 1500 puntos – el gancho fue sacando dos cartas que Michael tomó. – y terminaré mi turno.

Yue: excelente... – sacó carta - ¡activaré al Noble de Crossout! – Yue activó una carta mágica, apareciendo a un caballero rubio de armadura plateada en el campo- destruye un monstruo boca abajo, y lo remueve del juego.

Michael: ¡no!

El noble se lanzó contra la carta de Michael, y con un movimiento de su espada, obligó al soldado pingüino de Michael a revelarse, y con otro lance lo sacó volando del campo.

Michael: ¡¡¡ nooo!!!, ¡¡¡pingüino!!!...

Yue: pero no sólo eso, sí el monstruo tenía efecto de volteo, el Noble también entra en tu baraja, y saca a todos los monstruos iguales al que acabó.

Michael: ¡¿qué?!

El noble lanzó su espada contra el deck de Michael, atravesándolo, y cuando la sacó, sacó con ella otro soldado pingüino fuera del campo.

Michael: ¡no pobrecito!... el todavía no intentaba hacerte nada (ó.ó)

Yue: sonaste igual que Sakura. Pero desafortunadamente esto es un duelo Michael...

Return y Watery a la vez: ¡¡¡¡¡SÍIII GENIAL JUGADA!!!!!

Las dos cartas se miran extrañadas.

Return: yo porque fue esa carta la que me venció en el otro capitulo... pero ¿tu porque te alegras Watery?

Watery, se pone seria y tarda un rato en responder.

Watery: me gusta que los pingüinos sufran... ¡¿hay algo de malo en eso?!

Todas las demás cartas la ven raro.

Michael: bien...- habló con resignación- haz tu jugada Yue

Yue: así lo pediste... así será echo... ¡Espíritu de pureza y luz ataca a Michael directamente!

El espíritu se lanzó y atravesó a Michael, para regresar a su misma posición de inmediato.

- ahhhh!!!!

Michael LP: 6000

Yue: y es tu turno.

Michael: buena jugada Yue – levantó la mirada, el resplandor característico de esta había vuelto – muy buena – sacó carta, y sus ojos se llenaron esta vez de esperanza – realizaste un golpe, y es mi turno de devolvértelo, con un viejo amigo mío... pero primero es necesaria la carta que saqué... ¡Dark Hole!

Yue: ¡no!

Un gran hoyo negro apareció en medio del campo, succionó al espíritu de Yue con una gran fuerza, y desapareció dejando vacío el campo.

Michael: y ahora, mi viejo amigo, abre tus alas púrpuras de nuevo, y muéstrale a Yue el poder del rey de los espíritus... ¡invoco a Yata-Garatsu!

Hubo una gran agitación en las gradas ante esto, y aún más cuando un ave color púrpura acudió al llamado de Michael, colocándose en el hombro de este

Yue: "no puede ser... estoy abierto a un ataque, y si Garatsu acierta, paralizará mi juego..."

Michael: ¡ahora Yata!, ataca directo a Yue usando ala espiritual

Yata se lanzó contra Yue, lo golpeó con su ala, y al instante el espacio para el deck de Yue, se cerró, volviéndose inaccesible para su dueño

Yue LP: 7800

Michael: bien, colocaré una carta boca abajo, y es tu turno. – yata regresó aleteando a la mano de su dueño.

Yue: bien, no puedo sacar carta, así que debo trabajar con lo que ya tengo... - Yue miró su mano ... "ya sé como acabar con Yata..." – colocaré una carta boca abajo y es tu turno.

Michael - ¡bien!...- "no hay monstruos, es hora de que yata aparezca de nuevo..."- sacó carta – pero antes... ¡activo mi carta mágica Océano Legendario! – "al fin... que bueno que tengo tres copias"

Yue: ¡revélate carta boca abajo! ¡Tifón Místico espacial!...

Michael: no puede ser -.-U

El océano de Michael fue arrasado por el tifón, cuando aún ni siquiera se acababa de formar

Michael: no importa, aún tengo a mi amiguito púrpura... ¡invoco a Yata garatsu! – el ave de Michael se presentó de nuevo – y le ordeno atacar directamente...

Yue: y eh allí tu error... ¡actívate formación celestial! – Yue reveló su carta mágica de juego rápido – me deja llamar a un monstruo hada de mi mano, con tal de que baje su ataque a la mitad, y usaré al ángel brillante!

Un angel rubio con túnica blanca apareció brillando por el efecto de su carta mágica. (ATK: 1400... ATK: 700)

Yue: ¡ángel brillante contraataca a Yata Garatsu!

Michael: ¡no!

El ángel de Yue lanzó una ráfaga de energía blanca contra Yata, destrozándolo

Michael LP: 5500

Michael: "¡maldición no puede ser!, venció a Yata en un segundo... este tipo es demasiado bueno, ¿qué puedo hacer?" – tu turno...

Yue: bien... y como mi ángel brillante fue llamado con la formación celestial, es destruido. Pero al menos ahora sí puedo sacar carta – lo hizo – y también puedo llamar al guerrero de Zera en modo de ataque (ATK: 1600)

Los murmullos en la tribuna no se hicieron esperar. Aunque Michael no podía reprochárselos: Zera era un monstruo tipo guerrero... ¿qué hacía en el deck de hadas de Yue?... este no parecía dar ninguna reacción.

Michael: "como sea, el santuario del cielo no protegerá a esta carta, es mi oportunidad para dañar a Yue, vengar a Yata y darle un giro de una buena vez a este duelo" – bien Yue, es hora de quitarte la ventaja y salir de aquí con la baraja de mis padres

Yue: Que tus acciones apoyen tus palabras... mientras tanto, yo activaré las espadas de luz reveladora, y dejaré que sigas con tu turno – las espadas cayeron sobre el campo de Michael, aún cuando este no tenía ni un monstruo.

Michael: así será – Michael sacó carta - invoco a Guardián de Levia (ATK: 1600) – un monstruo guerrero cubierto con una armadura de escamas azules y aletas rojas apareció en el campo, sosteniendo una lanza hecha de coral – coloco una carta boca abajo, y es tu turno Yue...

Yue: no estás mejorando Michael... sólo tienes un monstruo, con el mismo poder que el mío... mientras que yo tengo la oportunidad de llamar otro más – Yue sacó carta – y eso es lo que haré... ¡invoco a Fred, el valiente errante! (ATK: 1700) – un hombre de largo cabello rubio y facciones duras, con una armadura plateada apareció en el campo - ¡y le ordeno un ataque a tu Guardían de Levia!

Fred sacó su espada en un segundo, y saltó contra el guardían de Levia, que evidentemente iba a ser destruido... entonces, ¿por qué Michael sonreía?

Michael: sí, mi monstruo no puede atacar... pero sí contraatacar... ¡así que hazlo guardían de Levia!, ¡al mismo tiempo que se revela mi carta boca abajo!

Ocurrió muy rápido, debajo del guardián de levía surgió agua como si de un geiser se tratara, Levia entonces tomó su lanza y la enterró en Fred, acabando con él.

Yue: ¡¿cómo?!

Yue LP: 7700.

Yue: ¿de donde sacó el poder para...?

Yue puso más atención en el campo de Michael: el agua que había empezado a surgir bajo el Guardían levia seguía saliendo y extendiéndose por todo el campo, formando nuevamente un océano.

Michael: déjame solucionar tu duda: jugué mi carta trampa "regreso al mar". Si un monstruo agua es atacado, puedo traer automáticamente una carta de océano de mi deck al campo. Y es por eso que mi guardián de Levia subió su poder hasta 1800.

Yue: ya veo tu juego. Haces al oponente confiarse de tu ingenuidad y cometer imprudencias, como el mar tranquilo y brillante por la mañana que te invita a nadar. Y cuando el rival está más lejos de la costa y más confiado de su seguridad... liberas la verdadera tempestad... eso le hiciste a Géminis, ¿verdad?

Michael sonreía de forma misteriosa.

Michael: ¿cómo es que tu sabes tantas cosas?.

Yue: es mi deber ver el alma de las personas. Aún así es una estupidez ese juego mental Michael; mira, ya te ah costado más de 2000 puntos de vida, y yo no eh perdido ni 500.

Michael: tal vez. Pero el huracán apenas está llegando a tus costas...

Yue: y antes de eso me pondré a salvo: ¡activando mi carta mágica: Vuelo a los cielos!... su efecto es sencillo: el santuario del cielo está activo, yo regreso uno de mis monstruos a mi mano – Zera regresó a la mano de Yue. – tu turno Michael.

Michael: "aquí hay algo raro desde que salió ese Zera... ¡ni siquiera es un monstruo luz!, y sin embargo, Yue prefirió quedarse expuesto él a exponerlo. ¿qué significa ese monstruo?" – sacó carta – no importa que planees Yue, está apunto de irse por el caño... invoco a Giga Gagagigo (ATK:2450... 2650) tu sabes que el océano me lo permite.

Yue: así es...

Michael: y activo: ¡Tifón místico especial!, dile adiós a tus espadas de luz reveladora – las espadas se fueron - ¡y ahora Giga Gagagigo, Guardían de Levia!, ¡ataquen directo a sus puntos vitales!

Las garras metálicas y la lanza de coral golpearon a la vez a Yue.

Yue: ¡AHHHH!!!...

Yue LP: 3250.

Las reacciones en las gradas no tardaron en llegar. Algunos abucheando, otros vitoreando el repentino giro en el duelo.

Michael: y es tu turno.

Yue: excelente... es hora de que pagues ese golpe, y de bajarte los humos: ¡invoco al guerrero de Zera!.

Nuevamente, el guerrero tipo tierra con armadura verde hizo frente a los monstruos de Michael con sus escasos 1600 puntos.

Michael: otra vez Zera... ¿qué es esa carta?

Yue: es el principio de la verdadera furia de mi deck... ¡lo sacrifico!

Zera empezó a brillar de blanco, con una intensidad mayor que todas las luces vistas hasta ese instante en el juego. Cegando a todos en el campo, imposibilitándolos para ver la transformación que ocurría: como a Zera le surgían enormes alas verde tenue, una compleja armadura y una cuchilla similar a un disco de duelo, color plata como el que usaba Yue.

Yue: invoco a Archlord Zerato. (ATK: 2800)

Michael: rayos...sabía que no era bueno ese Zera.

Yue: y activaré su efecto, descartando otro monstruo luz de mi mano... ¡destruirá todos los monstruos en tu campo!

Yue le lanzó a Zerato una carta que este tomó y extendió en la palma de su mano. La carta empezó a flotar y brillar hasta volverse una esfera de energía.

Michael: ¿no odian cuando un ángel gigante les apunta con un gran poder?... es una sensación horrible.

Lo siguiente fue un destello blanco que inundó y sacudió todo el santuario. Cuando cedió, no quedaba ningún monstruo en el campo de Michael.

Yue: y aún no acaba... ¡ArchLord Zerato!, ¡ataca directamente sus puntos de vida!

Segunda explosión de luz seguida de los gritos de un Michael que fue lanzado hasta la pared.

Michael LP: 2800.

Michael: rayos... ese fue un gran tiro Yue...

Yue: ¿significa que te rindes?

Michael: no, significa que quiero las cartas clow... – Michael se enderezó lentamente y regresó a su posición "rayos, sólo hay un monstruo en mi baraja capaz de hacerle frente a ese Archlord, y es mi dragón Levia... el efecto del guardián Levia me permitía llamarlo de mi mano sacrificándolo, pero Guardían levia fue destruido... no hay ninguna otra carta que pueda contra Archlord... –sacó carta " o quizás sí... de echo – la mirada de Michael se iluminó por completo y empezó a sonreír –"¡de echo esta carta es todo lo que necesito para destrozar a Yue!"

-¡el duelo se acabó!, Yue, hiciste mal en menospreciarme. ¡ya es hora de que te gane!

Yue: ¿de que rayos hablas?

Michael : tengo aquí – dijo mientras levantaba la carta que había sacado a la altura de sus ojos – la carta necesaria para acabar con esto.

Yue: ¿qué te dije sobre fanfarronear?. Además, no hay ningún monstruo que por sí solo destruya tan fácilmente a Zerato.

Michael: sí lo hay... ¡ y de echo esta carta puede con todo tu deck mientras la mantenga!

Yue:¡¿qué?!

Michael: ¡invoco...!

Yue empezó a preparase para lo peor. Michael debía haber sacado una gran bestia marina, un monstruo impresionante y sumamente destructivo si era capaz de decir eso...

Michael: ¡a...!

Yue: "no puede ser, aquí viene"

Michael: ¡la tribu de Virus infecciosos!

Unos debiluchos monstruos con piel parecida a la gelatina y un extraño resplandor verde en su cara aparecieron en el agua. (ATK: 1800)

Yue: ¿eso?, ¡ese es tu gran monstruo!

Michael: así es... porque descarto una carta de mi mano. Y el virus de la tribu destruirá cualquier tipo de monstruo en el campo que yo elija. Todos los de ese tipo... y descartaré para decir... ¡tipo Fairy!

Yue: rayos...

La tribu infectó con esporas venenosas de determinado color el aire. Sólo los monstruos fairy las respirarían... los monstruos fairy como Archlord Zerato, que comenzó a ahogarse a toser, y a caer muerto en el agua.

Yue: no puede ser... ¡pero aún no eh perdido!,¡ese fue sólo un monstruo!

Michael: llama todo lo que quieras... sé que tu baraja tiene un solo tipo: Fairy. Aunque llenaras tu campo, bastará con que tire una carta para vaciarlo de nuevo.

Yue: pero aún puedo destruirlo en batalla... eso no es tan difícil

Michael: no, sí lo es: ¡activo mi carta de equipo: ¡armadura aqua!

El agua del océano rodeó a la tribu de virus hasta formar una burbuja protectora a su alrededor.

Yue: ya veo... armadura aqua sólo es activada si esta el océano en el campo. Y hace que un monstruo agua no sea destruido en batalla. Claro que si el océano es destruido también el equipo. Y si el equipo es destruido, el monstruo con él.

Michael: así es. Pero intento no pensar en eso... ¡ahora tribu de virus!,¡ataquen a Yue directamente!

La tribu usó su nuevo dominio del agua para lanzar un enorme chorro de agua a golpear a Yue.

Yue LP: 1450.

Michael: y es tu turno.

Yue: bien... – yue sacó carta – y esto es lo que hago...

Hubo unos instantes de silencio. Y Yue fue levantando lentamente su mano... hasta ponerla sobre su Duel disk.

Yue: rendirme.

Michael: ¡¿QUÉ?!

Nuevamente los murmullos en las gradas empezaron, más intensos que nunca.

Michael: pero... pero... ¿por qué?, ¿cómo?

Yue: has probado que eres digno, has luchado como nadie y has girado el duelo cada vez que la derrota estaba por tocarte. Te mereces ser el dueño de las cartas Clow. No necesito terminar el duelo ni probarte más. Después de todo tu eres un Shadow Urban, la elite de la elite, sería un honor que las cartas Clow, y yo, encerrado dentro de la llave estrella, te sirviéramos en tu misión.

Michael: Yue... ¿en verdad...?

Yue: desde luego...- le respondió Yue dejando caer las cartas que tenía en la mano y acerándose a Michael. Lo tomó del brazo y lo empezó a guiar hacía el pedestal del libro Clow, ante la mirada atónita de todas las cartas.

Sin embargo mientras ellos subían, alguien se fue escurriendo entre las sombras hasta llegar al campo de batalla, justamente sobre las 2 cartas que flotaban sobre al agua, aquellas que habían sido la ultima mano de Yue.

Heavy storm... Warrior of Zera.

**_::: Vistazo a lo que pudo ser!!! (no sé como decirle):::_**

_Yue: ¡activo Heavy Storm!, destruyendo todas las cartas magia y trampa en campo, y por lo tanto, también a tu Tribu de Virus. _

_La tribu de virus, el océano, y el santuario, desaparecieron con los fuertes vientos, dejando caer a Yue y Michael devuelta en el sótano. _

_Yue: eh invoco a otro Guerrero de Zera, ordenándole un ataque directo..._

_Michael LP: 1200_

_Yue: y es tu turno..._

_**::: Fin del Vistazo!!!:::**_

Yue sostenía el libro Clow frente a Michael.

Yue: deberás jurar cuidar las cartas clow, y ayudar al mundo con ellas, jamás usarlas con fines malignos... deberías jurar por tu vida, pero siendo alguien que ya a muerto no tendría el mismo impacto: jurarás por tu emblema de la Lluvia, una ficha de gran peso, respetada tanto en los cielos como en los infiernos. Y aunque no es parte de la ceremonia, te pido que me jures a mi, preservar siempre el equilibrio entre luz y sombra, como es tu deber de Shadow Urban.

Michael: lo juro por mi emblema, por el de mis compañeros: el sol, la luna y el rayo, por mi vida y por el alma de mis padres...

Yue: entonces Michael, sin ningún remordimiento, te entrego a ti este libro que contiene el poder de las cartas Clow, habiendo tomado tu juramento. Acéptalo por fav...

¿¿¿: ¡ALTO!...

Michael y Yue interrumpieron la ceremonia y voltearon a ver quien los había llamado. La carta sombra llegó arrastrándose hasta ellos.

Shadow: el no merece ser el nuevo CardCaptor... me rehúso a servirle, y declaro que el guardián Yue no lo a juzgado debidamente...

Yue: ¡de que hablas Shadow!, e pesado su corazón y su fuerza de la forma correcta, y debe tener el libro.

Shadow: No sólo acuso a Yue de no juzgarlo debidamente, sino también de ya no tener la capacidad de ser un guardián: haber cedido tanto poder a la llave, y haber vivido tanto como un humano lo han hecho incapaz para el cargo... necesitamos alguien más frío y razonable, Yukito...

Yue: estas mintiendo de una forma bastante deshonrosa Shadow... o ¿en que estás basando tus palabras?

Shadow extendió dos cartas: las dos cartas que Yue no había jugado

Shadow: en el hecho de que dejaste ganar a este niño...

Otra vez murmullos entre las cartas Clow .

Yue: no lo dejé ganar... como dije, había visto suficiente de sus habilidades y poderes... seguir con el duelo no habría sido necesario.

Firey: ¿y esperas que te creamos?.

Para el asombro de Yue, la carta Firey se unió a Sombra.

Arrow: como sea, lo dejaste ganar Yue...

Figth: no hay excusa...

Wood: ¡eso es mentira!

Esta vez, varías cartas empezaron a ponerse del lado de Yue.

Rain: Yue ya lo juzgó, si el lo considera bueno deberíamos darle una oportunidad

Trougth: nosotros no somos quienes juzgamos al CardCaptor

Snow: ni podemos juzgar la forma en que Yue elige... no es nuestra labor.

Se empezó a formar un Pandemonio entre todas las cartas Clow con Yue y Michael en mitad de ello, el primero intentando calmar las cosas sin éxito alguno. El santuario del cielo fue desapareciendo lentamete hasta dejar de nuevo sólo el sótano

Yue: Michael, toma la llave Clow y empúñala con las cartas, sólo eso probará que tu eres el verdadero Cardcaptor, y todas las cartas deberán obedecerte

Michael: está bien – Michael extendió su mano para tomar la llave, pero a unos centímetros de tocarla, recibió un golpe por parte del brazo alargado de sombra

Shadow: ¡a no, eso no niño!... ¡Cartas Clow, escúchenme!

Las cartas fueron deteniendo su discusión lentamente, y prestaron total atención a Shadow

Yue: ¿por qué a él si le hacen caso -.-U?

Shadow: ¡Cartas Creadas por Clow!, sólo hay una solución para este dilema, y es que la baraja se separe.

Yue: ¡qué!

Shadow: ¡aquellas que como yo, estén seguras de que este niño no es apto para ser el CardCaptor, vengan conmigo!, escaparemos a nuestra libertad como lo hicimos hace tantos años. Si este niño es en verdad el cardcaptor, que nos capture una a una como debería ser. Y aquellas que lo consideren apto, pueden quedarse con él tranquilamente.

Las cartas del lado de Shadow expresaron conformidad y Shadow dio media vuelta y escapó entre las grietas de la madera, seguido por todas las cartas que le seguían. Dejando a Yue y la otra mitad de la baraja atrás.

Yue: se fueron... las cartas se fueron.

Michael: ¿eso que significa?

Watery: que tendrás que atraparlas una a una para formar tu baraja Clow. Y temo que te la han puesto más difícil que a tus antecesores, pues esta vez huirán de ti adrede, y no sólo porque las vallas a sellar.

Michael: oh, cielos... Alex se va a enojar

Yue: no te preocupes, nosotros te ayudaremos... – Yue le extendió la llave CardCaptor hacía Michael – las cartas que se quedaron aquí son tuyas y te obedecerán, y llevarás mi espíritu siempre en esta llave mágica, yo te guiaré cuando debas atrapar una carta Clow.

Michael: de acuerdo... – Michael tomó la llave clow, en cuanto esta tocó su mano, emitió un destello al mismo tiempo que Yue. El brillo del guardián luna subió hasta volverlo energía, que se unió al resplandor de la llave Clow. Cuando el destello de esta se acabó, la llave se había vuelto color azul.

Michael: órale...

Casi de inmediato, todas las cartas clow se volvieron energía y tomaron forma de carta, y entraron una tras otra en el libro que se había abierto de golpe. Cuando la ultima carta entró, el libro se cerró automáticamente. Y Michael se acercó a tomarlo

Michael: sorprendente... así que, ¿este es mi regalo de cumpleaños?- Michael sostuvo el libro Clow en sus manos, mirándolo detalladamente.

El espíritu de Yue apareció al lado de Michael.

Yue: así es Michael... cuida bien de él, defiende el orgullo de tus padres y tu abuela, sé que lo harás bien...

Michael asintió lentamente, aún mirando atónito el libro...

¡¡BIP BIP BIP!!! (ringtone de Pokémon sonando)

Michael: ¡¿eh?!, ¿qué rayos? – Michael sacó su WebPortal que sonaba - ¿un E-Mail?, ¿de quién?

"¿tienes un minuto para recibir a dos amigos que acaban de regresar a la vieja ciudad después de un año?, no confió para nada en Nytrox, y creo que su WebPortal ni siquiera tiene señal en esta área XP. Necesitamos alguien confiable que nos cuente como ah ido todo por aquí, tu sabes de que hablo ;)

llegaremos en 3 horas, en el monte donde se abrió la puerta a la final del ODT, ¡lleva Rollos Maki! (estamos hartos de la comida griega)

Atte: El Rayo Max (_y el sol Alex_)

Psd: los dioses les mandan saludos, ¡traemos muchas historias y recuerdos griegos!, a Alex le regalaron una linda toga color rosa n.n (_Nota de Alex: ¡tenías que decirlo inmediatamente, ¡odio esa estúpida toga!, ¡te maldigo Afrodita... me estuvo acosando desde febrero T.T_)

Michael: ¡no lo creo!, ¡están regresando!, pensé que jamás los volvería a ver.

Yue: ¿quiénes regresan?, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿y las cartas Clow...?

Michael: asunto Shadow Urban... – Michael sacó una escoba plegable de su bolsillo y la extendió de inmediato, montándose en ella - ¡es prioridad!

Michael tomó rápidamente el libro Clow y metió la llave en su bolsillo antes de salir volando a través de las escaleras, con dirección de vuelta a Shadow City.


	3. Escape del Olimpo

A pesar de que la escena se había vuelto recurrente el ultimo año, no dejaba de ser un espectáculo sorprendente y novedoso. Cada vez que se repetía, podía estar seguro de que algo diferente ocurriría.

El universo entero empezó a derrumbarse sobre el cuarto, todo ese poder concentrado en un solo punto de color dorado. El punto incrementó su brillo, y deshizo el universo, lanzando a la vez un cilindro de energía color plateado.

Sin embargo, su rival esquivó el golpe muy hábilmente, cambiando a otra de cuerda de seda, de las muchas que había colgadas del techo. En este instante de distracción, el dorado lo alcanzó y comenzó el intercambio de golpes a toda velocidad. Mientras que uno lanzaba un par de garras metálicas que le salían del dorso de la mano, el otro intentaba clavar los 10 aguijones en que se habían transformado sus uñas.

La puerta del cuarto se abrió de golpe, parando en seco la lucha de los dos guerreros, cuando sus golpes estaban a tan sólo unos centímetros de la piel de su oponente . A través de la entrada, la luz recortaba una imponente silueta femenina...

- ¿quieren Makis?

... que venía cargando una charola llena de rollos japoneses

**caída en masa estilo Anime**

Alex Zaguitarius, el Shadow Urban del sol, se levantó, cerrando nerviosamente sus ojos miel. La túnica roja que vestía se había quedado pegada a su piel morena debido al sudor, al igual que su cabello café, más largo que nunca habiendo pasado un año.

Alex: -(n.nU)sí, gracias... puedes dejarlos en la mesa Afrodita.

Afrodita: (n.n) – la diosa del amor llevó la charola hasta la mesa en un extremo del amplio cuarto, y salió de allí.

A diferencia de Alex, que había sido lo más amable posible, Max, el Shadow Urban del rayo, no había dicho nada, y tenía su mirada zafiro clava en el suelo, y su piel clara tenía un intenso rubor, completamente atenuante a sus rizos color oro, y a la gabardina del mismo color que usaba.

Alex se dirigió hacía la mesa de los makis, y comió uno campantemente.

Alex-: sabes que quiere contigo ¿verdad?

Max: -no es cierto es contigo – le respondió Max aún sonrojado.

Alex: - ¿en serio?, pero si desde que llegamos casi todas las Diosas te han perseguido a ti... eres la novedad mi amigo (n.n)

Max: -¡no es cierto tu lo eres!... además, yo sólo tengo ojos para Claudia...(u.ú)

La respuesta de Alex fueron sonidos al masticar un Maki.

Alex:- es suficiente entrenamiento por hoy...

Max: -¿entrenamiento?, dijiste que hoy pelearíamos en serio...

Alex- ego emoz dibcho degde que empjegamog...

Max: traga antes de hablar (-.-U)

Alex: eso hemos dicho desde que empezamos... pero...

Max: sí, lo sé...

Al finalizar el Olympians Death Tournament, los dioses olímpicos habían descendido frente a los Shadow urbans, buscando al ganador del torneo que Zeus había organizado, y encontrándose con la terrible verdad, y el hecho de que su líder había desaparecido. Entonces, con dos dioses menos, los que quedaban ofrecieron las plazas disponibles a los ganadores del torneo: Alex y Max.

El año que estos llevaban en el Olimpo, se suponía que lo iban a usar para entrenar, pero sin embargo, los habían utilizado para recrear la batalla de la Final del Torneo Olímpico de Muerte una y otra vez, aunque siempre con el mismo resultado: empate.

Alex:- la verdad no siento que estemos progresando mucho aquí encerrados y con tan sólo nosotros dos para pelear.

Max: -ni yo...

Y es que el puesto de Dios griego que se habían ganado, había resultado mucho menos interesante de lo esperado. Los dioses Griegos actualmente sólo se dedicaban a holgazanear y buscar novedades que hacer, descuidando bastante sus poderes. De echo, ninguno de ellos había querido entrenar con Alex y Max más de una vez en el tiempo que llevaban, y todos salían a la hora, adoloridos y quejándose, y suplicando a los Shadow, que disfrutaran de su estadía allí en vez de seguir "auto-castigándose", aunque Max y Alex hacían oídos sordos y seguían peleando una semana entera.

Max:- ¡hey no te los acabes!

Alex:- mi ñgodo... (ni modo)

_**+Capitulo 3: escape del Olimpo+**_

Ambos Shadow Urban se encontraban en la habitación del rubio, Alex mirando nostálgicamente por el balcón, mientras que Max tenía toda su baraja extendida frente a él.

Max: - mi estrategia con los dragones ya es demasiado clásica... demasiado usada, así que eh decidido renovarme y cambiar por completo de baraja...

Alex: - y no tiene nada que ver las demandas de Mokuba Kaiba respecto a que usas cartas exclusivas de su desaparecido hermano, ¿verdad?

Max: - ¡ese viejo ya me tiene hasta la... coronilla!... pero no me importan ninguna de las demandas de Mokuba Kaiba, no me pueden afectar, cree que ya estoy muerto...

Alex: - (u.u), mhjm ¿y de que la vas a hacer?... ¿magos, maquinas, bicho?

Max: - no, quiero algo nuevo... un tipo de baraja que no se haya usado... ¿y a ti que te pasa?

Alex: -...-

Max: - ¿eh, Alex?

Alex: - debemos salir de aquí.

Max: - de acuerdo, ¿a dónde quieres ir?, ¿la piscina de Pose?, ¿el GYM?, ¿esculcar la oficina de Zeus?, al fin y al cabo ya nadie la usa...

Alex:- no hablo de eso, debemos salir del Olimpo...

Max:- ¿y eso?, ¿por qué?

Alex: - sígueme...

Los dos Shadow Urban salieron del cuarto, Alex fue guiando a Max a través de los cientos de cuartos y pasillos del Olimpo, hasta unas enormes puertas dobles hecha de oro y mármol, con un ojo dorado sobre el marco.

Alex: - la encontré hace unos meses. Es la sala en la que los Dioses vigilaban el mundo en la antigüedad. Evidentemente, ahora ya no la ocupan – Alex puso su mano sobre la puerta, que emitió un resplandor dorado y se abrió chirriando.

Ambos Shadow Urban entraron y la puerta volvió a cerrarse tras ellos. Dentro era una oscuridad profunda e impenetrable.

Alex: - sala que todo lo ve...- decía mientras empezaba a elevar su cosmo plateado- muéstrame la tierra de los mortales.

Al instante, la sala tuvo una transformación drástica, la oscuridad se llenó con planetas, estrellas, nebulosas y el universo entero en movimiento. Las constelaciones y galaxias continuaron su avance pasando de largo a los dos jóvenes de pie en medio de ellas, hasta mostrar un planeta azul y verde, con nubles blancas.

Alex:- ahora, muéstrame las armaduras de Athena.

Max: -¿qué?

Entre 7 y 10 puntos de diferentes colores empezaron a destellar en el globo. Algunos eran dorados, otros plateados, y otros de diferentes colores.

Max:- ¿esos puntos?... ¿son caballeros?, creí que eras el ultimo.

Alex:- lo soy. Esos puntos son solamente las armaduras que no han sido destruidas... al morir sus portadores se han dispersado por el mundo. son dos doradas, 3 plateadas y 4 de bronce.

Max: -¿y?

Alex: -debo reunirlas, soy el único caballero que queda. Aunque Athena se halla ido, es mi deber reunirlas y tenerlas listas para lo que pueda pasar. Y si es posible, buscarles portadores.

Max:- ya veo. Pero, ¿por qué es tan urgente?

Alex:- muéstrame la armadura de Géminis...

Una parte de la tierra se fue ampliando, sobre el océano pacifico, justo donde estaba uno de los puntos dorados. Sin embargo, en un punto dejó de acercarse, la imagen del planeta se distorsionó y se volvió a alejar.

Max: -¿qué?

Alex:- algo o alguien ya tiene la armadura de Géminis, y nos impide verla. Le puede ocurrir lo mismo a las demás armaduras si dejamos pasar el tiempo: debo ir lo más pronto posible por ellas.

Max:- de acuerdo, ¡pues que esperamos!, adiós Olimpo...

Alex: - (o.o), en serio ¿estás de acuerdo?, pensé que te opondrías...

Max:- ¿yo?, ¿por qué habría de?.

Alex: "porque aquí tienes lo que haz buscado. Una vida tranquila y normal: sólo te hace falta Claudia. De echo, pensaba escaparme yo sólo de aquí sin decirte nada" pero el Shadow Urban sol no dijo lo que pensaba.

Esa misma noche las maletas se llenaron y cerraron de golpe lo más rápido posible. Ambos Shadow se habían quitado las togas y llevaban puestas sus ropas habituales, junto con capas plateadas.

Alex: - ¿llevas todo?, ¿tu baraja, tu varita tu webPortal?

Max: - ¡claro que lo llevo!. No saldría sin ello.

Alex:- ¿seguro?, ¿tu BeyBlad...? ¡rayos!.

Max: - ¿qué?

Alex:- mi Bey Blade está en la oficina de Zeus.

Max:- ¿qué hace allí (ó.o)?

Alex: -¿qué ya no te acuerdas?

_**:::FlashBack!!::: **_

_Alex: -¡Let it rip!_

_Se escucha un sonoro !Crash! por toda la habitación. _

_Max: excelente tiro, pero puedo superarlo... ¡Let It Rip!- Max libera su BeyBlade púrpura, que se mueve alrededor del estante de un librero, destrozando todo lo que había allí. Después del bey Blade da la vuelta y regresa a la mano de Max- esos son como 100 puntos. _

_Alex: - ¿a sí?, te mostraré lo que es puntería... mil puntos al que destroce el escritorio sin llamar a su Bestia Bit. _

_Max: - éntrale..._

_**:::fin del FlashBack!!:::**_

Max:- ah, ya... ¿qué no lo recogiste?

Alex:- no... Hera estuvo apunto de atraparnos y en las prisas lo dejé allí.

Max:- no veo de que te preocupas, tu eres el espía en el equipo Shadow Urban, puedes obtener lo que sea de donde sea... ¿o me equivoco?

Alex sonrió arrogante ante esto...

Alex:-¡virtualizando! – un destello rojo.

Max se movía sigilosamente bajo la capa invisible, mirando hacía todos lados.

Max: - ¡pzzz!, hey, ¿dónde estás?

Solamente se escucho una risa, y Alex lo traspasó sin que se diera cuenta.

El castaño había virtualizado a Mario con la gorra fantasma, y se había echado encima la capa invisible, volviéndose indetectable.

Por si eso fuera poco, se movía pegado a las paredes usando sus poderes arácnidos. Traspasó la puerta por arriba y entró a la que había sido la habitación de Zeus.

Bajó en telaraña con cuidado, y descendió sin hacer más que un murmullo, por la capa invisible, sobre el escritorio.

Acto seguido, cerró los ojos y concentró su sentido arácnido en encontrar el BeyBlade perdido. Su sexto sentido recorrió en segundos cada rincón de la habitación hasta ubicar el Blade perdido. Sin embargo, en su recorrido también notó que habían puesto algunas alarmas mágicas anti-intrusos

Alex:- Hera, siempre fiel a Zeus... ¿qué no sabe de todas sus infidelidades o que onda?

El Shadow Urban sacó su varita sigilosamente, dio un salto y en mitad del aire lanzó chorros de luz en 5 direcciones diferentes, desactivando cada una de las alarmas, y cayendo en el suelo a la perfección. Un pitido le indicó que el efecto del Web Portal se había terminado, pero el Shadow aún tenía mucho tiempo.

Tomó su BeyBlade con calma, y se dirigió hacía la salida, cuando...

Fue una sensación y un impacto que poco tenía que ver con el sentido arácnido, aunque por igual le daba mensajes muy útiles.

Se refugió en la sombra de un librero, esperando el cosmo que se había acercado a la habitación. Era un cosmos conocido, y sabía quien era. Por eso mismo se quedó a esperarlo.

No tardó en llegar. Una serie de relámpagos salidos de la nada se concentraron en el centro de la habitación, hasta estallar revelando a un hombre imponente, de cabello negro y ojos azul eléctrico. Con expresión frívola y seria. La última vez que Alex lo había visto llevaba una túnica dorada de piel de dragón. En aquel instante vestía una capa negra, evidentemente para pasar desapercibido.

-¿dónde está?... ¿dónde la dejé?

Lord Zeus empezó a revolotear entre los cajones de su escritorio, buscando algo con desesperación. Su rostro se iluminó cuando sacó un pequeño paquete de esta, y al desenvolverlo con desesperación reveló una carta de YuGiOh!

Zeus: - al fin… tuve que eliminar a muchos duelistas estúpidos y pedir ayuda a muchos más... pero finalmente eh completado una baraja en la que puedo usarte mi preciosa carta... mi "creador".

Alex: "así que todo este tiempo estuvo formando una baraja. Aunque por lo que dijo, esa baraja no tiene nada de mérito propio. Pero esa carta que guardó aquí... ¿Creador?"

Zeus volteó a todas partes, y se disponía a desaparecer... era momento de actuar.

Alex:- ¿no es un poco tarde para que el niño este despierto?, ¿o acaso vino por su leche?

Zeus se quedó de piedra y se puso completamente pálido cuando Alex se despojó de la capa invisible frente a él.

Zeus: -¿Z-Za-Za-Za-Zaguitarius?...

Alex:- no te vez feliz de verme, a pesar de que te salve... por cierto, Holegod manda saludos, dice que cuando lo alcanzas...

Zeus: - ¿Ho-Ho-Ho—Legod?...

Alex: - así es… aunque el fue muy instructivo, quiero oír la historia de los labios del autor intelectual.

Zeus: -no me relaciones con Holegod... deberías saber que el me obligó: fui víctima también...

Alex: - pues que víctima tan sospechosa si me permites decir... ¿por qué huiste entonces?

Zeus:- tenía que...

Alex: -sí claro... además, Holegod no te obligó a hacer el ODT, eso fue tu idea sola... no estabas hechizado cuando liberaste la neblina de la ira en mi batalla con Max... o cuando te posesionaste de mi mente en mi batalla con Michael...

Zeus: -ese no fui yo...

Alex: -no mientas...

Zeus: -es cierto que escuché sus planes con telequinesia, pero no fui yo quien te obligó a acabar con Póker...

Alex:- como sea... lo que importa aquí es que te encontré, y que conozco a otros Dioses que estarán feliz de verte.

Zeus volvió a palidecer ante esto, pero su desesperación le hizo actuar.

-¡No te lo permitiré, antes te mataré! – Zeus se lanzó contra Alex, que lo esquivó hábilmente y lo enredó con telaraña al instante.

Zeus: - esta vez estás tu sólo, no tienes ninguna oportunidad contra mi...

Alex:- yo debería decirte eso...

Zeus:- me encargaré de ti ahora...

Zeus se liberó de la telaraña, y levantó una carta contra Alex.

Zeus:- ¡invoco al Monarca del Trueno, Zaborg!

Un monstruo de trueno, envuelto en ropas de emperador se presentó frente a Alex, y al instante le lanzó una enorme descarga eléctrica que el confiado Zaguitarius no pudo evitar.

Alex: -¡AHHH!!!!... – Alex empezó a retorcerse a causa de la descarga, al mismo tiempo que Zeus empezaba a reír.

Zeus:- no hay caso Alex. Cuando es invocado, Zaborg debe acabar con una criatura, y como tu eres el que está enfrente, eres a quien Zaborg acabará... ¡despídete!

¿??: - ¡Adios!

Un energy plateado vino desde atrás, golpeó a Zaborg y lo deshizo al instante.

Max mantenía su puño extendido hacía Zeus después de haber acabado con su monstruo.

Max:- hola Zeus, ¡cuando tiempo!... la ultima vez que te vi estabas siendo absorbido a la fuerza por tu propio hijo... un niño muy maleducado por cierto...

Zeus:- maldición... (°-°)

Una gota de sudor recorrió la frente del Dios, sabiéndose acorralado entre dos Shadow Urbans. Sólo tenía una forma de salvarse de esta sin tener que lidiar con todo el poder de los Shadow.

Zeus: - ¡los reto a una BeyBatalla¡ - dijo extendiendo un lanzador automático color dorado, aparecido de la nada en su brazo. – si gano, deben dejarme escapar en paz Shadow Urbans. No pueden rechazar el reto.

Max/Alex:- ¡de acuerdo!

Zeus:- pero no enfrentaré a ambos a la vez. Sólo uno de ustedes luchará contra mí.

Yo lo haré – dijo Max, dando un paso al frente y sacando a Kiwold de su bolsillo.

Zeus: - que así sea...

Ambos contendientes dieron un paso al frente, y enlistaron lanzadores.

Max: - será una BeyBatalla estilo torneo. Si el BeyBlade de tu rival golpea la pared, ganas un punto, pero si tu Blade cae en una de las trampas – Max dispersó varias cartas por todo el cuarto – lo pierdes. El primero en ganar 4 puntos obtiene la victoria. ¿listo?

Zeus: - sólo inicia mutante...

Alex:- ¡esperen!

Para la sorpresa de los dos luchadores, el caballero castaño se colocó rápidamente entre ellos.

Alex: - ¿qué tal si apostamos algo, para hacerlo más emocionante?.

Zeus y Max sólo lo miraron extrañados.

Alex:- sí, que tal: sí Zeus gana, no sólo lo dejaremos ir, sino que se llevará las varitas de Ravenclaw y Gryffindor... ¿qué tal?

La mirada del moreno se iluminó con codicia al instante, y la del rubio con curiosidad.

Max:- ¿y si yo gano?

Alex:- no sólo delataremos a Zeus, sino que nos dará su baraja de Duelo, con todas las cartas que contenga.

Esta vez Zeus palideció, pero Max siguió con la expresión de curiosidad.

Max: "¿qué rayos planeas?"

Alex: - bueno, ¿qué esperan!... 3,2,1... ¡_Let it Rip_!

Los BeyBlades volaron a la vez. El de Zeus era un Blade de oro sólido bastante pesado, mientras que Max utilizaba al ligero Kiwold de color púrpura.

Kiwold empezó a recorrer el cuarto a toda velocidad, mientras que el Blade de Zeus golpeó fuertemente el suelo, al caer y se quedó estático en su lugar.

Max: - empecemos la fiesta... ¡Ventisca!

El Blade de Max liberó una corriente de aire frío a su alrededor, y con este impulso intentó estrellarse contra el Blade de Zeus. Sin embargo, el blade se movió mucho más rápidamente de lo esperado, y esquivó el ataque.

Max: - ¿un Blade de resistencia eh?, esto no durará mucho... ¡Kiwold ataca!

Zeus: -¡Contra-ataca Blade!

Kiwold había dado una vuelta completa para cambiar el ángulo desde donde impactaba, pero en una inesperada aceleración, Zeus esquivó el ataque y golpeó a Max cuando este no lo esperaba, y dado el gran peso del Blade dorado, comenzó a arrastrarlo hasta la pared.

Max: - ¡no lo creo!... ¡Kiwold multiplícate!

El blade púrpura de Max generó la ilusión de decenas de Blades por todo el campo, y Zeus llevó arrastrando a una de estas hasta la pared, y al no encontrar sino el vacío, fue el quien se estrelló.

Alex: - punto para Max... y también punto menos para Max.

Max:-¿qué?... oh no...

Uno de los tantos Blades que era Kiwold giraba sobre una de las cartas trampa, que despareció al instante.

Max:- "parece que no podré moverme en libertad con este campo, pero no hay problema, Kiwold tiene muchos más trucos"

Zeus: - tus propios trucos se vuelven contra ti mutante, yo que tu me rendiría...

Max: - jamás...

Zeus: - entonces te haré rendirte... ¡Ráfaga Trueno!

El Blade de Zeus empezó a recorrer el campo en zigzag, dejando una estela tras de si con forma de relámpago debido a su gran velocidad. Cuando Max lo notó su Blade había salido volando y se había estrellado en la pared.

Alex: - punto para Zeus.

Max: - ¿qué rayos fue eso?

Zeus:- exactamente Max... Rayos.

El Blade de Zeus volvió a aparecer frente a Max y a intentar golpearlo, pero el rubio fue más rápido esta vez.

Max: ¡Muévete!, vira... ¡y garra de Plata!

A pesar del movimiento, Zeus volvió a moverse y esquivar el golpe.

Zeus:- no subestimes mi velocidad Max, pues el peso extra y la gravedad me dan una velocidad bastante decente...

Max: - ni siquiera te apunté a ti Zeus...

El blade de Max había continuado hasta uno de los libreros, que fue cortado a la mitad limpiamente, regando su contenido por doquier.

Max: ¡ventisca ahora!

Y el Blade de Max, en la punta del desastre, liberó una ráfaga de viento frío que volvió pedazos de hielo cada escombro y los lanzó contra Zeus, obligándolo a maniobrar desesperadamente.

Zeus, en su intento por no ser golpeado por los pedazos de hielo iba perdiendo más y más terreno hasta que fue acorralado entre el hielo y la pared.

Zeus:-¡maldita sea! – y desafortunadamente, escogió la pared.

Alex: - punto para Max 1/1

Zeus había quedado enterrado en la pared por el hielo, y ahora Kiwold iba a toda velocidad hacía él. Lo que fue un grave error.

El blade de Zeus emitió una onda de energía expansiva para liberarse de los escombros, y el Kiwold de Max fue atrapado por esta y estuvo apunto de golpear la pared, si Max no hubiera echo que la punta se enterrara en el piso y de esta forma se frenara. Lo que no pudo evitar fue tocar una de las trampas, y que Zeus lo alcanzara y empezara a golpearlo con toda su fuerza. Max estaba en problemas y lo sabía, su punta se había quedado atorada en el suelo y si antes tenía poca libertad ahora esta era nula. Finalmente vino el golpe de gracia por parte de Zeus, que de una embestida lo lanzó contra la pared contra la cual reboto y Zeus lo alcanzó para volver a empujarlo contra la pared.

Alex:- dos puntos para Zeus, uno menos para Max 3/0... lo siento Max.

Max:- no lo sientas... de acuerdo Zeus has sido un buen oponente, te subestime y me confié, pero ya no lo haré... ¡Kiwold!

El Bit de Poder de Kiwold empezó a iluminarse, y un aullido de lobo llenó el cuarto.

Zeus: -¡no, no lo harás!

Sin embargo, Zeus aún tenía a Max contra la pared y empezó a arrastrarlo a través de toda esta para lograr que perdiera poder. También la pared y lo que estuviera recargado en ella sufrió severos daños en esta maniobra.

Pero la racha de Zeus iba desapareciendo. Mientras más tiempo pasaba su Blade pegado al de Kiwold, más se iba cubriendo de hielo e iba bajando su velocidad.

Max:- física básica. Dos cuerpos juntos con temperaturas diferentes, terminarán por igualarse, y temo que Kiwold es demasiado _Cool _para tu Blade Zeus... ¡es hora de cambiar las cosas!

Cuando el Blade de Zeus parecía casi estático, Kiwold rebotó causando un agujero en la pared contra la que lo tenían y dejando algo de espacio entre esta, en ese breve instante rotó alrededor del blade dorado y esta vez fue él quien lo empujó contra la pared y empezó a arrastrarlo por esta.

Max: - no cofundas un lobo con un perrito Zeus... o te pasan cosas como esta.

El bit de poder volvió a destellar y esta vez si liberó al lobo púrpura de alas metálicas que era Kiwold, y en ese preciso instante se acercaban al borde de la pared.

Max: - es hora de que veas porque soy el mejor Beyluchador de los Shadow urbans...

Kiwold lanzó el Blade de Zeus contra la pared que tenían enfrente, Zeus se estrelló duramente contra esta dejándole un agujero y rebotó de nuevo fuera de control. Max lo alcanzó y empezó a empujarlo contra la pared de nuevo.

Alex:- 3/1.

Zeus:-¡NO!... no voy a perder tan fácilmente contra un maldito mutante!!!!

El blade de Zeus empezó a contraatacar estando a unos milímetros de la pared. Empujando con toda la fuerza que le quedaba a Max, hasta llevarlo de vuelta al centro del cuarto. Allí empezó la lucha de fuerzas de ambos blades, que se empezaron a rotar lentamente el uno al otro, sin perder el contacto.

Max: "Zeus ha vuelto desde la tumba, y apenas llevó un punto, me gana por 2... tengo que hacer algo" los ojos de Max repasaron rápidamente todo el cuarto, hasta iluminarse al ubicar una carta trampa a unos cuantos centímetros de donde los Blades luchaban. - ¡Kiwold retrocede!

El blade obedeció y escapó de la lucha en la que se había enfrascado con Zeus.

Zeus: - no escaparás.

Zeus salió tras él liberando chispas. Su velocidad había aumentado considerablemente a pesar de que Kiwold ya lo había congelado una vez, y se mantenía a unos centímetros del lobo.

La carrera entre ambos Blades continuó por todo el lugar, con Zeus pisándole los talones a Kiwold.

Max: "eso es" ambos Blades se dirigían hacía la trampa "sigue al líder..." - ¡Kiwold despega!

A unos cuantos centímetros de la trampa, el Blade de Max tuvo un impulso completamente vertical cuando la bestia bit abrió sus alas, y de esta forma impidió tocar la trampa. Sin embargo, Zeus no pudo detenerse y cayó en ella.

Alex:- punto menos para Zeus: 2/1

Zeus: - maldito...

Max:- ¡y aun no termino!

El blade de Max destelló y fue cubierto por el espíritu de su Bestia Bit, justo cuando cayó en picada, hundiéndole la punta al Blade de Zeus. Las chispas liberadas no se hicieron esperar, hasta que la presión lanzó al Blade de Zeus contra un librero, al cual atravesó y se estrelló contra la pared. Increíblemente al levantarse el polvo seguía girando.

Alex: juego empatado: 2/2.

Max: - eso debió haber echo que tu Blade dejara de girar... a lo menos.

Zeus: - mi Blade se basa en la resistencia y la velocidad. Si tienes esas dos cosas no necesitas nada más. Una resistencia alta hace que tardé más en agotarse, y equilibra la gran velocidad. Y la velocidad joven mutante, es todo lo que necesita un Blade.

Max: -¿cómo?

Zeus: - piensa un poco, si eres rápido el rival no atinará el golpe... allí tienes tu defensa. y en cuanto al ataque, es física básica como tu dijiste – la mirada de Zeus destelló – mientras más rápido va un cuerpo, se impacta con mayor fuerza... te haré una demostración: ¡ráfaga Trueno!

De nuevo, el Blade de Zeus empezó a zizagear a una gran velocidad, trazando un relámpago, Max intentó seguirlo con la vista, pero antes de que ubicara siquiera cuando rayos hacía contacto, su Blade salió despedido hacía él, y lo atrapó en el aire con la mano.

Alex: - por hacer que el Blade dejara de girar, Zeus gana un punto: 3/2

Zeus: - tuviste suerte que no apuntara a la pared.

Max: - sí lo hiciste...

Zeus:-¿eh?

Había un gran agujero en la pared. El blade de Zeus había chocado allí sin querer al hacer la ráfaga trueno.

Alex:- quien lo diría, punto para Max también, y empate 3/3

Zeus:-pero (°-°), es imposible...

Max: -la velocidad es buena, pero olvidaste algo: el control – Max colocó a Kiwold en su lanzador y apuntó – y creo que ya eh tomado mi segundo aire... ¡Kiwold Let It Rip!

Max lanzó su Blade a toda potencia contra Zeus, estrellándose en este un instante antes de empezar a recorrer el cuarto a toda velocidad.

Max: - trata de alcanzarme...

Zeus:-¿así que te crees rápido mutante?... te mostraré que no... ¡Tras el beyblade!

El blade de Zeus se lanzó contra Kiwold, y en un instante estaba chocando contra él. Sin embargo, Kiwold volvió a despegar, saltando a Zeus hacía atrás, y empezando a correr hacía el otro lado.

Max: - ¡Ole!

El blade de Zeus siguió su trayectoria al menos un metro más, antes de poder frenarse en seco y dar la vuelta para seguir tras Kiwold. Sin embargo, de nuevo, cuando alcanzó a rozarlo, Kiwold abrió sus alas y dio un salto hacía atrás, escapando fácilmente de Zeus.

Max: -¡ole!

Zeus: (ó.ó#) ¿A QUE CREES QUE ESTAS JUGANDO? ¡Tras el Blade!

La escena se repitió, el blade dorado se vio obligado a frenarse en seco hasta despedazar un poco del suelo y liberar una cantidad industrial de chispas, para poder virar y salir tras Kiwold, que repitió la maniobra cuando lo tuvo a unos metros de él.

Zeus: ¡NO TE METAS CONMIGO MOCOSO MUTANTE!

Alex: "Zeus ya perdió (u.u)" y miró la escena de batalla más de cerca, donde Kiwold hacía bailar el Blade de Zeus de un lado a otro. Sabía que sólo el (y quizás Max) notaba detrás de la batalla, la silueta de una cobra, danzando de un lado a otro frente a un pobre ratón, que seguía el movimiento hechizado. "Después de todo, Kiwold también tiene una parte de Bestia Bit serpiente. Y el ratón que sigue la danza sin darse cuenta de que cuando más confiado esté es cuando morirá, es Zeus"

Zeus:-no seguiré con tus juegos de niño Yangun, te sacaré del estadio ¡ahora!... ¡ráfaga Trueno!... ¿qué?

Max: - ¡ahora!

Ocurrió en una milésima de segundo. Zeus lanzó su ataque, pero al hacerlo, Max llevó su BeyBlade junto al de Zeus, pegándolo. Y cuando Zeus empezó su ráfaga trueno (ya indetenible) se llevó arrastrando a Kiwold, sin dañarlo ni un poco debido a la poca fuerza de ataque de Zeus.

La ráfaga Trueno no encontró objetivo, así que continuo hasta la pared, y es a unos centímetros de esta cuando Max cambio su posición, de estar siendo empujado adelante, se pasó atrás del Blade de Zeus...

Alex: "y aquí es cuando la serpiente saca sus colmillos."

Max:- ¡aurora de Lobo! – la bestia bit rugió y se presentó con todo su poder alrededor del Blade de Max, destellando, y dándole al Blade de Zeus un empuje aun mayor contra la pared. El impacto fue tan grande, que entre los pedazos de pared también salieron los pedazos del BeyBlade de Zeus. Y abajo, de la nube de humo, escapó ileso Kiwold sin dejar de girar.

Alex: - Max gana... no sólo por puntos, sino también porque Zeus ya no puede continuar.

Max:- no fue la gran cosa – decía mientras su Blade saltaba hacía él, y lo atrapaba con la mano como si nada.

Zeus: - maldición, justo cuando creí que iba ganando.

Max: - la batalla se decidió en cuanto me dijiste en que se basaba tu BeyBlade... eso no se le revela al rival. Aunque la verdad es que, de cualquier forma, nunca estarás parejo con nosotros Zeus... ya deberías hacerte a la idea

Zeus: - jamás...

Alex: - pero es cierto, tu tiempo a pasado. Ahora bien, diste tu palabra y tienes que cumplirla: la baraja.

Zeus, rendido en el suelo, extendió su deck hacía Alex, que a su vez se la pasó a Max.

Max:-¿qué?, ¿y esto? (o.o)

Alex:- ¡feliz cumpleaños!, hoy hace 16 años fuiste creado por un demente para destruir el mundo (n.n)

**Max caída estilo Animé**

Max: - Alex mi cumpleaños es en noviembre y es el 5. (-.-U)

Alex: -sí, pero no tendré nada que darte en esas fechas, y decidí aprovechar la oportunidad. Además dijiste que necesitabas una nueva baraja, y por lo que oí decir a Zeus, esta es especial.

Zeus: - odio ya no tener el poder que tenía antes...

Después de dejar bien atado a Zeus, y asegurarse que los demás Dioses lo encontrarían al levantarse Apolo (o sea, al amanecer), ambos Shadow Urbans despegaron en sus escobas sin ser notados a través del cielo sobre el Olimpo.

Alex:- bien, adiós a la vida fácil: ¿seguro que no te arrepentirás?

Max: - seguro, ¿y tu?

Alex: - yo me alegro estar fuera de allí. Aunque halla toda clase de demonios esperándonos aquí afuera, sería aún peor habernos quedado más tiempo allí.

Max:- sí, supongo... ¡hey es cierto!

Alex: - ¿qué?

Max: - ¿qué tal si algo pasó mientras no estábamos?

Alex:-no hay forma de saberlo...

Max:-claro que la hay – sacó su web portal – para eso se inventó la tecnología: le enviaré mensaje a un amigo...

Alex:- buena idea Max...

Max: - se reirá mucho cuando le cuente lo de la toga rosa...

Alex: - ¡hey oye no, no pongas eso!...

Y así ambos Shadow urbans siguieron alejándose por el cielo. Dejando en el pasado la paz que tuvieron en el Olimpo, sin saber que en el futuro les esperaba una terrible guerra. La más oscura que hubiesen enfrentado...


	4. La Dama de la Luna

El manto negro de la noche siempre esconde muchas cosas que son desagradables al ojo de la sociedad, pero que el individuo ah buscado afanosamente por milenios de milenios...

Un automóvil lujoso, de ultimo modelo, el mejor mecanismo en el mercado y un diseño único de arte urbano, quedó echo trizas en cuestión de segundos al dar una violenta voltereta y caer por un puente. El conductor quedó muerto, y todas las personas alrededor lo celebraron.

Así eran los arrancones nocturnos en Shadow City. entrabas a través de tu auto, ibas por el dinero, y jugabas con la vida... y algo más.

Y ya que hablamos de Shadow City, el riesgo era diez veces mayor. Todos los corredores tenían al menos una anécdota, una tragedia, donde o bien perdieron cada centavo, o estuvieron a punto de perder la vida... excepto uno.

Se acercó con paso seguro a la callejuela que hacía de pista para el evento. Siempre llegaba cuando la luna rara brillaba en el cielo, por lo mismo era tan impredecible, esa luna, nunca sabías cuando brillaría en el cielo, a que hora o de que forma aparecería.

Votó algunas monedas de oro a los pies del tipo que se encargaba de las apuestas, sacó de su auto a la primera persona que encontró y lo abordó. Todos sabían que sería la primera y la única carrera en la que participaría, y sabían bien quien la ganaría.

Al oír su motor rugir, muchos más se enlistaron para el arrancón. Todos en aquella calle odiaban al extraño y su pedantería, y cualquiera de buena gana lo haría trizas. Pero la única forma en que podrían hacerlo era en una carrera, pues cuando alguien se atrevía a retarlo frente a frente, podía estar seguro de que sería lo ultimo que haría en la vida. Nadie sabía en verdad su nombre, pero todos lo llamaban: Géminis.

_**+Capitulo 3: La Dama de la Luna.+**_

_Canción de Fondo: Cemetery Drive- My Chemical Romance._

Los motores empezaron a rugir. Todos los autos que cabían en la callejuela estaban allí, listos para arrancar. Géminis se encontraba sobre un auto color negro, haciendo rugir aún más su motor para irritar a sus rivales. Una sensual joven se fue acercando hasta quedar en medio de la calle, sacó una mascada y la agitó frente a los autos, dando inicio a la carrera.

Todos salieron por delante de Géminis, acelerando todo lo que era posible para dejarlo atrás. Géminis se quedó un instante sin avanzar, haciendo rugir un poco más el motor, con los ojos cerrados a la vista a través del casco que siempre usaba. Cuando sintió que estaban a sólo unos metros de la primera curva, abrió los ojos grises y salió disparado como una flecha como sus rivales, dejando una misteriosa estela azul tras de sí.

En unos segundos había alcanzado al ultimo lugar, este intentó cerrársele a toda costa para impedirle el paso, pero Géminis viró bruscamente hasta quedar sobre dos ruedas de un lado y a punto de voltearse, y así equilibrando rebasó cruzando por la banqueta, y cayó frente a su rival de nuevo en cuatro ruedas. Sólo fue visible un instante ya que aceleró aún más.

Rebasó a dos más golpeando a uno de ellos para sacarlo del medio, y volvió a acelerar. Entre los demás pasó apenas como una sombra, deslizándose entre los espacios más insólitos. Algo de inhumano había en la forma de avanzar de ese misterioso jugador.

El primer lugar lo vio venir, pero por igual vio frente a él la meta. No debía dejarlo cruzar, a toda costa no debía pasar por allí la sombra Géminis. Aquella noche se había confiado y había apostado demasiado, aquella noche no iba a perder.

Fue pura suerte el que notara cuando el auto negro se colocó a su lado. No perdió oportunidad y lanzó su auto contra el suyo, llevando a Géminis contra la pared. Sí lo mantenía así, cuando llegaran al puente nada quedaría del niño presumido.

Pero como dije, aquel no era un corredor normal. Se frenó en seco a unos metros del puente, causando que fuera su rival quien cayera por este. Acto seguido dio una brusca vuelta colocando su auto en medio de la calle, bloqueando el paso. Los que venían tras él tuvieron que desviarse para no chocar sus autos, y se provocó una carambola. Milagrosamente, el Géminis salió ileso de esta, y ya no tenía ninguna competencia, sólo necesitaba ir a la meta.

"no esta vez niño" Algunos no corrían, algunos simplemente apostaban pero por igual se arriesgaban a perderlo todo. Y cuando el Géminis corría, esto pasaba de ser un riesgo a ser un hecho, si apostaban en su contra. Y cierto demente con explosivos que era quien manejaba las apuestas, había cometido la imprudencia de apostar antes de enterarse que Géminis había entrado a la contienda. Y no estaba dispuesto a quedarse en la ruina, no contra ese niño arrogante.

En cuanto saliera del puente, Géminis se encontraría con una sorpresa, y sería el fin del "niño arrogante"

Géminis se acercaba más y más al fin del puente, aparentemente sin sospechar nada. Unos metros después del puente, el tipo de las apuestas accionó su juguete, justo al pasar el auto negro. La explosión fue muy intensa, el fuego cubrió la tierra y el cielo y partes de autos salieron por doquier. No era posible que algo sobreviviera a eso, el Géminis estaba muerto, era imposible que un humano saliera de la explosión...

El apostador no era religioso, pero no pudo evitar exclamar:

- en el nombre del cielo...

Lo único en verdad imposible allí, era que el Géminis fuera humano. Quizás tendría su forma, su apariencia, pero debía ser algo más... estaba más allá. De que otra forma el fuego de la explosión naciente se abriría en esfera para abrirle paso, para dejarle salir ileso y majestuoso. A el y a una misteriosa aparición a su lado, una niña plateada, flotando como humo a su lado, sin pies.

El géminis se quitó el casco al salir de la explosión, revelando una cabellera roja como el fuego tras él, y unos profundos ojos grises. Se fue acercando hacía el apostador que había intentado matarlo. Este intentó retroceder y escapar, pero antes de que lo pudiera lograr, en tan sólo un parpadeo, Géminis ya estaba frente a el.

Empezó a sudar frío completamente asustado. Géminis tan sólo extendió su mano, la metió en el bolsillo del apostador, sacó el dinero de este y lo traspasó a su bolsillo.

- me gané esto...

Entonces dio la vuelta y se empezó a alejar como si nada de allí.

El pobre tipo suspiró aliviado. Antes de que Géminis se diera la vuelta una milésima de segundo, y un ráfaga de luz verde acabara con su vida. Acto seguido, Géminis desaparece en el aire.

Nytrox Géminis, el frío y mortal Shadow Urban luna empezó a correr a una velocidad casi luz, por el país. Había estado haciendo eso desde hacía un año... correr, pelear, correr, pelear... no recordaba haberse detenido nunca.

Había matado muchas personas, eso era cierto, como aquel sujeto de las apuestas. Pero no eran más que insectos, no eran algo necesario. Era un Shadow Urban, se ocupaba de asuntos de escala mayor. Criminales pequeños iban y venían sin dejar rastro.

Luna apareció a su lado. La fantasma parecía no notar la velocidad del Géminis, simplemente estaba siempre a su lado. Se le quedó viendo profundamente. Nytrox no soportaba esa mirada... era demasiado mística, demasiado poderosa, no la soportaba.

- no había necesidad de que crearas un campo _Ohm. _Pude haber escapado de esa explosión por mi cuenta. – le reprochó.

Luna no respondió. Jamás lo hacía

- no hay mancha.- dijo en realidad- Acabaste con la vida de un hombre, pero no hay culpa, no lo cargas en tu conciencia. Yo te protejo de que no te persigan las almas en pena que has dejado a tu paso. Pero parece que ni siquiera lo necesitas, ni un espíritu tendría el valor de perseguirte.

- así soy. Acostúmbrate niña.

Luna sonrió. Si odiaba su mirada odiaba aún más ese gesto. Tenía un efecto desarmarte en cualquiera que la recibiera directamente, aún en Géminis.

- no. Sólo el sol persigue a la luna, la lluvia llega a obstruirla, el rayo a desafiarla...

- ¿qué insinúas? – dijo Nytrox, molesto porque sabía que Luna lo estaba comparando con sus demás compañeros Shadow Urbans.

- y **_El Aura de la Tierra la encara. – _**continuó Luna sin hacerle caso.

ante esto Nytrox se detuvo en seco. Con una mirada de clara sorpresa.

- ¿Luna?

Luna se le quedó viendo. Y siguió sonriendo. Ante esto Nytrox sacó una carta de su disco de duelo y le apuntó con esta a Luna.

- dime a que te refieres niña. Sabes que mi Envoy of The Begining puede destruir aún espíritus... ¿o no?

- aunque ante todos eres una sombra. Para mi eres un libro abierto... – fue la respuesta de Luna, con tono juguetón

- ¡Black Luster Soldier ataca!

El segundo monstruo más poderoso de Nytrox apareció en un destello y se lanzó contra Luna, que sonreía.

- no lo entiendes. Aunque estés vivo, no eres tu el que tiene poder sobre mí...

el Black Luster Soldier se había hincado en posición de respeto frente a Luna, y su enorme espada no había tocado ni un cabello de la joven.

- no puede ser...

- soy yo quien tiene poder sobre ti...

Con un movimiento de su mano fantasmal, como una orden, el Black Luster Soldier- EotB regresó tranquilamente a su carta

- ¿quién eres? ¿por qué has venido a mi?

La sonrisa se borró del rostro de Luna.

- como te estaba diciendo. No cargas culpa, sólo pueden desafiarte tus iguales, y en el fondo sólo quieres correr. – la pupila de Luna reflejó la luz de la luna (valga la redundancia) y después se movió rápidamente, como una ráfaga hasta quedar a unos centímetros del rostro de Géminis. El poder de sus ojos plateados chocó con el de los grises de Nytrox.

y la siguiente no fue una sensación agradable para Nytrox. Los ojos de luna, directamente sobre los suyos, eran más de lo que cualquiera podría soportar. Era como si le estuviera leyendo y drenando toda el alma, revolviendo en cada pedazo de su ser. Y por más que lo intentaba no podía romper el contacto.

- y quieres correr con alguien. Pero no con cualquiera, eres muy orgulloso para eso...

Nada aún, seguía a total merced de los ojos de Luna. Que por cierto tenía un nada común entusiasmo en sus gestos.

- No estaba de acuerdo con los de tu sangre, y por eso no los obedezco, pero haré lo que me pidieron por esta vez.

en ese instante a Nytrox le hubiera encantado formular varias preguntas. Pero los ojos de Luna seguían sobre él.

- eres todo un Géminis. Estas listo desde que el emblema de la Luna brilla en tu mano – el entusiasmo aumentaba en la voz de Luna, de una forma que Nytrox empezaba a considerar alarmante – mucho antes que cualquier otro...

Finalmente, Luna se despegó del rostro de Nytrox, y empezó a flotar hacía atrás, internándose en el bosque. Por fin Nytrox sentía que controlaba su alma de nuevo. No iba a perdonarle a Luna aquella jugada, pero parecía que en aquel instante la fantasma quería tratar asuntos más importantes. Por esa vez no reprocharía.

Salió como una ráfaga tras de Luna. sorpresivamente, la chica de plata siempre se mantenía frente a el a pesar de su velocidad, inclusive empezaba a dejarlo atrás. Nytrox corría y corría, a velocidad luz y un poco más. Pero Luna seguía alejándose.

Le perdió la pista. Siguió corriendo por donde había desaparecido, pero no había rastro. Finalmente no le quedó de otra más que detenerse.

Y entonces de golpe, un aroma salino se le filtro en la nariz, a la vez que una sensación húmeda recorría su tobillo.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHH!!!!

Retrocedió aterrado al encontrarse a un paso de su eterno temor y Némesis: el mar y el agua.

Se dejó caer un instante en la arena, mientras intentaba quitarse el mareo y la sensación de vértigo que le había causado la enorme cantidad de agua acumulada. Respirando agitadamente fijo de nuevo la vista en el inmenso azul.

Una cosa era un duelo, donde el agua apenas le llega a uno a los tobillos, y otra el verdadero mar. Tan profundo y tan oscuro. Mantuvo la mirada fija unos instantes en el mar, intentando controlar su vértigo. Pero lo que logró en realidad, fue que su imaginación le presentara una enorme serpiente marina color azul surgiendo del agua, y lanzándose con toda su fuerza contra el...

_Dragón Levia Dadaelus... ¡rayo marino ahora!..._

Sacudió su cabeza para borrar esa escena de su mente, y desvió la vista a otro lado. Había un risco de pierda a unos cuantos metros, con la punta dando al mar. Lo que le llamó la atención en realidad fue la silueta femenina que estaba sobre este.

- allí estás...

volvió a usar su velocidad luz para llegar en cuestión de segundos al risco. Desde allí se tenía una vista privilegiada de todo el océano, pero Nytrox intentó no poner atención en esto, y mejor se concentró en el espíritu acompañante que estaba allí, el suyo, Luna.

se veía aún más mística y misteriosa que de costumbre. Su cabello y su vestido se arremolinaban hacía la izquierda a pesar de que no había viento a esa hora. Este gesto la hacía parecer casi corpórea.

Cuando Nytrox se puso a su lado, finalmente pudo notar su expresión. Hasta hace unos instantes estaba eufórica y llena de energía. Ahora se veía aún más triste y melancólica que de costumbre, y tenía la mirada clavada en el mar, además de que sus manos estaban ambas sobre su pecho.

- muy bien, dime Luna, ¿qué es lo que ocurre?

Luna viró su cabeza lentamente hasta clavar sus ojos en Nytrox. Mantuvo la mirada un largo instante, hasta finalmente murmurar.

- es hora... – acto seguido extendió sus manos hacía el pelirrojo, sosteniendo un largo rosario de plata en estas. Una nube se movió en el cielo, dejando ver la brillante quinta luna.

- no puedo tomarlo, no es algo sólido.

Por respuesta Luna extendió aún más el rosario. Pero Nytrox mantuvo su expresión de indiferencia y ni siquiera hizo el ademán de tomarlo.

- dime quien eres, jamás me lo has dicho. Aquel día, cuando estaba perdido dentro de Holegod y no sabía que hacer, tu simplemente apareciste y me dijiste que eras mi espíritu acompañante y me ayudarías. Lo hiciste, pero mi pregunta es ¿por qué?, ¿quién eras tu en vida?... deberías saber que mis recuerdos llegan hasta mis 15 años, así que no recuerdo nada antes. Y de cualquier forma, yo vivía en otro planeta hasta esa edad. Las primeras personas que conocí aquí son mis estúpidos compañeros.

No sabía si Luna lo estaba escuchando. Ella tenía la mirada fija y dura en el, y mantenía el rosario extendido.

-¿quién eres? ¿por qué has venido desde la muerte a ayudarme?

Luna extendió más el rosario de plata.

- ya te dije que no puedo tomarlo. No es algo corpóreo

sin embargo Luna no cedía. Nytrox sabía que no obtendría respuestas si no accedía a su estúpida petición.

- tendré que demostrarte que es imposible que yo... – extendió su brazo hacía el rosario. Y para su sorpresa, su mano se cerró alrededor de este – lo tome.

Fue retirando el rosario de las manos de Luna. podía tocarlo, podría sentirlo. Era corpóreo.

- pero... ¿qué es esto?

Empezó a analizar el objeto. Cada cuenta estaba hecha de plata pura. Nytrox lo sentía sumamente ligero, y a la vez fuerte y resistente. Se sentía increíblemente bien en su mano, era casi como si fuera una extensión de esta. Tenía la certeza de que si golpeaba una roca con este, esta se despedazaría.

- bueno, gracias Luna. Debo admitir que puede servirme de algo en el futuro.

Luna no sonrió, cosa que sorprendió a Nytrox que lo esperaba, ya que había sido más amable que nunca con la espíritu, pero esta seguía con una expresión fría y triste.

- ¿Luna?

Ocurrió muy rápido después. Luna desapareció, y el rosario fue rodeado de un fuego del mismo color que el aura de Luna. Al encenderse este fuego, el collar empezó a jalar a Nytrox hacía el risco, hacía el mar.

- ¡que!... ¡Oye detente estúpida cosa!... ¡ALTO TE LO ORDENO!

El rosario siguió tirando de él. Aunque lo intentaba hasta dejar un rastro en el suelo, Nytrox no podía soportar su fuerza, ni tampoco soltarlo. Con la otra mano sacó su espada y lanzó un golpe con toda su fuerza contra el rosario. Pero a unos centímetros de hacer contacto, la espada retrocedió y se volvió a meter en su funda por sí sola.

-¡que rayos! – "es como le pasó a mi Black Luster Soldier cuando atacó a Luna"...

Finalmente, la punta de sus pies estaba unos centímetros sobre el vacío.

- ¡Oh Mier...!

Fue lo ultimo que alcanzó a decir antes de ser jalado por el rosario en picada hacía el mar oscuro.

Toda su piel se enchino al sentir el agua fría rodeándolo, y el pánico nublo su mente mientras se retorcía buscando superficie, pero para su horror, el rosario seguía bajando.

Bajó y bajó luchando. A penas a unos 10 m sus pulmones empezaron a suplicar oxigeno, y la presión hacía su trabajo en sus oídos y su cabeza, como sabía que haría con el resto de su cuerpo si la cosa seguía así. Se hundía, se hundía más y más en la oscuridad... dejó de luchar al caer inconsciente, con su mano aún firmemente sujeta al rosario, que bajaba y bajaba.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente aterrizaron, cansados de haber tenido que volar en escoba desde Grecia hasta Francia, esquivando no sólo los pueblos Muggles sino también los mágicos, dado que debían mantener el mito de que estaban muertos. Pero el viaje había valido la pena, les había dado tiempo de organizar sus ideas y hablar de muchas cosas que pasaron. Ahora se sentían listos para lo que el destino les pusiera enfrente. Y mucho mejor si se trataba de cosas como aquellas.

Un par de cabelleras, una azul y otra castaño claro fue lo ultimo que alcanzaron a distinguir antes de verse envueltos en un asfixiador abrazo apenas bajaron de las escobas en el claro del bosque a las afueras de Shadow City.

- Claudia... me asfixio...

Las Lighting Urbans, Karen y Claudia finalmente dejaron respirar a Alex y Max al separarse de estos.

- ¡te-extrañaba!-¿cómo-te-fue,-les-sirvió-el-entrenamiento,-me-trajiste-algo,-pensabas-en-mi,-me-extrañaste?

- desde luego que sí (n.nU) – fue lo único que alcanzó a decir Max ante todas las preguntas seguidas de su novia.

- ¡yo igual! – y de nuevo Max estaba siendo asfixiado por los brazos de Claudia.

Karen y Alex sólo se rieron ante la entretenida escena, mientras el Sol le pasaba un brazo por la cintura a ella.

- en serio, ¿qué tal la pasaron? – preguntó la peliazul.

- no estuvo mal. Pero dejé algo aquí que extrañé mucho y fue la muerte estar sin ello.

- ¿ah sí?, ¿qué?

Alex se inclinó para besarla, pero en ese instante una voz los interrumpió.

- ya en serio, si siguen así mejor les dejó la carta Flower a que los entretenga y yo me marcho a vomitar tranquilamente.

Todos levantaron la mirada para ver quien hablaba. Michael estaba recargado en un árbol, mirando la escena.

- Michael. Así que a ti te debemos el favor.

- much-h-as g-g-raci-a-as… Michael – dijo Max apenas sin aire ya que Claudia seguía aferrada a él.

- de nada mientras no te maten...

El espíritu de Yue apareció al lado de Michael, aunque nadie sino el lo notó.

- así que ellos son los Shadow Urbans. Debo admitir que su conducta es algo decepcionante para los guardianes del equilibrio entre bien y mal... esperaba algo más.

- no lo tomes así Yuki... sólo están felices de regresar a casa. Aunque creo que te caerá bien Nytrox...

- ¿el Shadow urban luna?... ¿dónde está?

- mhhh... – Michael se quedó pensando un largo instante hasta que – la verdad no tengo ni la más remota idea (n.n)

**Yue caída estilo Anime.**

- no esperaba que dijeras eso... – Michael levantó la mirada a ver quien le hablaba. Karen y Alex iban hacía él.

- ni tampoco que hablaras sólo Michael – esta vez fue Karen quien habló.

- je je... es un tic.

- en fin al punto... entonces ¿no sabes donde esta Nytrox?

- no, no eh sabido de él en todo este año. La verdad eh estado viajando, y su web portal no tiene señal en ningún lado...

- sí, lo sabemos (n.n) – dijo Max uniéndose a la conversación.

- no hay problema, si en verdad hiciera falta sabemos como llamarlo. – Alex levantó su puño a la altura de su hombro, mostrando una marca en el dorso de su mano, brillante como si hubiera sido grabada con fuego en la piel del Zaguitarius: un pequeño circulo con un pentagrama en el centro, y rodeándolo 16 rombos, ocho grandes, ocho pequeños.

A su vez Max levantó su puño. Había una marca similar. Solo que esta tenía forma de dos relámpagos, cruzados uno sobre el otro.

- pero ahora no es necesario. A menos de que haya pasado algo que nosotros no supiéramos.

- las cosas han estado tranquilas por aquí. Yo y Claudia nos hemos encargado de eso. – respondió Karen

- bueno, eso nos quita un peso de encima, y era lo que necesitábamos saber. – dijo Max

- sí, así parece... entonces puedo dedicarme de lleno a esto. – Alex sacó su WebPortal, y un mapa mundial llenó la pantalla de este. Había varios puntitos brillando por toda su superficie.

- las armaduras. –dijo Max

- así es, Debo partir ahora, aunque no creo tardar mucho... Karen – volteó a ver a la mencionada, esta agachó su mirada, triste, sabiendo que el estaba apunto de despedirse - ¿quieres venir conmigo?

- ¿qué? – preguntó la peliazul con grata sorpresa - ¡claro!

- perfecto, vamos... ¡LetIt Rip! – el Blade de color rojo salió con toda su fuerza y liberó a la bestia bit solaris: un carnero con alas, cola y patas de fénix. Con algo de magia Alex hizo sólida a la Bestia y el y Karen subieron en ella.

- volveremos en unas sema...

::: BANG!!!:::

una gran esfera de energía dorada se impactó contra Solaris justo antes de que despegara, causando una gran explosión.

Yue: -¡Michael!

- ¿qué?, ¿ahora? dime que no es cierto...

algo descendía a toda velocidad contra ellos. Era una silueta dorada y negra, muy brillante. A unos metros de llegar a ellos, cargó otra esfera de energía y la lanzó contra el grupo, pero esta fue contrarrestada por otra esfera de energía color azul.

- buenos reflejos Max - elogió Claudia a su novio, que seguía con la mano extendida después de lanzar el contraataque

la figura descendió frente a ellos. Tenía forma humana, pero el brillo a su alrededor y la gran palidez de su cara mostraban lo contrario. Su cabello era muy largo y completamente blanco, exceptuando por una franja color amarillo al frente. De único adorno llevaba un leotardo negro cubriendo todo su cuerpo.

- no te metas niño, sólo eh venido por el CardCaptor. Ya viste lo que le hice a tu amigo...

- exactamente, ¿qué nos hiciste?

El humo se disipó donde estaba Ssolaris, mostrando ilesos a todos los que estaban con él. La bestia había frenado el golpe con el metal que cubría parte de su ala.

- de cualquier forma tiene razón – Michael dio un paso al frente, sosteniendo una llave azul sujeta por una soguita a su cuello – no se metan.

- ¿Michael? ¿qué crees que haces?

Michael puso la llave en horizontal sobre su mano extendida, y empezó a recitar.

- llave que guardas el poder de la estrella, muestra tu verdadera forma ante tu heredero, y obedece al portador del emblema Lluvia!... ¡_Liberate_!

La llave empezó a flotar por si sola, rodeada por un destello blanco, y fue creciendo hasta tomar la forma de un báculo de un metro de largo, que Michael sujeto.

- no esperaba eso, y tu Max

- tampoco – respondió a Alex.

- quizás Shadow sugirió que nos ocultáramos de ti – empezó a hablar la carta – pero yo no soy cobarde, y eh venido para quitarte esas cartas que llevas y que viven engañadas. ¡caerás aquí niño!

- oye tranquilo, las cartas si son mías. No sé porque no me creen si Yue sí...

La carta lanzó otra descarga de energía. Michael dio un gran salto, transformándose a medio-reptil en el aire. El espíritu de Yue apareció a su lado.

- nombre...

Yue: The Shot.

- poder...

Yue: dispara energía.

- debilidad

Yue: no hace otra cosa.

- consejo

Yue: siempre usa enjuague bucal siempre después de transformarte...

**Michael caída estilo Anime **

- me refería a la carta...

Yue: Ah!, no dejes que te atine, quizás se canse.

- okey gracias

Yue: es mi deber... y en serio considera lo del enjuague...

Michael (-.-)

- no se porque, pero creo que no están hablando de cartas de Duelo de Monstruos – le susurró Max a Alex.

- ¿no me digas? En serio? – respondió sarcástico

- cartas Clow

todos miraron a Karen.

- ¿qué?

- cartas clow... lo investigué en séptimo para un trabajo de historia de la magia. Es algo fascinante, pero que ah permanecido oculto aún para la comunidad mágica, me costó hacer ese trabajo.

- y que averiguaste

- creo que Michael sabe más que yo... y esta por probárnoslo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Los rayos de luz empezaron a ser perceptibles en el lejano horizonte. Empezaba a amanecer. Otro día iba a comenzar... otro día de gritar, llenarse de estrés y correr de un lado a otro.. siempre corriendo, siempre con prisa, aunque ni ella sabía para que.

Su padre y su hermano mayor, el segundo de la familia, habían muerto hacía más de un año, casi el mismo tiempo que llevaba su otro hermano, el primogénito, desaparecido. Y ya que su madre no tenía los nervios ni la juventud para hacerlo, ella tenía que hacerse cargo del enorme monopolio que tenía su familia. Dominaban casi todo en el mercado, desde el duelo de monstruos, hasta el queso untable, y hacía varios años que habían absorbido a empresas como kaibacorp, BBA inc.; Microsoft y Pepsico (XD). Y ella tenía que supervisar todo eso.

Aquello había absorbido demasiado de su vida y su juventud en tan sólo 2 años, y ella apenas tenía 16. extrañaba los viejos tiempos, cuando jugaba con su hermano y todo era más fácil. A pesar de que este se había ido de la casa a los 11 años y se había vuelto famoso, solía regresar de vez en cuando a verla, a recordar viejos tiempos. Pero ya no... ahora el estaba muerto

Se enlistó para salir. Su web portal apenas marcaba las 5:30... ya fuese la escuela o el trabajo, a lo que decidiera ir aquel día; aun faltaban 2 horas para que comenzara. Pero necesitaba salir, necesitaba tomar algo de aire, despejarse un poco.

¿por qué aquel día y no otros?, a quien le importaba eso. Se había levantado con ganas de correr, de ser libre al menos un instante. Y tenía mucho que no escuchaba a sus instintos, así que estos estaban por explotar...

Era eso, o quizás el destino quien la impulsaba a salir. Solía creer en el destino, su hermano le había hablado mucho de eso... así que... ¿quién sabe?.

Se puso un pants negro que remarcaba su bella silueta, y se miró una vez en el espejo. La recibió el incontrolable cabello hereditario. Lo único que variaba en ella de sus hermanos era el color. Era negro tenue, como si el café de su madre hubiera aclarado el negro de su padre. También lo recibieron los ojos miel heredados de su madre.

Después de arreglarse un poco al descuido (no era muy vanidosa) pasó a ver su madre. Aún dormía, sería mejor no despertarla, salió sin hacer ruido a la calle, esperando regresar antes de que ella despertara.

Al igual que ella, Great City no era la misma desde que murieron los Legendary Warriors. La ciudad parecía sumida en luto eternamente, triste y desesperada. Y esto se acentuaba a mitad de la madrugada, con casi nadie en las calles. Ese ambiente melancólico y sofocante era insoportable. Necesitaba cambiarlo aunque fuese por una vez.

Decidió ir un rato al muelle de la ciudad, a la costa que Great City compartía con Shadow City.

Aunque solía tratar al menos a uno a diario, no le gustaba la gente de Shadow City, por lo que la idea de que el muelle estuviera vacío a esa hora le alegraba.

Y efectivamente, el muelle estaba vacío, por lo que pudo sentarse en este tranquilamente a contemplar el mar. El mar siempre la calmaba, y le encantaba estar en el. No por nada era una excelente nadadora desde siempre.

Sin embargo, algo llamó su atención esta vez. había algo flotando en el agua, una mancha azul y roja, que flotaba inerte un poco mar adentro. Agudizando un poco más la vista logró distinguir lo que era.

- ¡una persona!...

sin pensarlo mucho se lanzó al agua. Nado en cosa de segundos hasta donde estaba el sujeto, encontrando a un joven, más o menos de su misma edad, de cabello rojo fuego y vistiendo una gabardina azul.

Lo llevó lo más rápidamente que pudo a la costa. Estaba inusualmente pesado. Cuando por fin pudo apoyarlo en la arena descubrió que no sólo la gabardina lo hacía pesado, sino también la gran espada que llevaba sujeta del cinturón, y el disco de duelo color negro. Llevaba un rosario de plata fuertemente sujeto en su mano derecha.

Acercó su oreja al pecho del joven. Su corazón aún latía, pero el estaba inconsciente, y sumamente frío. ¿cuánto tiempo habría estado en el agua?. Le dio respiración boca a boca sin pensarlo mucho, y el desconocido sacó toda el agua de sus pulmones.

Pero aún no reaccionaba. Aún no estaba conciente. Había algo más.

- esta completamente congelado... ¿dónde ah estado nadando este tipo?

Para la medicina, aquella persona estaba apunto de morir congelada y no había forma de salvarla...

Pero su hermano le había enseñado cosas que iban más allá de la medicina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una luz brillante le estaba dando en la cara, dañando sus ojos aún a través de sus párpados cerrados, y causando que los abriera lentamente.

Su mirada estaba borrosa, quizás por la sal del océano que le había entrado en los ojos, solamente distinguía un techo color azul, y una mancha blanca delante de este.

La mancha se fue aclarando hasta tomar la forma de Luna, su espíritu acompañante, que lo miraba preocupada. Cuando lo notó abrir los ojos, esbozó una de las sonrisas más francas que Nytrox le hubiese visto jamás.

- ¿Luna?... ¿qué ah...?

pero si Luna se especializaba en algo, era en mantener misterios. En cuanto Nytrox le empezó a preguntar, la fantasma se desvaneció en el aire.

Se incorporó rápidamente, se sorprendió al ver caer unas cobijas frente a el, y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostado en una cama. Tenía tanto que no dormía en una que se sintió extrañamente entumido por este hecho.

Se miró así mismo. Traía otra ropa, una sudadera color rojo, que reconoció como las que usaban en la Academia de Duelos Muggle, un pants color rojo intenso y una playera blanca. Miro alrededor del lugar donde se encontraba.

Era un cuarto bastante amplio, con paredes blancas cubiertas por completo por posters. El suelo estaba cubierto por alfombra y había varios juguetes, cartas y partes de BeyBlades regados en este. Se veía que era el cuarto del hijo menor de alguna familia acomodada.

¿cómo había llegado allí?. Intentó recordar un poco de lo que acababa de pasar, forzando su mente un poco más halla.

Los recuerdos llegaron rápidos y borrosos como sombras...

Se hundía en el océano jalado por el rosario...

Una poderosa energía mágica lo hacía despertar

Había una mole, oscura e inmensa, quieta frente a el... el rosario lo estaba jalando hacía ella.

Estaba sobre un piso de madera de roble, aún bajo el agua. En el piso distinguía algo grabado: un 2 romano (II) y detrás de este un Yin-Yang.

Recargado en un poste de madera había un objeto, largo y negro... no podía recordarlo con total claridad, el agua a su alrededor lo difuminaba.

Y eso era todo, o al menos eso era lo más claro. Forzó su mente un rato más, intento llevarla un poco más allá, recordar hasta el ultimo detalle.

Velas, enormes velas algunas blancas y otras negras, hundidas en el agua salada...

Un timón... algo había grabado en el timón... una palabra... ¿cuál era?

- _K. Géminis..._ sí, eso decía, K. Géminis...

¿qué significaba todo eso?, ¿a dónde había sido arrastrado? ¿qué hacía ahora en aquel bonito cuarto?

Esta le pareció la pregunta más urgente de contestar. Miró a su alrededor intentando hallar alguna pista... o sus cosas.

El cuarto parecía normal al recorrerlo con la mirada de arriba abajo. Lo único que le llamaba la atención a Géminis, era el decorado...

Pósters o imágenes de Mario Bros pegadas por doquier, al igual que recortes de periódicos de hace décadas que hablaban del primer Spiderman, e imágenes de fénix, Carneros, y lo peor: Un poster gigante de un león color dorado en una insignia roja, y en la parte baja de esta una cinta rezando el nombre "Gryffindor"

- es demasiado rojo... a menos que sea sangre detesto ese color...

siguió revisando el cuarto de arriba abajo, hasta ubicar la mesita de noche a su lado. Finalmente encontró allí su WebPortal, su BeyBlade (aunque no el lanzador) y para su disgusto, el rosario de plata.

Tomó sus cosas y al hacerlo, notó algo más en esta mesita.

Una fotografía enmarcada, mostrando a tres personas felices y sonrientes, dos hombres y una mujer. Creía conocer a los dos varones, pero le costó un poco. Lucían algo diferentes a como los había visto. Evidentemente aquella fotografía había sido tomada antes de que los conociera, y eran mucho más jóvenes.

El primero que reconoció fue al niño de cómo 9 años, con alborotado cabello café y ojos miel, muy redondos y brillantes, con largas pestañas.

- y yo que creí que Alex no podía verse más idiota...

el siguiente que reconoció fue al de cerca de 12 años. Se diría que el y Alex eran gemelos, a excepción de que este tenía el cabello negro al igual que los ojos, y el cabello estaba un poco mejor controlado. A pesar de su corta edad, Nytrox ya notó la oscuridad en los ojos de Daniel, que después le obligaría a buscar matar a su hermano menor.

A la tercera, a la chica, era a la que no conocía. Tenía el cabello negro como Daniel sólo que más claro, y le llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros. Y en cuanto a los ojos miel, eran idénticos a los de Alex. en la foto estaría a punto de cumplir los 7 años.

- esto explica la decoración – se dijo Nytrox mirando a su alrededor.

Había dormido malherido, en el cuarto de infancia de su mayor rival.

Había dormido en el cuarto de Alex Zaguitarius.


	5. La misiòn de Gèminis

- ¡_Fuego Azul! _

Shot fue lanzado despedido al recibir el golpe directo de la llamarada azul. Cayó semi-conciente en el suelo. El muchacho había resultado mucho más poderoso de lo esperado. La energía mágica del fuego que lanzaba era más poderosa que la que usaba Firey, y no esperó los movimientos que empezó a hacer con aquella extraña varita de madera, color amarillo y bronce.

- Michael ah mejorado mucho. Se ve que yo y Alex no fuimos los únicos que entrenamos este tiempo.

Alex no le respondió a Max. Simplemente miraba complacido al que hasta hace un año llamaban "Novato".

- ¡ahora, _Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces!!... ¡CARTA CLOW!!!_

Lanzó un golpe vertical con su báculo hacía Shot, pero este no conectó. Se detuvo en mitad del aire y en la punta del báculo surgió una carta de luz. Shot se fue deshaciendo como si fuera de viento, y entrando en la carta. Finalmente, el destello cesó y la carta de "The Shot" fue volando hacía Michael.

- y eso es todo.

Yue: - buena captura.

- no es la gran cosa, tenía practica... es muy parecido a atrapar un Pokémon en los videojuegos (n.n)

- bien hecho Michael – el resto del grupo se acercó a Michael.

- si, lo sé (n.n)

- supongo que ahora sí puedes dar explicaciones. – le reprochó Alex.

- eh pues de echo... (O.OUUuuuu) ... – ante la mirada expectante de todos, supo que no tenía salida. Y de cualquier forma, ellos eran los Shadow Urbans, ya habían visto de lo más bizarro del mundo mágico, no sucedería nada si les decía – esta bien (UoU)

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La puerta estaba siendo atacada por una de las más grandes corrientes de Fuerza Jedí que hubiese creado, pero a pesar de ello no cedía ni un milímetro.

Era lógico después de todo. Alex la había sellado con la varita de Gryffindor, sólo se abriría con el contra-hechizo.

O al menos eso creía Nytrox.

"si tuviera la varita de Slytherin, el contra-hechizo es cosa de niños" pensaba. Pero su varita había desaparecido, no se la habían dejado. ¿por qué haría Alex eso?, ¿qué estaba pasando allí?. ¿por qué estaba allí?

La desesperación por salir se incrementaba. Después de todo, era urgente que resolviera el misterio de aquello que lo había llevado al fondo del mar.

- Luna sal de allí. Te llama el guerrero que te controla, debes venir... necesito tu magia.

De respuesta tuvo una risa, y la almohada de la cama salió volando hacía el, que la despedazó con otra corriente de fuerza.

- deja de hacer eso. Sé que tu puedes hacer magia sin varita. ¡si me lo preguntaran diría que tu misma eres magia!, así que sal de allí ¡ya!

- te equivocas... soy más que magia. Y no e regresado del umbral del inframundo para ser tu ama de llaves. ¡Arréglatelas!.

- ¡MALDITA SEA LUNA!

Pero sabía que de nada serviría gritar. De todos los espíritus acompañantes tan serviciales y lame-botas que había, tenía que escogerlo una que era casi un Poltergeist. Liberó su coraje nuevamente contra la puerta pero nada ocurrió.

No podía soportarlo, no quería soportar un instante más ese encierro. Alex lo debería escuchar en aquel mismo instante, era urgente que hablara con él, aunque tuviera que ser por la fuerza...

Levantó su puño derecho a la altura de sus ojos, dejando ver la cicatriz con forma de espiral que representaba la Luna. entonces, con la punta de su uña, se hizo un corte alrededor de toda la cicatriz, dejando que la sangre la cubriera

- Por el bien y por el mal, por la luz y la oscuridad. Que se reúnan aquí y ahora los guardianes ante mi llamado... ¡La Luna!!!

la cicatriz brilló intensamente de color azul rey. La sangre y la herida que la cubrían desaparecieron en un instante.

El brillo intenso de la cicatriz opacó toda la luz a su alrededor, haciendo que sólo fuera visible esta. Su poder empezó a hacer temblar el cuarto y que titilara el escudo de energía que mantenía el cuarto cerrado. Cuando el poder acumulado en la cicatriz llegó a un punto crítico, 4 luces salieron despedidas en diferentes direcciones: roja, amarilla, verde y violeta.

"¿violeta?... ¿de donde salió esa luz violeta?... no es mía, la mía es azul... ¿qué rayos fue eso?"

las luces se dispersaron rápidamente, antes de que Nytrox pudiera captar hacía donde partía cada una.

_**+Capitulo 5: la misión de Géminis+**_

- ...y así fue como me convertí en CardCaptor

- ya veo.- Michael acababa de contarles a todos la historia que había pasado para obtener la mitad de la baraja Clow. Y esperaba expectante su reacción. – bueno, supongo que este puede ser tu poder secreto, como Max y yo somos caballero y Saiya. La verdad es que la baraja Clow parece tener magia aún más poderosa que la nuestra, nos serán muy útiles tus nuevas habilidades Mich...

de repente un sello de luz fue trazado a los pies de Alex, Max y Michael, arrojando fuera a las Ligthing Urbans. El emblema era un Yin Yang rodeado por una luna creciente color azul, y a su alrededor surgían relámpagos, rayos de sol y varias hileras de gotas de lluvia, todo enmarcado por un rombo color violeta.

las luces alrededor se opacaron, y toda la vegetación alrededor pareció hacerse a un lado para dejarle sitio al sello que mostraba a los Shadow Urbans, aun los más grandes árboles. las nubes por sobre ellos se retiraron trazando un circulo en mitad del cielo a través del cual se podía distinguir el cielo.

Las cicatrices en las manos de cada Shadow urbans empezaron a brillar, reaccionando una con la otra.

- ¿qué ocurre Karen? – preguntó Claudia a su amiga. La aparición del emblema había generado una poderosa corriente de aire que las mantenía al margen. La tierra temblaba

- los guardianes, los Shadow urbans, están siendo llamados por alguien...

la luna que rodeaba el yin-yang resplandeció con más fuerza que el resto

- Por Nytrox...

lo siguiente fue igual de súbito. Sin que la tierra dejara de temblar, el emblema se fue elevado, llevando consigo a los Shadow urbans como si fuera una plataforma, y al tiempo que iba ascendiendo, se iba haciendo más pequeño, hasta llegar a un punto en el que desapareció por completo, llevándose consigo a los Shadow Urbans.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nytrox caminaba de un lado a otro en el cuarto. Esperando a que sus compañeros (en especial Alex) contestaran su llamada.

La llamada de los Shadow solía ser inmediata, en cuanto los invocó deberían haber aparecido, pero por alguna razón no estaban allí. Algo los estaba deteniendo.

"¿qué demonios pasa aquí?"

Entonces, para su sorpresa, el campo de fuerza a su alrededor se hizo visible, y empezó a titilar hasta desaparecer. La puerta se abrió con un chirrido, tan sorpresivamente, que Nytrox ni siquiera pudo ponerse en guardia.

- ah, ya estás despierto...

No era Alex, ni Max, ni siquiera un Shadow Urban. Era una chica, una joven algunos pocos años menor que el. El cabello negro ceniza y despeinado le llegaba hasta los hombros, su piel era muy pálida, y sus ojos color miel. Sostenía un vaso de algo que Nytrox identifico como Poción Pimentonica

- ¿quién eres tu?

- tranquilo. – fue lo primero que le dijo, como si Nytrox fuera algún tipo de bestia que ataca sin razón, y ella intentara calmarlo - Mi nombre es Kateryn, te encontré casi congelado en el mar y te salve, estas en mi casa, en Great City. Los doctores no hubieran podido hacer nada por ti, y creo que lo sabes. No te voy a hacer nada, en cuanto te recuperes puedes marcharte

Nytrox se quedó mirando a Kateryn con estupefacción un rato. En verdad que no sabía como tomar aquella sorpresa. Así que era aquella chica quien lo había encerrado. Y ahora se atrevía a hablarle como a algún tipo de retrasado mental, o demente. Era evidente que no tenía idea de quien era él. Aún así se veía algo asustada, pero no parecía dispuesta a retroceder.

"tiene algunas agallas, eso es cierto. lo que no sé es si es muy tonta o muy noble al salvar a un extraño que va armado, y llevarlo a su casa"

Kateryn esperaba un poco intranquila la reacción del extraño. Ya le había quitado todas las armas que traía, y ella era mitad bruja. No estaba indefensa, y el tipo no podía hacerle nada.

"hice lo correcto, no podía dejarlo morir allí. Puedo controlar esta situación"

Nytrox volteó furtivamente a ver a la fotografía en la mesa. La niña que aparecía allí, debía ser la misma que estaba frente a él... pero eso significaba...

- ¿cómo me has dicho que te apellidas?

- no te eh dicho mi apellido, y no te lo diré. – Kateryn le extendió la poción pimentonica – tomate esto y vuelve a la cama, aún no estas bien.

- ¿qué relación tienes con Alex Zaguitarius?

Kateryn se sorprendió por la pregunta, y no parecía no saber que responder. Pero después su rostro volvió a la expresión calmada

- no tengo ya ninguna relación. El esta muerto, ¿no?

Nytrox no pudo evitar sonreír. Así que ella no tenía ni idea, pobre ingenua.

De pronto, el cuarto empezó a temblar y a ponerse oscuro. Un punto empezó a brillar de blanco y negro en el suelo

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Kateryn alarmada, sacando una varita de su bolsillo.

"hay no... que oportunos como siempre"

El punto siguió creciendo en el suelo, hasta empezar a tomar la forma de un emblema, y lanzar chispas de energía a diestra y siniestra. De repente, en el emblema empezaron a surgir el contorno de 3 personas, al principio difuso, pero se iba aclarando más y más.

"maldición. Esta niña va a descubrir a los Shadow Urbans, no dejaré que eso pase"

lanzó un golpe de karate, directo a la nuca de Kateryn, que seguía viendo estupefacta el emblema en el suelo, y las personas que surgían de este.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finalmente, las cosas a su alrededor empezaron a aclararse. Parecía una habitación normal, y a Alex se le hacía inusualmente familiar.

El emblema dejó e brillar en el suelo, y la luz volvió a la normalidad. Fue entonces que Alex pudo reconocer el lugar.

- ¡hey este es...!

pero no pudo terminar la frase, ya que algo le fue lanzado encima, derribándolo.

- ¡Alex!

Max y Michael se acercaron rápidamente hacía él. Alex estaba tumbado en el suelo, y Nytrox estaba sobre él, completamente noqueado.

Max y Michael se dieron la vuelta rápidamente, en guardia para lo que fuera. No esperaban encontrarse con una sola chica, mirándolos sorprendida y atemorizada.

- ¿Ka-teryn?.

Alex levantó la vista por sobre Nytrox, mirando a la chica que estaba frente a ellos.

- ¿Nii-San?

- ¡¿Kateryn en serio eres tu?

- ¡Nii-San!

Kateryn ni siquiera esperó a que Alex se levantara y se arrojó sobre él, abrazándolo a través de Nytrox, poniendo a este en una posición algo comprometedora.

- ¡hermano, ¿en serio eres tu? – le preguntó a Alex con lagrimas en los ojos, separándose un poco de él.

- pues creo que sí...

- dijo hermano, ¿verdad? – le preguntó Michael a Max.

- eso creo...

momentos de silencio.

- ¡AHHHH!!!!!!!!...

- ¡No Otra Vez!!

Michael y Max se arrojaron sobre Alex, poniéndose entre él y su hermana.

- esta vez el no está sólo, no podrás matarlo, deberás pasarnos primero a nosotros – dijo Max sacando sus garras de Adamantium.

- así es, si lo quieres deberás enfrentar la ira de Max.

- oye, haz amenazas con tu propia ira, ¿quieres?

-¡¿quieren quitarse del camino los dos?!

ante el sorpresivo grito de Alex, rayo y lluvia de un salto se retiraron.

- Kateryn no es como Daniel, no tienen que ponerse así.

- ¿haz visto a Daniel? – preguntó Kateryn de inmediato.

- más de lo que quisiera – murmuró Max, generando una mirada no-amigable por parte de Alex.

Ambos hermanos se quedaron viendo un largo rato. Completamente sorprendidos por el reencuentro. Alex se quitó a Nytrox de encima y se colocó frente a su hermana menor, Kateryn Zaguitarius.

- ¿cómo es posible que estés vivo?... no quedó rastro, la explosión arrasó todo.

- pero eso no fue una explosión, fue una cortina de humo y un portal.

- ¿qué?

Hubo un tenso instante de silencio. Alex agachó la cabeza primero, dudando, pasó una mano por su pelo café, y finalmente dirigió su vista hacía sus compañeros.

- yo no le voy a borrar la memoria si eso estás pensando – le respondió Michael a su gesto.

- Daniel, Karen y Claudia lo saben y no ah pasado nada. Puedes decirle.

- decirme ¿qué?

Alex dirigió su vista a Kateryn. Y clavaron sus ojos miel uno en el otro.

- esta bien. Pero primero dime, ¿por qué está Nytrox en el suelo?

Señaló a su compañero, que seguía en Nocaut donde lo había dejado tirado.

- intentó golpearme cuando ustedes iban a aparecer. Y utilicé mi poder con él.

- ¡ah!... ya veo.

- ¿qué poder tiene tu hermana? – preguntó Max metiéndose de pronto en la conversación.

- puede transformar el toque de su piel en un poderoso sedante. Además de que igual posee sentido arácnido, de otra forma no habría visto venir el golpe. Ella y yo heredamos poderes arácnidos de nuestro bisabuelo materno.

- pobre Nytrox. en serio debe ser un poderoso sedante para haberlo noqueado – dijo Michael mirando a Nytrox en el suelo.

Nytrox: .U.

- lo que no entiendo, es, ¿qué hacía Nytrox contigo?

Por alguna razón, Kateryn parecía sumamente consternada, y miraba a Nytrox con algo de temor.

- o sea que ¿ese es Nytrox Géminis?, ¿el más cruel de los Legendary Warriors?

- ehh... sí, básicamente, aunque ya no es LW.

Kateryn tuvo que sentarse un instante en la cama, sosteniendo su pecho, al darse cuenta que había salvado a un guerrero potencialmente peligroso, y lo había tenido con ella toda la mañana.

/La explicación de Alex, y la explicación de Kateryn después.../

- no puedo creer por todo lo que pasaron. Supongo que comprendo porque deben guardar el secreto, a la gente siempre le cuesta comprender, la gente siempre es muy injusta. Y ustedes simplemente no querían defraudarla...

Kateryn era la primera persona que tomaba bien el relato de los Shadow Urbans. Y Alex tenía que sentirse orgulloso de ello... :)

- ... pero aún así, ¡debiste decírmelo!, yo no soy cualquiera, les hubiera guardado el secreto, no tenías que dejarme así.

...Pero desafortunadamente, no aún. -.-

- lo sé... ahora lo sé. ¡discúlpame!

Kateryn dio un suspiro.

- creo que ahora ya no tiene caso.

Se hizo un tenso silencio entre los hermanos. Max y Michael solamente se veían el uno al otro, sintiéndose completamente fuera de lugar.

- ehh... y entonces, ¿no ah venido Daniel por aquí? – dijo Max intentando romper el hielo - la ultima vez que lo vimos fue cuando destruimos a Holegod, y parecía que iba a regresar a casa a arreglar sus asuntos.

- no. El no sea ah aparecido desde que se fue de la casa. Ahora estoy preocupada, creo que debería ir a buscarlo.

- no te preocupes por él. – dijo Alex- debe estar apunto de regresar, supongo que necesita tiempo para pensar sus cosas. Además, si casi vence a un Shadow Urban, no hay muchas posibilidades de que le pase algo malo.

Kateryn sonrió ampliamente a su hermano mayor.

- siempre sabes que decir. Aunque hayan pasado tantos años Nii-San

Alex solamente sonrió tímidamente.

- bueno, ¿qué hacemos con Nytrox?, se ve que tardará un rato en despertar, y de algo quería hablarnos si nos llamó con tanta urgencia que tuvo que recurrir a las marcas.

- probablemente quiera explicarles porque estaba congelado y medio muerto en un mar tropical como el nuestro.

- sí eso es raro. – esta vez Michael hablaba – allí hay gato encerrado, Nytrox le teme al agua, no creo que entrara allí por voluntad propia. Iré a investigar.

Yue: leo tu mente, ¿recuerdas?, sé que sólo quieres probar la carta vuelo... (-.-)

Michael: "je je je (n.n)... Yue no seas malo con tu alumno" – en fin, iré a la playa y yo y mis monstruos de agua registraremos la zona.

- ehh... ¿Michael? – dijo Max

Michael: no, no incluiré a Dadaelus... ¡_Desilusionate_! –dijo golpeando su cabeza con la punta de su varita y volviéndose invisible. - ¡regresaré!

Un ruido en la puerta y las escaleras les indicó que Michael había partido.

- saben, no confío del todo en este chico y su Dadaelus... ¡voy contigo Michael! – Max salió corriendo tras Michael

Alex y Kateryn se quedaron solos unos instante, a excepción de Nytrox que seguía inconsciente en el suelo.

-¿no crees que deberíamos ponerlo en la cama por lo menos? – le preguntó Kateryn a su hermano.

Alex se le quedó viendo a Nytrox un rato, como reflexionando.

- Nah!. Allí esta bien, si aguanta.

**Kateryn caída estilo Anime**

**- **¿por qué siento que no se llevan muy bien? n.nU

Alex solamente llevó su mano a su nuca y empezó a reír nerviosamente. Continuaron así varios minutos más. Alex simplemente mirando a su hermana pequeña...

Hasta que...

"ve a la Playa"... sonó una voz suave en la cabeza de Alex de repente, causando que se sobre-saltara.

- ¿Alex?, ¿qué pasa?

- creo que oí...

"ve al la playa" insistió la voz. Pero esta vez, Alex reconoció aquella voz, a pesar de sólo la había escuchado unos minutos, hacía un año.

-¿Luna?... ¿Luna dónde estás?

- ¿quién es Luna?

Alex no hizo caso a su hermana, y esperaba expectante la siguiente manifestación de la espíritu. Sin embargo, en vez de eso, algo empezó a sonar cerca de su cintura.

(Metal Mario Bros Ring-tone)

- mi web portal – sacó el aparato, una llamada entraba en este. - ¿Max?, ¿qué pasa? – la imagen de Max se manifestó en la pantalla, con una mirada de inusitada sorpresa y angustia.

- ehh, Alex. tenemos un pequeño problema, que creo que te concierne, y sería bueno que vinieras.

- ¿qué pasa?

- velo por ti mismo...

Movió la cámara de su Web Portal. Michael estaba luchando contra alguien. Pero no cualquier alguien...

Si no una persona que usaba una armadura color dorado. Aunque hacía sombra ocultando por completo su rostro, era el casco lo que le decía a Alex de quien se trataba. O más bien, las dos mascaras, una a cada lado del casco: una buena, la otra mala.

- ...el caballero de Géminis... – "imposible... Saga, Kanon... Shion me dijo que murieron, y que descansaban en paz, no podrían regresar de eso. Alguien más está usando la armadura, y al parecer está no lo rechaza. ¿qué pasa aquí? – Kateryn, tengo que dejarte unos instantes. Cuida de Nytrox por favor.

- sí, esta bien...

Alex desapareció en un destello de color azul.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El extraño individuo seguía lanzando un ken que simulaba planetas en su contra. Había que admitirlo, era rápido, pero ninguno de sus golpes había echo daño en Max o Michael.

- _¡Dash!... ¡Dash!... ¡Dash!_

- no presumas, estamos a la defensiva.- regañó Max a Michael - Tuviste suerte de tropezarte con esa carta y capturarla en lo que veníamos para acá, pero no deberías confiarte por ello.

- no me confío, sólo soy bueno – Michael se movió a hiper-velocidad esquivando otro ataque de Géminis – y si estamos a la defensiva, debiste decírmelo desde un principio.

El símbolo de Clow apareció brillando a los pies de Michael, opacando las demás luces alrededor. Y Michael lanzó una carta al aire.

- ¡Carta Creada por Clow, - empezó a recitar girando su báculo - invoco tu dureza y fortaleza, para defendernos de la amenaza cercana!... ¡The Shield! – al gritar esto, un eco resonó a su alrededor, al tiempo que golpeaba la carta con la punta de su báculo.

Géminis lanzó otro ken, que sin embargo, fue anulado por un campo de fuerza azul circular que apareció de pronto, rodeando a Max y Michael.

- orale, buen truco. – dijo Max, mirando el campo a su alrededor.

- la mayoría de las cartas que me eligieron sirven para la defensa. Así que si algo puedo hacer, es protegernos.

El caballero de Géminis se lanzó contra el escudo con toda su fuerza, pero rebotó en este. Acto seguido, empezó a lanzar golpes contra este, pero sin obtener ningún resultado.

- ¡no hay nada que pueda detenerme!... ¡yo soy casi un Dios!, no puedes detenerme...

el caballero de Géminis siguió golpeando y lanzando el mismo ken una y otra vez contra la barrera de Michael, sin obtener resultados.

10 minutos después.

- ¡más grande que un Dios!, ¡a mi no me puedes vencer!

Lanza su mismo ken de nuevo, ahora Michael esta jugando en su web portal, y Max esta recargado sobre el escudo, puliendo sus garras de Adamantium.

- ¿cuántas veces a lanzado el mismo Ken?- preguntó Michael, sin levantar la vista de su WebPortal..

- perdí la cuenta en las 10...- respondió Max, igual sin dejar de pulir sus garras.

- ¿cuántas veces le ah funcionado?

- en la tercera lo sumió un poco, pero se recuperó.

20 min. Después.

- ¡nadie es más poderoso que yo!

Michael esta cabeceando, y Max esta viendo al cielo.

- que repetitiva es esta persona, ¿por qué el autor no cambia de escena?

- esta bien... me arrepiento de mis faltas...- grita de repente el caballero - ¡perdónenme la vida! – el caballero se inclina y pone a llorar.

- vaya, eso fue un cambio – dice Michael incorporándose.

- ¡nada!, ¡resulta que si soy malo!... y mataré a todos... no es cierto, es solo farsa para ser bueno... ¡pero me porto como malo!... soy genial.

Max y Michael ponen los ojos en blanco. Y siguen haciendo nada.

30 min después.

- okey, ya se hizo repetitivo verlo cambiar de bueno a malo – dice Michael alzando la vista al cielo

- y ahora a empezado a auto-nombrarse: Kanon. – agrega Max, con tono de claro fastidio

El caballero de Géminis sigue golpeando el escudo sin resultados. Max finalmente se levanta exasperado.

- ¡esto es demasiado repetitivo!, ¿si hay más de 100 caballeros por qué tiene que aparecer este todo el tiempo?!... es suficiente – lleva sus manos a los costados, y una esfera de energía aparece en cada una - ¡_Hame Ka...!_

- ¡_revolución Macrocosmica!_

Una gigantesca lluvia de nebulosas, estrellas y soles cae sobre el caballero de Géminis, lanzándolo lejos.

Alex desciende, embestido con la armadura de Lira, y su cosmos de Plata encendido. Mirando al caballero que acaba de derribar.

- ¡al fin!, ¿por qué tardaste tanto? – dicen Max y Michael, retirando el escudo.

- no sé. Es la teletransportación más larga que eh echo, no tengo idea de que pasó. (o.ó)

- ¡tu no eres rival para mí!.- sigue la armadura de Géminis, desde el suelo - ¡soy demasiado anti-héroe malo como para que me puedas vencer!

- y ¿por qué eres un Anti-héroe? – pregunta Alex.

El caballero de Géminis se queda pasmado.

- ¡no sé!, ¡simplemente quiero ser malo y verme _cool_! WA JA JA JA JA JA!!!

Mientras el caballero se ríe y se ríe como maniático. Max y Michael se colocan al lado de Alex, y los tres lo miran raro.

- tenía en un mejor prospecto a los caballeros de Athena – le dice Max a Michael.

- este no es un caballero de Athena.- les responde Alex - Es sólo una armadura vacía, que retomó vida por una fuerza externa y se alimenta de los recuerdos de quienes la usaron...

- ¿cómo lo sabes? – le preguntan sus compañeros

- por lo que me dijo Shion.

- ¿así que Shion inclusive te enseñó a reconocer caballeros falsos? – preguntó Max sorprendido.

- no, pero me dijo que Kanon llegaba a caer bien, y que Saga estaba aún más orate. Así que este no es ninguno de los dos, y sólo puede ser una armadura vacía.

Michael y Max asienten lentamente, pasmados y sorprendidos, sin saber que responder a la fría e irreverente lógica de su líder.

- ahora tu morirás como la basura que eres – grita la armadura vacía, y empieza a hacer exagerados movimientos con las manos y a encender su Cosmos – con el Ken, más poderoso de los caballeros de Athena.. ¡_Explosión Galáctica! -_ La armadura lanza su golpe contra Alex. Alrededor de todo el escenario se liberan cientos de planetas, estallando a la vez, y saliendo de Saga, que grita como poseído. Alex simplemente extiende su mano, atrapa la pequeña bola de energía púrpura que era el verdadero Ken, y con esto desaparecen todos los planetas alrededor.

- orale, eso se vio Kawai – dice Michael mirando a su alrededor, donde habían estado los planetas - si tuviéramos animaciones como esas tendríamos más fans...

en lo que a la armadura se refiere, estaba pasmada, viendo a Alex con el Ken en la mano.

- ¿cómo es posible?... la técnica más poderosa en los caballeros de Athena...

- en realidad no es la gran cosa. Cualquiera que haya leído al menos un poco la historia de los Caballeros de Athena, se ah encontrado con esta técnica como 100 veces. Cualquiera sabría exactamente como es.

- bueno eso sí – le apoya Michael – hasta yo sabía algo de ella.

- hay que ser un verdadero loser para caer en ella. – concluye Max.

Los 3 Shadow urbans asienten con los ojos cerrados. La armadura sigue pasmada.

- oye, hace hambre, por hacernos esperar tanto, ¡Alex debe disparar rollos Maki de regreso! ¿verdad Max? – dice Michael de pronto.

- ¡sí es lo justo!

- ¿qué les hace pensar que tengo dinero?... ¡no me contesten!. Esta bien les dispararé sus rollos makis, pero primero, lo primero... ¡_Mistical Space Typhoon!_!- Alex saca rápidamente su carta deshace hechizos, el torbellino mágico envuelve a la armadura, y esta cae, desarmándose, y rearmándose como la armadura de Géminis original.

- eso fue rápido.

- sí eso era lo de menos – dice Alex empezando a caminar hacía a la armadura – el problema es, ¿quién envió esta demente armadura y por qué?.

Justo cuando Alex va a recoger la armadura de Géminis, esta es rodeada por un aura color azul, y se eleva por sobre la cabeza de Alex, fuera de su alcance.

- Ustedes han resultado rivales mucho más poderosos de lo que esperaba – empieza a recitar una voz grave y profunda. Salida aparentemente de la armadura – desafortunadamente, no envié esta armadura para buscar rivales poderosos. Tiene una misión, y ya que ustedes la han derrotado, no tengo opción más que confiarles a ustedes su misión.

- ¿quién eres?. ¿cómo has conseguido esta armadura? – preguntó Alex.

- deben encontrar al heredero perdido – siguió diciendo la armadura, sin escuchar a Alex – deben encontrar, al ultimo Géminis: El ancestral vehículo entre las dimensiones, con un poder capaz de hundir continentes enteros; Le esta esperando

Acto seguido, el brillo azul alrededor de la armadura se incrementó, y esta salió despedida hacía el océano, dentro del cual se hundió.

Los Shadow Urbans se quedaron observando pasmados el horizonte donde la armadura había partido.

- ¿el ultimo Géminis? – Michael fue el primero en hablar - ¿se referirá a...?

- no hay duda – murmuró Alex, adivinando el pensamiento de Michael – por eso Luna me envió aquí.

- pero... – empezó Max. Las olas del mar, cantaban a un costado de ellos, haciendo el único ruido a su alrededor - ¿el vehículo ancestral entre dimensiones, capaz de hundir continentes enteros?

Los Shadow Urban siguieron mirando al horizonte, intentando encontrar el significado de aquellas misteriosas palabras.

- debemos ir por Nytrox – habló por fin Alex.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Abrió los ojos grises lentamente siendo lastimado por la luz a su alrededor. El techo de cemento sobre él estaba difuso y daba vueltas y vueltas; parecía que su estomago lo seguía. Cuando el techo dejó de dar vueltas y pudo enfocar bien, notó una extraña sensación en el costado, y una inusual suavidad en su espalda.

Por segunda vez, y para su consternación Nytrox se incorporó de golpe en la cama que Alex había usado de niño. Por si eso fuera poco, encontró que la extraña sensación en su costado, era el hecho de no sentir todo su brazo, que estaba completamente adormecido. Al revisarlo, descubrió una marca similar a una quemadura, con forma de mano, cubriendo toda su muñeca.

- tu brazo fue el que recibió el veneno – dijo una voz suave a su costado - Debe descansar un poco más, aún no debes moverlo o lo forzarás.

Volteó a ver quien le hablaba. Allí estaba Kateryn a su lado, entonces no había sido un sueño o un deja-vú.

- ¿qué fue lo que me pasó?.

En resumidos términos, Kateryn le contó a Nytrox todo lo sucedido desde que el emblema de los Shadow Urbans apareció en el suelo, incluyendo el detalle que había omitido sobre que era la hermana de Alex.

- ¿entonces... tu me noqueaste?

- pues... sí.

El Shadow Urban luna no supo que decir o como reaccionar. Era bastante humillante haber sido noqueado por la hermana pequeña de su rival, pero había estado en desventaja por el hecho de no tener ni idea de los poderes de esta. Decidió no darle importancia, y se puso de pie.

- ¿y Alex y los demás?

- sucedió algo en la playa y tuvieron que ir a verlo. Me dejaron que te cuidara.

"En la playa"... la palabra activó la alarma de Nytrox.

- pues te lo agradezco pero no soy ningún niño que necesita cuidado, hasta nunca – Nytrox se lanzó hacía la puerta, pero...

- ¡ _Impedimenta_!

Fue paralizado por un hechizo a un paso de llegar, cayendo de bruces al suelo. Intentó incorporarse pero su brazo aún seguía paralizado y no le respondió, causando que se cayera de nuevo.

- mira niña, si no me dejas ir, te juro que no respondo...

- ¿a sí?... ¿qué me vas a hacer?

Con una velocidad y agilidad sorprendentes, Nytrox se puso de pie con un brazo, y arrinconó a Kateryn contra la pared, apoyando su antebrazo en su pecho y sus hombros.

- nunca, me retes...

Para consternación de Nytrox, Kateryn río y simplemente le sostuvo la mano con que la mantenía contra la pared.

Al instante un mareo, una sensación de adormecimiento y perdida de energía, y un incontrolable frío en todo su brazo derecho que aún no estaba paralizado.

Nytrox se alejó a trompicones de Kateryn, otra vez mareado y confuso. fue una suerte que esta vez no cayera al suelo. Algo distorsionada le fue llegando la voz de Kateryn al cerebro.

- escucha amigo, no me hace gracia tener que cuidarte, pero mi hermanito me lo encargó y no te voy a dejar ir de aquí hasta que el venga. Tiene que hablar contigo, y no te voy a dejar escapar.

- ¿no lo entiendes niña? – le soltó Nytrox de manera cortante, mientras se sujetaba la cabeza, intentando controlar el dolor en esta – soy yo el que tiene que verlo cuanto antes. Por única ocasión necesito su ayuda, así que no me voy a quedar aquí, bajo los cuidados de su tonta hermanita... ¡_Cronos Re-born! _

Cuando gritó estas palabras, un aura azul rodeó a Nytrox, agitando su cabello. Unos instantes después, todo el paralizante salió por las marcas que tenía en los brazos, que también se borraron y después el aura desapareció, dejando a Nytrox como nuevo.

- ¿qué?

Sin esperar, Nytrox se lanzó a híper-velocidad fuera del cuarto, revisando la casa de arriba abajo, hasta encontrar lo que buscaba.

Sus cosas, incluyendo su espada, estaban en una repisa en la mitad de un cuarto. Nytrox las tomó todas y se iba a lanzar de nuevo a híper-velocidad, pero alguien le estaba bloqueando el paso.

- niña, es mejor que te vayas, no quiero hacerte daño.

Kateryn era quien estaba en el umbral de la puerta, con la varita levantada.

- no te dejaré ir. Tienes que esperar aquí a mi hermano.

Estas palabras irritaron más a Nytrox, que se lanzó contra Kateryn, dispuesto a noquearla esta vez. Sin embargo, esta dio un gran salto por sobre él, esquivándolo. En mitad del aire, alcanzó a tocar la nuca de Nytrox, volviéndolo a paralizar. Sin embargo, Nytrox había sido igual de rápido y cuando Kateryn saltó, alcanzó a sujetarla de la otra muñeca.

Lo siguiente fue bastante extraño. El paralizante hizo efecto en Nytrox, haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayera al suelo, sin embargo, no dejó de sostener la muñeca de Kateryn, llevándosela con él al suelo. Cayendo exactamente sobre él.

Ninguno de los dos, había estado jamás tan cerca de alguien del sexo opuesto. Podían sentir en sus propios labios la respiración del otro, apreciar cada contorno de su rostro, cada rasgo de sus ojos, cada cabello sobre su frente, al igual que cada parte de su cuerpo, pegada a la del otro. Inevitablemente, el pulso de ambos se fue acelerando.

Por primera vez en toda su vida, un tono rojo cubrió todo el pálido rostro de Nytrox, al darse cuenta de que, aún a través de la ropa, podía apreciar perfectamente sobre su pecho, los senos de Kateryn.

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡_REVOLUCIÓN MACROCÓSMICA_!!!!!!!

Eso claro, antes de que fuera arrasado por un desfile completo de cuerpos celestes, que lo arrastraron hasta el otro lado de la habitación.

Max y Michael intentaban calmar a Alex, que seguía con la mano extendida hacía Nytrox, y una mirada de claro disgusto.

- ¿qué crees que hacías con mi hermana Géminis?- fue lo primero que soltó el Shadow Urban sol.

Parecía que finalmente, una pelea entre Nytrox y Alex era inminente.


	6. La nave capaz de hundir continentes

Nytrox se incorporó hecho una furia.

- ¡yo no estaba haciendo nada maldito demente!. ¡cómo te atreves a atacarme por la espalda!

- vamos, no puede ser lo que parece Alex, cálmate – seguían intentando calmar a Alex, Max y Michael.

- sí, seguro que Nytrox no...

- ¡no lo conoces tan bien como yo!...- silenció Alex a sus compañeros - es capaz.

- ¡¿se supone que tu me conoces?!... ¡tu no me conoces nada! – le respondió Nytrox de una de las maneras más asesinas que podía (y eso ya era decir mucho)

Alex iba a responder de igual manera, pero una voz lo interrumpió.

- tiene razón hermano.

Kateryn se incorporó sacudiéndose la ropa. Igual un intenso rubor cubría su rostro, pero su expresión seria lo disimulaba bastante bien.

- ¿Kateryn?

- tiene razón, fue un accidente, no es lo que parece.

Alex pareció calmarse con las palabras de su hermana. Y miró apenado a Nytrox, dándose cuenta del error que había cometido.

- discúlpame... yo pensé que... y los vi... no quise atacarte

Nytrox seguía lanzando su mirada asesina contra él. de buena gana lo habría partido en dos con la espada, y ya la estaba sacando cuando una voz susurró a su oído.

"él vio algo en la playa... te interesa"

La juguetona voz de Luna, tan cerca de su oído hizo que se le erizara un poco la piel. Pero lo disimuló y recuperó la compostura. Si Luna lo decía, y por lo que el mismo había visto cuando el rosario lo arrastró, lo mejor era escuchar lo que Alex tenía que decirle.

- olvídalo. – fue lo único que dijo

A los demás Shadow Urbans les sorprendió bastante que Nytrox actuara de manera civilizada ante un ataque a traición. Kateryn simplemente se quedó viendo a los 4, sin entender mucho. Un instante algo tenso se silencio fue lo siguiente.

- hay algo de lo que tenemos que hablarte – Alex fue el primero en seguir.

- ¿sí?, yo también – le respondió Nytrox – pero ustedes primero...

_**+ Capitulo 6: La Nave Capaz de Hundir Continentes +**_

Cuando Alex terminó su relato, Nytrox se quedó pensativo. Se levantó con una mano en su barbilla, y empezó a dar de vueltas de un lado a otro. Nadie lo había visto ponerse así jamás.

"¿qué significa todo esto?... ¿por qué una armadura de la tierra busca a alguien con mi apellido, habiendo yo nacido en el planeta jedí?, a cientos de años luz de aquí..-"

-¿qué pasa ojos grises? – Luna apareció a su lado nuevamente. Invisible e inaudible para todos, excepto Nytrox, que se estremeció al sentirla cerca. Algo tenía Luna que lo inquietaba, desde que se le lanzó encima, y lo guió hasta el risco en el mar. - ¿dudas de tu borroso pasado?. Tu no eres de los que voltean atrás, deberías tomar lo que tienes ahora... ¿no te interesa la nave para hundir continentes?

Los ojos de Nytrox, inevitablemente destellaron con codicia al pensar en esa fuerza a su entera disposición. Pero si Géminis algo sabía, era a desconfiar de todos.

"¿y si es una trampa?... esa nave pertenece a la tierra y busca un heredero. Ni yo ni mis antepasados somos de aquí..."

"¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro?" le susurró Luna al oído "tu memoria, mi querido ojos grises, no es más que una fruta cubierta de capas y capas. Por arriba, la cáscara, los instintos y conocimientos, que los Sith y los Jedí te dieron a través de los años, un poco abajo, la pulpa, esos sentimientos, ese afán de libertad e intensidad; todo aquello que te hace tan único... y no has llegado tan profundo como para encontrar la semilla: familia, amigos, creencias, orígenes..."

Por eso le intrigaba tanto Luna. Por la forma en que parecía que se había paseado por su alma con la simplicidad de alguien que pasea por el parque. Cuando tu meta es ser libre y único, no hay nada más irritante y a la vez satisfactorio, que alguien que te entiende

"tu sabes algo, ¿verdad?... por eso me guiaste hasta el risco. Por eso me dejaste ver el barco. Luna, ¿qué relación tenías tu con mi familia?... La misión que te dio mi familia, ¿era llevarme hasta él verdad?... ¡tu enviaste a la armadura!"

los blancos labios de Luna, se curvaron en una enigmática sonrisa

- tu mente es despierta, mi querido ojos grises – dijo Luna, pero no con su voz, sino con aquella que habían escuchado Alex y los demás salir de la armadura de Géminis – fui enviada por los Géminis a entregar la nave a su heredero – continuó con su voz normal - No planeaba obedecer sus ordenes. Pero cuando tu necesitabas ayuda dentro de Holegod, me vi obligada a venir a este mundo. Y ya que estoy aquí, me di cuenta de que no te venía tan mal la Nave capaz de hundir continentes.

- ¿quién eras en vida?, ¿por qué venirte a ayudarme, sino seguías ordenes de mi familia?.

Luna volvió a sonreír.

- yo mi querido Géminis. Soy tu espíritu acompañante y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber de mí.

Nytrox miró intrigado a Luna. que seguía sonriendo.

- ¿y tenías que hundirme en el océano y enviar una armadura demente a buscarme para darme un barco?

- sí – respondió simplemente Luna – así te probaba que la nave era real, viste en ella tu emblema, el dos romano, significa Géminis, así que debes estar convencido de que es tuya. Me aseguré de que tus amigos te ayudarán al enviarlos contra un falso rival, y de paso te mostré uno de los tantos tesoros que la nave oculta.

- ¡¡¿posee la armadura de Géminis??!!!- los ojos de Nytrox volvieron a brillar con codicia. Por alguna razón, Luna se burló de él, con más ganas que antes.

- sí la posee. Pero esta en la sala más siniestra del barco. Nadie sabe de donde vino ese lugar, se dice que el diablo tuvo una pesadilla, que a su vez tuvo un terror. Y ese terror era el laberinto, que esconde todo aquello, que los herederos no quisieron volver a ver jamás, y escondieron allí por la eternidad. También allí se esconde, el origen de tu familia, mi querido ojos grises...

Nytrox miraba a Luna. Por primera vez, su frío e inexpresivo rostro, estaba lleno de emoción, curiosidad, y búsqueda, de algo nuevo.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ya tenía algo de rato que Nytrox se había quedado parado en mitad del salón, con los ojos cerrados. Evidentemente, los demás Shadow Urbans no tenían idea de que estaba conversando con su espíritu acompañante, y su actitud se les hacía bastante extraña.

- ¿cuánto tiempo más estará así?- preguntó Michael aburrido.

-¡preparen todo!.

El súbito renacimiento de Nytrox, sorprendió a todos, e hizo que Michael cayera de su silla. .

- Nytrox... ¿de que rayos...?

muy agitado, Nytrox tomó de los hombros a Alex. había un inusual brillo en sus ojos.

- sé que conservas parte de los vehículos que usábamos como Legendary Warriors Alex, necesito el submarino, ahora mismo.

- pero... ¿de que...? – soltó a Alex antes de que este pudiera seguir preguntando. Y se dirigió hacía Michael.

- novato, quiero que me prestes toda tu baraja de agua, sólo por este día.

- claro, pero...

- genial.

Se alejó de ellos y nuevamente se puso a dar de vueltas en el mismo sitio.

- necesito transporte, protección... ¡una forma de arrastrarlo!... quizás con un hechizo, ¿y si esta protegido?

Los Shadow Urban se miraron entre sí, extrañados por la conducta de su compañero.

- ¿Nytrox?, ¿qué ocurre?- se atrevió a preguntar finalmente Alex. Nytrox lo miró, en sus ojos seguía reflejada la euforia y el anhelo.

- voy a ir por el Géminis, ¡voy a ir por la nave capaz de hundir continentes, y navegar entre los mundos!

Todos los presentes se quedaron estupefactos.

- pero Nytrox – Max fue el primero en recuperarse – ni siquiera sabemos que es real, que no es una trampa...

- no Max, yo sé que no es una trampa. Y para esto Shadow urbans, por primera y tal vez ultima vez, les pido su ayuda.

Aun bajo la actitud tan extraña de Nytrox, los Shadow podían ver en sus ojos, que el Géminis era sincero. Y la quieta joya del Milenio que le pasaron alrededor, decía que no estaba poseído de ninguna forma.

Alex se dio la espalda a sus compañeros. Meditándolo un rato, se quedó mirando bastante rato a través de la venta, hasta decir, en voz grave y seria.

- el submarino es muy antiguo, ah estado bajo el agua tres años, sin ningún mantenimiento, en estos momentos es completamente inútil si no se le da la reparación necesaria...

La luz en los ojos de Nytrox, se fue apagando lentamente...

- podremos tenerlo listo en 5 horas. Si todos cooperamos.

... y con estas palabras volvió a encenderse rápidamente.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Sistemas listos y funcionando, armamento máximo, sistema de camuflaje activado, ninguna criatura inteligente alrededor, y la nevera esta llena de rollos makis...

- ¿trajiste de queso?

- si Michael, traje de queso (--U)

Nytrox se dio un golpe en la frente.

el submarino Legendary Warrior, donado por gobiernos Muggles a la organización de jóvenes héroes, no había sido activado en tres años. Sin embargo ningún sistema se había averiado, y con la súper fuerza de Max, la híper velocidad de Nytrox, y las demás habilidades de los Shadow Urbans, había resultado sencillo que volviera a trabajar. El emblema LW que traía dibujado era lo único que no se había podido recuperar, pues el agua lo había borrado por completo, pero nadie pareció lamentarlo.

- nunca había subido a un submarino, me gustaría haber sido una LW en su momento, ¿a ti no Claudia?

Las dos Ligthing Urbans acompañaban al cuarteto. Después de todo, eran necesarias mínimo seis personas para manejarlo, y ellas eran las únicas en las que los Shadow confiaban.

- ¡weeeeee!... muchos botones brillantes O

De echo, confiaban más en ellas que en cierto chico reptil de emblema lluvia.

El equipo manejaba los controles en silencio, manteniendo lo más estable posible el pequeño submarino. Ocasionalmente Max daba un manotazo a Michael antes de que este presionara un botón que no. El submarino se fue hundiendo más y más en el océano, a la vez que se alejaba de cualquier área costera.

- estamos completamente fuera de alcance.- anunció finalmente Max, a cargo del radar- pero el radar no muestra ningún objeto "capaz de hundir continentes" a varias millas cúbicas, Nytrox.

- desde luego que no.- respondió frío como siempre. - El barco debe estar hecho para ser indetectable. Pero yo tengo algo mucho mejor para encontrarlo.

Afuera, sumergida en el agua, una joven fantasma plateada contemplaba el submarino.

- ¡_Posesión de Objetos!_

La joven se volvió fuego azul, y se dirigió hacía el submarino, más concretamente, hacía un rosario de plata que Nytrox sostenía en sus manos, fusionándose con este. El collar empezó a irradiar fuego púrpura y la punta de este, se fue levantando, señalando hacía el frente.

- Luna dice que debemos ir hacía el frente. – informó Nytrox

- perfecto, pues vamos hacía allá.

El submarino empezó a avanzar hacía la dirección que Luna indicaba. Todos iban excepcionalmente callados y concentrados en guiar la nave, inclusive Michael. Había algo que los mantenía tensos, y todos sabían que era, aunque nadie lo decía.

Un barco, capaz de hundir continentes y navegar entre las dimensiones. Ya no tenían dudas de que era de Nytrox, ni tampoco creían que fuese una trampa. La verdadera duda era, ¿qué era lo que encontrarían junto al barco?, ¿qué les esperaba dentro de su nueva nave?.

Habían avanzado ya bastantes kilómetros durante horas. El mapa les decía que habían llegado al océano Ártico, y el clima a su alrededor se lo confirmaba.

- ¿en verdad Luna te trajo hasta aquí Nytrox? – preguntó Max, frotándose las manos intentando recuperar el calor en estas. El submarino estaba momentáneamente en piloto automático, mientras los Shadow Urban se abrigaban y comían lo que habían traído. ("¡los de queso son míos!" fue lo primero que dijo Michael)

Nytrox no respondió, y miraba su rosario de plata con ¿resentimiento?

- para un espíritu acompañante, es posible.-respondió Karen por él - Quizás poseyó a Nytrox para que este resistiría, y sólo lo liberó cuando llegaron al barco.

Además, - continuó Alex - eso explicaría porque mi hermana te encontró congelado, siendo la de Shadow City una playa tropical

Un murmullo se escuchó tras ellos, proveniente de la pequeña bodega.

-¿qué fue eso? – preguntó Claudia, la más cercana a la puerta.

- tal vez un ratón... – contestó Max llevándose un poco de arroz a la boca.

- no soportaría esta presión, ni este clima – contestó de nuevo Karen.

- a lo mejor acaba de morirse y por eso hizo ruido – le respondió Alex.

Michael se transformó, casi sin que lo notaran, y empezó a olfatear el aire.

- no es nada muerto. Es algo vivo, pero no lo ubico... – cerró los ojos, concentrándose -#snif, snif# ese es el olor de los rollos maki #snif, Snif# ese es el resto de la comida... #snif, snif# ese es el olor de todo el café cubano que Nytrox trae de contrabando...

Nytrox: - U¬¬

- #snif, snif# esta intentando esconderse, pero mi sangre de lobo me deja hallarlo... es un olor, como de jazmín, mezclado con papel de memorandum y caldero nuevo.

súbitamente, Alex se puso muy pálido, y se puso bruscamente de pie, avanzando hacía la bodega, que abrió de golpe.

- ¡no importa que ocultes tu Cosmos y tu Ki!, ya sé que estás aquí. – le gritó a la bodega vacía.

- ¡no es justo!- gritó una vocecita femenina, sorprendiendo a todos. Una capa de invisibilidad voló, cayendo a los pies de Alex.

- ¿c-cuñada?

Como Karen dijo, Kateryn salió de la bodega, tiritando y con cara de inconformidad, sorprendiendo a todos los presentes

- no debiste venir aquí. Te dije que te quedarás en casa.- la reprendió Alex

- ya eh estado suficiente tiempo en casa. Me interesa saber lo que haces, y no te voy a dejar tan fácilmente hermano. Aunque tenga que escabullirme, estoy en mi derecho.

- ¿no deberías estar en la escuela o en el trabajo?

- la escuela es cosa de niños, ya sé mucho más que todos ellos. Y no tengo porque preocuparme del trabajo, no es mi trabajo: ¡es tu trabajo o de Daniel!, ya que ambos están vivos.

Una gota de sudor escurrió por la frente de Alex, al tiempo que se ruborizaba un poco. Todos los que habían llegado a conocer a Kateryn, recordaban bien que era muy seria, terca, y centrada en lo que hacía. Rara vez se le veía bromear sobre algo, ahora que era una "empresaria" mucho menos. Eso era lo que la diferenciaba de Claudia y Karen.

- no debiste venir.

- creo que tengo las capacidades para ayudarlos. Poseo los 5 poderes que hacen falta para ser un Legendary Warrior, y no quiero quedarme atrás.

- pero...

- ya, déjala que se quede.- le dijo Nytrox en tono frío, mientras volvía a los controles.

- si, es cierto. sí Karen y yo podemos estar, ella también. – apoyó Claudia – es más, podemos hacerla una Ligthing Urban (n.n)

- p-pero... ella es menor.

- no seas terco, ya me dejaron quedarme.

Kateryn se acomodó junto a las demás Ligthing, y tomó una manta y empezó a comer con la mayor elegancia posible.

- con razón sentía una débil presencia mágica desde que salimos- dijo Michael – pensé que me dolía el estomago o me estaba afectando la presión. (u.u)

- es cierto, ¿cómo aprendiste a ocultar tu Ki Kateryn? – le preguntó Max

- Son cosas que una aprende. Tenía que saberlo para poder sobrevivir de todos los maniáticos que venían buscando a mis hermanos, cuando estos aún no se hacían pasar por muertos

Nuevamente, Alex se sintió ruborizar

Súbitamente, el rosario de plata que Nytrox no había dejado de sostener en todo ese instante, dejó de apuntar hacía el frente, y cayó pesadamente.

- ¿qué?

Max desactivo el piloto automático, y tomo nuevamente el mando del submarino. Todos los presentes se le quedaron viendo al rosario.

- parece que aquí es.

- pero según el radar, aquí no hay nada – dijo Kateryn, mirando a través de este.

- es cierto, en la pantalla tampoco hay nada – dijo Max, mirando través del periscopio. El lecho marino estaba tranquilo. Rocas, algas, uno que otro pez. Nada capaz de hundir continentes.

- alguien tiene que ir a ver. – dijo Alex.

- ¡yo voy!

Todos voltearon a ver a Michael, ya estaba en la cápsula de liberación, y se había transformado en reptil.

- ¡no Michael! – empezó Karen - a esta profundidad el encantamiento casco burbuja no te...

Pero Michael no escuchó, y ya estaba llena de agua la cámara, que con un chasquido arrojó a Michael hacía el océano, y después volvió a cerrarse al vacío.

- niño idiota – dijeron casi al mismo tiempo Kateryn y Nytrox.

Todos los demás se dirigieron al periscopio o al radar, para intentar ver que había sido del pobre Shadow Urban lluvia.

Los que estaban en el periscopio (Alex, Claudia y Max), pudieron observar que el lecho marino seguía tranquilo e inmutable. Rodeado de un resplandor tenue azulado. Nada parecía cambiar... hasta que una sombra cruzó frente a ellos a toda velocidad.

- ¡¿qué rayos!?

- algo se mueve en el radar – anunció Karen, mirando por este – y... ¡wow!, vaya que se mueve rápido, ni un delfín nada con esa agilidad.

- ¡_The Dash!_

A pesar de la gruesa capa de metal, todos en la nave pudieron sentir a la carta Clow siendo invocada, y el brillo a través del periscopio lo confirmaba. Entonces Alex cayó en la cuenta con una sonrisa.

- poderes de reptil... puede vivir en tierra o en agua el muy...

Y efectivamente, Michael, fuera del submarino, podía moverse con total naturalidad y agilidad a través del helada agua oceánica, y ni siquiera la presión parecía afectarle. En cuanto su piel de reptil tocó el agua, unas agallas habían aparecido en su cuello. Al parpadear para ver el barco, otro par de párpados transparentes cubrieron sus ojos, para impedir que el agua se filtrara a través de estos. La membrana que cubría sus dedos, generalmente molesta para Michael, esta vez sentía que había nacido con ella. Y la usó para impulsarse a toda velocidad a través del agua, con la magia de Dash, un torpedo envidiaría la forma en que lo hacía.

Después de dar algunas vueltas por el agua, alardeando de sus poderes recién descubiertos, sacó su Web-Portal y se dirigió a través de este a sus compañeros en la nave.

- Dragón Marino a lata de sardinas, todo en calma, cambio

- ¡maldito infeliz porque no dijiste que podías vivir bajo el agua! – la voz de Nytrox fue lo primero que le llegó a través del web-portal resistente al agua.

- no lo sabía. Pero desde que nos sumergimos sentía el impulso de lanzarme al agua, llámalo instinto (n.nU)... ahora soy un verdadero Dragón marino, humano. (n.n)

- me alegra Michael. Te estas superando a ti mismo últimamente. – esta vez fue la voz de Alex la que le llegó – pero dime, ¿no vez algo inusual a tu alrededor?

Ante las palabras de Alex, Michael empezó a inspeccionar el terreno de arriba abajo con la mirada, buscando. Pero todo parecía en calma. Ya no había ni peces por esa área, todo estaba normal, como se lo informó a Alex.

- llamaré ayuda, no te preocupes... ¡Virtualizando Wooper!, ¡te invoco, Tribu de Virus infecciosos!

Michael virtualizó su mano, para de esta forma poder lanzar la pokebola de Wooper, y que el pequeño videojuego de renacuajo se hiciera presente. Al mismo tiempo, con la otra mano invocó a sus humanoides azules del virus de su carta.

- escuchen – se dirigió Michael a sus criaturas - necesito que busquen algo inusual por aquí. Lo que sea, lo que no parezca ir con alrededor, ¡andando equipo!

El equipo del Lluvia inspeccionó el área por cerca de 20 minutos, mientras los Shadow urbans y las Ligthings esperaban dentro del submarino. El rosario seguía igual.

- no hay nada por aquí – anunció finalmente Michael a sus compañeros, junto con sus criaturas. – es sólo un pedazo normal de mar.

Todos pusieron caras de decepción, y Nytrox maldijo por lo bajo. Todos a excepción de Kateryn, que se había quedado con la vista fija en el rosario de repente.

A pesar de que Nytrox lo agitara con el movimiento de su mano, la punta del rosario seguía caída, como si estuviera siendo atraída hacía el suelo con un imán.

" ¿no será que...?"

- tal parece que Luna se equivocaba. –anunció Max - Aquí no hay nada, deberíamos irnos...

Todos se quedaron viendo Nytrox, esperando su respuesta, este solamente miraba con desprecio el rosario, por lo que los demás se empezaron a dirigir hacía los controles, dispuestos a partir.

- ¡esperen! – interrumpió Kateryn, sorprendiendo a todos. Acto seguido tomó el Web-Portal de su hermano, y habló por este a Michael. – niño, ¿ya has revisado detenidamente el fondo marino?

- ¿mhhh?, supongo que no – le respondió Michael desde afuera - Todo esta cubierto de pequeños coralitos. Pero no creo que oculten un enorme barco – dijo Michael mirando hacía abajo, hacía el suelo tapizado de coral.

- no me importa, revisa...

- okey... ¡Wooper!

- ¡Woopa!!

El pequeño renacuajo Pokémon se lanzó contra los corales. Empezó a avanzar hacía abajo, nadando con dificultad entre estos, hasta llegar hasta donde debería estar el piso, pero en vez de esto...

- ¡woopa!

Había una enorme grieta, abarcando prácticamente todo el suelo bajo ellos. El coral salía de sus bordes, y lo cubría perfectamente, haciéndola invisible a la vista.

- ¡hay una enorme grieta en el suelo! – anunció de pronto Michael, sorprendiendo a todos sus compañeros en el submarino – es muy profunda, al menos debe de bajar unos 10 Km...

la agitación dentro del submarino fue inmediata, casi toda alrededor de cierta chica de cabello negro ceniza, casi gris.

- bien hecho hermanita... ¿cómo sabías?

- me di cuenta de que el rosario no había dejado de apuntar, solamente había cambiado de dirección, ahora nos guiaba hacía abajo.

Todos siguieron dando elogios a Kateryn. Exceptuando ciertos ojos, tan grises como el cabello de la chica. Pero en vez de eso, expresaron una inusitada gratitud, y aún más, un inusitado interés benigno en otro ser vivo... quizás algo más que eso.

- ¡EN UN MINUTO LES HAGO CAMINO!!!- gritó Michael desde el web-portal.

Aún dentro del submarino, todos pudieron sentir como un gran monstruo era invocado y gruñía afuera. Max y Alex que eran prácticamente sus niñeros, palidecieron al instante.

- ¡¡¿qué?!!!... ¡¡¡NO MICHAEL NO!!!!

- ¡_Dragon Levia Dadaelus, rayo marino_!!!...

- ¡ No Michael, tenemos otras formas!!!

_- ¡Ahora!!!!!!!_

Un gran estruendo sacudió el submarino, y todos pudieron escuchar la explosión.

- ¡listo!, camino despejado (n.n) – informó Michael otra vez con el Web-Portal.

- ese niño y su Dadaelus (-.-U)- dijo Max. Nytrox al oír rugir al Levia, pareció recordar que sobre él había toneladas de agua, y se fue a refugiar a un rincón, sujetando sus rodillas.

- okey, ahora que has destruido decenas de metros cuadrados de vida marina, ¿puedes guiarnos dentro de la grieta Michael?

- claro (n.n)

Kateryn pareció sumamente desconcertada por esta escena. Tal vez tenía otro concepto del trabajo de su hermano, y de los guardianes del equilibrio entre bien y mal. Pero parecía que por más que pelearan y les pasaran cosas, cuando pasas toda la vida haciendo lo que te gusta, junto con tus amigos, y además ayudando al mundo; era imposible que todos los instantes fueran trágicos, y que de vez en cuando no surgiera la divertida irreverencia.

Alex: -(n.nU) ja ja ja ja ja... ese Dadaelus... (n.nU) ja ja ja

Max: (dándose de golpes en la frente, y poniendo los ojos en blanco) ...ese dadaelus...

Nytrox: (meciéndose en posición fetal) – Todo sea por el barco, todo sea por el barco...

Michael: (sin darse cuenta que no ah colgado, mientras acaricia a su monstruo) -¿quién es una buena serpiente marina destructora?, ¿quién es, quien es?...¡sí, es Dadaelus!

Kateryn: (°-°U)

- ja, descuida (n.n)

las otras Ligthing Urbans, ahora sus nuevas compañeras, se colocan a su lado, Claudia pone su mano en su hombro.

- después de un tiempo, te acostumbrarás (n.n) – le dice Claudia

- y tal vez hasta empieces a apreciar estos momentos – continua Karen – no importa que tan bizarros sean (ó.o) – agrega más para si misma que para Kateryn.

Nytrox: - (aún meciéndose en posición fetal) piensa en café... piensa en el barco...¡todo el café que le cabrá:D.

- ¿seguras? (o.ó) – pregunta Kateryn poniendo muy en claro que lo duda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cuando los Shadow Urbans volvieron a concentrarse (a Nytrox le costó algo más de tiempo). Continuaron con la búsqueda del barco Géminis. Esta vez, Michael "cabalgaba" sobre su Dragon Levia- Dadaelus enfrente del submarino, guiando al grupo a través de la oscuridad. Parecía que Kateryn había estado en lo correcto, pues conforme bajaban, el Rosario fue dejando de apuntar hacía abajo, y apuntó en vertical.

Bajaron por la oscura grieta por lo que les parecieron horas. El rosario cada vez estaba más en horizontal, y a ratos aumentaba su brillo. Afuera, Michael había tenido que invocar a _The Glow_ para que les iluminara el camino.

Y de repente, un impacto tan súbito y poderoso, que hizo que las miradas de todos cambiaran de pronto a la alerta.

Alex: "Un cosmo... un enorme y terrible cosmos, espera frente a nosotros... no, no es uno sólo..." una gota de sudor frío escurrió por la frente del Shadow Urban sol "son miles..."

Max: "¿de donde han salido tantos diferentes Ki's?, cada uno más fuerte que el anterior, y el patrón se repite por cientos... ¿qué es lo que está guardando el barco Géminis?"

Michael: "tengo hambre, debí comer más rollos Makis TT-TT..."

Yue: Michael (U¬¬)

Michael: "¿qué?... ¿los millares de presencias mágicas frente a nosotros?, nah, no creo que les gusten los rollos Maki... un momento... auuu, ya te entendí (°-°)...¡¡¡¡¡¡¿QUÉ "#&$ HACEN TANTAS ENERGÍAS MÁGICAS ALLÍ!!!!! Tan quietas como estatuas... Casi como si nos esperaran... (°...°)Uuu

Nytrox: "Espectros... fantasmas, miles de ellos. Ni siquiera en el Cementerio de Howarts eh sentido una aglomeración tan fuerte de almas en pena. Se siente como la propia entrada a los infiernos, donde malévolas sombras quietas y expectantes, nos invitan a entrar."

Luna: - bienvenido mi querido ojos grises – susurró de pronto Luna a su oído, saliendo del rosario - al Sombra Blanca.

Acto seguido, la fantasma desapareció sin dejar el menor rastro, y el rosario de plata, cayó pesadamente. Esta vez porque en verdad ya no apuntaba a nada

- ¡¡¡¡¡¡OH POR TODO LO QUE ES REMOTAMENTE BUENO Y MESURADO!!!!!!!... ¿QUIÉN A CREADO ESTA COSA!!!!!!?????

A pesar de estar dentro del submarino, todos pudieron escuchar el grito de Michael a través de los Web-Portal. Alertado, Alex de inmediato estableció contacto.

- ¿Michael?, ¿qué ocurre? ¿estas bien?

La voz temblorosa de Michael, respondió por el WP.

- s-sí... yo estoy bien. P-pero creo que tenemos un problema... un enorme... inmenso, problema. necesito refuerzos. Y si traen algo de chocolate también...

Algo les decía, que la nave ya no era tan segura en esos instantes. Uno por uno se pusieron los trajes modificados mágicamente para soportar la presión, y salieron del submarino por la cápsula.

- ¿estas segura de que no quieres quedarte?...en realidad, no sé que esta allá afuera, y tu eres una novata.

- sé cuidarme sola hermanito. – le dijo Kateryn a su hermano, antes de partir a través de la cápsula

- ¿a mi no me vas a intentar detener? – le dijo esta vez Karen, en tono de broma.

- de echo, también iba a intentar hacerlo (n.nU).

Karen lo miró extrañada un rato, antes de salir por el tubo. Dirigiéndole un guiño.

Alex fue el ultimo en salir, para su extrañeza. Ya todos estaba afuera y nadaban hacía donde los destellos de Michael brillaban.

- ¿a ti no te preocupa que le pueda pasar algo a Claudia si viene contigo en las misiones? – preguntó el castaño por su comunicador, mientras alcanzaba a Max.

- ¿ a mi?... ¡nah!, Claudia tiene mucha energía, nada la detendrá. Confió en ella, y de echo es una dicha tenerla cerca.

Alex sólo puso los ojos en blanco. Había olvidado lo cursi que podía ser el Rayo cuando hablaban de "Su Claus.". Aunque algo había de razón en lo que le había dicho...

No pudo pensar mucho rato en ello, porque finalmente llegaron a donde estaba Michael. Lo que les aguardaba no se lo había esperado.

Alex: W

Max: O

Michael: W!

Todos habían creído que lo de "capaz de hundir continentes" era una expresión. Ahora no parecía así.

Solamente la puna de la quilla, era al menos dos veces más grande que el Dadaelus de Michael. Estaban nadando por sobre su cubierta, pero esta abarcaba prácticamente toda la grieta hasta donde abarcaba la vista. La madera completamente blanca, parecía resplandecer en la oscuridad. Pero los Shadow Urban estaban seguros, de que fuera de ese oscuro lugar, el barco se camuflaría con la más mínima luz, y sería indetectable, de no ser por las gigantescas velas negras, que ondeaban fantasmales en el agua.

En cuanto al resto del barco, seguía dentro de la grieta, pero por lo que alcanzaban a ver, era tan alto como una montaña, e igual de ancho.

Todos los cosmos, Ki, presencias mágicas y espíritus, se hicieron a un lado al instante. O eso sintieron los Shadow Urbans. Como si los dejaran pasar.

- ¿en verdad van a entrar allí? – preguntó Claudia temerosa.

Nadie respondió, evidentemente también dudando. Después de unos instantes, Nytrox avanzó con decisión hacía el barco.

"esta tomando muy bien el hecho de que esta completamente bajo el agua. Evidentemente, para él el barco es mucho más importante" pensó Alex. en seguida, salió tras él hacía el barco. Los demás salieron tras ellos.

Estaban a solo unos metros del gigantesco barco. Parecía que en cualquier instante, este se levantaría y los destrozaría por su osadía, la tensión era tan palpable como el agua alrededor. Pero la nave continuó quieta e inanimada, cuando los Shadow Urban pusieron un pie sobre la cubierta, levantando una capa de polvo en esta

Miraron a su alrededor. No había musgo, ni algas, ni siquiera alguna grieta en la madera, o rastro de maltrato. Como si el barco se hubiera hundido hasta allí por voluntad propia. Los postes que sostenían las velas se erguían amenazadoramente sobre ellos. El timón se encontraba justo frente a ellos. Nytrox avanzó hacía él lentamente, hasta poder ponerle una mano encima.

"_K. Géminis"_

el grabado seguía allí. Y ahora tenía sentido para Nytrox...

- Kanon de Géminis...

sin embargo, en cuando Nytrox le pasó el dedo encima a la marca, la "K" se borró al instante con un resplandor, y fue reemplazada por otra.

"_N. Géminis..."_

Nytrox sonrió ante esto. Ahora también comprendía porque estaba allí el barco. Su ultimo dueño, su ultimo pariente terrestre, había sido una Marina de Poseidón por lo que sabía. Fácilmente, podía haber usado su posición para esconder algo de esa magnitud allí... por la eternidad.

Se quedó con la mirada perdida un instante. Pensando. Los demás simplemente lo veían, esperando a que estuviera listo para actuar. En este instante. Alex notó algo en la punta del barco, justo antes de la quilla.

Avanzó hasta esta sin ser notado por Nytrox, y pudo ver lo que allí había.

Dos marcas, una negra, y la otra blanca, y en medio de estas, una tabla de piedra, con el siguiente escrito:

"_Disparen desde aquí, la luz y la oscuridad, para a través de los mundos poder navegar"_

-¿qué rayos?

Los demás Shadow Urban por igual empezaron a ver a su alrededor. Si bien la cubierta era tan grande como un campo de fútbol, lucía bastante normal. Lo único que parecía hacerla especial, era el enorme símbolo del Yin-Yang, con un II grabado.

- Géminis. No hay duda de que este es el Géminis. – susurró Max.

- aquí hay más de lo que se ve – dijo de pronto Karen – cada madero del suelo, cada espacio del barco en esta área, es en realidad una rendija automática. Su diseño y su textura lo delatan. Aunque parezca tan normal, posiblemente de la cubierta puedan salir toda clase de cosas: cañones, barreras defensivas, y quien sabe que más.

- y todo funciona con magia – le siguió Michael a su explicación – el ambiente entero tiene toneladas de magia acumulada.

- entonces, Nytrox sólo debe ordenar, y el barco debe obedecer – concluyó Kateryn.

Aparentemente, Nytrox pareció escuchar esto, por lo que sus ojos se iluminaron, y tomó con fuerza el mando del timón.

Alex dio la vuelta para regresar con los demás. Contento de tener una pista de cómo el barco podía ser un transporte entre los mundos. Pero la sonrisa se le borró rápidamente del rostro.

No lo había visto al principio, porque le estaba dando la espalda. Pero ahora veía claramente la entrada a los camarotes y los pisos inferiores del barco, frente a la cual estaban sus amigos.

Eran unas puertas dobles, enmarcadas con cientos de pequeños cuarzos multicolores. La pared en la que estaba incrustada, estaba hecha (Alex jamás lo habría creído posible) de pensamientos. Aquella sustancia plateada, que no es ni líquido ni gas, se agitaba misteriosamente alrededor de la puerta. Y en cuanto a las puertas dobles mismas: una era de Diamante negro, la otra de Diamante blanco

Esa era la única puerta alrededor. Parecía que era el único acceso al resto del barco. Sin embargo, ni por todos los Galeones del mundo, Alex habría querido cruzarla

Sus amigos, alertados por la mirada de Alex, voltearon, y por igual se encontraron con la extraña puerta. Sorprendiéndolos a todos.

Pero aunque eso era sumamente sorprendente, no era eso lo que había llamado en primer lugar la atención de Alex. sino lo que estaba sobre el cuarto de los camarotes, fijado en su techo.

Un poste, aún mayor que los anteriores, sosteniendo una gran vela gris, y recargado en el poste...

El diseño era muy similar, no había duda, era el mismo mango en espiral, sólo que rojo en vez de verde. Aún así era muy diferente al suyo: el cristal en su punta, en vez de triangular era completamente esférico, aunque por igual lo sostenían una especie de garras. Y mientras que la punta del de él, era una pirámide trunca. Aquel tenía una punta muy similar a la de una flecha, sólo que mucho más grande. La principal, y más notoria diferencia, era el color; lo que tenía Alex frente a él, era completamente negro, en vez de blanco.

Pero Alex sabía, que aquel báculo era muy similar al suyo, por el simple hecho de que grabado bajo su cristal, estuviera la solitaria figura del Yin.

- Oye Nytrox... – llamó de pronto Alex, sacando como de un sueño al pelirrojo, que volteó a verlo. Alex señaló el báculo sobre la puerta.

Nytrox apenas se inmutó. Desde que puso un pie en el barco, sabía que el báculo estaría allí esperándolo, y sabía que era algo importante, pues había sido lo único que Luna había dejado que viera en su primera excursión al barco.

- Sombra Blanca – ordenó Nytrox de forma autoritaria, extendiendo una mano hacía el báculo, mientras que con la otra sostenía el timón del barco - ¡dame el Báculo Yin!

tanto el timón como el báculo resplandecieron al instante. El ultimo empezó a temblar, y a moverse en su lugar, como si las madera bajo de él lo empujaran hacía Nytrox, pero este se resistiera.

- ¿qué?... ¡AHHH!!!!

Súbitamente, una descarga recorrió todo el cuerpo de Nytrox, aparentemente, proveniente del timón, el pelirrojo intentó soltarlo, pero su mano se había quedado fija.

- ¡Nytrox, ¿qué te..?... ¡AHHHHHH!!!!!.

Cuando los demás Shadow Urbans se disponían a ayudarlo, y dieron un paso al frente, la misma corriente los recorrió a todos ellos, proveniente de las maderas que pisaban.

- ¡Alex!

- ¡Nii-San!

- ¡Max!

Las Ligthing Urbans intentaron ir a ayudarles, pero se encontraron paralizadas de repente, como si un campo de fuerza las cubriera a todas firmemente.

- ¿qué pasa? – dijo Karen, intentando luchar contra la fuerza paralizadora.

- ¿por qué no podemos movernos? – siguió Claudia.

Por respuesta, Luna apareció flotando sobre ellos entre las velas, visibles para todos.

- Luna... ¿por qué? – preguntó Nytrox, entre el dolor de las descargas.

- fuiste imprudente ojos grises –le respondió ella - Eres el dueño del barco, pero aún no eres su capitán, falta que el barco te nombre capitán. Pero temo que los espíritus del barco, se han dado cuenta de que esta generación tendrá un caso especial, porque lo más sensato para la causa, es que tenga más de un capitán...

- ¿qué?

- evidentemente, no es tan fácil – siguió Luna, evadiendo como de costumbre las preguntas de Nytrox – el barco debe estar seguro, de que cada capitán es el correcto...

acto seguido, desapareció, y así como lo hizo, las puertas de Diamante se abrieron de golpe, revelando sólo una gran oscuridad dentro de ellas. Una fuertísima corriente de aire salió de esta, jalando hacía dentro a los 4 Shadow Urbans. Cuando los 4 entraron, las puertas volvieron a sellarse con un golpe, y las Ligthing Urbans pudieron moverse otra vez.

Todas a la vez se lanzaron contra la puerta. La golpearon, le lanzaron hechizos y todo lo que podían, pero esta se mantuvo impasible.

- Es inútil esta completamente sellada – dijo Kateryn - No podemos hacer nada, sólo una varita de Howarts podía hacer un contra-hechizo tan fuerte como para abrirla... Nii-San...

- ¡NO!!!!... no me voy a dar por vencida – Karen siguió lanzando hechizos como loca contra la puerta, pero estos solamente rebotaban. Finalmente, cayó de rodillas rendida – Alex... quien sabe a donde los llevaron... quien sabe que encontrarán...

- Maxie... (;-;)... – sin embargo, de golpe, Claudia puso una expresión seria, cosa rara en ella – no debemos desanimarnos. Es sólo la atmósfera de este barco, que nos hace sentir mal. La verdad es que ellos estarán bien, como siempre. No hay nada aquí que pueda dañarlos.

Las otras dos L.U. se quedaron viendo a su compañera sorprendidas.

- no creí que pudieras decir algo tan sabío Claus... –Karen se levantó del suelo – pero tienes razón. Volvamos al submarino, debemos recargar los tanques de oxigeno, quizás debamos esperar algún rato.

Las otras dos asintieron, y se dirigieron de vuelta al submarino.

Ninguna de ellas vio el cristal del báculo Yin resplandecer...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Fue volviendo en sí lentamente, e incorporándose. Se sintió aliviado de ya no estar rodeado de descargas, pero no tanto de estar en un cuarto apenas iluminado, cubierto casi por completo de penumbra. No distinguía nada con tan poca luz, o quizás no había nada allí que distinguir. Aún así, se sentía atentamente vigilado por algo. Por más que veía, por más que buscaba, no lograba ubicar que, pero estaba seguro de que no estaba sólo en ese cuarto. Una sombra, que se agitaba y se movía de un lado a otro, observándolo. Jugando con él y sus temores.

Esta situación, era la constante en los 4 Shadow Urbans, sólo que ninguno estaba en el mismo lugar, aunque tuviera la misma descripción. Habían sido separados, y ahora parecía que eran vigilados desde las sombras.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

el primero en revelarse, fue el de Alex.

- ja, así que tu eres el sujeto con el que debo pelear.

Alex miró a su alrededor. Ahora sí podía sentir a alguien con completa claridad, moviéndose a toda velocidad a su alrededor. La voz no era una que reconociera, pero por alguna razón, no se sintió intimidado o siquiera tenso. Era como escuchar hablar a cualquier viejo amigo.

- el barco quiere darte un camarote. –siguió la voz, moviéndose a su alrededor - Si lo tienes, podrás entrar en el barco cada que quieras, usar sus tesoros, y entrenar en sus calabozos hasta volverte invencible. ¿lo quieres?

- ¿puedo decir que no?

- en realidad sí, pero si eres como me han dicho, tomarás esta oferta.

- entonces que así sea.

- ¡perfecto!

La sombra dejó de moverse. Alex sintió que se colocaba frente a él. podía escuchar sus pasos, tenían un extraño eco metálico.

"tiene una armadura..." Alex no pudo evitar sonreír ante este hecho, aunque en parte, esperaba que no fuera como la armadura de Géminis que Luna les había enviado.

El extraño siguió acercándose a Alex. ahora este podía ver su contorno, un paso más y lo tendría a la vista.

- Esta vez el barco necesita 4 capitanes: una mente, un cuerpo, un alma y un corazón. Tu eres el alma, y te advierto que porque sea un combate amistoso, no me detendré.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

el siguiente en revelarse fue el de Max.

- tenía mucho tiempo que no te veía Maxwell.

La voz era grave pero a la vez familiar. Efectivamente, Max ya la conocía, pero no podía recordar de donde.

- el barco te ofrece un camarote para que puedas vivir en él y entrenarte, aprovechando todos los secretos que posee. Serías su Mente, su capitán de la mente me refiero. Por eso debo probar tu inteligencia... ¿aceptas?

Max sabía que ya conocía la voz. Y aunque lo ponía nervioso, sabía que no había nada que temer. y parecía que el barco Géminis después de todo, ofrecía una tregua.

- desde luego

- esperaba oír eso.

El personaje en las sombras, estaba ahora frente a Max. A un paso de salir de la penumbra.

- ¡prepárate!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

después se reveló el personaje de Michael. O más bien este lo descubrió.

- puedo sentir tu presencia mágica. – le gritó el pelinegro a la oscuridad, Báculo CardCaptor en mano - Es muy fuerte como para no hacerlo, aun cuando ocultes todo lo demás... ¡muéstrate!

- ¡esta bien! ¡esta bien!... no hay necesidad de alterarse.

La sombra fue acercándose a Michael, hasta quedar frente a él, a un paso de salir de la penumbra, donde se distinguía su contorno.

- ¿quién eres? – le preguntó Michael receloso.

- ¿qué te dice mi energía mágica? – le respondió. Michael se concentró unos instantes, sintiéndola.

- que no eres alguien malo.

- y tiene razón. Sólo vine para ofrecerte un lugar en este barco, como su Corazón. Su capitán corazón más bien... que cursi suena eso, pero en fin. Si accedes, podrás usar todos los secretos del barco, y créeme, a mi me encantaría tener esa oferta.

Michael sólo arqueó una ceja.

-de acuerdo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

el ultimo en aparecer fue el de Nytrox. y fue bastante menos amable que los demás. Lanzó a Nytrox contra el suelo, con un empujón de energía.

- ¿qué rayos?... ¡muéstrate!

- así que tu eres el nuevo heredero del barco – le dijo la sombra, moviéndose a su alrededor – no parecer nada más que un niño, pero tengo que probarte, el barco quiere hacerte uno de sus capitanes, el del cuerpo, que contiene su fuerza y poder. Esto incluye darte acceso a sus secretos, y un camarote. Ya quisiera yo tener eso, así que no te dejaré decir que no... ¡tienes que enfrentarme!

Algo extraño pasaba allí. Aunque la sombra hablaba altaneramente y de forma golpeada. Nytrox sentía, que lo hacía más para provocarlo que porque en verdad deseara actuar así. En verdad quería probarlo.

- jamás huyo a un reto.

- más te vale.

La sombra se colocó a un paso de salir de la penumbra, mostrando su contorno.

- el miedo, es lo peor que te puede pasar, eso lo sé...

----------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡muestrate ya!, dime quien eres...

La sombra dio un paso al frente, saliendo a la luz, y mostrándose finalmente.

----------------------------------------------------------------

en la penumbra, su cabello había parecido negro, pero ahora era claro que era café oscuro.

A pesa de haber tan poca luz, la espléndida armadura Kamei, reflejaba majestuosamente destellos blancos y azules; los colores que lo representaban, al caballero más humilde, que se volvió la leyenda más grande.

- ¡Pegaso Seiya!, yo seré tu oponente Alex. de Lira.

Al mismo tiempo que daba el paso hacía adelante, con un pequeño "bip" puso su Disco de Duelo en funcionamiento. Lo primero que se vio al salir a la luz, fueron las puntas de su cabello, color negro y rojo. Conforme avanzaba, se dejaron ver los mechones amarillos cayendo sobre su frente, y los ojos púrpuras. La pirámide dorada en su cuello, resplandeció un poco con la escasa luz a su alrededor.

- Yami Yugi, Faraón Atem, rey de los juegos... llámame como quieras Max, ¿has cuidado bien el Slifer que te di hace unos años?

dio un paso al frente, causando que su incontrolable cabello negro azabache se agitara. Por un instante, los lentes redondos reflejaron la luz alrededor, impidiendo ver sus ojos color esmeralda, pero después pareció que todo el brillo se concentró en la cicatriz con forma de relámpago que adornaba su frente.

- Harry James Potter, Auror. Debo probar que tienes el corazón puro, y la magia, para ser un capitán, Michael. Desde luego que para eso, deberás enfrentarme en un duelo...

Antes de dar el paso al frente, activó un aparato que sostenía en su mano, enfundada en un guante negro. Una luz roja se proyectó desde esta, tomando la forma de un sable láser Sith. Después dio un paso al frente, mostrando su rostro moreno, sus rizos cafés, y sus ojos azules.

- Anakin Skywalker... Darth Vader… veamos si tienes la fuerza, joven Sith-Jedi

_**N/A: **Bueno, los Shadow urbans ya están apunto de tomar el Barco Géminis en sus manos, aunque evidentemente tendrán que enfrentar una prueba algo difícil. Pero ya habían deducido eso, ¿verdad?. Pero apuesto a que no sabían, que posiblemente este sea el penúltimo capítulo del **Peaceful Times +Chapter+ **y finalmente, comenzaran las guerras caóticas, Con uno rival inusualmente duro. Estén pendientes ;o)_

_Y recuerda, con cada review que donas, ayudas a subir la escala de autoestima de Dark/LigthAlex, con el programa: "Reviews por una buena causa" xD. Ya en serio, saben que sus Reviews me ayudan a ver que les gusta y que no, y con eso mejorar la historia :D_


	7. 7 Epílogo de Peaceful Times Chapter

Se miraron amenazadoramente tan sólo unos instantes. Frente a ellos se encontraban los héroes del pasado, aquellas leyendas que crecieron escuchando, aquellos nombres que se grabaron en la historia de sus mundos, por la eternidad.

Y ahora, les ofrecían un combate, les ofrecían pelear contra ellos con todo. Era una prueba, quizás demasiado grande, demasiado sorprendente para cualquier guerrero de su generación.

Pero ellos no eran cualquier guerrero, y no iban a dejar pasar ese honor...

- ¡Arde Cosmos! – Seiya sonrió al ver la cosmoenergía plateada de su rival, empezar a surgir con todo su esplendor.

- ¡Hora del Duelo! – la mirada de Atem se iluminó cuando Max puso en funcionamiento su Duel Disk

- el mejor Auror de todos los tiempos... eso lo veremos – Harry respondió a la inclinación que hizo su rival, antes de comenzar el duelo de magia.

- ¡que la fuerza este con ambos!... no importa si es oscura o blanca – Anakin se sorprendió un poco al ver una espada láser de color negro, pero fue sólo un instante, antes de ponerse en guardia.

_**7: Epílogo +Peaceful Times Chapter+**_

Nytrox fue el primero en lanzarse al ataque. Utilizando su hípervelocidad, saltó y trató de lanzar un corte transversal en Anakin, pero para su sorpresa, la espada se detuvo en mitad del aire, detenida por una gran corriente de fuerza color púrpura, emergente del futuro Darth Vader, que no se había movido ni un centímetro. Entonces, incrementando su poder, Anakin lanzó volando a Nytrox, y antes de que este lograra caer al suelo, extendió su mano y de esta lanzó una serie de relámpagos, justo en el corazón de Nytrox, que lo detuvieron en mitad de su caída. Anakin entonces lo lanzó a estrellarse contra la pared.

Nytrox intentó ponerse en pie nuevamente, humeando, con el cabello en punta y la ropa chamuscada en el pecho. Pero al hacerlo, se encontró con la espada roja, apuntando directamente a su cabeza.

- no eres digno, que decepción...

- esto aún no se acaba... – le respondió duramente Nytrox desde el suelo.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Hechicero de mágia oscura¡ataca directamente a sus puntos de vida!

- AHHH!!!!...

Max fue arrastrado por la energía hasta la pared, donde se estrelló.

LP: Max: 4800/Atem: 8000.

- vamos, esperaba mucho más de ti, Maxwell.- le reprendió Atem - Apenas van dos turnos, no me hagas arrepentirme por haberte dado a Slifer

Max fue regresando a su posición lentamente. Atem tenía a su mejor hechicero, de capa negra y sombrero caído... lo acababa de llamar, y lo acababa de usar.

"rayos, tal vez debí conservar mi vieja baraja, y no dejar que Alex me diera esta, no me responde, y no me está sirviendo de nada" pensaba Max mientras sacaba carta. Miró la carta que acababa de sacar "¡¿qué¿tu otra vez?... ¿por qué hay tantos de estos en la baraja'?, son sólo estorbos..."

la carta que acababa de sacar se llamaba "BatteryMan AA" y el nombre indica como era: un ser humanoide con cuerpo y manos de una pila cualquiera, color rojo. 0 puntos de ataque, y 0 puntos de defensa.

- ya veré como, pero hallaré la forma de ganar este combate...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡_Expelliarmus!_

_- ¡Protego! _

El encantamiento de Harry fue reflejado por el de Michael, pero antes de que impactar a Harry, este se desapareció con un ¡Bang!, y reapareció al lado de Michael intentando conectarle otro hechizo completamente diferente, que afortunadamente, Michael pudo esquivar. Al ver que Michael lo esquivaba, Potter volvió a desaparecerse, hacía otro lado.

Harry ya no pronunciaba ningún hechizo, se había vuelto experto con los No Verbales, desde que en un libro aprendió como colgar a la gente de sus tobillos. También ahora usaba la desaparición mucho durante los combates, aunque no lo hiciera tanto para transportarse.

Por todo esto, era completamente impredecible su próximo punto de ataque, y tenía a Michael a su entera disposición. Como el pelinegro comprobó cuando sintió el más poderoso _Cataclismus Mortus! _Con forma de león, conectar en su espalda, y lanzarlo contra la pared.

- deberías arrojar la varita antes de que te lastime de verdad niño.

Harry no pudo reír mucho tiempo, cuando un enorme tejón color cobre salió desde el suelo, y se lanzó contra él, que generó una poderosa corriente de aire en torbellino haciendo girar su varita frente a él, y de este modo lo deshizo antes de impactar. Por este movimiento, no pudo ver todas las cuerdas que salieron en su contra, y lo apresaron.

- no pensé que el gran Harry Potter caería con un _incarcero_

- no me digas "grande", y aún no eh caído... aún tengo mi varita...

- no te servirá para cortar tus ataduras – le respondió Michael, mirando la varita, fijada apuntando hacía abajo.

"pero me puede ayudar la tuya"

Súbitamente, Harry dio un salto hacía atrás, doblando apenas un poco las piernas por las cuerdas, en el movimiento, la punta de su varita apuntó hacía adelante, justo hacía Michael.

- ¡_Diffindo_!

- ¿qué! – Michael sorprendido por el encantamiento hiendo hacía él, reaccionó por instinto - ¡_protego!_

Harry cayó de pie, su encantamiento cortante se reflejó con el de Michael, y golpeó de lleno a sus cuerdas, que cayeron, liberándolo. No esperó ni un instante para lanzar otro hechizo a Michael, nuevamente sin pronunciarlo.

El hechizo golpeó a Michael, y lo elevó hacía arriba, desde su tobillo, dejándolo colgado. En el aire.

- vaya – dijo Harry mirando a Michael – no soltaste la varita, eres muy persistente, te admiro... pero debo terminar, disculpa...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se miraron por varios minutos, pasado y presente. Cosmo plata y azul ardiendo, analizando a su rival atentamente, y el momento propicio para atacar. Hasta que, a la velocidad de la luz, Alex fue el primero en moverse...

- ¡No tienes escape!... ¡_Revolución Macrocósmica!_

Seiya miró como el ataque como el universo iba hacía él, y se mantuvo firme, mirándolo.

- eh visto técnicas como la tuya cientos de veces en diferentes versiones... ¡y no funcionan conmigo!... ¡_Pegasus Syu Seiken!!!!_

Súbitamente, Seiya lanzó su puño, brillante de color azul, como si fuera un cometa, contra el universo, el cometa fue navegando por el universo a toda velocidad, hasta encontrar su blanco, Alex, al cual el energy atravesó de un lado a otro, agujerando su armadura, y causando que se doblara de dolor

"rayos... pudo ver a través de la Revolución Macrocósmica. Y como este es un combate entre caballeros, sería tonto intentar usar la misma técnica... al menos, ya eh visto su cometa pegaso, y no puede volver a..."

- _¡Pegasus Syu Seiken!!!!!_

- ¡¡¡AHHHHH!!!!.

El cometa volvió a golpear a Alex, esta vez en la cara, y a impactarlo contra la pared.

- no puede ser... ¿por qué no pude evitar tu técnica?... si ya la había visto...- dijo Alex, reincorporándose

- es lo primero que aprendí en mis combates – dijo Seiya, acercándose a Alex - a modificar mi técnicas a cada instante, dependiendo del oponente. Por eso ah parecido que siempre uso mis Meteoros una y otra vez contra el mismo rival, pero cada meteoro es diferente que el anterior: puede ser más rápido, más lento, más fuerte o con más energía. ¡es mejor que te rindas ahora!

- ¡jamás! – le respondió Alex.

Seiya sonrió.

- eso quería escuchar. Esa es la única respuesta que tiene un caballero de Athena, ante la opción de rendirse...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"No Te defraudaré, tu que fuiste héroe puro, tu que peleaste hasta el final. Quizás a veces fuiste engañado, quizás a veces volviste tu poder contra el que no, pero al final, siempre usaste tu poder para lo correcto, moriste haciéndolo. De joven eras mi ídolo, de Novato mi inspiración, y ahora que peleo como un hombre, debo demostrarte que tu legado esta en buenas manos, que no debes preocuparte, que siempre habrá guerreros que luchen hasta el final con el corazón"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡_Death's Angel Elegy!_

La ultima nota fue tocada, un Do. Que mata en cuerpo. las cuerdas incrustadas en todo su ser, vibraron a la vez cubiertas con fuego púrpura, y Seiya de pegaso cayó muerto de nuevo en el suelo, cuando las cuerdas por fin lo soltaron, tras la larga melodía, y aún más larga batalla.

- eres un caballero sumamente poderoso Alex... –habló, Seiya, con sus últimos suspiros – pero debes tener cuidado con ese poder... y debes poner en claro tu corazón. – Seiya extendió su mano hacía Alex, indicándole que se acercara. Alex lo hizo, los ojos húmedos por haber regresado al otro mundo, a tan noble caballero – no dejes que la oscuridad que combates, entre en ti... siempre recuerda... Athena...

No pudo decir nada más, pues se empezó a volver pequeñas luces de cosmo, y a desaparecer.

- Saori-san... – fue lo ultimo que murmuró

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _¡Avada Kedavra!_

Las lagrimas salían como un torrente de los ojos de Michael. Ni en sus peores pesadillas habría querido hacer aquello. Pero si no mataba a Harry en aquel instante, su alma quedaría atrapada en el barco por la eternidad, sin que este lo dejara irse, por no ser ni fantasma ni ser vivo... no podía hacer eso.

La varita de Harry acababa de caer al suelo, pero Harry seguía de pie, mientras el torrente de luz verde lo atravesaba

- es el tercer _Avada Kedavra_ que recibo, y el primero que me mata...

- ¡Harry! – exclamó Michael con los ojos húmedos.

- no te preocupes Michael, nosotros ya hemos muerto una vez, y sabemos que no es tan malo, no es un final... como un amigo me dijo: _La Muerte, es sólo la siguiente gran aventura... _Así que no tienes nada, que temer...

El joven Potter, al igual que Seiya, se fue deshaciendo en destellos color rojo. Misteriosamente aún no había caído, se mantenía de pie... sólo sabía morir de esa forma, de pie, y luchando, como había aprendido de su padre.

- Hermione... – susurró al final...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- _¡Tormenta Jedí!!!_

Anakin cayó con cortadas por todo su cuerpo, desangrándose y apunto de morir de nuevo. Nytrox se acercó un poco. Siempre frío.

- tu y yo nos parecemos Nytrox... mitad del entrenamiento Jedí, mitad el entrenamiento Sith... te daría un consejo, pero creo que ya lo sabes: nunca temas, nunca dudes, confía en ti y en los de tu alrededor... la duda fue mi ruina... encuentra bien quien eres. O te perderás por siempre... veo en ti un afán de justicia, de que en el fondo eres de las personas que más anhelan la paz, pero te duele admitirlo¿verdad?... debes tener en claro quien eres y lo que tienes... o eso, mi amigo, podría destruirte, así como a mi me arrebató la mitad de mi vida... y lo que más amé – finalmente, Anakin empezó a desaparecer, dejando a Nytrox confuso y con un extraño sentimiento en su corazón. Las palabras de Anakin, tenían completo sentido en su alma. Pero se negaba por completo a escucharlas.

- Padme... – fue la última palabra de Skywalker.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hechicero de Magia Oscura, Sabio Oscuro, Mago y maga oscura, y Valkirion, el guerrero magna. En ese orden fueron destruidos uno por uno y en el mismo ataque todos los monstruos.

- ¡¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!

Atem LP: 0.

El faraón estaba atrapado en un enorme relámpago de color azul brillante, que fue descendiendo sus puntos de vida, y calcinándolo a la vez. Alrededor de todo el cuarto, enormes relámpagos de color dorado cruzaban de un lado a otro, todos provenientes del duel disk de Max, alrededor del cual giraban majestuosamente todos los relámpagos. Su cabello estaba en punta debido a la tremenda cantidad de energía eléctrica liberada.

- ¡i-imposible!... jamás creí que esta baraja, fuera capaz de semejante movimiento. Y con tan solo estos tres – los relámpagos fueron disminuyendo, hasta dejar ver a los tres monstruos que los habían originado – Tres BateryMan AA…

Finalmente, los rayos fueron disminuyendo, el duelo terminó, Y Max fue de inmediato a ayudar a Atem. Pero era muy tarde, el duelo se había efectuado con monstruos de verdad, y la máxima cantidad de puntos de vida. A Atem apenas le quedaba vida para decir sus últimas palabras.

- mi ultima muerte fue un poco mas agradable – dijo con ironía, los ojos de Max empezaron a titilar – no te preocupes por mi Max, estaré bien, ahora al menos sé que dejé a las cartas de Dioses Egipcios en buenas manos…. Recuerda Max, siempre pelea por lo que crees, por lo que piensas y por lo que amas. Sin importar la adversidad, sin importar que los demás te vean más débil… siempre pelea por lo que amas…

- vamos Yugi… no hay necesidad de que digas eso… con mi joya del milenio, en un instante estarás…

Pero Max sabía que era muy tarde, que ni todas las joyas del milenio podían salvar al faraón en aquel instante. Era su destino volver al descanso, y era lo mejor y más sensato.

- adiós Atem, un honor poder verte de nuevo… - dijo Max, ocultando su rostro con la sombra de su gorra roja. Atem sonrió.

- es cierto, eres muy listo… - se empezó a deshacer en pequeñas luces, doradas, y al final solamente susurró una palabra: - Mana…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hubo una súbita sacudida en cuanto el último héroe convocado por el barco desapareció. Empezó a temblar y a agitarse con violencia extrema, lanzando a los Shadow Urbans contra las paredes.

- ¿Qué rayos sucede…?

- _Oh capitanes del barco Géminis! – _Exclamó, aparentemente de la nada, la voz de Luna a todos ellos – _Ahora su palabra es orden para la Nave capaz de hundir continentes, y viajar por las dimensiones. La última tarea que deben hacer, es pedirle a la majestuosa nave, que despierte de su letargo, después de casi 100 años…_

Comprendiendo, su labor, casi a la vez, y desde sus diferentes cuartos, los cuatro Shadow Urbans gritaron.

- ¡Barco Géminis, regresa a la superficie!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En el submarino, las Ligthing Urbans pudieron sentir como toda el agua alrededor se arremolinaba y agitaba, y a duras penas pudieron mantenerse en pie, y ver a través del periscopio que era lo que ocurría afuera.

- ¡el barco! – fue lo único que logró exclamar Karen. Antes de que la enorme fuerza de succión, y tal vez algo de magia, las jalara hacía arriba junto con la nave.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El enorme barco rompió la superficie del mar, emergiendo magnifico y enorme. Chorreando, después de estar un siglo bajo el agua. Afortunadamente no había ni un ser vivo alrededor, o la escena podría haberle ocasionado un paro cardiaco, sin mencionar que la enorme ola que causó al finalmente colocarse sobre el agua, habría hecho trizas fácilmente una lancha pequeña.

Bajo el barco, surgió un submarino, muy pequeño en comparación, que abrió su escotilla en cuanto pudo flotar estable. Por esta se asomaron a la vez tres jóvenes, mirando asombradas el enorme barco Géminis, nueva base de los Shadow Urbans.

Y hablando de estos, todavía estaban tirados en los cuartos oscuros. Algo noqueados por el brusco impacto del barco al renacer. Sin embargo, conforme se fueron incorporando y mirando alrededor, el cuarto oscuro se fue iluminando y aclarando, dejando de ser por completo tétrico.

Era una amplia habitación, decorada según la personalidad de cada Shadow Urban. Una cama con dosel, rojo, verde, amarillo o azul (también dependiendo del Shadow) y una gran ventana, a través de la cual se veía el mar. Todos salieron por la puerta que tenían enfrente, con su emblema grabado; a un gran pasillo de madera, con alfombra roja, e iluminado por antorchas doradas. Los demás Shadow Urbans se asomaban por las otras puertas del pasillo. Un extremo de ese pasillo llevaba a la escalera que conducía a los pisos inferiores, el otro extremo, a la puerta de diamante negro y blanco que había visto al principio

- es genial estar afuera – dijo Michael en cuanto pudieron salir, y se dieron cuenta de que la puerta de diamante no era tan tétrica si no se veía distorsionada bajo el agua.

- ¡¿en verdad peleaste contra Seiya?!

Alex solamente sonrió melancólico.

- ¡¡¡hey!!!... ¿hay alguien allì?

La voz de las Ligthing Urbans llevó a los Shadow al borde del barco, desde donde pudieron verlas en el submarino.

- ¿creen que el barco nos deje subirlas? – preguntó Max a sus compañeros

- somos los capitanes, en teoría, podemos subir a quien queramos… ¡así que quiero que las Ligthing Urbans entren! –exigió Alex con voz autoritaria. Al instante, una escalera de hierro solido salió del borde del barco, extendida hacia las Ligthing Urbans. Cuando las tres la sujetaron, la escalera se jaló hacia arriba automáticamente, y una parte de la cubierta se separó, para dejarlas pasar cómodamente.

Y mientras los otros Shadow Urbans ayudaban a subir a las Ligthing, y miraban como lucía el barco fuera del agua, cierto pelirrojo extendió su mano hacía el mástil principal, donde un objeto alargado y negro aún aguardaba.

El báculo Yin salió volando hasta la mano de Nytrox, y en cuanto este lo tomó, el cristal negro resplandeció. El arma se sentía tan inusualmente bien y cómoda en la mano de Géminis. Casi como si hubiera nacido con ella.

- el báculo Yin... la ultima herencia de la familia Géminis en la tierra. – le dijo Luna, colocándose a su lado. – capaz de manipular y absorber los ataques de oscuridad, inmune ante los ataques de luz, pero no puede disparar su ataque contra alguien que tenga un aura de luz. El hermano del Báculo Yang, perteneciente al Sol.

Nytrox sólo sonrió, y se le quedó viendo a Alex, que a su vez lo veía.

" desde que mi hermano me entregó el báculo Yang" le dijo Alex telepáticamente "sabía que en algún lugar del mundo estaría la pareja, el báculo Yin. Me alegra que te tocara a ti... Pero ten en cuenta, que el origen de los báculos es un misterio, y es muy dudoso que sean simples armas"

"yo lo que sé, es que ahora no tienes ni la más mínima ventaja contra mí, ahora que también poseo un báculo que manipulas las energías..." respondió Nytrox arrogante, causando el enojo de Alex.

- ¿quién quiere ir a ver que más hay en el barco?... – gritó Claudia de repente.

- más vale que tenga cocina... – dijo Michael, y Max lo apoyó asintiendo con la cabeza.

- y que contenga algo más decente y nutritivo que esos rollos Makis – dijo Kateryn.

- no insultes a los omnipotentes rollos Makis hermanita – le dijo Alex, antes de dirigir una ultima mirada a Nytrox, y dirigirse con los demás.

"odio que anden tras de mi dándome lata con discursos y preocupaciones Zaguitarius. Así que no lo hagas..." pensaba Géminis, mientras veía alejarse a sus compañeros "yo mismo resolveré el misterio de estos báculos, sin que tengas que ordenármelo o enterarte siquiera"

una ola agitó un poco el barco, causando una nada agradable sensación en el estomago de Nytrox, y al darse cuenta de nuevo que todo lo visible fuera del barco, eran toneladas de agua, se mareó en definitiva.

- bueno, creo que mejor entro a ver que me gané (6.6 Uuu...) – dijo, y salió tras sus compañeros.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Un mes después.

Los Shadow Urbans se instalaron en el barco Géminis, visitados de vez en cuando por las Ligthing Urbans. El barco había resultado una mansión marina, con todo aquello que se pudiera pedir, cocinas enormes, al igual que el comedor, gimnasios y salas de entrenamiento con tecnología que aún los Shadow Urban desconocían, un gran armamento y sistema defensivo; y una enorme biblioteca en la que el dueño del barco, Nytrox se encerraba por horas. Buscando, sin que sus compañeros lo supieran, el origen del báculo negro que ahora llevaba a todas partes.

Sin embargo, no todo en el barco era lujo y glamour, había pasillos y escaleras que aparecían ciertos días, y después desaparecían, puertas a las que era imposible acceder, y mientras más se descendía, más pasillos y puertas había, volviendo al barco un laberinto impenetrable. Hasta esos pisos no llegaba la luz de las antorchas doradas, y la nave realmente tenía la apariencia de un barco hundido. Habían encontrado muchas cosas allí: salas de tortura, cuartos con extraños ingredientes para pociones, salas de rituales, armamento de destrucción masiva, y muchas cosas más. Parecía que lo verdaderamente valioso, se encontraba en los pisos inferiores. Aunque ni siquiera en un mes, entre los 4 Shadow Urbans, habían terminado de descubrir ni una décima parte de todos los pisos del barco.

A pesar de la entrada del barco en estas, tarde o temprano los Shadow Urban debían de continuar con sus vidas, lo cual significaba, que Alex debía continuar con la búsqueda de las armaduras de Athena. Mantuvo su promesa de llevar a Karen con él, y en aquel instante, se encontraban ya sobrevolando en Solaris una zona montañosa y deshabitada de Grecia.

- el Web Portal dice que nos acercamos a otra armadura de Plata – decía Karen, consultando este ultimo - ¿cuál es?

- Orión, es la armadura plateada de Orión. Jamás se encontró un caballero que la volviera a portar, después de que el anterior se unió a los caballeros caídos de Eris. Así que durante las guerras de las doce casas, Poseidón, Hades y Zeus, esta armadura no participo y por eso sobrevivió.

- ya veo...

- tal vez esta sea la tuya... las armaduras también puede transformarse en armaduras para amazona, si tocan la sangre de la doncella.

Karen sonrió un poco. Alex le había prometido entrenarla como Amazona de Athena. Ella había aceptado de inmediato, tanto por la idea de pasar más tiempo con Alex, como por la de tener más poder que aprovechar en el combate. Sin embargo, ninguna de las armaduras que habían recolectado y enviado al barco Géminis había dado reacción alguna con la gota de sangre que Alex le sacaba.

- te advierto que no usaré máscara – le dijo Karen a Alex.

- esta bien. es más, como patriarca Alex de Lira, decreto que desde ahora, no es necesario que las amazonas usen máscara.

- ¿patriarca?

- otro de los privilegios de ser el único caballero vivo... por lógica, eres también el patriarca... llegamos.

Solaris descendió frente a una cueva incrustada en piedra en las montañas. Con un destello, la bestia bit regresó a su BeyBlade y Alex y Karen bajaron a tierra.

- la armadura está dentro de la cueva... andando.

Ambos entraron a la oscura y fría cueva, se sentía un aire de abandono y decrepitud en ella. Era lógico, la cueva estaba aislada en las montañas, y no había sido visitada por nadie en casi un siglo. El web-portal ya no los podía guiar dentro de esta, por lo que eran guiados por la resonancia de la armadura, que Alex seguía con su cosmos.

-¿eh?

Un impacto, y un estruendo sobre ellos, la cueva empezó a desmoronarse, amenazando con sepultarlos en la roca. Afortunadamente, Alex fue más rápido, sujeto a Karen, y con sus reflejos arácnidos, la sacó fuera del derrumbe.

Alex murmuró apenas _"Evanesco"_. Y desapareció las rocas que bloqueaban la salida. Al mismo tiempo que sellaba con telaraña el agujero que dejaron en el techo, para que la cueva no siguiera derrumbándose. – esto fue provocado – dijo Alex, incorporándose y ayudando a Karen a hacerlo. - ¡¿quién está allí?!, muéstrese.

Obedeciendo la voz de Alex, la silueta de un hombre alto apareció en la entrada de la cueva. Se distinguía que llevaba una larga gabardina, y el cabello algo largo y despeinado.

- no es necesario que vengan por esta armadura, la túnica de Orión ya tiene un dueño, que obedece las leyes de Athena. Márchense ahora.

- ¿quién eres tu para decir que nos marchemos?, nadie sino Alex puede venir a despertar las armaduras – dijo Karen poniéndose también en guardia contra el sujeto. Sin embargo, Alex la detuvo con su mano.

- puede que halla pasado un año, pero reconocería esa voz hasta en el infierno...

- no necesito a nadie que venga a despertar la armadura niña – dijo el hombre en la entrada de la cueva – ya ah despertado en cuanto sintió mi presencia. Lo que necesito es alguien que me entrene en el arte de usarla¡tu!, el de cabello café¿conoces a alguien que pueda hacerlo?

Alex sólo sonrió, y se puso de pie.

- ¿en verdad la armadura ah despertado con tu presencia?

- sí. Yo la eh venido a buscar hasta aquí, la armadura se me ah estado apareciendo en sueños desde hace un par de años, y desde la ultima vez que nos vimos, decidí venirla a buscar.

- ya veo. Pero no sé si conozca a alguien que pueda entrenarte – respondió Alex, la ironía era palpable en su tono.

- oh vamos... hermano, quiero que me entrenes como caballero.

- ¡¿hermano?! –exclamó Karen al instante.

Finalmente, Daniel Zaguitarius se acercó a ellos, dejándose ver. Se veía más maduro y menos... bueno, la palabra era diabólico, que la ultima vez que Alex lo vio. Vestía la misma gabardina azul que la ultima vez, pero estaba bastante maltratada y rota, el cabello, antes controlado, ahora caía descontrolado por toda su cara, mucho más al estilo familiar. Y no había rastro ni de ojeras, ni de tentáculos metálicos en su espalda, a simple vista.

- ¡Daniel! – exclamó Karen.

Alex sólo sonrió a su hermano.

- de acuerdo, pero tendrás que hacer equipo con Karen – le respondió Alex - los entrenaré a ustedes dos como los primeros caballeros de la nueva generación... aunque claro, primero debemos encontrar la armadura de Karen

- es la de piscis – le reprendió con dura franqueza Daniel - Te duele admitirlo, pero lo sabes y por eso la trajiste desde el principio, ya deberías haberla llevado a ella.

Alex enrojeció hasta la punta de sus cabellos y una gotita de sudor estilo anime escurrió por su nuca.

- ya me quemaste la sorpresa (-...-)U... ¡y para tu información no me duele, ni tengo ningún problema con que Karen sea amazona dorada siendo yo de plata! (ÓoÓ)

Karen parecía sumamente sorprendida con la revelación que acaban de hacer los hermanos. Y de que iba a ser la primera amazona dorada de la generación, y tal vez de la historia.

Nadie tenía la más remota idea en ese instante, de la gran relevancia que tendría Daniel de Orión, y Karen de Piscis en las historias futuras, ni de que sus presencias como caballeros que apoyaran a Alex, sería un factor determinante para la batalla final, muchos años en el futuro.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pero hablando del presente. Una amenaza, una guerra, ya se cernía nuevamente en el horizonte, aunque oscura y sigilosa. Haciendo lo posible por no revelar su identidad antes de tiempo, jugando magistralmente su juego, para tener que atacar sólo una y mortal vez. como una serpiente.

- el guardián Yin a despertado, mi señor – decía una voz femenina, a un niño como de siete años, con un ojo verde y el otro púrpura, una mirada fría y penetrante. Todo a su alrededor era una impenetrable penumbra, exceptuando el suelo de color blanco brillante.

Al oír las palabras de la joven, el niño sonrió de forma maléfica, dejando ver un par de colmillos color negro. Acto seguido, arrojó una carta que la joven inclinada frente a él, atrapó con gran agilidad.

- Es hora, sabes que hacer – dijo el niño su voz tenía un extraño eco grave - Te doy libertad de usarla en el guardián que tu elijas, Cyra... sólo asegúrate, que usen los báculos.

- si, mi señor – la joven hizo una ultima reverencia, y salió de allí, agitando su túnica gris con cada paso, al igual que su largo cabello pelirrojo. Después de eso, posó sus ojos color púrpura en la carta que le había entregado el niño.

" ya pronto, ya pronto pagarás por todo lo que me hiciste sufrir, por la manera en que me defraudaste, y me heriste. Pero ese fue tu error, me heriste pero no me mataste, y ahora, juro, que encontraré venganza... ya pronto pagarás: Alex Zaguitarius" la luz iluminó carta en su mano: Change Of Heart.

Shadow Urbans II: Chaotic Wars 

_+Rise of The Dark Sun+ Chapter_

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A: **en este capítulo en si, sólo se explica la situación en la que estában las vidas de los S.U. cuando las guerras caóticas comienzan: una nueva y misteriosa base, dos caballeros "under construction" y una extraña chica que odia Alex. por eso lo volví solamente el Epílogo de los "tiempos de paz". sé que esperaban una batalla más intensa contra los héroes, pero decidí no meterme mucho con los héroes porque en sí, no son personajes de mi creación y la verdad no les habría hecho justicia al manejarlos. Además, de que una batalla así, habría restado importancia a otras batallas futuras._

_Sé que se siente flojo el capitulo, pero pues, por eso es sólo un epílogo (n.nU) _

_Y de cualquier forma, por fin se terminan los tiempos de paz. es hora de ver porque las guerras caóticas, son caóticas. Y que la oscuridad de Shadow Urbans por fin aflore.. creo que el titulo del nuevo Chapter ya habla sólo ¿o no?. Pero aún así, hay mucho que no les dice. .. y tendrán que descubrirlo leyendo (n.n)_

_Y en serio dejen Reviews. Yo siento que la historia va bien, pero en realidad no tengo idea de que les parece, y si me echarían mucho la mano si dijeran que piensan de ella, sea lo que sea. _

_ Ah!, y por cierto, hize un ligero cambio, pero que es importante en el capítulo de "La Dama de la Luna". está marcado con negritas y cursivas el donde está_


	8. 8 El Amanecer del Sol negro

_**Rise Of The Dark Sun +Chapter+**_

_The Chaotic Wars… Begins…_

Corría y corría. Estaba empapado en sudor frío, su corazón estaba acelerado a mil por hora, el pelo de la nuca se le erizaba como golpeado por una corriente de aire frío, y el pánico nublaba su mente, mientras la oscuridad lo rodeaba.

Por más que avanzaba, sentía que no iba a ningún lado y no hacía más que moverse en el mismo lugar. Lo atraparía, eso era seguro, no tenía ni ese instante ni nunca, la más mínima oportunidad de escape.

Esa cosa seguía tras él. sí lo atrapaba, si llegaba a alcanzarlo, sería el fin de todos, sería un dolor peor que la muerte. Jamás había sentido horror más grande en su vida.

Giró su cabeza un poco, para ver su al menos le había sacado algunos metros de ventaja.

No. La enorme sombra seguía tras él, tan cerca o más que antes... ¡dios alcanzaba a distinguir el rojo de sus ojos!

Tropezó. Con un doloroso golpe quedó incrustado en el fango, todo estaba perdido...

Levantó apenas un poco la vista, y de nuevo el miedo lo paralizó, cuando pudo distinguir entre la penumbra, el lugar donde se hallaba.

¡era un cementerio!, un enorme y oscuro cementerio, abarcando todo el horizonte, más allá de donde la vista podía distinguir.

- ¿te gusta el lugar? – sonó aquella horrible y macabra voz por sobre él, que sólo pudo encogerse asustado – representa el sitio más concurrido de tu conciencia, donde llevas cargando, enterrados pero presentes, a todos aquellos que has matado, fuiste asesino de todas estas tumbas, y con la sangre que has derramado se llenaría un océano.

Se tapó los oídos en un intento por no escuchar, pero la voz taladraba hasta lo más profundo de su mente.

- es un lindo, lugar ¡a mi en lo personal me encanta!. Y a pesar de estar tan sobrepoblado, sé que aún queda mucho espacio para lo que yo tengo que matar... o mejor dicho, ¡lo que tu y yo debemos matar!

- ¡¡¡¡NOOOOOOO!!!!! – gritó el temblando.

- ¡No me niegues!, aunque lo intentes, aunque me sepultes en lo más recóndito del infierno, siempre volveré por ti... llamado por ti, por lo mucho que en realidad me deseas, ¿y sabes porque?...

le dio la vuelta bruscamente, encarándolo directamente a los ojos, obligándolo a observar de cerca aquellos penetrantes ojos rojos, y aquellos mechones de cabello negro, cayendo despeinados sobre su frente. Pero sobre todo, observó aquel rostro, aquel rostro...

... que era una copia idéntica en lo más mínimo, al suyo...

- porque yo, soy tu...

fue lo ultimo, que vio Alex Zaguitarius, antes de despertar bruscamente en su camarote del barco Géminis, acostado en su suave cama de dosel rojo, en medio de la tranquilidad del mar. Sudando frío y respirando entrecortadamente.

Opening Song: Shadow Games. Episodio 8+El Amanecer Del Sol Negro+ 

Se levantó a la cocina por un vaso con agua. Desafortunadamente, Nytrox ya había disuelto café en todos los depósitos del líquido que eran de fácil acceso, tuvo que conformarse con este.

- mendigo adicto, con razón nunca duerme y anda tan acelerado.

- ¡te oí infeliz! – gritó la voz del Géminis desde el aula de entrenamiento, Alex no le dio importancia, y salió a la cubierta. El océano estaba negro y en calma, la oscuridad de la noche y el brillo de la luna llena y las estrellas cubrían toda la escena alrededor.

Era una escena de completa paz, entonces, ¿por qué sentía como si cientos de espectros en pena, gritaran en sus oídos, haciendo un escándalo?, siendo todo a su alrededor silencio. Era demasiada paz, quizás. Algo lo inquietaba.

Volteó por sobre su hombro, sintiendo el cosmos de sus compañeros. Michael y Max estaban completamente dormidos, Nytrox corría de un lado a otro erráticamente por el barco, no sabía Alex si influenciado por el café, o porque así era. No había rastro de Yue ni de Luna, la llave y el rosario estaban en calma.

Pasó rápidamente a su habitación por su gabardina negra, y demás ropa más decente, antes de volver a cubierta

"Great City, casa de la familia Librul" pensó, y en un parpadeó de luz azul, desapareció.

No notó el tipo de túnica blanca, que volaba sobre una escoba varios metros por sobre él, ocultando muy bien su cosmos.

"va para allá"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

cuando Alex se materializó al teletransportarse, para su consternación no se halló en el patio de Karen, a donde había apuntado, sino en un oscuro callejón, grafiteado y mal oliente. Un vagabundo que sacaba cosas de la basura se le quedó viendo, haciendo que Alex sacara instintivamente su varita.

- no hay necesidad muchacho... cuando vives en esta ciudad vez cosas peores – y se fue alejando lentamente. Alex dudó un instante, y después guardó su varita. el tipo no era una amenaza, después de todo.

Aquello era Shadow City, ninguna otra ciudad tendría un aspecto tan decadente, y una población nocturna tan acostumbrada a eventos con fuerzas místicas. Ahora entendía porque la habían elegido para realizar el Olimpians Death Tournament

- ¿Alex?.

Volteó a ver quien lo llamaba. En el final del callejón, había una silueta femenina, con el cabello en trenza, pero la luz proveniente de la calle no lo dejaba ver. Y no sentía ningún cosmos proveniente de ella.

- ¿Karen? – fue lo primero que preguntó.

- ¡sí!, ¿qué estás haciendo aquí?

- tu cosmos debió guiar mi teletransportación hasta aquí, ¿qué haces tu aquí?

- buscarte, tengo algo que mostrarte, ¡sígueme! – Karen echo a correr por la calle en la que estaba.

- ¿qué?, ¡oye esperame!

Alex salió tras ella.

" si me buscaba, ¿por qué no usó el traslador que le dimos para acceder al barco?" pensó un instante.

Alex se llevó otra gran sorpresa cuando salió del callejón. No había nadie en la calle. Ni un auto en la carretera, ni un negocio abierto, o alguna luz más que la de los postes, siendo que Shadow City se caracterizaba por su vida nocturna. Volteó y vio la sombra de una trenza desaparecer al dar la vuelta en una esquina.

- ¡vamos, sígueme! – le dijo la voz de Karen, pero esta vez, distinguió un curioso eco en ella.

- eh estado en tantas – respondió Alex - que reconozco una trampa cuando la veo, ¡vamos, muéstrate!

Canción de Fondo: Shadow Games 

Por respuesta, una risa femenina inundó el aire. Y la sombra de "Karen" se proyectó en el mismo lugar donde había desaparecido.

_Long ago, in the ancient past_

_I remember a life when we first met_

_In a dark shadow realm under a big full moon_

_There and then, I could tell_

_You'd try to break my will_

- te subestime – dijo una voz de chica – resultaste mucho más listo de lo que yo esperaba. Pero créeme, esto no es una trampa, a donde te guío, es a una nueva oportunidad, ¿la tomas?

En ese instante, la chica finalmente dejó de ocultar su cosmos, dejando que Alex lo sintiera.

"e-este cosmos..."

_But now, watch as I rise to a whole new height_

_And our mad battle cry will be heard all night_

fue una sensación bastante rara, insinuante, atrayente, refrescante y liberadora, pero sobre todo, cautivante. Llamaba, como si se hubiera enganchado a lo más profundo de su corazón, y lo estuviera jalando hacía ella. y aunque Alex sabía que esa podía ser una señal de alarma, no le hizo el más mínimo caso, esa sensación... parecía que había nacido para él, parecía que en vez de venir desde afuera, venía muy desde adentro de su ser.

_You keep on playin'_

_Those dark shadow games, and_

_No, I won't be beat again_

_You keep on playin'_

_Those dark shadow games, and_

_Oh, this time I'll claim my fame_

Se sentido arácnido alertaba al máximo, la esencia del cosmos que emanaba aquella persona era oscura sin duda. Pero había algo dentro de él, que le suplicaba avanzar. No, no lo estaban obligando, el quería ir, estaba seguro de eso, desde el fondo de su alma.

_So now you'll know after time has passed_

_You can never be sure you're always the best_

_'Cause I'm back from the shadows comin' after you_

_On the brightest day of your darkest hour_

A su alrededor, como sombras, aparecieron: Solaris, su bestia bit, Mago Aprendiz y Cría de Ojos Rojos, las cartas que lo representaban, inclusive su Mario Bros, su Virtual Character se hizo presente. Y Alex dio un paso al frente

_So now, watch as I rise to a whole new height_

_And our mad battle cry will be heard all night_

Aprentice:- ¡Alex!, no vayas, seguro es una trampa, detente!

Alex empezó a avanzar hacía la chica

_You keep on playin'_

_Those dark shadow games, and_

_No, I won't be beat again_

Mario: - vamos, ¡escúchanos, maldición!... algo malo hay aquí

Alex siguió avanzando hacía la chica

_You keep on playin'_

_Those dark shadow games, and_

_Oh, this time I'll claim my fame_

Solaris y Red eyes black chick intentaron bloquearle el paso, pero Alex los hizo a un lado fácilmente. Sus personajes se quedaron lejos de el, viendo entristecidos como seguía avanzando.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

Alex se asomó por la esquina, mirando hacía la calle de donde venía la voz. Estaba completamente a oscuras, no había ni una luz alrededor. Era una impenetrable oscuridad, idéntica a la de su sueño, pero Alex parecía no notarlo. En medio de la calle, había de pie, una chica. En la escasa luz, lo único que se distinguía de ella, era el reflejo de la luz en su cabello rojo.

- ¿quién eres?

- ¡acércate más y lo sabrás!

_You destroyed the future with your past_

_Forgot the lesson of the test_

Alex se acercó lentamente. Cada paso que daba parecía resonar en la calle con un enorme eco. Pero no quería retroceder. Estaba ya a unos metros de ella.

- ¿quién eres?

- soy la portadora de tu destino... – la chica levantó algo rápidamente frente a Alex, era una carta de Yugioh!, que emitía un extraña aura negra y blanca.

- ¿qué es eso?

_You never understood the blessed_

_Too bad today will be your last_

- ¡Cambio de Corazón!!!!! – gritó la chica.

_So now, watch as I rise to a whole new height_

_And our mad battle cry will be heard all night_

El gritó resonó por toda Shadow City, por todos los reinos del bien y el mal conocido, hizo eco en el infierno, y despertó de golpe a todos los ángeles. Algo grande había pasado, algo terrible, algo extraordinario. Un guardián, algo había pasado con uno de los que guardaban que cada lado estuviera en cada lado. Y eso, podría tener de consecuencia que todo lo ya establecido sobre ellos, se diera la vuelta.

- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!...

_You keep on playin'_

_Those dark shadow games,_

el poder de la carta mágica lo golpeo de lleno. Derribándolo con un terrible e insoportable dolor, horror...

_and_

_No, I won't be beat again_

A su alrededor aparecieron sus espíritus, también gritando y lamentándose. Solaris fue el primero en caer, su piel escarlata se fue tornando cada vez de un tono purpúreo, y el metal que formaba sus cuernos y pesuñas, fue cambiando a diamante negro.

_You keep on playin'_

_Those dark shadow games,_

El siguiente en caer fue Mario. La M en su gorra se invirtió formando una W, la gorra y la playera se fueron decolorando hasta un tono amarillo, pero el overol se oscureció mucho más, hasta volverse púrpura.

_and_

_Oh, this time I'll claim my fame_

Apprentice y Red eyes black chic por igual sufrieron. El primero, su piel fue cambiando rápidamente, endureciéndose, laminándose y tornando color negro hasta ser reemplazada por metal, acto seguido, de su espalda salieron con un doloroso crujido, un par de alas metálicas negras, y después fue perdiendo toda su forma humana, hasta volverse un mediano dragón cibernético de color oscuro . En cuanto a Black Chick, los ojos rojos se volvieron ahora púrpuras, y el negro de su cuerpo se volvió tan intenso, que era imposible verlo en la noche , sólo se lograba ver brillar sus ojos.

Pero el cambio más brusco, aunque quizás no físicamente, fue sin duda en Alex

_You keep on playin'_

_Those dark shadow games, and_

_No, I won't be beat again_

_You keep on playin'_

_Those dark shadow games, and_

_Oh, this time I'll claim my fame_

Cada mechón café, uno por uno, se fueron oscureciendo, uno tras otro, hasta que todo el cabello de Alex se volvió color negro oscuro. El disco de duelo que llevaba en la muñeca, se volvió un disco de Orichalcos como por acto de mágia, su gabardina se volvió más larga aún y le salieron rayas rojas, la playera roja se hizo púrpura y el pantalón igual se volvió negro. Cuando todos estos cambios finalmente se detuvieron, Alex pudo al fin levantar la mirada.

La miel de sus ojos, ahora era roja sangre.

Cayó inconsciente, y la extraña chica sobre él, rió y rió.

- ¡Sacerdotes caos! – llamó esta. Al instante, una decena de personas apareció a su alrededor, algunos cubiertos con túnicas blancas, otros con túnicas negras. Se inclinaron en señal de respeto ante ella.

- ordene señorita Cyra – dijo uno de ellos.

- manténganse a su lado, tardará un rato en darse cuenta de su "nuevo look". Pero cuando lo haga, será grandioso, y quiero que tenga toda la ayuda posible para ello. Yo iré a informar al señor Chaorlesak.

Los sacerdotes caos hicieron otra reverencia, y Cyra desapareció.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 chicas, una de cabello azul y largo, con ojos color esmeralda, y otra, de cabello corto color gris, y ojos miel, tuvieron pesadillas toda la noche. Las lagrimas amanecieron sobre su almohada, y toda la noche, tanto Kateryn Zaguitarius, como Karen Librul, susurraron un nombre: Alex.

3 Shadow Urbans, entre sueños sintieron una terrible perdida de su unidad, un enorme des-balance en las fuerzas del bien y el mal, una enorme fuerza color negro que salía de entre ellos mismos, de entre aquello poco que tenían seguro en sus vidas.

Un joven de cabello largo y negro, con una armadura de plata, Orión, cargando en la espalda. Sintió un escalofrío, y oró a los dioses porque su hermano se encontrara bien.

...Y otro joven desconocido, con el cabello verde cayendo sobre su ojo derecho, dejando ver sólo el izquierdo color púrpura, a través de unas gafas de media luna; miraba a lo lejos el horizonte.

- el amanecer. La hora más negra, antes de salir el sol. Pero siento, que, en esta ocasión, el sol traerá aún más oscuridad.

Dio la espalda a la ventana, como lo había echo a tantas cosas. Rogando que no lo fueran a buscar, y que jamás tuviera que volver a ese mundo. Aunque fuera llamado por la cicatriz en el dorso de su mano, con forma de rombo y pequeños triángulos dentro semejando resplandores.

"No voy a regresar jamás"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Llevaba así cerca de dos horas. Estaba apunto de amanecer, y las personas empezarían a pasar por allí, se armaría un escándalo en su callejón, y no quería llamar la atención, ya lo habían metido en prisión una vez.

Así que el pobre diablo, siguió picando a aquel joven en las costillas con la primera vara que encontró.

Se le hizo raro, la noche anterior su cabello le había parecido café. Ahora estaba completamente negro, tanto, que inclusive opacaba a la noche alrededor. Pero esas eran cosas de brujería, y el vago jamás había querido meterse en eso. Ahora sólo quería que el joven que no lo había atacado anoche, despertara y se fuera

Seguía inconsciente, todo era tan confuso dentro de su cabeza, sentía que su mundo daba vueltas y vueltas, arrastrándolo con él. Nombres, situaciones, momentos y amistades, todo cobraba un nuevo significado, difuso y en torrente, indescifrable, al principio.

Pero, cuando la brisa agitó su cabello, cómo si alguien corriera una cortina dentro de su mente, todo se aclaró, todo se hizo obvio y parecía irrefutable que siempre había sido así. La sensación de resurrección que siguió a esto, fue, simplemente, genial, jamás había sentido así su... ¿cómo decirlo?... humanidad. Podía sentir como cada músculo de su corazón se contraía para bombear litros y litros de sangre, tan cargada de adrenalina, que parecía recorrer cada centímetro de su piel como electricidad. Como el aire entraba y salía de sus pulmones, como fuego, fuego, vida y calor... ¡POR ZEUS, AQUELLO ERA SIMPLEMENTE GENIAL!!!!

Algo lo estaba golpeando. Quizás un enemigo, ojalá fuera un enemigo, quería ver que tal funcionaba su nuevo cambio. Reaccionó a velocidad luz, y disparó la revolución macrocósmica con los ojos cerrados. No necesitaba la vista, su sentido arácnido era ahora tan agudo, que percibía absolutamente todo a su alrededor, cuando el viento sacudía su piel, le llevaba la imagen de una bolsa volando a la derriba, un cubo de basura a unos metros, 15 personas, 5 hombres, 7 mujeres, 3 adolescentes, recorriendo la calle en los próximos 15 Km, 102 piedritas a su alrededor, y un hombre lleno de arrugas, mal vestido, frente a él, recibiendo su ataque, haciendo que su cabeza estallara en mil pedazos por el tremendo poder.

La revolución macrocosmica siguió su curso, golpeó una parte de un edificio, derribando todo el techo, sobre él. Pero todo iba a cámara lenta, como si el tiempo se detuviera sólo para él. dio un salto hacía atrás, sabiendo exactamente donde caería sin siquiera ver. Todo iba tan lento, casi surrealista, simplemente genial. Dio la vuelta en el aire, percibiendo cada contoneo de su cuerpo, y cayó de pie varios metros lejos del derrumbe, mirando como se levantaba la más mínima partícula de polvo, por su caída.

Todo esto, en 0.7 segundos.

Y cuando cayó, sonriendo, la sangre salpico toda su cara. Del vagabundo, y de las 3 familias que vivían en el piso que había derribado.

Se sorprendió un instante por este echo. La textura de la sangre sobre su cara... con aquella hipersensibilidad que ahora tenía, el olor y la consistencia, eran bastante extrañas, pero por alguna razón, al mismo tiempo, familiares y atrayentes, cuando sentía cada gota del líquido, deslizarse por su rostro.

Respirando agitadamente, sin entender el porque de este nuevo pensamiento, un impulso se atravesó por su cabeza y corazón, y sin poder contenerse, por la comisura de su boca, estiró su lengua, y probó un poco de la sangre.

La palabra volvió a inundar su cerebro, en ausencia de una mejor, que describiera lo que sentía.

"genial..."

después de ese instante, una alarma en su cabeza sonó, y se levantó, completamente aterrado de su propia acción.

Miro el edificio, miró los cuerpos, y las manchas de sangre que lo cubrían.

"santo cielos, que eh echo..."

pero aunque lo pensó, en realidad, no lo estaba sintiendo, ni siquiera remotamente. No sentía ningún remordimiento, o pena, sino todo lo contrario. Y nuevamente, el sentimiento llenó su cabeza, con una sorprendente rapidez, tratándose de alguien que había luchado por el bien la mitad de su vida.

"eran sólo unos sujetos. Yo soy un Shadow Urban, guardián del equilibrio entre bien y mal. Sus muertes no afectan en nada el cosmos universal, ni a mi misión... no hay porque preocuparse".

Y así, lanzó telaraña, y se balanceó muy lejos de allí. Dejando a los muertos, sin pensar en los hijos, madres, padres, abuelos, que había asesinado "por accidente", sin ninguna compasión.

La libertad, el no tener remordimientos, no tener penas. Libertad absoluta, finalmente al diablo con las reglas y el que dirán. Estaba mucho más allá de todo eso. El viento en su cara, la tremenda altura a la que estaba, podía disfrutar sin restricciones todo el mundo a su alrededor, y su propio ser.

Ya no había nada que lo detuviera. Libertad absoluta.

Sin embargo, había algo extraño de lo cual Alex, no se había percatado. Le había sido concedida sin razón aparente, una absoluta libertad, pero sólo para todos sus más negros impulsos. No era ahora libre para sentir bondad, compasión, alegría sana o amor.

Libre, sí...

Libre como una bestia...

Pero sin sospechar la espada de Damocles, cerniéndose sobre él, seguía, dando rienda suelta a su "libertad", oscura, oscura libertad, volando por la ciudad entre telarañas, sobre el crimen, la decadencia y la oscuridad, ajeno a todo, con su mente adormecida...

Media libertad, no una libertad total.

Se detuvo sobre un edificio. A sus pies el mundo, todo el poder en sus manos. Con todos los diferentes poderes que tenía, nadie podría jamás hacerle frente podía apuntar su dedo hacía abajo, y volar toda la ciudad. La idea sonaba de repente, inusualmente interesante.

- no, en realidad no tiene caso, me vería muy estúpido volar una ciudad por diversión, no soy ningún villano insulso

- pero, ¿puedes decirme que es un villano?

Sonrió sádicamente al escuchar una voz y sentir un cosmos maligno. Sintió la gabardina de su rival agitarse al viento, y sus labios sonreír. Ni siquiera mandado a hacer, justamente cuando se empezaba a aburrir.

Se teletranportó a su espalda, empuño excallibur con toda su fuerza, y lanzó un golpe negro a toda velocidad. Pero el rival frenó la espada que corta todo, sosteniéndola con su mano.

- ¡¿qué?!...

excalibur no había reaccionado. No había acudido a su llamado, y por eso el tipo de gabardina negra frente a él, había podido sostener su mano. Sin embargo, Alex no parecía poder sorprenderse con nada, y mientras su rival sonreía, creyendo que lo había sorprendido, Alex transformó sus uñas en aguijones, y se los enterró en los ojos y el resto de la cara, llenando de sangre su mano. Y retirándola rápidamente.

- idiota – dijo al caer de pie, y darle la espalda. el cuerpo cayó muerto en cosa de segundos, el mismo tiempo que tardaron en llegar otra decena de tipos con gabardinas blancas y negras, rodeando a Alex.

miro por el rabillo del ojo a todos los que lo rodeaban, analizándolos.

- detente, no hemos venido a atacarte – dijo uno de ellos - tenemos una propuesta que hacerte...

- ja ja ja... gracias, pero por el momento no estoy interesado en comprar un condominio en Afganistán, deberían mejorar sus técnicas de venta...

uno de ellos hizo un gesto de claro disgusto por el sarcasmo de Alex, fue al primero al que se le enterraron los aguijones de Alex en los ojos y el corazón, en menos de un segundo.

- ¡¡¡¡AHHH!!!! – gritó, intentado sacudírselo de encima, pero Alex, como buena araña, no soltaba a su presa, hasta que esta hubiese dado el ultimo suspiro. Los demás sacerdotes caos reaccionaron y se lanzaron contra él, así que Alex decidió apresurar el proceso, y sin desenterrarle los aguijones, le dio la vuelta completa a la cabeza de su víctima, causando un feo crujido cuando su cuello se rompió, matándolo.

Acto seguido, dio una pirueta hacía atrás, quedando en la espalda de uno de ellos, al cual pateo contra el que acababa de matar, chocaron, y salieron despedidos por el borde del edificio. Se impulso en sus manos contra el suelo, y salió contra otro, enterrándole los aguijones en el cráneo, quedando de cabeza incrustado en él, y en esa posición lanzó telaraña a otro, lo envolvió, y lo lanzó por el borde del edificio, arrastrando a uno más con él. Alex Descendió con una pirueta de la cabeza del primero, y quedó perfectamente de pie en el suelo.

Dos de ellos lanzaron energys contra él, pero Alex se envolvió de pronto en una especie de esfera de telaraña, como un capullo, que fue destruido por los energys. Alex salió por sobre el humo que causo la destrucción de su defensa, y descendió rápidamente tras ellos, envolvió sus cuellos con telaraña, y jaló con toda su fuerza, ahorcándolos rápidamente.

Otros dos los atacaron cuerpo a cuerpo, a toda velocidad, pero Alex sabía de antemano que iban a hacer eso, gracias a su sentido arácnido. Así que en el preciso instante en que ellos lanzaron el golpe, Alex lanzó sus uñas, causando que sus aguijones se enterraran en los puños de ambos. El veneno los paralizo y Alex aprovecho esta oportunidad para con una misma patada, derribarlos del edificio.

El ultimo, viendo masacrados a todos sus compañeros en cosa de segundos, intentó huir, pero se encontró envuelto en telaraña antes de lograrlo.

- ¡¡¡ ja ja ja ja ¡!!, saldrá en las noticias, "masacre en Shadow City" . fuerzas de la oscuridad, están advertidas... ¡y no tuve que utilizar nada más que poderes arácnidos!

El ultimo de los sobrevivientes, seguía intentando escapar, arrastrándose como un gusano, imposibilitado por la telaraña, pero antes de lograr avanzar unos metros, una larga uña negra de aguijón, apuntó directamente a su cuello.

- discúlpame, pero soy un muy tímido y no quería hablar con tantas personas alrededor, así que ¿qué me decías?

Una gota de sudor frío escurrió por la frente del sacerdote caos, al notar la enorme frialdad, y el gran gusto que había desarrollado tan rápidamente el Shadow Urban sol por la sangre y la matanza. Sólo los más grandes villanos podían matar de esa forma, y, aún más escalofriante, divertirse tanto al hacerlo.

"por Ra... ¿qué hemos hecho?"

- ¡habla!, pero que estoy diciendo... ¡así es más fácil, y tiene garantía de verídico!... – apuntó su varita contra el cráneo de su rival - ¡_Legeremens!_

- ¡AHHHHH!!!!...

Las imágenes empezaron a salir como un torrente. Se estaba viendo a si mismo, tirado en el suelo, con el cabello negro, después estaba recibiendo el impacto de una carta mágica que sostenía una chica pelirroja, después estaba en medio del desierto, frente a una gigantesca pirámide color negro que despedía un aura púrpura, había otros sacerdotes caos a su alrededor, y una voz grave les decía algo...

_- Asegúrense de que Cyra cumpla su misión, no quiero sorpresas, aún hay muchos sentimientos pasados dentro de ella hacía... _

_- ¡Avada Kedavra! _

Se había distraído leyendo la mente de ese tipo, y no lo había visto venir, pero el hechizo aún iba muy lento para no evitarlo. Dejó al sujeto, y se dio la vuelta en una milésima de segundo.

- ¡_Barrera de Cristal!_

Se sorprendió un poco de que su barrera saliera cosmo negro en vez de plateado, pero se sorprendió aún más, de que el encantamiento mortal, pasara de largo a el y su barrera, y golpeara al sujeto, derribándolo muerto.

- oye linda, aún no terminaba – dijo Alex con ironía, mirando el cadáver en el suelo, y la curvilínea fémina pelirroja que tenía enfrente.

- no había necesidad. Yo te diré todo lo que necesites saber – dijo Cyra, dando un paso hacía él. Alex por igual dio un paso hacía ella, sonriendo irónicamente, y mirando sin recato ni pena, todo lo que podía de la misteriosa pelirroja.

- ¿Cyra?, ¿desde cuanto te dicen así?, ¿y porque estás trabajando con estos imbécíles? – dijo Alex, pateando el cadáver de uno de los sacerdotes caos – te divertirías mucho más conmigo.

- tu arruinaste la diversión, ¿lo olvidas? – el tono de Cyra, aparentaba mucha calma y tranquilidad, pero el rencor en esta ultima frase era demasiado notorio. Además de que su mirada, aún con la sonrisa en su rostro, era todo menos amigable. – y yo no trabajo con estos – dijo, pateando a su vez otro sacerdote caos – ellos trabajan para mi, les ordene buscarte, para comprobar que te estaba gustando el regalo que te hice.

- ¿a sí?, pues por lo poco que vi en la mente de ese tipo, más bien parece que todos ustedes trabajan para alguien más

- ¿en realidad te importa?, puedes acabar con Chaorlesak en cosa de minutos.

Alex rió.

- ataque al ego. Linda técnica, pero... – se teletransporto, y en un instante apareció frente a Cyra, rodeando con una mano su cintura y sus manos, mientras que con la otra, apretaba su cuello – yo no caigo con esas estupideces... si no fuera un desperdicio tan terrible matarte sin hacer antes algo más interesante contigo, lo haría ahora...

varias chispas negras salieron por la mano de Cyra, y esta vez la ira fue muy palpable. Tenía más ganas que nunca de matar a Alex, pero desafortunadamente, debía contenerse.

- vamos Alex, estoy de tu lado, te diré que me obligaron a hacerte los sacerdotes caos...

- ¿en verdad lo dirías?... yo prefiero el método _Legeremens _– dijo Alex, levantando la varita, y colocándola sobre la frente de Cyra.

Sin poder evitarlo, una gota de sudor escurrió por la frente de Cyra. Alex estaba resultando demasiado difícil de engañar, de esta forma jamás cedería, y sus planes jamás resultarían .

Fue salvada por la campana.

De repente, una luz alumbró todo el techo del edificio, y el sonido de una hélice se hizo presente. Había todo un alboroto abajo, sonaban sirenas, toda clase de voces, un tipo por un altavoz diciendo quien sabe que cosas sobre que estaba rodeado, tenía derecho a un abogado, y más le valía entregarse.

Alex, como es de esperarse, nuevamente empezó a reír como maniaco. Lanzó a Cyra a un rincón del techo, y encaró a los tres helicópteros de Shadow City.

- la linda policia Muggle acude al rescate. Debí recoger mi basura en vez de arrojarla por el techo, ¿verdad?. Al menos espero que el cadáver le haya caído encima a quien sea que les dio el aviso.

- arroje toda arma que tenga, y coloque sus manos en la nuca

- primor, "Cyra", ve esto, va a estar genial.

Alex volteo a donde había lanzado a Cyra, pero esta ya se había desaparecido, a pesar de que Alex había lanzado un encantamiento no verbal, para que no pudiera hacerlo.

"¿qué clase de magia esta usando esa chica?"

nuevamente, uno de los hombres en el helicóptero, habló a Alex por el altavoz.

- le repito, arroje toda arma que tenga...

- ¡oh sí!, arrojaré toda arma que tenga señor... ¡que tal esta! – Alex extendió una carta de YuGiOh al frente, la de Breaker el guerrero mágico. Sin embargo, cuando la carta fue siendo alimentada por el aura negra de Alex, se transformó por completo, y no invoco un hechicero, si no un dragón, parecido a una serpiente, metálico, largo y de color negro.

- ¡por el amor de Dios!; ¿qué es eso?

- ¡JA!, mejor aún que Breaker... ¡Ataca CyberDark Keel!

El cyber dragón oscuro acató la orden de Alex como siempre si hubiera sido su carta, y se lanzó como una lanza contra el helicóptero, sus ocupantes gritaron e intentaron maniobrar, pero la maquina dragón era mucho más rápida que ella, y los traspasó de un lado a otro, derribando el helicóptero a más de 100 metros de altura. La gente abajo intentó escapar, pero muchos no lo lograron, y el helicóptero los aplastó junto con varias patrullas y autos civiles. Los otros dos helicópteros dispararon todo lo que traían con ellos, pero las balas rebotaban en la coraza de metal del dragón, que disparó un rayo de color verde contra el segundo helicóptero, haciéndolo estallar en mil pedazos

- ¡refuerzos, necesitamos refuerzos! – decía el piloto del ultimo helicóptero, mientras daba vuelta, e intentaba escapar.

- no, temo que no lo lograrás... ¡ataca cyberdragón!

La maquina se lanzó contra el ultimo helicóptero, pero justo en ese instante, una lluvia de relámpagos cayó sobre él, y lo destrozó.

- ¡hey! ¿quién activó ese Ligthing Vortex?

- Alexander Zaguitarius. Le informamos que esta violando el estatuto del secreto de los magos, párrafo tres, sección doce, entre muchos otros delitos contra la comunidad mágica y Muggle.

Alex miró a su alrededor. En todos los edificios, habían aparecido súbitamente toda una legión de aurores del ministerio de magia, apuntándole con su varita.

- ¡¿qué?!, idiotas, ¡acaso no se dan cuenta que yo soy quien mantiene que su mundo tal y como debe ser!, ¿cómo se atreven a atacarme de esa forma?... soy quien les da libertad para que puedan vivir día con día, sin ser esclavos de demonios o Ángeles. Y hoy, me divierto un poco haciendo mi trabajo, y se lanzan contra mí... malditos.

Alex sabía que todo era su culpa, que el jamás se descuidaba así, y procuraría jamás volverlo a hacer. Ahora podía simplemente lanzar un encantamiento de borrado masivo de memorias...

_Fondo: Darth´s Maul´s Theme- Star Wars Episode I Soundtrack. _

O podía masacrarlos a todos, y asegurarse de no tener que lidiar nunca más con problemas de esconderse, de que nadie lo encontrara, de tener que contenerse, de seguir estúpidas reglas de conducta, de ser bueno, y de que la gente no lo considerara demasiado frío o drástico.

-¡yo soy un Shadow Urban!, mantengo el equilibrio en la palma de mi mano, ¡debería vivir como quisiera y no guiado por una estúpida profecía o estúpidas reglas. Yo los protejo, pero ni siquiera gobierno mi vida.

El aura negra a su alrededor, se fue haciendo más y más densa. Y sus ojos resplandecieron de rojo.

- _debería gobernar mi vida como yo quisiera, tener la libertad que hoy recibí, cada vez que quisiera..._

_Y eso tendré. Aunque el destino de este mundo me siga sujetando y amarrando, por Zeus que lo tendré..._

_Sé que renunciar a mi deber significaría la destrucción de la humanidad, pero de esa forma, tampoco habrá nadie que gobierne sobre mí. Sería sólo yo... _

_así que entonces, todo concluye en una sola cosa..._

_debo destruir, al mundo que me ha hecho su sirviente, su esclavo, su prisionero. Debo quitarme sus amarres, destruyéndolo... _

_debo destruir... _

desde lejos, una pelirroja miraba complacida, la enorme aura negra que crecía sobre un edificio, la cara de alerta del equipo de aurores, y sobre todo, la sádica sonrisa que combinaba tan bien, con los ojos rojos y el cabello negro de Alex Zaguitarius

_Debo destruir... _

_Debo destruir..._

_¡Debo Destruir!_

Un enorme emblema apareció a sus pies. El Yin y el Yang, el estaba justamente en medio de ambos, irradiando su aura negra, con tanto poder, que los relámpagos

Que salieron, golpearon al Yin y al Yang, y empezaron a separar al yang. Lo separaron varios metros, lo suficiente, como para poder darle la vuelta, y que el Yang quedara dando la vuelta al Yin.

" finalmente, la hora del caos ah llegado..." pensó Cyra. Un rayo de luz empezó a emerger, iluminando toda la escena. Curiosamente, el primer rayo de luz del sol, se sintió frío y seco, casi irradiando rencor contra la vida que antes mantenía. Y sólo alumbraba lo necesario, ni más ni menos, llenando a Shadow City, de un frío resplandor gris "El amanecer, del sol negro"

y sabiendo que en unos instantes, ese lugar no sería nada más que cenizas, Cyra escapó de inmediato de allí.

Y Alex, levantó la mirada llena de odio, hacía los ejércitos de aurores, antes de levantar una carta de YugiOh.

- ¡invoco al Dragón Alado de Ra!

De su aura, empezó a emerger el resplandor dorado del dragón alado de Ra, pero conforme salía, se fue modificando hasta volverse de color púrpura y salió mucho más intenso que antes, formando una enorme columna de fuego sobre Alex. finalmente, fue cobrando forma rápidamente, hasta volverse un enorme dragón, hecho aparentemente de metal, con forma de fénix. Sólo que en vez de dorado, de color azul oscuro.

Alex dio un salto, y se colocó sobre el Dragón Alado de Ra.

- Shadow City, ah llegado tu hora, ¡serás la primera en ser sacrificada!

Extendió su mano hacía los helicópteros, el Dark Winged dragon of Ra, cargó rápidamente poder y lo disparó, destrozando cada molécula de la aeronave, y varios edificios por añadidura. El fuego, el caos, y la muerte, se extendieron tan rápidamente como el viento por toda Shadow City. la gente dentro de los edificios murió, además de la que estaba debajo de estos, uando todos los escombros los aplastaron.

Pero él, ahora estaba sentado simplemente en flor de loto sobre su dragón Alado de Ra, negro. Con los ojos cerrados, listo para guiar con tan sólo su cosmos, la destrucción de toda la humanidad.

Los aurores lanzaron sus encantamientos al instante, pero se encontraron con una barrera de energía, similar a cristal negro, donde rebotaron todos sus encantamientos y los golpearon de vuelta, derribándolos. Pero allí no terminó su martirio. Una fuerza psíquica, sólo creada por alguien que ah sido entrenado por Aries, los sostuvo en medio del aire, y empezó a separar cada uno de sus miembros, hasta despedazarlos, sólo entonces estuvo conforme, y dejó caer su sangre y lo que quedaba de ellos al suelo, sobre aún más gente.

De él, emergieron con destellos 3 dragones negros de ojos rojos, en tres direcciones diferentes a toda velocidad, esparciéndose por la ciudad, después, con un poco más de trabajo, salió un dragón negro aún más grande, un Red Eyes Darkness Dragón, y por igual, se lanzó contra la ciudad, disparando fuego sobre los edificios. Después salieron los tres CyberDragones Oscuros, y siguieron a Ra, como su escolta personal. Solaris, completamente púrpura, se proyectó en la cima de otro edificio, rugió imponente, antes de por igual, lanzarse a su siniestra misión.

Y Alex siguió sentado con los ojos cerrados sobre Ra, su cosmos negro desplegado, la varita sobre su regazo, y el web portal amarrado en su hombro, para poder usarlo cuando quisiera.

- ahora, ya no seré conocido como Alex Zaguitarius... para ellos, seré solamente oscuridad, sólo negrura y maldad... seré Kurai...

y el fuego de los dragones y Solaris, llovió sobre Shadow City, al mismo tiempo que decenas de aguijones, bolas de fuego, y rayos hechos de cosmoenergía; señalando el inicio de la destrucción de la humanidad...

por parte de uno de los héroes que más la habían defendido.

Y a lo lejos, en medio del océano Ártico, tres jóvenes miraban a lo lejos, en dirección a Shadow City, sobre la cual brillaba en el amanecer, un cielo rojo oscuro, como la sangre; indicando la ubicación exacta de una de las más poderosas fuerzas malignas que jamás habían visto.

- por la trifuerza, ¿qué ah pasado? – preguntó Max.

- Alex... el sol... no es posible. – dijo Michael, preocupado

y el ultimo de ellos, abrió finalmente los ojos grises, y con voz dura y decidida...

- prepárense para partir – dijo Nytrox.


	9. La destrucciòn de Shadow City

Las familias intentaban escapar desesperadas a toda costa, los autos llenaban las calles de tráfico en medio de todo el caos, la gente más desesperada corría por las calles, arriesgando por completo su vida.

Estaban ya muy cerca de la salida de la ciudad, pronto lo lograrían, podrían huir de esa pesadilla en vida. La esperanza que irradiaba esta idea, humedecía sus ojos, y les hacía correr mucho más rápido.

- sólo un poco más... sólo un poco más niños – incitaba una madre a sus hijos pequeños, cuando de pronto, una sombra cruzó el cielo, y su rugido resonó por toda el área.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, cuando vieron a Dark Solaris, aletear sobre ellos, rugiendo imponente. Las lagrimas de esperanza se volvieron de terror, cuando el carnero fénix descendió en picada sobre la calle, ejecutando su técnica más temible; la Ola cataclismica, una enorme avalancha de fuego púrpura, guiada por el descenso de la bestia bit invocada. El ataque impactó, arrasando con todo a su paso.

Mientras tanto, en otra parte de la ciudad, unos reporteros intentaban desesperadamente cumplir con su trabajo, y transmitir al mundo, el inicio del fin de la raza humana, en Shadow City. Pero toda señal, toda comunicación, cualquier cosa que funcionara al menos con una mínima parte de electrónica. Había sido bloqueada y hackeada hasta la inutilidad, y lo único que las cámaras mostraban, era un Virtual Character, un Wario Bros, burlándose entre la estática del pánico causado.

- no hay necesidad de que les cuenten al resto del mundo lo que ocurre, ¡a todos les llegará la hora!, no queremos arruinarles la sorpresa, ¿verdad?

Una de las reporteras empezó a llorar sin poder evitarlo, seguido de un gran grito, cuando uno de los CyberDragones oscuros sobrevoló por allí, lanzando su rayo, destruyéndolo todo.

La sangre cubría todo el este de la ciudad, donde durante la ultima hora, habían anidado los Dragones Ojos Rojos. Aburridos de destruir sin tener una buena batalla, se detuvieron a tomar un bocado, de toda la carne humana de la que pudieron echar mano.

El Darkness Dragón había acaparado un gran montón de personas ya muertas, y los otros Red eyes adultos le intentaban arrebatar algo de lo suyo, pese a igual tener bastante que comer. En una de las peleas, la persona que se estaban jalando entre sus bocas salió despedida, y los red eyes black chick de inmediato la atraparon en el aire, y la devoraron antes de que cayera al suelo.

Y el propio Kurai Alex, aún montado sobre el Dragón Alado de Ra, color negro. Encaraba a los ejércitos, tanto Muggles como Aurores, que seguían disparando sin resultados contra él.

- ¡pero que Molestos son! – dijo Kurai, y extendió su varita hacía ellos. El aura negra se elevó, agitando su cabello - ¡_Cataclismus Mortus tría_!

Tres enormes leones de color púrpura salieron con una explosión como de misil, de la punta de varita de Kurai Alex, fueron golpeando por toda la calle principal, destruyéndola, y arrasando con las vidas de todos los Muggles en esta, e hiriendo a los magos, ya que aún con el encantamiento _Protego! _El hechizo logró aventarlos.

Al ver la masacre de Muggles, con todo y sus tanques y armamento, los hechiceros no pudieron más que alarmarse, pero debían seguir atacando. Lanzaron más hechizos aturdidores a la vez.

- vaya, los aurorsitos aún quieren jugar... pues a jugar, ¡virtualizando Wario!

Kurai Alex dio un salto en el aire, al tiempo que lo rodeaba un destello, y al caer estaba cubierto por la ropa de Wario.

- Combo: ¡Chip Link Star! ¡Chip Link Phantom Cap!

Rápidamente metió los chips de batalla en el webportal que aún llevaba sostenido en el antebrazo. La estrella lo cubrió de resplandores púrpuras y negros, dándole invulnerabilidad; y la gorra fantasma lo hizo translucido, dándole intangibilidad. Empezó a caminar, tranquilamente hacía los aurores, que dispararon sus mejores hechizos contra él, pero estos lo traspasaban o rebotaban sin dañarlo en lo más mínimo. Finalmente estuvo a un paso de ellos, sonriendo con los ojos cerrados y la tranquilidad en la cara. Los magos se echaron para atrás ante su cercanía.

- Demoniac Ghost... – susurró.

Como una ráfaga se lanzó contra cada auror, lanzando su garra derecha de araña por delante. En cosa de segundos, traspasó toda la legión, y salió del otro lado.

Una centena de corazones humanos, aún palpitando algunos, y cubiertos de sangre, se derramaron en el suelo, desde la mano que Kurai había extendido.

Y los aurores, no tenían marca alguna, pero era más que evidente que todos estaban muertos, como comprobaron al caer uno por uno.

Y Kurai, simplemente, volvió a reír, y lanzó todos los corazones al aire, para que fueran atrapados por los Red Eyes Black Chick. Antes de volver a teletransportarse al Dragón Alado de Ra.

- la sangre siempre es divertida.- dijo, mirando sádicamente los cadáveres bajo él - Pero esto se está haciendo monótono, ojalá pasara algo un poco más interesante

Justo en ese instante, en el este, surgió una enorme sombra cubriendo Shadow City, Kurai volteó a verla, y no pudo evitar volver a sonreír como maniaco.

Solaris se disponía a levantar el vuelo y seguir con su misión de destrucción, cuando una patada lo derribó al suelo, lanzándolo contra un edficio.

El ser dio una voltereta en el aire, agitando su cabello de agujas rojas, y la antigua túnica negra que siempre traía, además de las cadenas rotas en sus muñecas. Entonces, por entre sus lentes negros, sus ojos rojos enfocaron a Solaris, que se levantó, y le gruñó.

Pero aún con el poderoso rugido de Solaris, la bestia bit Faleon no retrocedió ni un milímetro, y siguió encarándolo.

Furiosos por haber sido interrumpidos en su festín, los Dragones ojos rojos dispararon a la vez sus más poderosas esferas de fuego infernal, pero sus ataques se detuvieron y deshicieron a la vez, manipulados por un extraño poder magnético, proveniente de los enemigos. Acto seguido, un enorme rayo salió de entre sus oponentes y los golpeó, calcinándolos y aturdiéndolos.

Era increíble que sólo tres Batteryman AA, y dos BaterryMan D, estuvieran haciendo frente tan bien a los dragones

En la red virtual, Wario lanzaba bolas de fuego a toda velocidad para destrozar el servidor principal de Shadow City, cuando de repente, un gran chorro de agua llegó desde atrás, y lo estrelló contra el propio servidor que había estado apunto de destruir. Cuando intentó levantarse un relámpago eléctrico, y gran rayo de energía solar, volvieron a dejarlo tirado

Apenas pudo levantar un poco la mirada, para ver a los programas Pokémon, Bellosom, Wooper, y Elekid, encarándolo sin nada de temor. Detrás de ellos, como apoyo, había un Skarmory, un Kanghaskan, y un Unown color verde.

Y en el mundo real, Kurai veía con maligno interés a un enorme barco, acercándose peligrosamente a las costas de Shadow City.

- ya era hora...

_Opening song: Rozen Maiden Traumed._

_**Capítulo 9:** La destrucción de Shadow City. _

Los ojos azules, se abrieron al máximo, expresando súbito terror mezclado con sorpresa. Una gota de sudor frío recorrió la piel blanca desde la frente hasta la punta de la nariz.

- llegamos tarde – exclamó Max.

La joya del milenio resplandecía de púrpura con gran potencia. Sólo había brillado así cuando enfrentó a Holegod. Y ahora apuntaba a Shadow City, en el horizonte, cubierta con una nube negra.

Max estaba levitando junto al mástil principal, mirando a lo lejos la ciudad, a la cual se estaba acercando el imponente Sombra Blanca.

- ¿por qué dices que llegamos tarde Max? – le preguntó Michael, que flotaba a su lado, sentado en flor de loto, envuelto en una pequeña esfera guinda, como un gran globo: la carta _Float _

- porque ya no hay ningún Ki. No detecto nada en la ciudad, sólo un enorme Ki negro, y Kis de monstruos... parece que ya hubiera matado todo.

- ¡no es posible!... – exclamó Michael.

- Ya han pasado 5 horas desde el amanecer, y estamos hablando de un Shadow Urban Michael... – dijo Max - a ti y a mi de echo nos hubiera tomado mucho menos que eso, pero la especialidad de Alex no es la destrucción masiva.

- ¡ni siquiera sabemos si es Alex! – le reclamó Michael – por eso mandamos por delante a nuestros monstruos...

Una alarma sonó en el web portal de Michael. Haciendo que este la revisara.

- ¡oh no!, Bellosom y Skarmory han sido derrotados...

- ¿pokémons debiles al fuego verdad?, ¿y que es lo que utiliza el Mario de Alex? – dijo Max, con tono triste.

- hay muchos virtual character que usan el fuego, ¡es más! Ni siquiera tiene porque ser obligatoriamente fuego.

- No digo que Alex haya buscado ser malo, menos que nos haya traicionado – le dijo Max, suavizando su voz – pero algo le paso, algo debe haberlo poseído o debe haberse apoderado de su mente... y debemos ayudarlo a salir de eso.

- ¿estas seguro?

Max dirigió la sonrisa más bondadosa de la que era capaz a Michael, borrando las dudas que le quedaban al, aún bastante inocente, Shadow Urban lluvia.

"pero no por eso, deja de ser doloroso, tener que pelear contra un amigo" pensó por ultimo Max

- ¡¡¡¡AHHHHHHH!!!! – gritó de pronto, al tiempo que llevaba una mano a su pecho, como si lo acabaran de golpear, en su dueldisk sus puntos de vida bajaron automáticamente – imposible... cuando hay 2 BatteryMan D, no es posible atacarlos... ¿cómo logró hacerlo?

Al mismo tiempo, el Bit de poder del BeyBlade rojo y negro que giraba sobre la cubierta del barco, fue apagando su brillo, para después caer completamente quieto.

Nytrox, que estaba guiando el barco en el timón, volteó al oír el golpe de su Bey Blade.

" la batalla entre bestias bit debería haber durado mucho más. Faleon tiene el mismo nivel que Solaris..."

- Zaguitarius – murmuró. - ¡Max, Michael! – les gritó a los dos amigos sobre el. Que descendieron.

- ¿qué? – respondió Max

- los monstruos han sido destruidos. La zona es hostil, vayan y rescaten todos los sobrevivientes posibles. Acaben con toda amenaza que se les presente para ello...

- ¿qué?, pero si es Alex...- reclamó Michael.

- esta bien Nytrox – interrumpió Max, y jaló a Michael lejos de él.

- si hayamos a Alex, con mi joya puedo romper lo que le hayan echo – le susurró una vez que Nytrox no pudiera oirlo – eso contará como "eliminar la amenaza". Vamos, ya es ganancia que nos haya dado oportunidad de rescatar sobrevivientes, pensé que no lo haría... odio que él sea el líder cuando Alex no está ¬¬

Michael sólo lo miró aún triste.

- ¡no sirve de nada lamentarse!- le recriminó Max - pensé que tu veías el lado positivo de las cosas.

- bueno, eso es cierto – respondió Michael, un poco más animado.

- ¡entonces andando! ... ¡HA!!!

- _The Fly!!!!_

Ambos Shadow Urban partieron a la vez por los cielos, Max liberando su Ki, y Michael con unas alas de ángel que surgieron en su espalda; con dirección a Shadow City, dejando a Nytrox sólo en el barco.

"bien, con esos dos fuera, creo que puedo entrenarme a usar esto..."

y sacó de entre los pliegues de su gabardina, el báculo Yin

"porque presiento, que lo voy a necesitar muy pronto"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

abrió de golpe los ojos rojos, sintiendo las dos presencias que se acercaban velozmente por el aire.

"así que ah enviado por delante a Max y Michael... pues bien, que así sea..."

se teletransportó de ese lugar.

Max y Michael descendieron en el suelo de Shadow City, entre todos los cadáveres. Mirando a su alrededor.

- oculta tu aura lo más posible...- dijo Max a Michael- e intenta no llamar ninguna carta clow a menos que sea extremadamente necesario.

Michael asintió lentamente, y Lluvia y Rayo empezaron a caminar por la ciudad

A su alrededor, no había nada más que cadáveres, destrucción y muerte. Los edificios en llamas, los cadáveres de hombres, mujeres y niños por doquier, con el horror en sus rostros, cráteres en las calles, humo, oscuridad.

- no puedo creer que Alex... – empezó Michael.

- Michael escúchame, ahora no es Alex... si llegamos a verlo...

pero Max interrumpió su frase, un murmullo lo hizo voltear, en posición de batalla. Aunque la quitó de inmediato.

- un sobreviviente...

un hombre, se arrastraba sin piernas, por la acera, sangrando por completo, apenas respirando, gimiendo.

Max corrió hacía el, levantando una carta de YuGiOH al instante.

- ¡Premature Burial!

La carta mágica empezó a tomar energía del aura de Max, causando en este ultimo una mueca de dolor. Cuando hubo tomado suficiente energía, toda esta fue transferida a la persona en el suelo. El alivio apareció por su rostro al recibirla, y sus tejidos se fueron regenerando rápidamente.

- órale... – dijo Michael, entusiasta - ¡entonces si reutilizamos Premature Burial muchas veces, podremos revivir a todas las personas!

- No. Aunque en el juego puedas hacer eso, no es lo mismo si la usas como hechizo real, en este, sólo puede usarse en una persona moribunda. Le transfieres por medio de la carta, toda la energía que le hace falta, y se le "equipa". Tu energía se mantiene en él hasta que muere o...

-... hasta que el hechizo es roto...

reconociendo esta voz, ambos Shadow urban levantaron la mirada alarmados, para ver sus temores confirmarse.

Caminaba lentamente por la calle, agitando su larga gabardina. El aura negra a su alrededor, era lo único necesario para que el viento se arremolinara y algunos postes se doblaran, intentando alejarse de él. Cuando la persona que Max y Michael habían salvado lo vio, echó a correr.

- por Nayru... ¿qué te han hecho? – dijo Max, mirando su cabello negro oscuro, y sus ojos rojos.

- sólo unos ajustes. Alex Versión 2.0, mejor que nunca... ja ja ja ja

efectivamente, el Shadow urban del sol negro estaba ahora frente a ellos.

- malditos... – dijo Michael...

Yue:- es su única oportunidad. Michael, ¿tienes la carta _The loop? _

Michael: sí, la capturé ayer antes de ir a dormir, ¿por qué?

Yue: úsala para apresar a Alex. y luego que Max use su joya...

Michael: okey...

Alex, levantó de pronto una ceja, y después una carta mágica.

- ¡Stamping Destruction!

- ¿qué?

Al activarse la carta, un rugido llenó el cielo. Los Shadow Urban levantaron la vista, descubriendo que todo ese tiempo había volado un dragón negro de ojos rojos sobre ellos, sin que lo vieran por la distracción de Alex. activado el hechizo de Alex, el ojos rojos lanzó una gran pisada hacía abajo, de la cual surgió una ráfaga de energía verde, que se estrelló contra el sobreviviente que no había tenido tiempo de alejarse lo suficiente.

- AHHHH!!!!

- NOO!

La persona empezó a retorcerse, la energía verde que Max había puesto sobre él lo fue dejando rápidamente, y cayó muerto. sin embargo, allí no terminaba el efecto de la carta de Alex, toda la energía del hechizo, descendió de golpe en el suelo, causando otra ola que golpeó a Yue a pesar de ser un espíritu, y lo derribó

- ¡Yue! – dijo Michael intentando ayudar al guardián.

- ese era el ultimo – dijo Alex, refiriéndose al sobreviviente – y Michael, la próxima vez que tu y tu angelito conspiren contra mi; asegúrense de usar oclumancia. El buen Shion me entrenó muy bien...

- ¡eres un maldito!

A la velocidad del sonido, Max se lanzó contra Alex y le conectó un golpe en el rostro, lanzándolo contra un edificio, donde se estrelló , derribándolo.

Alex se levantó, y limpiándose la sangre de la comisura del labio, y mirando con rencor al rubio que flotaba sobre él, con la joya del milenio brillando de púrpura.

- ¡yo seré tu oponente Alex!. No me gusta ser duro con un amigo, pero entre más pronto te quedes quieto, más pronto podré quitarte lo que sea que te hayan echo.

- no me llames Alex. soy Kurai...

- pues bien Kurai, ¡juro sacarte de mi amigo!

Kurai se levantó, riéndose de Max.

- ¿a si?. Si mal no recuerdo, la ultima vez que luchamos, la batalla fue un empate, y ahora que soy mucho más poderoso, ¡ no tienes ninguna oportunidad de ganar!... ¡ataquen cyberdark dragons!!!

Los cyberdark salieron tras Kurai, y se lanzaron rugiendo contra Max.

- sí, así es. Nuestra anterior batalla fue un empate. – dijo Max tranquilamente, con los ojos cerrados - Pero estando en un cuarto completamente de piedra, y en un bosque, uno de mis poderes casi salió de contexto. Pero aquí en medio de la ciudad... ¡verás la amenaza que puede ser!

Max extendió su mano hacía los cyberdarks, que se detuvieron al instante, como congelados en el tiempo. Después empezó a cerrar el puño, y conforme sus dedos se cerraban, el metal que formaba a los cyberdarks se fue comprimiendo más y más. Y cuando Max cerró por completo el puño, tres explosiones iluminaron el cielo, y Kurai tuvo que llevar su mano a su pecho, debido al dolor que provoca la destrucción de tres monstruos a la vez.

Cuando levantó la vista, varias sombras aparecieron frente a él, flotando.

- o no...

autos, postes, electrodomésticos, todo aquello que tuviera al menos un poco de metal, giraba majestuosamente alrededor de Max en el cielo. Y con movimiento de este, cada cosa salió contra Kurai. Impactaron y cubrieron el área en el que él estaba, aplastando todo a su paso.

- bien. eso fue sencillo, ahora entre los escombros sólo debo hallar a Alex y...

- _Inferno Fire Blast!_

Una gran esfera de fuego impactó la espalda de Max, y lo lanzó contra todo el metal que había acumulado. Y Kurai estaba adherido a un edificio de la ciudad completamente ileso.

Max se levantó entre los escombros, con varias cortadas y heridas que cicatrizaron al instante.

- pero... ¿cómo?

Kurai reía.

- tampoco yo pude usar uno de mis poderes en esa batalla. Mi estúpido hermano lanzó un hechizo para que no lo lograra...

- ¿qué?... ¡oh no!, teletransportación.

- ¡ah sí es! – Alex saltó y desapareció en el aire. Reapareció al instante junto a Max, y le lanzó una patada voladora. Max interpuso el antebrazo para frenarla, pero aún antes de que la patada impactara, Kurai volvió a desaparecer, y reapareció en la espalda de Max, donde la patada terminó su recorrido, y aventó a Max, que se impactó en la carretera, destruyendo el concreto.

- maldición – dijo Max, poniéndose de pie con dificultad. Cuando una gran luz púrpura iluminó todo a su espalda. por el rabillo del ojo, pudo ver como Alex extendía su mano al cielo, y planetas, galaxias y nebulosas color púrpura, se comprimían y entraban en su mano.

- hasta nunca Max... ¡_Revolución...!_

- _Shot!!!!!!_

Una esfera de energía apareció de repente, y golpeó a Alex en el costado, derribándolo antes de que terminara de formar la revolución Macrocosmica mayor.

Michael se había transformado en dragón, y apuntaba el báculo CardCaptor a Alex.

- Max, quiero que vayas, y busques más sobrevivientes.

El Shadow Urban rayo, miró sorprendido a Michael.

- pero Michael, tu sólo...

- ¡claro que podré con él!. tu, por el contrario, no tendrás ninguna oportunidad, y el lo sabe y sólo quiere jugar contigo, ¿no es cierto Kurai?

Para sorpresa de Max, Kurai rió.

- el niño es aún más listo que tu Max; te hace ver mal.

- ¿qué? – preguntó Max, completamente sorprendido.

- una técnica no funciona con un caballero que ya lo ah visto. Y como ya peleé contra ti Max, hay pocas cosas que puedas hacer que me sorprendan. La verdad es que tenías pocas posibilidades de ganar. Por el contrario, no sólo no eh luchado contra el novato, sino que ah desarrollado nuevos trucos mientras no estaba, así que tiene más posibilidades de ganar.

Michael sonrió un instante complacido.

- ¿lo entiendes?. Lo mejor que puedes hacer ahora, es ir a buscar más sobrevivientes... por favor Max – dijo Michael.

Max finalmente asintió, y salió volando de allí.

- pierde su tiempo – comentó Kurai, arrogante - como dije, ese era el ultimo.

Michael sólo lo miraba fijamente, examinándolo.

- ¡deja el cuerpo de mi amigo ahora! – habló al fin - Alex es mi maestro, y no puedo dejar que un ser como tu, se aproveche de sus poderes.

- ¿un ser como yo? – respondió burlón Kurai – ja ja ja, no seas idiota; no estoy poseído por nada, sólo decidí cambiarme el nombre porque Kurai es más apropiado. Ahora soy como siempre quise ser, tengo absoluta libertad para ello; ¡el Alex que te entrenó no es más que una mentira!.

- ¡la mentira eres tu!. Alex no haría esto.

- ¡tu no me conoces!, nadie lo hace... – dijo Kurai con rencor en sus palabras – y todos perecerán...

Michael miraba triste al que una vez fue su maestro, con tanto odio y rencor en la mirada.

- soy un Shadow Urban. Sólo sé que lastimaste a Yue, mataste a mucha gente y eres una fuente demasiado grande de mal, que rompe el equilibrio que defendemos. ¡así que voy a derrotarte!

- ¡inténtalo! – Kurai dio un salto, y se teletransportó, dispuesto a aparecer tras Michael y enterrar sus aguijones en la espina dorsal de él

- _Errase!!!!_

Pero cuando volvió a aparecer, sus agujiones no encontraron sino la nada. Intentó sentir su cosmos, pero había desaparecido por completo. Aquel era el efecto de la carta Errase, que Michael había invocado rápidamente.

- ¡_Dash!!!_

Antes de que pudiera ver de donde venía el grito, Kurai sintió como un puño se hundía en su estomago, y lo lanzaba volando por la extrema velocidad a la que había ido.

Se teletrasportó antes de impactar, al techo de un edificio para tener mejor visibilidad, pero lo único que logró, fue ser un blanco más fácil.

- ¡_Shot, Shot, Shot, Shot Shot!!!!_

Diez esferas de energía iban volando rápidamente contra él a toda velocidad. Posiblemente habrían impactado y echo bastante daño, si el sentido arácnido no lo hubiera echo reaccionar más rápido.

- ¡haber que te parece esto! ¡_Revolución Macrocosmica!_

Alex lanzó su técnica, que arrasó fácil y rápidamente con los Shots de Michael, y se lanzó contra él. sin embargo, Michael fue igual de rápido, y levantando las manos sobre su cabeza, jaló su guía y echó a girar su BeyBlade.

- ¡Mooninter Onda arcoriris!!!

Al instante, del BeyBlade surgió una gran onda multicolor que rodeó a Michael, el ataque de Alex impactó en esta y se deshizo.

- ¡maldita sea! – gritó Kurai. "¿cómo es posible que este niño me este dando tanta batalla?... ¿qué esta haciendo?"

un sello había aparecido a los pies de Michael que sostenía dos cartas en sus manos, una Clown, y otra de YuGiOH!

- ¡combinación!: ¡Legendary Ocean! ¡Shield!

- ¡¿QUÉ?!

El poder de ambas cartas se mezcló, y salió despedido contra Kurai, que no pudo evadirlo por la sorpresa, y sólo alcanzó a cubrirse con sus antebrazos. Cuando los retiró, se encontró encerrado en una esfera de energía creada por la carta Shield, repleta hasta el más mínimo centímetro de agua, creada por la carta del Océano Legendario. Frente a él, con alas de ángel, apareció Michael.

- a menos que dejes a mi amigo, temo que morirás ahogado dentro del campo de fuerza que eh creado, ¡lo mejor es que te rindas!

Kurai sólo pudo mirarlo con furia, pero notó que sus pulmones empezaban a suplicar rápidamente por aire, y mantenerlo era bastante difícil. Pero no sería tan fácil derrotarlo.

- ¡virtualizando!, ¡phantom cap! – levantó su web-portal y quedó echo por estática, de modo que fácilmente logró escapar del campo traspasándolo, y con ese mismo impulso se lanzó contra Michael, que apenas logró esquivarlo, sin embargo, Alex volvió a teletrasnportarse y lanzarse a la carga, pero esta vez Michael exhaló fuego azul, que impactó a Alex y lo derribó.

Sin embargo, el ex Shadow Urban volvió a ponerse de pie y lanzarse a la carga. Mientras Michael lo esperaba en guardia con su báculo.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max corría por toda la ciudad, buscando desesperadamente algún Ki sobreviviente. Al virar una esquina, desde el edificio a contra-esquina le llegó la presencia de uno, débilmente. Sin pensarlo mucho, se lanzó hacía allá.

Era uno de los muchos edificios en llamas que había, y el fuego cubría ya casi todo. aquí y allá había cadáveres de muchas personas. Pero el necesitaba encontrar al Ki que aún seguía vivo.

Iba tan concentrado, que no notó a la otra persona que lo seguía entre las sombras.

En uno de los pisos superiores, la presencia de ese Ki se sentía mucho más fuerte. Al recorrerlo un poco, llegó a una puerta cerrada. Detrás de esta era de donde provenía. Por alguna razón, tuvo un mal presentimiento en aquel instante, y volteó solo un instante, como advertido de la presencia de alguien más en ese piso, que no era de fiar. Pero no había nadie, ni se sentía ningún Ki.

Regañándose a si mismo por perder el tiempo de esa forma, derribó de una patada la puerta, y entró flotando al cuarto.

Era el vestíbulo de un departamento, bastante amplio por cierto, todo a su alrededor estaba en llamas. Sin embargo, de inmediato ubicó a la persona del Ki. En medio del cuarto, había alguien en cuclillas, envuelto en una sabana blanca, sollozando.

- ¡no se preocupe!, eh venido a salvarla; cálmese y la sacaré de aquí – Max extendió su mano, en dirección al hombro de la persona. Pero justo en ese instante, completamente por sorpresa; la persona sacó una especie de muñequera y se la colocó en el brazo a Max.

- ¡pero que...!

Al instante, una roca azul en la muñequera de plata emitió un destello. Y un mareo sobrevino a Max, que de inmediato dejó de flotar, y cayó dolorosamente al suelo. Sentía como todas sus fuerzas se iban rápidamente, y le era imposible moverse.

La persona, aún en cuclillas, ahora reía de una forma siniestra.

- eres tan predecible Rayo. No importa cuantas veces te hayan puesto o hayas visto que ponen esta trampa, siempre vendrás a salvar a quien lo pida. Por eso tu y la lluvia son los Shadow Urbans más débiles, tan compasivos...

- ¿quién eres? – dijo Max desde el suelo, intentando safarse de la muñequera con la roca azul, que drenaba toda su energía rápidamente.

La persona finalmente descubrió su rostro. Era moreno, con cabello corto y chino, ojos negros como oscuros túneles, y miraba con sádica satisfacción a Max en el suelo.

- yo soy Olbaid, Sacerdote Caos, líder del lado Luz. Eh sido enviado para asegurarme que Kurai no fracase en la misión que mi señor le impuso.

- ¿misión?, ¡lo sabía alguien esta controlando a Alex!

- no en realidad – le dijo Olbaid – el actúa así por que así es; nosotros sólo le dimos el empujoncito para revelar su verdadero yo.

- ¡malditos!, - dijo Max, continuando con sus vanos intentos de safarse de la muñequera, que parecía paralizarlo por completo.

- No te esfuerces. La roca es kriptonita azul, cuando su radiación encuentra un gen mutante, cualquiera que sea, lo neutraliza al instante, y desde luego, al neutralizarlo, suele matar al portador. Has perdido toda tu superfuerza Max. – acto seguido, sacó una larga daga de entre sus ropas – y es hora de que pierdas la vida

Max miró como se inclinaba hacía el, para poder clavar mejor la daga. Si, tal vez le había quitado la fuerza, pero no le había quitado en el entrenamiento de Saiya. Y en cuanto estuviera lo suficientemente cerca, le volaría la cabeza con un energy HA!

Pero eso no hizo falta, cuando la sombra que originalmente perseguía a Max, se hizo presente.

- ¡_Fatue Fire Dance!!!_

De la nada, salió un gran ataque de fuego azul, y cuchillos de diamante negro. Olbaid los vio venir, y alcanzó a cubrirse con un escudo de energía mágica.

- por favor – dijo una voz. Entre las llamas, se empezó a acercar una silueta, con la mano extendida – mi danza de fuego fatuo logró golpear a Alex Zaguitarius, a pesar de que este colocó su barrera de cristal – la persona siguió avanzando y por donde cruzaba, las llamas cambiaban de rojo, a verde oscuro - ¿en verdad crees que un "_protego_" será capaz de reflejarla?

- ¿quién eres? – preguntó Olbaid, escudriñando entre las llamas. Respondiendo a su pregunta, una capa se agitó, apartando las llamas que le cubrían el paso, y revelando a la persona que había atacado.

- ¡tu! – gritó Max desde el suelo - ¿qué haces aquí?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- ¡Ataca Dark Sun Ruby Dragon!!

La fusión entre el dragón negro de ojos rojos, y Solaris, también había cambiado, a color purpura. Sin embargo, por más que intentaba lanzarse a atacar como se lo ordenaban. Siempre era rechazado por una enorme barrera de agua, que brillaba como el arcoiris.

- jamás pasarás la defensa, ¡Vamos Rainbow Water Levia Dragon!

Así como Max en la final del ODT, Michael había decidido contraatacar al Dragón Rubí, con su propia fusión entre bestia bit y carta principal. Y ahora, una enorme serpiente marina hecha de agua se mostraba imponente frente a Kurai. Cuando el más mínimo rayo de luz lograba tocarla, toda el agua de su cuerpo difuminaba la luz en diversos colores, haciendo del dragón, un arcoiris ambulante

"no puede ser que este niño me vaya a hacer lo mismo que Max aquella vez... ¡no puedo permitirlo!"

- ¡con o sin tu dragoncito, vas a perder!

Kurai se lanzó al instante contra el Levia Rainbow, que desplegó de todo su cuerpo, 7 rayos, cada uno de un color del arcoiris. Sin embargo, el caballero de plata, más poderoso que un dorado, finalmente empezó a hacer gala de sus verdaderos poderes, y evadió cada uno de los 7 con velocidad luz y teletransportación. Cuando el Rainbow Dragon intentó lanzarse a contra-atacar, Rubí Dragon aprovechó la distracción, y enterró sus garras en el cuerpo del rival, haciendo que este rugiera de dolor. Michael también se distrajo por esto, perdiendo tan sólo un segundo de vista a Kurai, y cuando logró enfocarlo... ya era demasiado tarde.

Kurai parecía flotar en el aire, una gran llamarada de fuego púrpura rodeándolo, y un dedo apuntando a Michael.

- las llamas del infierno se alimentan del odio de quien las ejecuta. Y ahora que no tengo ninguna inhibición en mis sentimientos, ¿puedes darte una idea del daño que haré con esto?

Lo tenía muy en la mira, y con esa cantidad de energía acumulada, tendría apenas una milésima de segundo si quería escapar.

- la segunda muerte, la del alma... muere Michael... ¡_Cataclismo llamas infernales_!!!

En lugar de una sola ráfaga de fuego fatuo, del dedo de Kurai, surgió toda una explosión de demonios de fuego púrpura, a su alrededor todo se volvió oscuridad, los colores de cada cosa a su alrededor se invirtieron, y como un enorme meteoro demoníaco, el ataque salió despedido a toda velocidad contra Michael, que lo miraba con ojos desorbitados, listo para el final.

- _Bloondy Rose_!!!

- ¡ahhh!!!

Sin embargo, el ataque de Kurai, de repente se anuló por completo. Cuando tres rosas blancas se enterraron a lo largo de toda su espina dorsal, paralizándolo por completo, y derribándolo, al suelo, dejando un cráter donde cayó.

La armadura dorada resplandeció, en el guante extendido hacía adelante, la otra mano a la altura del pecho, con otro manojo de rosas letales, dispuestas a atacar

- sal del cuerpo de mi novio... ¡ahora!

Karen Librul de Piscis, había llegado a Shadow City, atraída por la gran cantidad de cosmo maligno acumulado en esta. La armadura dorada se había adaptado a su cuerpo, para volverse una armadura de amazona, y ahora sacaba su cosmo-energía dorada en contra de Kurai.

- querida, bienvenida a la fiesta – dijo Kurai, levantándose. Y encarando a Karen.

- yo no intentaría eso. El más mínimo movimiento hará que te desangres automáticamente, has sido tocado por tres rosas blancas sangrientas justo en la espina dorsal

- uh, que miedo... – de repente, de Kurai emergió como aura una gran cantidad de fuego fatuo, que destrozó las rosas, y lo dejó intacto – pero no intentes usar una técnica, contra el caballero que te la enseñó.

Karen llevó otra rosa a su mano derecha, y la lanzó contra Kurai, que sin embargo, sólo extendió su mano, y la deshizo con su cosmo energía.

- sal del cuerpo de mi novio – repitió Karen, intentando mostrar que se mantenía segura a pesar de que sus más letales rosas habían sido inútiles.

- cuantas veces debo decirlo, ¡no estoy poseído!. Tendré que enseñártelo de la manera mala, linda – dijo Kurai, acercándose a Karen. que sólo pudo aferrarse más a las rosas en su mano.

- ¡no me olvides!... – dijo Michael bajando del techo del edificio, con un puño por delante apuntando a Kurai. Sin embargo, este extendió su mano y lo detuvo en el aire con fuerza psíquica.

- no lo hice niño, créeme... pero hazme el favor, de ¡esperar! – Alex lanzó una revolución Macrocosmica directo al rostro de Michael. Sin embargo, una aura arcoiris lo rodeó, y desvió todo el ataque. - ¿qué? – de inmediato, la misma aura emergió de Michael como una onda expansiva, lanzando lejos a Kurai.

Cuando levantó la cabeza, pudo ver como Rainbow Levia se colocaba nuevamente tras de Michael, creando el aura arcoiris de defensa que había detenido a Kurai.

- veo que este niño es algo serio. – Kurai se reincorporó – pues bien, tomémoslo en serio entonces. – las uñas de Alex se volvieron al instante aguijones, al mismo tiempo, que toda su aura emergía de su cuerpo, transformándose en fuego fatuo. Alex colocó sus manos a los costados y levantó la mirada al cielo. Una constelación brilló en el cielo diurno, pero curiosamente, el resplandor de las estrellas era púrpura - ¡ven a mi armadura de Lira!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Green Spawn estaba de pie frente a Olbaid, amenazante, y manteniendo sin dificultad su ataque, que traspasaba el escudo de defensa del otro. Con la otra mano sacó otro cuchillo de diamante negro, y la lanzó contra el brazalete de Max, destrozando la kriptonita azul. Al instante, la fuerza y el poder volvieron al Shadow urban rayo, que destrozó lo que quedaba del brazalete con un rayo óptico.

- ¿por qué me estás ayudando? – le preguntó Max.

- tengo mis motivos – dijo el hellspawn, acto seguido, incrementó la potencia de su ataque, terminando de destrozar la defensa de Olbaid, que gritó cuando uno de los cuchillos se enterró casi en el centro de su pecho. Green Spawn pareció satisfecho con esto, por lo que dejó de atacar. Olbaid cayó inconsciente casi al instante.

Green Spawn se dio la vuelta para irse, pero la puerta había sido bloqueada rápidamente por Max.

- nadie se va de aquí, sin que yo tenga una respuesta de que haces tu aquí.

- Siempre debes liquidar tus deudas pendientes Shadow Urban Rayo, el propio lucifer me enseñó eso por la mala. Ustedes me sacaron de Holegod hace un año, ahora es mi turno – empujó a Max, y siguió avanzando. El cuarto se desplomó tras él

- tu... ¿tienes honor? – preguntó sarcástico Max – no lo creo, algo más quieres.

El HellSpawn se dio la vuelta de golpe, y apuntó su cuchillo a la garganta de Max.

- puedes creerlo o no, me importa un bledo. Sólo pagare mi deuda, destrozando a Kurai.

Esto hizo reaccionar a Max.

- ¡¿qué?!, ¿vas tras Alex?. lo sabía, aprovecharas esto para hacer a la vez una buena y una mala acción, de esa forma tu condena como Hell Spawn se reduciría un poco...

- no había pensado en eso, perfecto, ahora tengo otro motivo para matarlo – una viga casi cae sobre ellos, pero Green la evaporó con un Energy.

- motivos te sobran, no lo dudo, pero...

- ¡¿quieres seguir aquí parloteando o quieres evitar que Lluvia muera?!

- ¿muera? – preguntó sorprendido Max.

- Kurai se ah puesto la armadura. Pero esta reaccionará con su cosmos, y créeme, ya no será de plata...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sapuri... un negra Sapuri, cubría de pies a cabeza el cuerpo de Kurai. el diseño era el de la de Lira, y la armadura había tocado el cuerpo de Alex siendo plateada. Pero como si el humo del fuego fatuo que rodeaba a Alex la hubiera oscurecido y opacado, la armadura ahora era una Sapuri de Hades. Que Alex portaba con orgullo.

- que empiece el juego, Michael


	10. La tormenta opaca al sol

- ¡¡¡¡ Armadura de Lira acude a mi llamado!!!!

Una parte del cielo se oscureció al instante, y en esta brillaron 4 estrellas de la constelación de Lira, brillaron de púrpura y negro, en un amanecer oscuro y siniestro. Las 4 estrellas descendieron como una, e impactaron en el suelo, revelando una brillante armadura de plata, con forma de Lira. Kurai Alex extendió sus brazos a los lados, y la armadura se desarmó con un estallido, y las piezas empezaron a unirse a su cuerpo. En poco tiempo, toda la armadura estaba unida al cuerpo de Alex, hasta que al final la pequeña Lira cayó en sus manos.

- así que, ¿vas a usar tu armadura?

- tal vez algo más que eso... – Kurai empezó a elevar rápidamente su Cosmos, que surgía como fuego fatuo púrpura de su cuerpo. y tocaba cada centímetro de la armadura. Y mientras estaba en contacto con aquella cosmo-energía, la armadura fue cambiando de color, como si el fuego la consumiera, lentamente y la volviera ceniza y podredumbre. La armadura, cambió hasta una Sapuri negra como la noche

- ¡hasta estos grados llega mi poder! – alardeó Kurai Alex – la propia armadura, sabe que es mejor estar de mi lado, y de inmediato cambia. ¡deberías hacer lo mismo Michael!.

Karen miraba todo desde la distancia, con ojos preocupados.

"La armadura no solo lo arropó, sino que también reacciona con su aura. Temo que Alex no está poseído por nada, en verdad que es él..."

Entonces, Karen distinguió algo a la distancia. Otra silueta femenina observando la batalla desde el edificio de enfrente, a pesar de estar lejos, el cabello rojo era muy notorio.

La Lighting Urban se empezó a dirigir hacía allá. Pero aparentemente, su movimiento fue notado, ya que en ese preciso instante la desconocida desapareció. Pero dejando tras de si, una misteriosa presencia mágica, que se disolvía rápidamente en el ambiente.

- ¿qué es esto?...

Kurai también pareció notarla, por lo que sonrió de manera siniestra. Michael sólo mantuvo firme su posición defensiva.

- ¿sientes eso?...

- ¿de que hablas?

- de que con un poco de ayuda – dijo crudamente Kurai – eh recuperado uno de mis poderes, que no sé porque había perdido... pero ahora verás su fuerza, ¡ _STARLIGHT EXCALLIBUR!!!!!_

Al instante, del brazo de Kurai salieron diez ráfagas cortantes contra Michael, tomándolo por sorpresa. Pero no con la guardia baja.

- ¡defiende mi frente Rainbow Levia!

La serpiente de agua arcoiris se interpuso entre las ráfagas de espada y Michael, al tiempo que liberaba su aura para detener cada ataque.

Pero esto liberó la risa de Kurai Alex, cuando la sangre de Rainbow levia cayó sobre toda la calle, y la bestia de Michael murió al instante, despedazada por el poder de Exacallibur.

- ¡no!... eso es imposible...

- es más que posible niño – se burló Kurai – Excallibur es capaz de traspasar cualquier defensa, es su especialidad. Cubrir tu frente con Rainbow Levia, en vez de esquivar el ataque provocó que tu bestia muriera. Como lo harás tu... ¡Starlight Excallibur!

Kurai Alex volvió a lanzar una enorme ráfaga cortante de polvo estelar, sin embargo, esta vez Michael pudo esquivarla usando la carta fly.

- ¡cortaré tus alas!... ¡_Macrocosmical Revolution!!! _– apuntando a Michael, Kurai volvió a lanzar su poder cósmico, que a pesar de todo, logró golpear al Shadow Urban lluvia, y derribarlo en el asfalto.

- ¡Michael!- exclamó Karen, y dio un paso para ayudarlo, pero alguien más se le adelantó.

- ¡HameKa Kie!!

- ¡Fatue Fire Dance!!

Kurai, distraído por la aparente victoria sobre Michael, no vio venir ambos ataques, y volvió a quedar incrustado en el pavimento.

Max y Green Spawn descendieron frente a la batalla, para la sorpresa de Karen.

- ¿qué hace Green Spawn aquí?

- estoy de tu lado niña – dijo el HellSpawn, poniendo listos sus cuchillos.

- pero que...

- Karen, escúchame – dijo Max, poniéndose al lado de la peliazul – Green Spawn parece estar de nuestro lado. Al menos me dijo algo que parece verídico, y que puede determinar los resultados de esta batalla.

- ¿qué?

- el poder de Kurai Alex. su cosmos fue multiplicado exponencialmente, nadie podría sólo contra él – dijo Green Spawn, sin bajar la guardia.

- ¿cómo? – volvió a preguntar confundida la piscis.

- aparentemente – empezó a explicar Max – había una especie de tapón en su cosmo-energía, un inhibidor que mantenía el lado oscuro de su alma aislado. Mantenía a Alex bueno, pero hacía que no pudiera explotar el 100 de su poder sin saberlo. Ahora que Alex se ah vuelto Kurai, el tapón se ah ido y Alex esta usando el cuadrado de su poder original. Un solo Shadow Urban no puede detenerlo.

- ya veo.

- debes ir por las demás Ligthing Urbans, Claudia y Kateryn. Necesitamos los más posibles para este encuentro.

- ¿así que es por eso por lo que me siento mejor que nunca?... debo agradecer a "Cyra" lo que me hizo.

Para cuando voltearon, ya iba una ráfaga de fuego infernal en su contra, sin embargo, Green Spawn la frenó agitando su capa, inmune a ese tipo de golpes.

- ¡quiten al hell-Spawn del camino si son tan amables!... que no me estorbe en mis tiros – a velocidad luz, Kurai volvió a lanzar otra ráfaga seguida de cortes con Excallibur. La mayoría los esquivaron, pero fue justamente Green Spawn, al cual uno se le enterró en la espalda, dejándole una gran herida que lo derribó.

Yue: - Michael, Michael, ¿puedes oírme?... ¡vamos levántate!, sólo fue un Universo, puedes soportar eso, ¡eres el nuevo CardCaptor!, arriba

Sin embargo, Michael seguía tirado en el asfalto, donde lo había dejado la revolución Macrocosmica de Kurai Alex.

Yue: - no piensas rendirte ¿o si?

Michael: - ya oíste a Green Spawn. El poder de Kurai es el cuadrado de un Shadow Urban. Si me levanto sólo seré un estorbo para Max y Green Spawn. No pude hacerle nada a Alex.

Yue: ¡rayos levántate! Sabes bien que Max no tiene ninguna oportunidad, ni tampoco Green Spawn, si tu no lo haces ambos…

- ¡Muere! – una lluvia de metal cayó al instante sobre Kurai Alex. sin embargo, este la desvió con un movimiento de su varita. y se teletransportó a la espalda de Max, donde conectó otro ataque de Excallibur. Green Spawn se lanzo a atacarlo entonces pero Alex le lanzó su BeyBlade justo en el estomago, derribándolo nuevamente. Las rosas pirañas de Karen llovían por doquier, pero Kurai simplemente las deshacía con su cosmos, y le lanzó un cataclismus Mortus triple a Karen, lanzándola lejos.

Yue: - si tu no lo haces, todos morirán...

_**Capítulo 10: La Tormenta Opaca Al Sol: Max-Michael vs. Kurai Alex**_

Pero Michael insistía en no levantarse.

Yue: sabes Michael, aunque tu creas que siempre fallas, y que no deberías ser llamado un Shadow Urban y que te falta mucho por aprender, no hay razón para que lo pienses, aunque en este instante estés derrotado, un hombre no debe ser juzgado por las veces que cae, sino por las que se levanta...

En este instante, Michael levantó apenas un poco la cabeza, para mirar fijamente a Yue.

Yue: - además, ya tienes media baraja Clow, y sé que hay algo que sólo tu puedes hacer con ella.

Michael: ¿algo que sólo yo puedo hacer?...

Entonces, como un rayo de luz, unas palabras de años atrás llegaron a la mente de Michael

"_El nivel de magia que tiene en la sangre es asombroso. Lo equivalente a tres magos de alto nivel juntos... podría llegar a hacer grandes cosas"_

- ¡pero claro!

Kurai Alex estaba inmerso en un mano a mano con Max, ambos intentando hacer retroceder al otro. El moreno llevaba la ventaja, y se disponía a sacar los aguijones para cerrar su victoria, cuando un resplandor a su espalda le hizo voltear.

- Max, suelta a mi rival, ahora...

el sello clow había aparecido más brillante que nunca a los pies de Michael, que sostenía el báculo cardcaptor con ambas manos, y lo apuntaba a Kurai. Que sonrió malévolo, y aventó lejos de si a Max, para concentrar toda su atención en Michael.

- Michael, tu sólo no... – empezó Max, desde el suelo.

- ¡que dejes de decir de decir eso!

- es que es la verdad niño – intervino Kurai – no puedes.

Michael sonrió, confiado.

- verás que sí – acto seguido, levantó una carta Clow a la altura de sus ojos, en la pose clásica para invocarla.

- por favor, ¿no lo vez?, aunque invoques toda tu baraja una por una, al final no me harás ¡nada!

Pero Michael mantenía la sonrisa, y con un movimiento del pulgar, reveló que no era una, sino todo un manojo de 5 cartas clow.

- ¿qué?

- ¡_COMBO DE CARTAS!!! – _gritó Michael, con un extraño eco en su voz, lanzando las 5 cartas al aire. Conforme las cartas fueron cayendo, las fue golpeando con el báculo, e invocándolas - _¡The Fight! __¡The Power! ¡The Dash! ¡The Jump! ¡The Shoot!… ¡PERFECT FIGHTER COMBO!!!!!!!_

En un resplandor las 5 cartas salieron de sus cartas en un torrente unido. Los 5 espíritus, al mismo tiempo, se unieron y golpearon el aura de Michael. Fusionándose con él, y liberando un brillo que cegó a todos los presentes. Cuando el brillo cedió, Michael estaba exactamente igual.

- ¡ja!, sabía que no funcionaría – se burló Kurai Alex – las cartas Clown requieren demasiada energía mágica. Nadie sería capaz de invocar más de dos a la vez...

pero Michael, sonreía, y entonces...

¡dio un enorme salto de 200 m. De altura, a una sorprendente velocidad!. Antes de que pudieran decir "wow!", descendió sobre Kurai Alex, ensartándole una patada en el pecho, que lo lanzó hasta un edificio, donde se estrelló de espaldas, escupiendo sangre. Apenas hubo caído, 100 ráfagas Shot cayeron sobre él, lanzándolo hacía el cielo, donde Michael lo alcanzó con otro salto, y volvió a conectar 100 patadas a la vez en el pecho, hasta derribarlo con otro Shot!, de vuelta en el suelo.

Michael descendía peligrosamente a hípervelocidad, cuando Kurai volvió a reaccionar, lanzándole un Excallibur desde el suelo. Debido a la gran potencia a la que iba, Michael no tenía forma posible de esquivar el ataque...

- ¡Fuego Azul! – pero sí desviarlo, como hizo el Shadow Urban lluvia con una gran ráfaga de fuego fatuo. Sin embargo, al hacerlo quedó expuesto, y Kurai se lanzó hacía el con los aguijones por delante.

Reaccionó apenas a tiempo, deteniendo los aguijones con las garras de quimera, y la batalla en el cielo comenzó en un constante intercambio de garras y aguijones, intentando colarse en la mínima defensa a los ojos del rival, que lograba desviar el golpe en el ultimo segundo, mientras ambos caían inevitablemente hacía el suelo.

A unos milímetros de impactar, y esquivando el ultimo golpe de Michael, Kurai lanzó telaraña y se aferró a un edificio cercano, sin embargo...

- ¡_Carpe retractrum_!

Michael lanzó un encantamiento de garfio a la pared donde estaba sujeto Kurai, desprendiéndola con todo y Alex, y atrayéndolo hacía él. Michael lanzó su puño, pero sólo destrozó la pared, pues Kurai se había teletransportado un segundo antes. Y había aparecido en el suelo, jadeando y sudando.

Tres gotas de sangre, escurrieron de su frente hasta el suelo.

"¿desde cuando el novato, puede hacerme sangrar?"

no pudo pensarlo mucho, antes de tener que moverse, porque el puño del "novato", dejó un cráter en el suelo cuando intentó golpearlo. En su salto, Kurai volteó contra Michael y lanzó su revolución Macrocosmica, que conectó y arrastró a Michael a través de varios edificios. Alex sonrió confiado, pero en ese instante, tres impactos de Shot, golpearon en su dorso, doblándolo del dolor.

- ¡¿cómo?!!!, ah visto, a través de mi revolución Macrocosmica... ya no puedo usarla contra él

Michael fue impactado en una pared por la revolución Macrocosmica, y algo de sangre propia salió, pero inmediatamente, se volvió a lanzar contra Alex a hípervelocidad.

- ¡_cataclismus Mortus_! – exclamó el ojirojo, el hechizo golpeó a Michael, pero sólo lo llevó consigo unos metros, antes de que Michael saltara por sobre él, y siguiera su recorrido contra Alex.

le conectó su puño justo en la mandíbula, lanzándolo volando cientos de metros hacía el cielo, donde Alex desapareció como una estrella.

Michael se relajó entonces un poco, y después, apuntó su varita hacía el cielo, justo por donde había desaparecido Kurai Alex.

- lo apresaré al caer Max. Entonces usaras tu joya del milenio.

Max no respondió al instante, por el estado de shock en que lo había dejado la actuación de Michael contra Alex. pero las palabras del pelinegro parecieron sacar a todos del espasmo.

- yo... debo... ir por las demás Ligthing – dijo Karen, como si se le olvidara lo que debía decir, y después se alejó de allí saltando entre los edificios... en la dirección contraria a Great City.

- y yo... ¡ah sí! – Green Spawn, viendo que ya no era necesario, o porque tenía otros planes, desapareció en una nube de humo verde

- bien Michael, ¡prepárate! – dijo Max, dando unos pasos al frente, sosteniendo su joya del milenio.

No necesitaba que se lo dijeran. El Shadow Urban lluvia estaba más que alerta ante la próxima caída de su rival.

Pero no esperaba, un destello rojo oscuro en el cielo, en el exacto lugar donde había salido volando Kurai Alex.

- ¿qué es eso?

Agudizando la vista un poco, finalmente distinguieron lo que era: Kurai Alex, volando en picada sobre Solaris, liberando todo el fuego de este, y con una mirada que daba miedo.

- bien, se acabo el señor villano Bipolar sádico-satánico amable... ¡_Avalancha de Fuego Fatuo!_

Con un gruñido, Solaris liberó su ultimo poder, y siguió su descenso, liberando una cantidad colosal de poder, debido a la gran altura a la que había tenido que ejecutar su ataque.

- ¡Shield! – alcanzó a gritar Michael, y su carta de escudo se hizo presente, cubriéndolo a él. sin embargo, Max se alejó del área al instante.

- ¡no intentes jugar conmigo niño! – grito a unos metros del impacto Kurai.

Una explosión sacudió todo lo que quedaba de Shadow City, al igual que un destello enorme, cuando la bestia bit carnero y el escudo de Michael entraron en contacto. Y sorprendentemente, el frágil escudo seguía en pie. Pero una enorme avalancha de fuego fatuo descargaba todo su poder sobre él, y parecía que no iba a soportar aquello por demasiado tiempo. Michael sudaba y luchaba por mantenerlo, pero la tarea empezaba a ser demasiado pesada. Ya había llamado demasiadas Cartas Clow a la vez, y las fuerzas para mantenerlas empezaban a superarlo incluso a él. El escudo se iba agrietando lentamente.

Al ver esto, Kurai, sonriendo con sádica satisfacción, levantó su brazo derecho, lentamente.

- es tu fin...

" oh no... si su excallibur traspasa mi escudo, estoy perdido..."

- ¡_Starlight Exca...!_

- ¡KIEEEEEEEE!!!!!

- ¿eh?

El grito desvió la atención tanto de Michael como de Kurai. Una gran fuente de poder había surgido de repente, y con su gran fuerza atenuaba el combate de fuerzas entre Michael y Alex.

- ¿¡quien se atreve a intervenir?!

- ¡allá! – señaló Michael hacía un anuncio.

Kurai volteó a ver. Sobre el anuncio, había un gran resplandor blanco irradiando poder, y dentro del resplandor blanco:

- Max...

El rubio liberaba toda su energía en su grito de "Kie!" y ahora estaba haciendo gala de ella, liberando relámpagos junto con todo su Ki.

Pero la verdadera señal de alarma, vino cuando la gorra roja que siempre adornaba su cabeza, salió volando por los aires debido a la tremenda fuerza que salía de Max. Kurai Alex ya había visto eso ocurrir y sabía que era lo siguiente que pasaría.

- maldición...

- ¡EEEEEEHHHHHH!!!!...

el cabello de Max se hizo completamente hacía arriba y en punta, la energía que lo rodeaba fue aumentando, al mismo tiempo que se volvía dorada. El mismo proceso ocurrió inversamente en los rizos rubios de Max, que se fueron aclarando hasta volverse blancos, y con un ultimo grito que completó la transformación, los ojos azules de Max, se volvieron verdes.

- maldición... – repitió Kurai Alex, mirando con rencor a Max

- Super Saiyajin... – dijo Michael.

Y en cuanto a Max, lo único de hizo, fue aparecer esferas de energía en ambas manos, levantarlas por sobre su cabeza cruzando sus brazos, y decir levemente.

- _Double Silver Spark_...

Acto seguido, lanzó ambas energías hacía adelante, con la velocidad de verdaderas centellas, aunque su tamaño se incrementó hasta 10 veces en el trayecto, cuando ambas golpearon a Kurai Alex, otra gran explosión sacudió Shadow City, tanto que quebró los vidrios que aún estaban intactos, y por supuesto, derribó humeando al Sol Negro

Desafortunadamente, el escudo de Michael también fue rozado por la explosión, y terminó de sucumbir, lanzando a Michael en la dirección contraria a Kurai, contra otro edificio. Sin embargo, en el aire, fue atrapado por Max.

- ¿estas bien?

por respuesta, Michael se apartó de un golpe de Max, invocando sus propias alas.

- ¡¿por qué intervienes?!. Ya lo dije, Kurai Alex es mi rival, es regla de oro, si alguien reclama a un rival como propio, los demás no deben intervenir en la batalla.

- ¡no seas infantil! – lo reprendió Max - ¿no escuchaste a Green Spawn?, tiene el cuadrado del poder de un Shadow Urban, aunque parezca que llevas la ventaja, recuerda que estas peleando contra un caballero, mientras más tiempo pases contra él, mas trucos le muestras, y le enseñas como eliminarte.

Esta no es una misión en que nos podamos permitir orgullo de batalla, hay mucho en juego, nuestra única opción es pelear en equipo y eliminarlo. Si nos unimos, nuestras posibilidades de vencerlo aumentan, sino, posiblemente nos matará.

Hubo un instante de silencio después de que Max dijo esto, finalmente, Michael asintió lentamente.

- esta bien, peleemos juntos...

- ¡idiotas! – se escuchó el grito, y Kurai Alex se levantó de entre los escombros, irradiando su Cosmo como fuego negro. Michael y Max se pusieron en guardia – así peleen los dos contra mí, ¡NO TIENEN NINGUNA POSIBILIDAD DE HACERME UN RASGUÑO!

- ¡AHORAAA!!!

Fondo: U Better Fear me- the deleted. 

Cuando Kurai gritó, una onda de fuego fatuo salió de él, sumiendo los postes a su alrededor y destrozando el suelo a su alrededor. Max y Michael aprovecharon su distracción y se lanzaron contra él, lanzando patadas a la vez contra su rostro. Sin embargo, Kurai desapareció y Max y Michael se golpearon mutuamente, derribándose y recuperándose con la misma velocidad al hacer un golpe de rebote contra el suelo , sin embargo, en ese preciso instante Kurai reapareció y sujeto el cuello de ambos, a punto de enterrar sus aguijones en su piel, de no ser porque Max lanzó un rayo ocular, obligándolo a soltarlos.

Sin perder tiempo, rayo y lluvia se elevaron hasta quedar fuera del alcance de Kurai, y Max empezó a lanzar energía contra él. se llevó una gran sorpresa cuando todos sus disparos salieron reflejados hacía el en una barrera de energía plateada.

Mientras Kurai detenía a Max con su barrera de cristal, no vio acercarse a Michael por detrás, pero su sentido arácnido lo detectó, y justo antes de que lo golpearan, levantó una carta mágica contra Michael.

- ¡Heavy Storm!

Michael quedó envuelto en el huracán que salió de la carta mágica, y salió despedido hasta otro edificio, quedando incrustado inconsciente en este. El efecto de la carta de Alex era destruir todas las magias en el campo, por lo que había anulado momentáneamente los poderes de las cartas clown de Michael.

- con eso estarás quieto un rato.

- ¡pero yo no! – gritó una voz, entre el sonido de un cristal rompiéndose; justo unos instantes antes de que el puño de Max lanzara volando a Kurai Alex. sin embargo, antes de salir volando, Kurai sujetó con todas sus fuerzas el brazo de Max, y lo lanzó por delante de él. Max logró frenarse en el aire, pero en ese instante Kurai llegó con él por el golpe inicial, conectándole varias patadas seguidas en el pecho, hasta que ambos cayeron al suelo con una ultima pirueta.

Max extendió sus brazos y todo el metal alrededor emergió hacía él, y con movimiento de sus brazos, Max lo lanzó contra Alex, que con un pase de su varita, transformó todo el que lo podría golpear en agua que no le hizo absolutamente nada. Aprovechando que Max no lo podía ver bien mientras el agua caía, Alex se teletransportó tras Max, lanzándole un cataclismus mortus, que el rubio esquivó volando apenas a tiempo. Hasta que una telaraña se enredo en su tobillo, atrayéndolo nuevamente hacía el suelo, donde un dedo cubierto en llamas infernales le esperaba.

Pero haciendo gala de sus reflejos, Max utilizó aquello que sabía era lo único que el tenía, a lo que Alex era más vulnerable.

Pasó rápido como una ráfaga, cortó la mano de Alex anulando su ataque, y la sangre que debería haber salido, se congelo al instante.

Y el BeyBlade de Kiwold dio un giro en el aire para volver junto a su dueño.

Alex miró con rencor la sombra del lobo de hielo que apareció junto a Max, antes de, con la otra mano, lanzar una galaxia completa contra Max, que a su vez disparó su _Aurora de Lobo_! Para neutralizarla y crear una explosión que obligara a Kurai a poner más distancia entre ellos.

Cuando ambos salieron de entre el humo, Kurai fue el primero en recuperarse, lanzando rápidamente su _¡Cataclismus Mortus!!_ De león negro. Para su sorpresa, Max empezó a volar hacía su ataque.

Esta distracción hizo que no viera el beyblade girando bajo él, hasta que Max ordenó el ataque..

- ¡Destellos milenarios!

Kiwold salió rápidamente de su bit, Kurai apenas logró voltear, y el golpe de luz salió de los ojos del lobo, lanzando al Sol Negro contra Max, siguiendo la trayectoria de su propio ataque de cataclismo.

Sólo que el llevaba más velocidad, y llegó primero con Max, que lo atrapó, y lo puso en la ruta de su propio ataque, retirándose milésimas de segundo antes de que este impactara, arrastrando a Alex.

"maldición" pensó este "tenía todo esto planeado para reflejarme mi propio golpe. ¡Ya me esta hartando!, voy a hacer que se arrepienta de haberse metido conmigo..."

Alex desapareció teletransportandose, justo unos instantes antes de que su hechizo destrozara un edificio.

Max empezó a buscarlo de inmediato, preparado para su próximo ataque. Pero no estaba listo para lo siguiente que ocurrió.

- ¡me sorprendiste Yangun! – la voz llamó su atención, pero se quedó frío al ver donde estaba el sol negro: recargado sobre el aún inconsciente Michael - Pero veamos si puedes volver a hacerlo – empezó a dirigir su mano hacía el cuello de Michael – después de que veas como muere tu pequeño ayudante...

- ¡NO ALEX! – gritó Max, pero los aguijones descendían muy rápidamente contra el cuello de Michael.

- ¡MUERE!!

un violento impacto, y la sangre empezó a salir, roja y espesa del cuello, entre la piel blanca y el cabello negro...

- ¡AHHHHHHHH!!!!!

... de Kurai Alex.

y Michael, soltando sus colmillos de Dragón, tenía su mandíbula fuertemente cerrada en su cuello, con claras intenciones de no soltarlo.

- ¿cómo es posible? – preguntó Kurai Alex entrecortadamente. – No debías recuperarte tan rápido de mi golpe... no tenías el poder de tus cartas cuando impactaste en el muro – y entonces, se dio cuenta – la sangre de hidra... te regenera

Aún si soltarlo, Michael sonrió y gritó a Max entre dientes.

- ¡ahora!!!

- ¿qué?

Kurai volteó a ver a Max. Estaba flotando frente a ellos, y la joya del milenio resplandecía con fuerza en su cuello, flotando un poco.

- pronto regresarás a la normalidad amigo... ¡Joya del Milenio...!

- ¡¡¡NOOOO!!!! – gritó Kurai con horror, mientras el resplandor de la joya del milenio se reflejaba en su pupila. Lanzó con desesperación una revolución Macrocosmica contra Michael, obligando a que lo soltara, e inmediatamente desapareció teletransportandose lo más lejos posible de allí.

Apareció en un callejón, respirando entrecortadamente. Si bien no le temía a la muerte, no soportaría volver a ser lo que era antes; ahora que se había transformado, no iba a dar la oportunidad de que lo volvieran a aprisionar.

Revisó la herida en su cuello. Apenas era superficial, después de todo, Michael no querría matar a su maestro Alex. pero parecía que a pesar de esto, había incrustado algo de veneno sin querer en su piel. Si no lo atendía; moriría en unos minutos.

- ¡Maldita sea!

Por si eso fuera poco, de repente la calle en la que estaba el callejón se extendió hasta el infinito; y empezó a doblarse y retorcerse, formando un inmenso y basto laberinto

Sabiendo quien podría ser el causante de ello, levantó la vista, encontrándose con Max y Michael volando por sobre él, el ultimo, sosteniendo la carta de Labyrinth.

- detente ahora, sé que el veneno de Michael entró en ti – dijo el rubio.

- y podremos devolverte a la normalidad Alex. pero debes dejar de pelear... – apoyó Michael .

Kurai los miró con rencor. Intentó teletransportanse, pero el laberinto debería hacer interferencia, por lo que no podía moverse, y decidió echar a correr.

Max y Michael salieron tras él de inmediato, sin embargo, misteriosamente las alas de Michael desaparecieron, y Max cayó el suelo.

- ¿qué demonios?

Ambos Shadow Urban se pusieron de pie, aturdidos, viendo como Alex se alejaba.

- ¿quién nos ah detenido? – preguntó Max, pero respondió por si mismo su pregunta lanzando un energy al detectar una cosmo-energía sobre ellos.

Pero sólo alcanzaron a ver una silueta femenina y una cabellera pelirroja escabullirse entre el ataque de Max.

- ¿quién rayos era ella? – preguntó Michael. Max no respondió, pero miraba sorprendido y desconcertado el lugar por donde había desaparecido la extraña.

"se parecía a..." .

Kurai seguía corriendo por el laberinto, virando equivocadamente varias veces, y teniendo que volver sobre sus pasos. La frustración del sol negro se incrementaba, y el ocaso estaba cerca. Pero parecía que ya no había nada que pudiera hacer, había perdido aquella batalla. El veneno de Michael corría por sus venas, anulando uno a uno sus sentidos. Finalmente, al intentar correr por un ultimo pasillo, tropezó y cayó en el suelo. Fue incapaz de levantarse cuando lo intentó.

- maldición... ¡maldición!... ¡MALDICIÓN!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritó frustrado, causando que la calle se agrietara alrededor. Con lo poco que le quedaba de fuerzas lanzó un fuerte golpe al suelo, destruyéndolo aún más.

- Es cierto lo que dicen sobre el fuego. Arde poderoso y destructivo, pero arde rápido y se apaga, muere. Es lo que te ah pasado infeliz.

Kurai Alex levantó la vista. No podía creer quien estaba frente a él. Con las ultimas fuerzas que le quedaban, se levantó y sujetó su cuello con toda su fuerza, intentando destruirle la garganta, para al menos liberar un poco de su ira comprimida, que era incapaz de sacar satisfactoriamente en aquel instante.

Pero Final Demon, con un golpe de la hoja de su sable, apartó a Kurai Alex y volvió a derribarlo al suelo.

- ¡estúpido!. No serviría de nada que me mates, como no me sirves muerto.

Kurai Alex le dirigió una mirada asesina, pero por dentro había sido intrigado por las palabras de Final Demon.

- Desde que me desterraron del infierno por culpa de Géminis, eh ido vagando sirviendo a los señores oscuros en sus propósitos. Tu ahora eres un gran señor oscuro Zaguitarius, y a los demonios menores nos conviene más estar de tu lado – metió su mano entre su capa, Kurai se puso en guardia para un ataque - que en tu contra.

Lanzó algo desde su capa, a los pies de Alex, haciendo que rebotara un poco en el suelo haciendo ruido, hasta quedar a los pies de Kurai.

Cuando Kurai Alex lo vió la sorpresa y maligna emoción regresó a su expresión.

- tómalo como una muestra de mi lealtad, Señor del Sol Negro... – dicho esto, Final Demon, fue desapareciendo entre las sombras, a otro plano astral, desde donde podía acceder a otras zonas del mundo. un plano astral donde sólo demonios y ángeles tienen permitida la entrada. Dejando a Kurai Alex de nuevo sólo en el laberinto.

Cuando Final Demon llegó al plano astral demoníaco, cubierto de oscuridad y tinieblas, se sorprendió mucho al ver que alguien ya lo esperaba.

- ¿servir a los señores oscuros?, Final, tu nos sirves a nadie más que a ti mismo. – Green Spawn estaba recargado en una pared, mirando a través de la máscara a Final Demon

- tienes razón. Pero a la vez te equivocas mi estimado HellSpawn... y al menos tengo un lado bien definido, y no voy por allí ayudando Shadow urbans para aligerar mi castigo.

- tu tienes tus interés, yo tengo los míos demonio. – respondió Green Spawn fríamente – y hablando de intereses...

rápidamente, apenas perceptible para la vista, Green Spawn se lanzó sobre Final Demon, colocándole un chuchillo de diamante negro en la garganta.

- ...¿cuáles son los tuyos maldito?. ¿por qué le diste eso a Kurai? también quieres liberar a ese ser del desierto ¿verdad?, ¡¿POR QUÉ?!.

Final Demon rió ante la pregunta de Green Spawn, antes de responderle con una voz de serpiente.

- son los mismos que los tuyos Green... tu quieres volver a ser libre, bajar un poco tu condena, controlar tu propio destino, ¿no es cierto?

- no me compares contigo imbécíl. Y para que lo sepas, tampoco soy de esos imbéciles que quieres volver a ser lindos y amorosos humanos. Mi lado esta en el infierno, pero, ¿qué hay de ti?. la leyenda dice que el ser del desierto destruirá tanto cielo como infierno, no te conviene, ¡algo más quieres con él!.

- ¡Chaorlesak no me interesa!!, que te quede bien claro. Pero como dije, controlo mi propio destino... y pronto el del mundo entero...

- ¿qué quieres decir con eso?.

Pero en ese instante, Final Demon consideró que Green Spawn ya sabía demasiado, y con una sorprendente velocidad, lanzó su espada sable al corazón del HellSpawn, haciendo a un lado con el mismo movimiento a el cuchillo de Green...

En sólo un segundo, la sangre azul de un ser infernal cubrió el suelo del lugar... sólo unas gotas cayeron, de dos diferentes heridas.

La espada estaba puesta superficialmente en el estomago de GreenSpawn, causando la herida de la cual salía la sangre. Sin embargo, Final Demon no enterraba completamente la espada, debido a que estaba paralizado por un chuchillo de diamante negro enterrado en su costado, y a través del cual también fluía mucha sangre.

Al ver que ambos estaban heridos, retrocedieron al instante dando un salto, y alejándose de su rival, para de inmediato poner una mano sobre sus heridas.

- eres rápido HellSpawn

- y tu no eres más que una maldita rata... – le contestó duramente a Final Demon

Final Demon sonrió malévolamente, antes de bajar la guardia. Green Spawn hizo lo mismo.

- ambos sabemos que no podemos pelear. Ambos sabemos, que dentro de muy poco, el equipo que hagamos será una pieza clave para la victoria de la oscuridad. Así que sería muy estúpido atacarnos entre nosotros antes de que eso pase... pero una vez que eso pase... cuídate Spawn...

acto seguido, se arrancó el cuchillo del costado, y se lo lanzó a Green Spawn que lo atrapó fácilmente; y desapareció entre la neblina.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Max y Michael caminaban lentamente por el laberinto, buscando a Kurai Alex.

- no lo entiendo – decía Max- estaba herido y envenenado; deberíamos haberlo encontrado tirado hace varios minutos.

Como respondiendo a su pregunta, unos tenues y tristes acordes de cuerdas, empezaron a sonar por todo el lugar, formando una gótica y oscura melodía. Max y Michael se pusieron en guardia de nuevo al escucharla.

- pensé que tu eras el estratega Max – dijo una voz tras ellos, haciendo que se voltearan de golpe. Kurai Alex estaba sentado en una de las paredes del laberinto, tocando tranquilamente su lira. – deberías haber calculado todos los posibles finales, y no viste el más obvio...

- ¿cuál? – preguntó Max, sin bajar la guardia, y creando discretamente una esfera de energía en su mano

- que los dos murieran en mis manos...

Max no esperó un instante más, y lanzó su Energy contra Kurai Alex. sin embargo, este levantó rápidamente su mano derecha, que hasta ese instante había permanecido oculta en un costado, tras el muro del laberinto.

El cristal blanco brilló con fuerza, cuando absorbió todo el poder del energy de Max, dejando ileso a Alex, que sostenía frente a si, al báculo Yang.

- maldita sea – dijo Max, mirando sorprendido el artefacto.

- el báculo Yang… no creí que Alex fuera capaz de usarlo – agregó Michael.

- cualquier miembro de la familia Zaguitarius es capaz de manipular el báculo, y beneficiarse de sus poderes. Incluyendo aquel, que permite regenerar el cuerpo humano…

"maldición… llegamos tarde, ya debe haber recuperado todo su poder" pensó Max " pero Michael y yo seguimos cansados, en especial él…"

- Michael, retrocede, ya no podemo… aghhhh… - Max no pudo terminar de hablar, una fina cuerda acababa de traspasar su pecho de lado a lado, y una tétrica melodía empezó a sonar. – Maldita sea… - dijo con dificultad.

- oh no – Michael intento ayudar a Max, extendiendo una mano hacia la cuerda que acababa de traspasarlo. Pero en ese preciso instante, otra cuerda similar atravesó y paralizó por completo el brazo del Shadow Urban lluvia.

Y la melodía siguió sonando, incrementando su poder a cada instante, mientras más y más cuerdas golpeaban en determinados puntos a Max y Michael.

- _Deaths Angel Elegy… _

Cuando Kurai Alex pronunció estas palabras, a las cuerdas de plata que salían de la lira, y atravesaban a Michael y Max, les surgió un intenso fuego fatuo color negro. Las dos victimas de "la Elegía del ángel muerte" intentaron gritar, hacer alguna exclamación, algo. Pero el dolor era tal, que sus sentidos ni siquiera reaccionaban, y en apenas unas notas después, quedaron semiconscientes; sin ningún brillo en sus miradas. Ya sólo estaban vivos en sus mentes.

- con mi poder incrementado al cuadrado – dijo Kurai, tranquilamente, mientras tocaba con su Lira – ni siquiera necesito tocar la melodía en un acorde especifico; me basta con tocarla, para despedazar su cuerpo, su mente y su alma... no tiene escape.

Y esta vez en verdad parecía cierto, pues ni Michael ni Max daban la más mínima reacción, y la melodía seguía su curso, llegando cada vez más al clímax. Sangre en torrentes empezó a salir de los dos Shadow Urban medio muertos, desde los orificios que habían hecho las cuerdas.

Y sonaba y sonaba, con su fuego fatuo quemando su piel, todo estaba perdido.

La melodía llegaba a su clímax...

Todo estaba perdido...

Una nota más, y no habría nada que devolviera del umbral de la muerte a Max y Michael...

Todo estaba perdido...

Cuando una ráfaga negra, apareció apenas visible al ojo humano, y cortó todas las cuerdas de golpe, dejando caer en el suelo a Max y Michael, inconscientes y totalmente noqueados, pero vivos...

Kurai Alex se sorprendió un instante, al ver caer a sus victimas y su ataque anulado. Pero de inmediato se rió, mientras se agitaba el cabello con otra mano.

- siempre llegando en el ultimo momento, en la parte más dramática... no cabe duda que eres todo un niño. Como sea, esperaba que llegaras. Tardaste mucho...

- tenía algo que hacer... – el cabello rojo intenso se agitó, mientras los ojos grises enfocaban duramente a Kurai Alex – sé que tu poder se ah elevado al cuadrado, así que necesitaba algo con lo cual igualarte – la enorme espada, entro con un destello en su funda, mientras que la otra mano indagaba dentro de la gabardina azul. – y me quedé buscando esto...

Nytrox Géminis, empuñó el báculo Yin contra Kurai Alex, que sostenía decidido el báculo Yang...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**N/A: **_tardé mucho, pero al fin terminé este capitulo, y dejé la intro para el "Sol vs. Luna: Nytrox vs. Alex" :) . Pero tengo, algo k decirles. Por cosa de derechos de autor, nuevas publicaciones, y algo d carreras, posiblemente borre el fanfic de la red, en definitiva, sin dejar nada. Pero si el público lo pide, pues lo dejo y sigo escribiendo, sino, pues mejor que se borre por si acaso, por los asuntos que les digo. Esta en sus manos, si quieren seguir leyendo Shadow urbans tal y como esta ahora :)


	11. cambio de corazòn: I Yin vs I Yang

_Fondo: Bring Me To Life – Evanescence. _

Las nubes negras se arremolinaban por sobre el gigantesco barco que destellaba de púrpura, el mar estaba en plena tormenta, y el rosario de plata cubría toda la cubierta. Los ríos de sangre corrían por doquier.

- ¿listo? – preguntó con su voz suave y etérea, pese a que la respuesta, siempre sería la misma, siempre...

- eternamente...

Y nuevamente, el rosario se extendió por toda la cubierta, trazando un círculo, que se fue rellenando de energía oscura rápidamente...

Allá iba de nuevo, había ya bajado al infierno cien veces, y no parecía agotarse...

- ojos grises... – murmuró ella, suplicando por él...

- ¡posesión de objetos!

Pero aquella vez no escucharía. Por primera vez iba a dejar pelear a su corazón con su cabeza, se lo debía a él, le debía el matarlo si le pasaba algo como aquello. No escucharía razones, los muy malditos habían ido demasiado lejos al meterse con él.

Su orgullo solo estaría tranquilo, si el lo mataba, siendo el Alex que había conocido toda la vida, el Alex que lo rivalizaba, el Alex que odiaba, el Alex que tanto apreciaba...

- ¡_venganza de las almas perdidas_!

Corrigiendo el error, eliminando a la aberración... a cualquier costo...

Y del circulo del rosario ascendieron los espectros, ascendió toda la escoria, toda la podredumbre, muerta, e invocada de nuevo...

Y después sólo la oscuridad, solo la muerte, el dolor, la masacre y los demonios. Exactamente su medio, como en casa, tan cómodo...

- ¡la garra del tigre blanco! ¡SOMBRA YIN!

Y todo el horror del infierno, fue erradicado de un solo golpe por la negra luz.

- y de esta forma, los costos podrán reducirse en un 3 por ciento... ¡30 por ciento quiero decir! – había estado así todo el día, llegó tarde, mal arreglada y completamente distraída, sin parar de cometer errores. Estaba apunto de perder la fusión con otra importante compañía; pero era lo que menos le preocupaba.

Kateryn Zaguitarius, simplemente no podía estar tranquila, y no dejaba de mirar por la ventana, en dirección a las nubes negras y rojizas que flotaban sobre Shadow City.

La junta terminó, perdieron la fusión. Se levantó, dispuesta a retirarse a su oficina, y despejarse al menos un instante.

- ¡señorita Zaguitarius!, aún hay que tratar los asuntos de exportación...

"ah, carajo!" no pudo evitar pensar. Pese a ser muy seria en su trabajo, a Kateryn no podía importarle menos ese día. Sentía la maldad en el ambiente, y la sentía demasiado cerca de su hermano.

- si lo sé, tan sólo debo retirarme un instante al sanitario

salió con la típica porte y gracia que la caracterizaban. Caminó, elegantemente por el pasillo, despacio, tranquila... como muñeca de porcelana... hasta que de nuevo, el sentimiento empezó a carcomerla...

acelera, acelera un poco más, camina más rápido, corre, vuela... tu hermano, tus amigos, el mundo, te necesita...

hasta que una mano la atrapó de repente de la boca, y la jaló dentro de un armario de escobas.

"¡pero que demonios!" se disponía a lanzar su veneno, cuando escuchó una voz familiar.

- ¡hasta que te decides!, llevo horas vigilándote... _¡lumos!_

La soltaron, y pudiendo moverse y hablar libremente, exclamó.

- ¡Claudia!, ¿qué rayos haces aquí?, ¿cómo te dejaron pasar?

Efectivamente, la Ligthning Urban castaña estaba allí, sonriente y con la varita iluminando el armario.

- soy bruja... literalmente, ¡bueno! ¿qué esperas? ¡hay que irse!

- ¿qué? – exclamó Kateryn, desconcertada por un instante.

- Max, Alex... y Nytrox, por si querías saber – dijo esto ultimo en un tono algo pícaro- nos necesitan...

- ¿te contactaron?

- ¿tienen qué?, ni que fuéramos a esperar que nos dieran permiso – dijo Claudia – es más que obvio que algo pasa – agregó más seria – y tenemos que ir.

Kateryn, recordando todo lo que había sentido esa tarde, asintió lentamente.

- ¿cómo que Nytrox? – preguntó de pronto, apenas captando las palabras de Claudia

- aja... no te quitaba los ojos de encima la vez que encontramos el barco...

- mhhh – fue lo único que respondió Kateryn - ¡bueno andando!

- ¡claro! – Claudia volvió a poner lista su varita, pero Kateryn la detuvo.

- yo me encargo...

acto seguido, colocó juntas sus manos, como si estuviera rezando. Para ser más específicos, colocó sus dedos medio e índice de ambas manos juntos, y los demás enredados bajo estos.

- ¿qué vas a...?

- ¡_Kage__Bunshin__ No Jutsu!_

Su pie logró tocar el suelo, levantando la tierra a su alrededor. Lo había logrado... había logrado salir de Shadow City...

Pero parecía que era la primera y la única persona que iba a lograrlo.

Karen Librul volteó sus ojos esmeralda a la ciudad que acababa de dejar. Las nubes negras, el caos, la destrucción, y el olor a humo y destrucción aun eran bastante perceptibles.

- algo grande ah llegado, y ah golpeado directo al alma de los Shadow Urbans...

pero sabiendo que no había tiempo que perder, dio la vuelta, y empezó a correr hacía Great City, en busca de sus compañeras

No había cesado de viajar. Sabía que su hermana y su madre estarían preocupadas, que a Kateryn le debía estar hiendo muy mal manejando sola la empresa, que hacía más de un año que no las veía... pero no, aún no estaba listo, su conciencia aún no estaba tranquila.

Apretó fuertemente la lata de soda que había estado bebiendo, doblándola por la mitad.

"¿dónde andará mi hermano?" se preguntó, mientras ajustaba la caja de Pandora a su espalda, y se preparaba para seguir caminando.

Pese a que había aceptado entrenarlo, apenas si habían pasado unas semanas juntos, cuando Alex le informó que su entrenamiento estaba completo, y que lo demás lo debía aprender por si sólo.

"luchaste, llegaste y casi venciste en el ODT, todo ese esfuerzo, ese viaje y ese empeño que pusiste para matarme. Ahora quiero que lo utilices para aprender tus propias técnicas, para superarte. Nunca has sido de los que se quedan escuchando a un maestro, así que esa es la única forma en que puedas obtener tu máximo potencial"

- ¿dónde estará? – volvió a preguntarse Daniel Zaguitarius, luego de semanas de haber estado viajando por todo el país.

- eso no es asunto suyo, ¿no crees?

Daniel volteó ante la voz que le hablaba. Venía de un joven, de cabello verde y gafas, inclinado en el suelo, viendo las papas fritas en la estantería.

- ¿disculpa?

- Las personas deben velar por si mismas. Si sigues preocupándote tanto por los demás, acabar por olvidarte de tu propia felicidad, y eso no tendría caso – tomó una de las bolsas, se levantó y empezó a comerlas. Daniel sólo se quedó mirando al extraño.

- El esta en Shadow City...

estas palabras, finalmente sacaron de su estupor a Daniel.

- ¿de quien hablas? No me has dicho ni tu nombre

- de tu hermano. Esta en Shadow City... pero no está bien...

la persona fue, pagó su bolsa de papas, y se disponía a salir de la tienda, cuando Daniel lo frenó bruscamente

- ¿qué es lo que sabes tu?, ¿quién eres?

- sigues preocupándote demasiado por los demás, eras mejor con el báculo yang...

- ¿cómo es que...?

- si insistes en darle importancia a los demás, a quien deberías ir a ayudar es a tu hermano. No quiero que ni por error, venga conmigo.

- ¡dime de que hablas!

Pero entonces, los ojos del extraño brillaron de verde, y un rayo de luz del mismo color, sacó volando a Daniel fuera de la tienda.

Se reincorporó rápidamente, para ver como el extraño salía de la tienda y doblaba, intentando alejarse.

- ¡espera! – Daniel se reincorporó, retirándose la gabardina negra junto a la caja de Pandora. Un par de tentáculos metálicos salieron de repente de su espalda.

- veo que al menos pudiste reparar dos, bien hecho – agregó el otro, volteando a verlo – pero es mejor que sigas mi consejo, y ayudes a Alex.

Daniel no escuchó, y lanzó un tentáculo contra el extraño.

- necio, ahora deberé borrar tu memoria...

"¿borrar mi memoria, acaso es un mago?"

el tentáculo se enroscó alrededor de todo el cuerpo del extraño... pero fue repelido por un campo de energía verde.

- ¡¿qué rayos?

- no eres mi oponente indicado para un Duelo o BeyBatalla, así que tendré que pasar directo a esto...

_GIGA... DRILL...!_

Lo siguiente, un destello, una explosión, Daniel inconsciente, y ningún extraño de cabello verde.

Nadie notó al ser de capa y traje verde, sobre la azotea de una de las casas. Había recorrido un largo camino para hallarlo, solo para encontrarse con lo que más temía

- por favor, no sigas huyendo. Te necesitarán más que nunca en estos momentos...

Green Spawn se alejó de allí

- ¡que humillación! - golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza, que esta se agrietó ante el impacto.

- no teníamos opción.

Ambos volaban, alejándose de la ciudad, de la batalla y del caos, apaleados en un instante en el que casi obtenían la victoria. Y sin más opción, los héroes se dejaron salvar, y ahora huían como cobardes.

- yo me regreso – Max Yangun se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a regresar al campo de batalla, pero las fuerzas le fallaron, y casi vuelve a caer, sino hubiera sido atrapado por Michael Poker.

- no tiene caso. Ahora que tiene el báculo Yang, ni tu ni yo tenemos oportunidad

- eso dice Nytrox – agregó Max, con algo de resentimiento.

- y temo que tiene razón. Sólo él, que tiene otro báculo será capaz de controlar a Kurai.

Max descendió hasta aterrizar, y quedó de rodillas. Reía.

- ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Michael.

- ¿no es sorprendente?, al final casi siempre todo se define en esos dos. como si nosotros dos solo hubiésemos sido el aperitivo...

- no digas eso Max...

Max no respondió, solo siguió en el suelo.

- vamos, levántate, hay que ir con Nytrox y con Alex

Max levantó un poco la mirada.

- ¿a que?, sólo observar la batalla

- por lo menos. Seguimos siendo Shadow Urbans, no importa si sólo entretuvimos a Alex en lo que Nytrox llegaba, siempre debemos estar allí para luchar, por si se requiere. No podemos huir, debimos decirle eso a Nytrox, tenemos que estar allí, o sería cierto, no seríamos más que un "aperitivo"... pero no somos eso... somos un equipo...

- Michael...

Acto seguido, ambos Shadow Urbans asintieron a la vez, y salieron volando, de vuelta a donde habían dejado a Nytrox y Alex.

Y Cyra, la misteriosa Cyra; observaba todo desde la lejanía.

"no hay caso que vallan rayo y lluvia. Nada de esto les concierne. La verdadera batalla, sólo será entre el sol y la luna, la luz y la oscuridad, el Ying y el Yang. Pues ambos deben coalicionar, para que empiece la verdadera era del caos..."

- nunca será tuyo demonio – dijo de pronto, como al aire. Pero en cuanto lo pronunció, una inconfundible figura apareció de la nada, vistiendo un traje negro, y una capa blanca, que resaltaba con su piel azul.

- jmh... exactamente, ¿qué no será mío insignificante niña? – dijo altaneramente Final Demon

- el tesoro de la luz y sombra... ni siquiera mi señor a podido descifrar ese misterio, tu no tienes una oportunidad.

- ja ja ja ja – rió siniestramente Final – no, tienes razón Hina – Cyra puso una mueca de disgusto al escuchar ese nombre – no tengo oportunidad; pero por eso, los tengo a ellos... – señaló a lo lejos, donde Max y Michael iban volando, hacía Alex y Nytrox – ¿te importa?, el asiento que reservé para ver este espectáculo, resultó estar junto al tuyo... y esto puede ser demasiado bueno, como para perdérmelo...

y después de una reseña a que ocurre con nuestros personajes secundarios, nos disponemos a pasar al acto principal del capitulo...

Shadow Urbans II – Chaotic Wars

_+Rise of The dark Sun+ chapter_

**Capitulo 11: **_Cambio de Corazón – __inverse__ Yin VS __inverse__ Yang: Akarui vs. Kurai_

_Fondo: You Are Not Me- YuGiOh! The Movie- OST._

Desde la perspectiva de la tierra, el sol y la luna han estado retándose, encarándose y rodeándose el uno al otro desde tiempos inmemoriales. Pero sólo eso. Sí acaso a veces uno eclipsaba al otro, era sólo por unos instantes, y después todo volvía a la normalidad.

Pero imagínate el caos que se desataría, si en verdad alguno de los dos logrará coalicionar al otro, o peor aún, que ambos colisionaran...

- tardaste...

- hago lo que quiero – respondió cortante. El otro rió

- si lo sé. Y créeme, ahora entiendo porque...

- no entiendes nada...

- ¡no!, en verdad lo hago Nytrox... la libertad, no cadenas, no jueces; tu voluntad, tu ser... tu existencia; hasta ahora ah sido en la oscuridad, porque parece ser la única que toma a seres como nosotros. ¿por qué corres Nytrox? ¿acaso estas huyendo, o estas buscando algo?, la verdad es que ya no lo sabes...

- las cosas cambian Zaguitarius... tu haz cambiado, yo también

- ¿por qué? ¿por ella? – señaló a Luna, flotando a su lado.

- por ti, por ella, por todo...

Fondo: Ship of fools- Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle

- ya veo... – de repente, el pelinegro adquirió una expresión melancólica – sí, sé lo que se siente... te da una sensación de tanta paz, de tanta seguridad; una isla en la tempestad... pero créeme Nytrox, no debes quedarte con ella, la tempestad no terminará, si te quedas quieto, si cedes a su voluntad... acabará por hundirlos juntos... sé que te encanta la sensación de vértigo al estar con ella, sé que es maravilloso que te haya dado una familia, una esperanza, en tu caso en forma de barco; sé la maravilla que es un alma gemela... pero igual, acabarás por hundirla contigo... ya ah empezado...

- cállate...

- no puedes besarla, no puedes tocarla, ni siquiera puedes aspirar su aliento... solo puedes usarla como arma; y acabarás por destruirla...

- nadie me hunde a mi. Yo no soy como los demás... yo...

- tu... tu mi estimado Nytrox, seguirás corriendo, seguirás hiendo hacía la oscuridad, seguirás refugiándote en ella por la noche, mientras que por el día eres forzado a cumplir con tu destino, ese es tu método de sobrevivir a la Profecía, esa es tu forma de hacer como que estas por encima de ella... seguir corriendo, por tu libertad.

No respondió, esta vez no supo que decir, ella sólo se mantenía quieta, a su lado.

- no tienes porque correr; si con un revés podrías destrozar la tormenta – Kurai extendió su mano hacía él – únete a mi. Juntos luz y oscuridad, báculo Yin y báculo Yang; una vez libres no hay nada que no podamos hacer... podremos liberarnos del bien y del mal, del destino y de la muerte; podríamos devolverle la vida a ella Nytrox...

el seguía con la mirada baja, sin levantar la cara, con los ojos tristes... hasta que...

una súbita expresión de temor y sorpresa surcó el rostro de Kurai.

La tierra tembló, el cielo se abrió y relámpagos cayeron a lo largo de toda la ciudad.

El símbolo del Tao (yin-yang) apareció a los pies de él. el Yang, le estaba dando la espalda al Yin... y a su vez, cuando un relámpago golpeó al Yin, empezó a separarlo del Yang, con una fuerza increíble, el Yin empezó a darse la vuelta, hasta por igual, quedar de espaldas al Yang. Ahora ambos, estaban invertidos. Y el cabello de Nytrox, rápidamente se aclaraba, hasta tomar un color blanco, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos grises, se hacían color violeta; pero sin mostrar ninguna expresión, más que el vacío.

- no vayas hacía allá – dijo finalmente Nytrox, sin levantar la mirada – no saques lo que hay en la oscuridad, no corrompas ni traiciones lo que tu mismo eres... porque sólo lograras el vacío, un horrible vacío, o créeme, yo lo sé. La oscuridad no te acoge, te aísla, es lindo, pero acabará por devorarte; si buscas libertad, te hará su esclavo, si buscas esconderte, te hará un ser repugnante; si buscas librarte de tu destino, entonces simplemente te convertirá en nada... A menos que en verdad desees la destrucción, a menos que en verdad quieras deshacerte de tu alma, de cada placer de esta vida y la siguiente... no vayas allá...

- Akarui... – alcanzó a decir Luna, sorprendiendo aún más a Kurai.

- yo corro de mi destino, porque es temible para cualquiera... si, pero no corro a la oscuridad, como tu crees; ya no... corro buscando la verdad, corro hacía la luz, aunque es un recorrido que debo hacer sólo, y que terminará por dejarme más heridas y desastres, si en verdad quiero mi libertad, debo descubrir quien soy, y debo buscarlo rápidamente, debo correr hacía allá, debo correr hacía la luz...

- en la luz, no hallarás libertad. Al final, siempre serás esclavo de creencias, al final siempre negarás una parte de ti mismo; siempre habrá algo en tu ser, que estará mal...

- casi igual que en la oscuridad...

_fondo: Satania – Mago de Oz_

ambos levantaron sus manos hacía el cielo, casi al mismo tiempo.

-_¡LUNA CONCEDEME TU ALMA!_

_- REVOLUCIÓN MACROCOSMICA!_

Luna se volvió en un instante una esfera de fuego fatuo, que Akarui Nytrox sostuvo en su mano, introduciéndola al instante en su pecho.

Al mismo tiempo, todo el universo se contuvo en la mano de Kurai , un universo negro y sin vida, que disparó sin piedad contra el Géminis, sin embargo, este lanzó un golpe con el rosario, deshaciendo cada planeta que estaba apunto de lanzarse contra él.

Kurai se teletransportó hasta la espalda de Akarui, e intentó enterrar sus aguijones, pero Akarui fue mucho más rápido, y enredó su rosario en el cuello de su rival, la respiración de Kurai fue cortada de tajo, si este no hubiera logrado desparecer en el aire en el ultimo minuto.

En el preciso instante en que Kurai desapareció, Akarui Nytrox hizo lo mismo, empezando a moverse a velocidad luz.

La ciudad quedó absolutamente tranquila, por varios minutos, solo surgían pequeños destellos azules, restos de una teletransportación, a lo largo de la ciudad, pero desaparecían en cuanto lo hacían.

Hasta que se dio el impacto.

- ¡_StarLigth Excallibur!_

- ¡_Jedi Storm!_

Excallibur chocó de lleno con el sable laser de Akarui, la energía acumulada en ambas poderosas armas, generó enormes corrientes de aire, que cortaron todos los edificios, postes y vehículos alrededor como si fueran mantequilla.

Pero la lucha de ambas espadas continuó, sin que ninguno de los dos cediera ni un milimetro, dejando cortadas aun más grandes en la ciudad. Hasta que.

- ¡Luna Posesiona al sable laser!

El espíritu acompañante de Kurai, se materializó dentro del sable, incrementando exponencialmente su poder, haciendo retroceder a Kurai.

- no lo creo...

A su vez, Kurai llenó su mano izquierda que tenía libre, del poder de excallibur, y colocando ambas manos contra el sable laser, volvió a equilibrar la balanza.

Siguieron así varios minutos, el aire que despedían cambiaba a color negro y blanco, la fricción entre ambos filos sacaba relámpagos. Sin comentarios, sin frases para aligerar el ambiente, para retar al rival, o jactarse... solo furia, solo batalla, solo dolor...

- ¡AHHHHHHH! – gritaron ambos a la vez. rompiendo el corte, y conectando una patada en el rostro de su rival, para poder alejarlo de él. ambos salieron volando, y ni siquiera habían caído, cuando siguieron ejecutando técnicas.

- ¡_Jedi Storm!_

- _¡ Cataclismus Mortus!_

Tres leones negros colosales se impactaron contra una lluvia de cortes de espada, deshaciéndolos, pero muriendo en el cometido. Mientras esto ocurría, ambos cayeron de pie en el suelo dando una voltereta, y lanzándose de nuevo contra el rival, saltando por sobre la creciente explosión.

Extendieron los báculos a la vez, encontrándose en el aire, intentaron golpearse el uno al otro con sus respectivas armas. Sin embargo, un báculo bloqueó el ataque del otro. No se tocaron, jamás hicieron contacto, a unos centímetros de chocar, se generó un vacío entre ambos, que les impedía tocarse y los repelía.

Sin importar esto, ambos siguieron intentando golpearse, pero los báculos seguían bloqueándose, generando más cortinas de vacío. En el punto donde los báculos generaban el vacío, los colores del lugar quedaban invertidos en un instante. En un impacto inusualmente largo, ambos contendientes fueron expulsados por el vacío de vuelta al suelo.

Sin embargo, Kurai disparó teleraña, adhiriéndose a un edificio, desde donde lanzó más aguijones.

Sin embargo, Akarui empezó a correr a velocidad luz, esquivando cada aguijón y despedazando todo a su paso. Sacó la espada, dispuesto a realizar su mejor corte. En una milésima de segundo, llegó hasta donde estaba Kurai y enterró sus espada, generando una enorme cortina de fuego debido a la fricción.

Pero Kurai ya se había movido, y en mitad del aire, tres ráfagas surgieron tras el, lanzándose a Akarui:

Cyberdark Edge, Cyber dark Keel, Cyber Dark Horn.

Desafortunadamente, todas fueron destruidas apunto de golpear a Akarui.

Destruidas, por una ráfaga con todos los cadáveres en la ciudad, rodeadas por un aura color verde y sujetas a hilos de energía

- ¡adelante Chaos Necromancer!

El manipulador de muertos de Akarui había echo presencia en el campo, y ante la cantidad de difuntos a su alrededor, su poder era incalculable.

- si quieres jugar con muertos, que hacía sea... ¡Cyber Dark Impact!

Al pronunciar el hechizo, los restos de dragones cyber oscuros, se unieron como una sola maquina, que sujetó de inmediato en sus tenazas al Red Eyes Black Dragon: Cyber Dark Dragon.

El dragon cyber oscuro se lanzó de inmediato contra el chaos necromancer, y esta vez, las almas alrededor acudieron de su lado, incrementando su poder. Pero el Necromancer aun tenía los cuerpos, e iba a usarlos para defenderse. Si los hilos no hubieran sido cortados de tajo.

Kurai se había lanzado a apoyar a su monstruo, y se balanceaba en telaraña a vertiginosa velocidad, directo a Necromancer. En sus ojos había locura y sed de sangre.

- lo siento Necromancer, pero esos son mis muertos!.

Levanto ambas manos al cielo, formando un gigantesco universo, que disparó contra Necromancer, deshaciendo por completo al monstruo, al mismo tiempo que el dragón cambiaba bruscamente su curso, para perseguir a Akarui.

Este se había retirado transformándose en una ráfaga, y ahora estaba en el techo de un edificio. En la mano derecha, que tenia alzada, sostenía su BeyBlade... en la otra, un fuego color azul tenue.

- no puede ser... – dijo Kurai, sin dejar de sonreír.

Los ojos de Kurai no mostraban nada, mas que un odio frió y seco, que no perdona.

- ¡LUNA POSESIONA A FALEON!

En ese instante, juntó sus dos manos, la del BeyBlade, y la que sostenía el fuego, que no era otra cosa mas que luna.

Hubo un destello blanco cegador, tanto que Kurai tuvo que cubrirse, y cuando por fin pudo ver, un Faleon, completamente color blanco, ciego y con alas de angel, se lanzó de golpe contra el.

Aunque el sentido arácnido sonó, ya era muy tarde, el Faleon acertó el golpe, y cuando Kurai salió volando, lo interceptó y conectó una patada en su espalda. acto seguido, volvió a interceptarlo y golpearlo hacía el otro lado, volviendo a Kurai un balón humano. En un ultimo golpe lo lanzó hacía arriba, mientras el quedaba en el suelo.

Kurai estaba dispuesto a voltearse y rematar la bestia bit, cuando su sentido arácnido sonó al máximo.

Apenas a tiempo pudo girarse en el aire, y evitar se traspasado de un lado a otro, por la filosa espada del géminis.

Akarui se frenó en el aire, liberando mucho más fuego color blanco por la fricción, y alcanzó a darse la vuelta en mitad de la nada, para lanzarse de nuevo hacía Kurai.

Cuando Kurai apuntó su mano para frenarlo, un golpe entró directamente a su estomago, proveniente de Faleón , que sin darle ni un instante de descanso siguió golpeando su piedad, mientras que Akarui se volvía de nuevo una ráfaga y se lanzaba contra Kurai, realizando corte tras corte a lo largo de todo el cuerpo, la sangre lloviendo, mientras Faleon solo golpeaba sin piedad. En un ultimo momento, apunto de caer al suelo, Faleón lo sostuvo del cabello con ambas manos, y lo lanzó de un golpe, contra el suelo. Pero ni siquiera llegó a impactar, fue interceptado por el sable de Akarui... ensartado, justo en la mitad de este, para ser más precisos, atravesándolo de un lado a otro.

Y sus expresiones, la de Akarui aún mantenía esa indiferencia, esa ausencia de sentimientos, esa pureza de la luz. Ni una mancha de sangre cubría su cuerpo.

Kurai Kurai, muerto, mantenía la cabeza baja, tal como quedó ensartado en la espada, completamente bañado en sangre... y riendo.

Levantó la mirada de golpe. Venas saltaban de sus ojos, y sus pupilas habían casi desaparecido. pero la sonrisa, la sádica y enferma sonrisa, jamás se iba de esos labios.

Extendió súbitamente sus manos a los lados, desplegando sus garras de aguijon, y de inmediato, los ensartó en el rostro de Akarui, haciendo que la sangre lo salpicara aún más. Siguió desgarrando, destazando, destruyendo por completo su rostro, sus ojos, sus labios, absolutamente todo. Y en un climax, llevando sus manos a los lados, el fuego infernal empezó a surgir. Ya no sólo en sus dedos; se extendió por sus brazos, sus hombros, sobre estos. Formando un par de enormes alas negras, de fuego infernal.

- _¡Cataclismo de llamas infernales!_

Y ambas alas, se cerraron sobre Akarui, despedazando a faleón y lanzando lejos a Luna, hundiendo al destrozado Géminis en un mar de fuego negro, demonios, y oscuridad.

Y de nuevo, todo quedó en calma. Ambos cayeron, de pie, uno frente al otro, el cuerpo indudablemente destrozado, a punto de morir en cualquier instante. Y seguían, como si nada hubiera pasado.

Vomitaba, era lo único que su cuerpo podía expresar sobre todo lo visto. Michael estaba doblado sobre si mismo, pálido, y vomitando, Max sólo miraba en shock al frente, donde estaban Nytrox y Alex.

- oh dios... oh dios!... – era lo único que podía decir - ¡OH DIOS!...

Michael se incorporó un poco para ver que había causado la ultima exclamación de Max. Y volvió a quedar en shock...

El Dragón Alado de Ra, y Obelisco el Atormentador, habían surgido de los cuerpos que debían estar muertos. Y peor aún, ambos cuerpos, levantaban sus manos hacía el cielo.

- _¡Luna posesiona a Obelisco! _– ordenó la voz de Akarui saliendo de donde estaban antes sus labios. El espíritu obedeció al instante, volviendo blanco y cubriendo de fuego del mismo color, al dios egipcio.

- _¡Dragón Alado de Ra, aliméntate de mi cosmo-energía! _– ordenó a su vez Kurai, y el negro universo, ardiendo en llamas infernales, se fundió con el fuego de Ra, en cuanto este entro en modo fénix.

Max cayó de rodillas, mientras la explosión de ambos dioses abría más cráteres en la tierra. De la ciudad solo quedaban los bordes que no habían sido tocados por la batalla.

- ¿qué clase de batalla enferma es esta? – dijo Max a la nada – deberían haber muerto, ambos, casi a la vez... ni siquiera se ah regenerado una parte de su cuerpo, chorrean sangre a cada movimiento que hacen... y sin embargo, siguen peleando, como si ni la muerte se atreviera a interrumpirlos...

_- Blondy Rose!_

- _Chidori!_

_- Avada Kedavra!_

Un gran impacto de una rosa blanca cubierta de cosmo dorado, una mano llena de energía color azul, que lanzaba sonidos como una parvada de aves, y un chorro de luz verde impactaron contra un campo de fuerza, color verde, abriendo un leve espacio en este, que se cerró de inmediato.

- ¡PORQUE SIEMPRE ACABAMOS AFUERA! – gritó Karen desesperada, mientras golpeaba con toda su fuerza el campo de fuerza.

En cuanto las Ligthing Urbans llegaron a Shadow city, se encontraron con un enorme campo de fuerza cubriendo el área. Aislando lo que quedaba de la ciudad. Aunque, aun desde lejos, era obvio que no era mucho lo que quedaba.

Claudia solo miraba preocupada hacía el campo. Su varita nunca le había fallado; pero esa vez, inclusive había realizado un encantamiento prohibido, y parecía que sólo había lanzado chispas.

En cuanto a Kateryn, estaba mucho más frustrada. Del lado materno, estaba la cosa de la araña, del lado paterno, estaba su tío favorito, el tío Hatake. A veces creía que su familia estaba destinada a tantos problemas, y que era por eso por lo que tenían antepasados tan diversos y curiosos, que era increíble que de una u otra forma hubieran quedado unidos por lazos consanguíneos: no hallaba otra explicación más que el destino.

Y justo cuando iba a aprovechar la herencia que le toco a ella, lo que le había pasado su tío favorito, incluyendo aquellos ojos rojos que el llamaba "Sharingan" , creyendo siempre que esas enseñanzas eran su arma secreta e infalible... fallaban. Aún el poderoso Raikiri, o chidori... acababa de fallar.

Acababa de hacerlo por segunda vez. una más, y todo terminaría, su Chakra se drenaría a 0. no podía arriesgarse, tenía que entrar a ver a su hermano, y algo le decía, que necesitaría al menos un Chidori si quería ayudarlo.

Usó de nuevo el Sharingan, cambiando sus ojos a rojo, con dos manchas negras, rotando un circulo alrededor de la pupila, igual negra.

- ni siquiera sé que es lo que estoy viendo – dijo ella – es algo muy extraño, veo Chakra gris rodeando todo el área. Pero algo lo esta absorbiendo... ese algo que nos impide entrar.

- ¿qué rayos pasa?

- el chakra gris es energía neutra. Ni luz ni oscuridad – continuó Kateryn – parece ser que es lo único que se mueve allí dentro, aunque sea absorbido por el ambiente. Todo lo demás esta estático. No puede entrar, no puede salir, no creo que se pueda liberar otro tipo de Chakra más que el gris allí dentro...

- casi como un mundo aparte – complemento Karen – o así lo entiendo yo. es un mundo de Chakra Gris. Por eso, personas con otro tipo de energía, no pueden entrar ni salir, no pueden ejecutar movimientos tampoco... sólo el Chakra gris, que el ambiente necesita...

- bien explicado – respondió Claudia – pero deja una duda... ¿de donde viene tanto Chakra gris?

- no sé – respondió Kateryn – pero esta en cantidades enormes, colosales...

todas siguieron mirando hacía adentro, aunque sólo el Sharingan de Kateryn detectara algo.

- una cosa más – dijo Kateryn – la más rara...

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Karen

- aunque lo dijiste solo para explicarlo mejor. Puede que sea cierto que este sea una cápsula, de un mundo diferente... como cuando se juega un duelo en el Shadow realm...

- ¿por qué lo piensas?

- el chakra gris es muy raro. De echo, era un mito, se decía que sólo los ángeles caídos lo poseían. Pero aquí esta en grandes cantidades, para que lo absorba el ambiente. Ninguna persona puede producir tanto, lo sé. Moriría... pero sigue apareciendo...

- ve al punto – dijo desesperada Claudia

- quien lanzó este campo de fuerza, este hechizo, esta otra dimensión o lo que sea. Se esta asegurando de que quien este produciendo Chakra gris no muera... así llegue a su límite, así no tenga cabeza o corazón... hará que el cuerpo lo siga produciendo hasta que quede reducido a menos que polvo... o...

-... ¿o? – preguntó Karen lentamente.

- o hasta que absorba todo lo que necesita... entonces retiraría el hechizo, y dejaría prácticamente muerto, a quien le dio la energía.

Un tenso instante de largo y pesado silencio, mientras la palabra entraba en el corazón de las tres, taladrando con dolor y desesperación...

- _cronos Re-born!_

_- báculo Yang retira el mal de mi cuerpo!_

- maldita sea...

Max se quedo observando en silencio, como las heridas cerraban, como el tejido se regeneraba, y ambos guerreros se lanzaban de nuevo al ataque, chocando espada laser, contra espada de Cosmo energía...

- no puedo creer que no hayan muerto – dijo Max - debe tener que ver con el campo de energía que rodea la ciudad... no tenía idea de que alguno de los dos fuera capaz de crear un Shadow Game de esta magnitud...

- eh Max..

el rubio volteó a ver quien le llamaba, encontrándose con Michael, quien tenía una cara de clara preocupación.

- ¿qué pasa?, ¿ya abrieron el campo? – preguntó Max, aunque sin mucha esperanza, por la cara del pelinegro. Hacía unos minutos que el y Max habían mandado a sus monstruos a intentar hacer una brecha en el campo de fuerza que los rodeaba.

- no del todo – respondió Michael – pero será mejor que vengas a ver esto...

Max siguió a Michael hasta el límite de la ciudad. Sus monstruos se encontraban en el limite de esta, mirando hacía el escudo. Completamente inmóviles. El Dragón levia de Michael parecía estar tosiendo... después de un rato Max se dio cuenta de que intentaba lanzar su ataque, sin lograrlo del todo. algo similar debía pasarle a su propio Zaborg, monarca del Trueno, porque miraba extrañado a sus manos, como preguntándose porque no fluía electricidad de estas.

- ¿por qué no atacan? – preguntó Max

- porque no pueden... parece que mientras estemos aquí dentro, no podremos realizar ninguna técnica... ni siquiera tu y yo... creo que tenías razón... la pelea es exclusiva para Nytrox contra Alex.

- JA JA JA JA JA JA... ¡ ES MEJOR DE LO QUE ESPERABA! - gritaba Kurai Kurai, mientras reía como loco, sobre el cyberdark dragon. El báculo del Black Chaos Magician acababa de torcerle el cuello, y Akarui yacía ensartado en los cuernos del dragon.

Levantó al cielo el báculo Yang, la luz blanca lo bañó, y su cuello volvió a la normalidad. Al mismo tiempo, Akarui se separó de los cuerpos como si nada, mientras las heridas en sus costados se cerraban solas.

Ambos se miraron unos instantes, plenamente consientes de que su batalla sería eterna, pues la muerte había quedado al marco de aquel campo de batalla.

- ¡AHHHHHH!.

Gritaron a la vez, Kurai desplegó sus alas de fuego infernal y se lanzó hacía Akarui, mientras que este lanzaba un potente golpe de su puño envuelto en el rosario, hacía el cyberdark dragon, destrozando este.

Ambos salieron entre la explosión con severas quemaduras y pedazos de la maquina incrustados, pero no le dieron mucha importancia. Kurai se elevó más y más alto, mientras iba comprimiendo el cielo con una mano. Se dio la vuelta, Akarui ya iba corriendo hacía el sobre el aire, su velocidad cortándolo y quemándolo, cuando el Zaguitarius lanzó todo su poder. Sin embargo...

- ¡Luna posesión al 100!

Ante estas palabras, un par de alas de energía blanca surgieron de la espalda de Akarui, dándole la apariencia de un ángel. Agitando estas alas, el géminis barrió con todo el poder de Kurai de tajo, con una ráfaga de aire plateado.

Kurai volvió a reir..

- perfecto...

se lanzó en picada contra Akarui, el poder de excallibur ahora era tan extenso que semejaba una lanza incrustada en su mano. Akarui estaba completamente inmóvil, mirando Kurai acercándose, apenas movió un poco su mano sobre su cuerpo...

pero eso fue más que suficiente, para que cuatro puntos de luz aparecieran en Kurai: frente, estomago, y hombros.

- maldición... – apenas alcanzó a decir, cuando la cruz de plata estalló de adentro hacía afuera de él, generada por la bendición de los malditos, la técnica de Akarui...

y hablando de Akarui, ahora volaba a una vertiginosa velocidad contra Kurai. Sus ojos aún vacíos, sin reflejar ni siquiera el enorme campo de fuerza, ahora visible, sobre Shadow City.

alcanzó a ponerse a la altura de Kurai, que seguía humeando por el ataque recibido directamente.

Extendió sus manos a los lados, y las cuentas del rosario se separaron cada una ardiendo en fuego azul. Acto seguido, las cuentas empezaron a rotar a Akarui rápidamente, tomando forma de la orbita de los electrones en un átomo.

- merecer morir... tu impureza debe ser borrada... debes desaparecer... todo, debe , desaparecer... – murmuraba Akarui Nytrox, mientras las cuentas seguían trazando incontables ondas, incendiando el aire alrededor del Géminis. Después de un rato, se escuchó un grito, y las manos, las caras, empezaron a surgir entre el fuego, alrededor de Akarui.

cientos de cadáveres, quemándose por el fuego color azul, empezaron a rodear a Akarui, surgiendo del fuego, y los círculos trazados por las ondas. Fantasmas azules y aun con cuerpo, intentando aferrarse al único vínculo que tenían en ese instante, con aquel mundo.

- ¿qué demonios está haciendo? – exclamó Max, al ver a todos los fantasmas surgir de las ondas del rosario, y caer a los pies de Akarui, sujetándolo, abrazándolo. Mientras el Géminis seguía con la mirada baja, dejando que los fantasmas intentaran jalarlo hacía ellos.

- todos estos espectros... estas almas en pena – habló al fin Akarui, mientras sostenía el báculo Yin. También este brillaba de fuego azul, pues era en este donde estaba enredado el verdadero rosario, y desde donde Luna controlaba toda la situación – son personas buscando venganza... almas justas, que por la mano de asesinos y hechiceros acabaron en el infierno... creo que muchas son de esta ciudad... y su pena, su deseo y sed de justicia han acudido, llamados por mi espíritu, uniéndose con el mío, para que les de una oportunidad de vengarse...

Kurai se había frenado en el aire, y veía tranquilo, como más almas seguían aglomerándose alrededor de su nuevo rey: Akarui Nytrox, quien ahora levantaba el báculo por sobre su cabeza.

- juré calmar su sed de sangre... y así será, ¡pues tu alma será arrastrada por todas ellas hasta el más allá!... – bajó de golpe él báculo, hacía Kurai, tomándolo desprevenido - ¡_ Revenge from the lost souls!_

Y a la hora de gritar esto, levantó su rostro de golpe, la imagen de Luna apareció tras él por el inmenso poder generado. Su ropa se agitó con fuerza, cuando todas las almas, a la vez, salieron disparadas, como un solo rayo de energía, contra Kurai.

La gran marejada de almas se acercaba peligrosamente a Kurai. Si esta llegaba a atravesarlo de un lado a otro, puede que no dejaran marca visible en su cuerpo, pero sin duda alcanzarían a aferrar su alma, y llevarlo con ellas...

- se terminó...- exclamó Akarui. Sin embargo - ¡ugh!

Las alas en su espalda desaparecieron de golpe, y las cuentas a su alrededor desaparecieron...

Una cuerda de plata fina cruzaba de un lado a otro en su pecho, y al instante, otras cuerdas más empezaron a atravesarlo, formando la constelación de Géminis.

Y abajo, Kurai Alex absorbía a todos los espíritus con el báculo Yang, mientras que en la otra mano sostenía la Lira de plata.

- no... aún no termino contigo – dijo Kurai Alex, con una voz que no parecía la suya. Una sombra verde cruzó su ojo derecho sin que nadie lo notara.

Acto seguido, se lanzó contra Akarui Nytrox, mientras seguía avanzando con trabajos por entre los espíritus.

- maldición... – dijo este. acto seguido, alcanzando a sostener un poco el báculo Yin, lo agitó frente a si, absorbiendo las cuerdas de plata. Las alas blancas volvieron a aparecer en su espalda. esta vez, formadas por parte de los espíritus que había invocado, y se lanzó de nuevo contra Kurai, empuñando el báculo Yin, y la espada.

- eso es... juguemos...

Kurai se teletransportó justo frente a Akarui, tomándolo desprevenido, en un movimiento, volvió su mano aguijones, a la vez que lo cubría por el poder de Excallibur. El Géminis apenas logró cruzar frente a si tanto el báculo como la espada, apresando el brazo entre estos dos, liberando varias chispas por la fricción de Excallibur, y debiendo hacer su cabeza rápidamente hacía atrás para evitar todo el golpe. Kurai no detuvo allí su ataque, lanzando un golpe horizontal con el báculo directo al estomago, que Akarui alcanzó a esquivar, y bloquear con su propio báculo. Kurai volvió a lanzar excallibur al ver el báculo bloqueado, pero usando su hiper-velocidad Akarui voló hasta su espalda, y usando The Force, alejó a Kurai de si, para después realizar de nuevo la bendición de los malditos, pero esta salió reflejada directo hacía el en una barrera de cristal.

Aprovechando la explosión, Kurai volvió a lanzarse en picada, virtualizando en el proceso a Wario, y activando la phantom cap...

- ¡_Infernal Ghost_!

"¡ahora!"

- _¡Revenge of the Lost Souls!_

Rápidamente, el rosario recuperó su forma de átomo y disparó todas sus almas corta Kurai, que apenas alcanzó a cubrirse con los antebrazos.

El ataque de las almas era muy poderoso. No sólo sentía como todo su cuerpo se helaba y se entumía por la marejada de tantos fantasmas... sino que sentía que se alejaba rápidamente este... que unas manos arrancaban algo más que carne de su cuerpo, y se llevaban los pedazos consigo.

Alcanzó a abrir un poco los ojos... y para su desgracia vio algo peor: Akarui volando entre los espíritus, con la espada desenfundada, directo hacía el

- ¡NUNCA!

Esta vez fue a Akarui a quien le tocaba cubrirse, debido al intenso resplandor que liberó Kurai. Un intenso dolor en el estomago, fue lo que lo hizo abrir los ojos de golpe.

El cuerno de solaris estaba enterrado en su estomago; Kurai lo había llamado de ultimo minuto para bloquear los espectros, y ahora estaba montado sobre él. Sonriendo sádicamente, planeando su próximo movimiento.

- ¡_Ola Cataclismica!_

Y Solaris empezó a descender en picada, cubriéndose de fuego fatuo, con Akarui aún ensartado.

- o lo bloqueas... o todo se termina – le dijo Kurai desde el lomo de Solaris...

por respuesta, Akarui llevó una mano a su disco de duelo.

- ¿qué?

- ¡_Black Luster Soldier- Envoy of the beginning!_

El soldado de brillo negro apareció de súbito en el aire, y Solaris, incapaz de frenarse, se lanzó directo a su espada, siguiendo su trayecto a través de esta, siendo cortado a la mitad.

Sin embargo, en el preciso instante en que la espada terminó de traspasar a Solaris, y el Soldado se distrajo, una garra lo atravesó de un lado a otro, limpiamente, sin salpicar nada de sangre. Aún tenía la phantom cap

- los enviados son las cartas más poderosas de todo el juego – dijo Kurai a la carta, mientras sostenía su corazón, a través del propio soldado – por favor... ¡_Fire ball Rain_!

Y al instante, cientos de bolas de fuego emergieron de la mano de Kurai, despedazando más escombros, y al soldado.

En ese preciso instante, se volteó, para recibir con Excallibur la espada de Akarui Nytrox, a unos milímetros de que esta impactara.

- ¿bailamos?

Y en ese preciso instante, volvió a lanzar el báculo yang contra Akarui, quien a su vez alcanzó a bloquearlo con el yin. Dejando unos centímetros entre ellos, volvieron a lanzarse, chocando un arma contra otra. Creando tanto vacíos como relámpagos cuando estas llegaban a chocar.

Allí es cuando logró darse cuenta.

- no tiene sentido...

Max volteó a ver a Michael, que casi no había hablado desde que la batalla inició, ya que ambos se habían limitado a ver, ya sin ninguna esperanza de detenerla

- ¿qué?

- Excallibur... se supone, que es mucho más poderosa que cualquier espada... no tiene sentido que no logre pasar la espada de Nytrox. Del báculo Yin se entiende... le pasó igual con el yang... pero a estas alturas, ya debería haber fisurado al menos el sable laser...

Max también miró de cerca los brazos de Kurai, chocando e igualándose contra la espada láser...

"dijo que Excallibur había desaparecido cuando se transformó en Kurai... pero no sabía porque... y ahora que Michael menciona la leyenda de Excallibur..."

las dos espadas seguían chocando, sacando chispas, sus dueños intercambiando lugares de vez en cuando, cuando una estaba apunto de vencer a la otra.

"Excallibur... sólo recurre a aquellos que pelean por la justicia..."

en un ultimo movimiento, las 4 armas quedaron bloqueadas: báculo Yang contra espada, báculo Yin contra Excallibur

" esa energía que Kurai Alex tiene en su brazo... no es la Excallibur"

- ¡_Fire flower_!

- ¡_AHH_!

Fuego rojo y fuego azul chocaron, incendiando el aire a su alrededor, entre las llamas de Iori y el Wario, volvieron a aparecer, lanzándose el uno contra el otro. Iori sujetó a Wario de la cabeza, e intentó empezar una secuencia de golpes en combo... desafortunadamente, tuvo que retirarse de inmediato, pues al intentar dar un cabezazo, se rompió el cráneo contra el metal que cubrió de repente a Wario.

- el programa más débil de los 4... ¡NO LO OLVIDES! – grito Kurai, con el Wario virtualizado sobre su cuerpo, y esta vez, la Metal cap cubriéndolo.

Se lanzó contra Akarui tomando forma de tornado, y atrapándolo en su propia secuencia de golpes.

Cuando Akarui fue lanzado hacía arriba, Kurai volvió a lanzarse contra él. Un enorme martillo apareció en su mano, y Kurai golpeó con el a Akarui en el estomago, lanzándolo de golpe, de vuelta al suelo.

El programa de Akarui desapareció, al mismo tiempo que el Wario llegaba a su tiempo límite y desaparecía.

- JA!, volví a ganar... – se mofó Kurai de Akarui en el suelo.

- ¡_Sectumpsempra_!

Nuevamente, la sangre empezó a manchar el suelo, cuando una espada invisible echa por magia, empezó a cortar el cuerpo de Kurai.

- ¡Báculo yang! – exclamó el moreno, interponiendo el báculo blanco entre el y la maldición, que al instante fue repelida. El báculo emitió un brillo, y las heridas de Kurai se cerraron.

Ambos se miraron fijamente unos instantes. A simple vista, excepto por las manchas de sangre en la ropa de Kurai. Estaba ilesos, sin haber gastado ni una pizca de su energía, y sin una herida.

Pero la verdad, es que la batalla necesitaba un final. Ya habían destrozado sus barajas, sus bestias bit estaban inconscientes, y sus VC descargados. Sus cuerpos habían muerto decenas de veces, pero eso, simplemente no los llevaría a nada. Las varitas, aún con un Avada Kedavra, sólo serían un estorbo en aquella ocasión.

Podrían durar eternamente, en ese campo, respetado por la muerte, y ninguno ganaría jamás.

Así que era jugarse todo o nada.

Las alas de fuego negro se hicieron más grandes que nunca... pero no había cosmo para hacer una _Elegía al angel de la muerte_

Las almas en su espalda resplandecieron con una luz blanca mientras se extendían aun más... pero Luna no soportaría realizar un _Rey de la Quinta Luna_

Necesitaba un golpe de respaldo, si de verdad quería terminar aquello.

Y lo único en su mano, era el báculo.

Las cuentas del rosario empezaron a rotar, a su alrededor.

Del suelo, el fuego infernal empezó a fluir, rodeándolo de demonios...

- al fin... parece que esto terminará... pero la verdad, es que no tengo ni la más remota idea de que pasará cuando eso suceda... – exclamó Max...

El y Michael estaban en shock. En cualquier instante habrían entrado a la batalla. Pero el campo de fuerza, los mantenía al margen. Sólo podían observar

Las Ligthing Urbans fuera del campo de fuerza, miraron estupefactas dentro del campo de fuerza, como la energía empezaba a fluir, con todo el poder restante.

- ya va a terminar... ¿qué es eso?...

Cyra lo miraba sonriente, para las Ligthing apenas era una luz en el suelo, pero Max y Michael, que podían verlo claramente, cubriendo toda la ciudad, quedaron estupefactos.

Un emblema de luz, cubría toda la ciudad: un yin, dándole la espalda al yang, y viceversa.

Sólo Akarui Nytrox y Kurai Alex no notaron el enorme emblema del desbalance a sus pies, mientras se apuntaban uno al otro, en extremos opuestos del emblema, justo en los puntos blanco y negro, respectivamente, del Yin y el yang.

Y eso era, debido a que estaban cubiertos de fuego infernal, y almas blancas, en cantidades colosales, volviéndolos tan sólo puntos en medio de la masa de poder.

Ambos extendieron sus báculos a la vez. mientras sus ojos, completamente opuestos, se encontraban en mitad del poder, que fue tomando forma.

Un demonio, gigante y grotesco, con cuernos de carnero, y una gran hoz, tomó forma de las llamas infernales.

A la vez, las almas vengadoras, fueron uniéndose, fundiéndose como una sola,

creando las grandes alas, y el halo, de un blanco ángel. Que por igual sostenía su propia hoz.

- se terminó...

y entonces, la explosión.

_- Inferno Fire Greatest demon!_

_- Avenger Angel from the lost souls!_

La luz cegadora no se hizo esperar, tanto emergente de la coalición de ambos enormes gigantes de poder, tanto del gran sello bajo estos.

Max apenas alcanzaba a ver, entre el resplandor que emitían las cientos de almas, consumidas por el fuego, o los demonios que eran cercenados por estas. Pero aun quedaba mucho material de ambos gigantes, que estaban enlazados mano a mano.

- no puede ser... otro empate – dijo el rubio, pero justo ante sus palabras, otra voz emergió desde la derecha de la batalla.

- ¡_La garra del tigre blanco! ¡SOMBRA YIN_!

justamente de en medio del ángel, una gran ráfaga de energía negra salió disparada, justo al centro del demonio.

Pero cuando parecía que al fin, uno saldría triunfador.

- _¡El rugido del dragon verde! ¡LUZ YANG!_

El cilindro de energía negra, fue interceptado por otro, de energía blanca, proveniente de las entrañas del demonio.

El instante parecía haberse congelado. Los dos seres empezaron a perder estabilidad. Habían perdido demasiada energía que los formaba, pero aparte, las luces que salían de sus cuerpos, la blanca y la negra; parecía que en vez de ayudarlos, los repelía. Las almas escapaban de la luz negra, y se desvanecían, mientras que la luz blanca apagaba las llamas infernales. rápidamente se iban deshaciendo, y esta vez todos pudieron notar, como su energía gris en vez de disiparse en el aire, se dirigía directamente hacía el centro del emblema debajo de ellos.

- ¿qué es ese símbolo? – dijo Max, sorprendido - ¿acaso es esto lo que ah generado toda esta masacre?

- ¡el símbolo! – exclamó Claudia, fuera de la cópula, alcanzando a distinguir con mayor claridad las luces negra, blanca y gris.

- parece que el proceso de absorción de energía gris, esta apunto de terminar – respondió Kateryn

- ya esta listo, mi señor Chaorlesak – dijo Cyra desde las sombras de las ruinas, sonriente, al ver el símbolo absorber de forma tan obvia, la necesaria energía del ultimo impacto entre báculo yin, y báculo yang.

Pero en este instante de distracción de Cyra, supo que era su exacta oportunidad para poner en marcha su propio plan.

Final Demon salió rápidamente de las sombras, corriendo a toda velocidad sobre

el símbolo, justo al centro de este, donde se absorbería el resto de las dos energías. Sacó tres cartas de entre sus ropas, y las lanzó hacía el suelo. Colocadas las cartas trampa, supo que debía retirarse, que Cyra lo había alcanzado a ver, y en ese instante iba hacía él. abrió un portal al plano demoníaco, y desapareció.

Efectivamente, Cyra corría al lugar donde el demonio había desaparecido, pero debió frenarse de golpe antes de llegar a donde estaban las cartas, ya que estaban en medio de la batalla.

Akarui y Kurai, estaban uno frente al otro, a tan sólo unos metros. Los ataques de ambos báculos seguían en choque, sin ceder ni un milímetro. Los seres colosales que los cubrían habían perdido forma, pero aún quedaban restos de fuego y luz, evaporándose de su cuerpo hacía el aire. Ambos contendientes caminaban, paso a paso, hacía su rival, acortando cada vez más su distancia, en un intento de imponer su poder sobre el otro.

- ya terminó... – se dijo, tranquila, al ver el esplendoroso choque de poderes, se retiró antes de que los dos la notaran; creyendo que al fin y al cabo, no había forma de que el demonio impidiera que Kurai y Akarui terminaran la batalla. Y en ese preciso instante, una de las cartas de Final Demon, se reveló.

- ¡NO!... maldito demonio...

La carta era Draining Shield. Y estaba justo en el centro del símbolo, donde toda la energía llegaba.

Estaban apunto de chocar, liberando más y más energía gris... sin embargo, ahora esta se dirigía hacía el Draning Shield, en vez de al símbolo en si

- No!, No, no! – gritaba Cyra desesperada mientras en la sombra activaba negadores de trampa, tras negadores de trampa, intentando retirar el escudo de energía. Pero sabía que era imposible, aquella carta no era de Final Demon... era de _Él,_ estaba segura. No tenía idea de si él le había dado la carta al demonio, o si este la había robado de su baraja, arriesgándose a algo peor que la muerte. Fuese cual fuese, ella no tenía la magia necesaria para retirarla.

Y por si eso fuera lo peor, sintió como la tierra temblaba, se abrían grietas en el escudo y en lo que quedaba de pavimento, y el aire soplaba con la fuerza de un huracán, alejándose del lugar, donde faltaban milímetros para que los cristales de ambos báculos se tocaran...

- ¿se repelerán? – preguntó Michael a Max, ambos soportando la energía liberada con trabajo.

- no tengo idea – respondió el rubio...

"esto se suponía que debía pasar, pero... si esta ese escudo... ¡oh no!"

acababa de notar, a donde enviaba la energía gris aquel draning shield, a quien le estaba dando los puntos de vida absorbidos del ataque.

La ropa de ambos se restauraba, cualquier marca restante del ataque era borrada, las cortadas, cicatrices, moretones, envenenamientos... cualquier cosa, el inusualmente poderoso escudo de drenado, la restauraba tanto en Akarui como en Kurai.

- debían estar en 0´s cuando el escudo se quebrara... debían morir al destruir el hechizo, pero ahora que es lo que...?

los cristales de ambos báculos, hicieron contacto.

BOOOOOOM!

Las ligthing Urbans que luchaban contra el escudo, salieron despedidas cuando este se quebró en mil pedazos, al igual que Max y Michael, sólo que al otro extremo, Cyra se retiró de inmediato de la explosión, teletransportandose, por lo que ni ella, ni nadie por el enorme resplandor, pudo ver la segunda trampa de Final Demon, activarse: Soul Demolition. Y una mano de demonio, apareció un instante, se ocultó bajo tierra, y desde allí empezó a estirarse, lenta como una serpiente, hacía Akarui

"el plan va bastante bien..." se dijo Final Demon, que miraba desde el plano demoníaco el campo de batalla. Donde Green Spawn, oculto entre las sombras, se encargaba de activar una carta trampa, tras otra.

Green Spawn, casi en coordinación con los pensamientos del demonio final, activó en lo que aún quedaba de resplandor, la ultima carta trampa; la pieza crucial de la jugada de los demonios. La carta apenas fue visible un instante, antes de que su energía se dispersara, afectando todo el ambiente

_Remove brainwashing_

_Trampa continua_

_Mientras esta trampa permanezca boca arriba en el campo, el control de todos los monstruos en el campo, regresa a sus dueños originales. _

Tanto Akarui como Kurai, salieron disparados a extremos diferentes, y estaban derribados en el suelo. Ahora que el campo se quebró, eran más que concientes de sus heridas, su falta de energía y su cansancio.

A pesar de esto, empezaron a ponerse lentamente de pie, para comprobar, si finalmente habían logrado derrotar al enemigo.

Muy lentamente, aparentemente, sin que lo notara ninguno de los dos, sus cabellos empezaron a cambiar otra vez. Mechones cafés empezaron a aparecer entre el cabello negro. Y las puntas del cabello blanco también fueron enrojeciendo. El proceso apenas empezaba, pero fue lo suficiente, para que Nytrox saliera de su estupor, y escuchara algo, que de haber seguido igual, no habría echo el más mínimo caso

El pequeño quejido de Luna…

La demolición de almas acababa de tocarla, ella era su blanco, y la mano había alcanzado a herirla, tan cansada como estaba, le había echo bastante daño, y el espíritu, empezaba a desaparecer.

La duda y el miedo apareció por primera vez en los ojos de Nytrox, desde que el combate había empezado. Miraba indeciso entre Alex, y la indefensa Luna, que desaparecía. Si se descuidaba, podía morir, si la dejaba, era ella la que moriría…

Para Alex esto no pasó desapercibido, y el hechizo de Chaorlesak para hacerlo Kurai, era mucho más potente que el cambio natural efectuado en Nytrox para volverse Akarui. La sádica sonrisa surcó su rostro, y en un rápido movimiento, lanzó una llama infernal directo al pecho de Luna.

Al acertar, el fantasma exclamó con aún más dolor, mientras las llamas empezaban a consumirla.

Esto hizo a Nytrox actuar en definitiva, todo su cabello se volvió de golpe rojo otra vez, mientras separaba a Luna de su espada y la aferraba fuertemente a su pecho.

- debes regresar al rosario… ahora – le dijo. Kurai Alex se levantó, y empezó a avanzar hacía ellos.

_- _pero… te matará sin mi ayuda… - alcanzó a murmurar Luna entre su dolor…

- ¡no importa!, no te perderé a ti…

en ese preciso instante, empezaron a llegar los demás: Max, Michael, Karen, Kateryn y Claudia. Los Shadow Urbans de un lado, las Ligthing del otro.

- ¡Nytrox, Alex! – exclamó Claudia

- ¿que es lo qué…? – empezó Kateryn, al ver a Nytrox en el suelo, sosteniendo a Luna, y Alex apuntándole, se cortó de golpe lo que iba a decir.

-¡no se metan! – exclamó Nytrox – no se muevan… o el…

- ohhhhh – exclamó Kurai Alex, mientras se acercaba, generando más fuego infernal – que tierno… al final te has ablandado, y sales a ayudar a tu ya muerta noviecita…

el fuego se extendió más por Luna, consumiendo más de ella, y alcanzó a gemir una ultima frase.

- her…mano…mayor…

y esta simple frase, tuvo un gran efecto. En primer lugar, los ojos de Nytrox, recuperaron su tono gris y el shock y la sorpresa los llenaron. No supo que hacer, ni que decir. Sólo se quedó allí, sosteniendo al débil espíritu. Mientras Kurai se acercaba

"ahora comprendo… mi hermana menor… una Géminis, una sacerdotisa… guardiana de los secretos… descansaba en paz… y regresó… por mí… por eso sabía los secretos, por eso estábamos conectados… por eso… todo…"

- JA JA JA JA jA! No puede ser mejor – dijo Kurai Alex– la persona que amabas, resultó ser tu propia hermana menor, y si eso fuera poco, esta apunto de desaparecer en las llamas infernales… ahora, sólo para aumentar más tu dolor – apuntó su dedo, cubierto de fuego, hacía la espíritu – morirá ella primero.

Esta vez, los ojos de Nytrox cambiaron a rabia, y volteó a ver a Kurai Alex, dispuesto a no dejarse derribar con tanta facilidad… pero se sorprendió con lo que vio…

- no puedo dejarte… no dejaré que cometas ese error… Nii-san…

Kateryn se acababa de interponer entre Kurai Alex y Nytrox, los brazos levantados hacía los lados, bloqueando el paso de cualquier ataque.

"_ja… no hay problema. No lo hize con Daniel, pero si lo haré contigo… hermana menor… _

_- ¡TE LO PROHIBO!_

La potente voz sorprendió tanto a Kurai Alex, que apenas notó cuando Karen también se interpuso entre el y Nytrox. Aunque no tardó mucho en notarlo de lleno, y de nuevo, sus ojos mostraron rabia

- ¿ tu de nuevo?… ya no me interesas, las mataré a ambas, y después iré tras la fantasma de Géminis…

Sin embargo, todos se sorprendieron . A pesar de que las palabras salían potentes y seguras de los labios, por su expresión, y la forma en que se tocaba la garganta, el resto del cuerpo, parecía completamente sorprendido de escucharlas.

- ¡_¿de que rayos hablo? ¿acaso no sé todo lo que puedo hacer con Karen… la haré a un lado, luego iremos por géminis… _

_- no tienes tiempo, mátalas; y elimina a la fantasma… _

_- ¿matarlas? Nah, mejor jugar con ellas… no son rivales, no tengo motivos para…_

_- ¡que las mates!_

_- no sería divertido… _

_- mátalas!_

_- ¡LIBÉRENME AMBOS, AHORA!_

Kurai cayó al suelo, llevándose las manos a la cabeza, completamente confuso

- _detente… vuelve al olvido, tu no existes en realidad… deja en paz a mis amigos, y vuelve a estar sellado en tu oscuridad. _

_- no lo dejes ganar… tu eres Kurai, eres el verdadero Kurai Zaguitarius…. Ahora, debes matar a la fantasma… que nada se interponga… _

_- _¡¿QUE MRDA OCURRE? – gritó Kurai, y ante la vista de todos, cayó de rodillas, completamente incapaz de soportar la lucha mental de tres frentes, que ocurría en su cabeza, cada uno intentando recuperar el control

Alex vs. Kurai vs. Chaorlesak….

_**N/A: **__Konichiwa!. __Sorry por tardar tanto en las actualizaciones. Eh tenido muchas trabas con la inspiración, un montón de trabajo en la escuela, y trabajo, y etc... además de, la verdad, muchos bloqueos. De echo, este capitulo me costó mucho, creo que intenté sobre-explotarlo demasiado, pero al final eh decidido hacer la batalla un poco menos impresionante, ojalá les guste n.n, quize hacerlo lo mejor posible-_

_Por fin se reveló el misterio de Luna Géminis, y ya faltan unos cuantos capítulos para k acabe esta parte de las guerras caóticas. Creo que ya sin la presión de hacer una batalla tan potente, podré ir más rápido n.n_

_Sorry si fue un poco precipitado cambiarle de ultima hora el nombre a Nytrox, pero era necesario, ya verán porque, si es que no ya lo dedujeron._

_Y con este capitulo inicia mi ciclo de actualizaciones, la próxima será para "Mi carta de Yugi está en chino" para los que lo leen, y después para "Shadow realm Chronicles" y ya de allí, los nuevos fics. _

_Y si ya alguien llegó hasta este capitulo, dejen reviews!, de verdad me hace falta k me digan mis errores ¬¬, me ayudarían un buen_

_Por ejemplo, en la temporada uno, checando para algunos datos (como el nombre completo del ataque del báculo yang XD) encontré un mega error mío: Daniel le rompe la mano izquierda a Kurai cuando pelean, y en la batalla con Max ya la esta usando como si nada XD, de echo, ni siquiera hubiera podido lanzar el BeyBlade contra Michael xD_

_Voy a corregirlo , y espero que no haya más errores como ese, si los hay, díganme, cuando hago una escena de batalla a veces la adrenalina hace que ya ni piense lo k escribo y sólo narre lo más intenso posible el intercambio de golpes XD... de echo, me preocupa este capitulo xP_

_Bueno gente, ahí me corrigen, ojalá aún así les vaya gustando el fic, nos vemos en el próximo capitulo n.n_

Psd: el preview del prox. Capitulo ya esta en mi profile n.n, sólo busquen fanfics, en progreso.


	12. Desertor, Parte 1

- !!¿qué esta pasando?!!

La situación estaba más que fuera de control. No creía poder soportar aquello mucho tiempo más. Las otras dos voces en su cabeza seguían gritándole. Una ordenes sin sentido, mientras que la otra, intentaba convencerlo de retirarse.

- parece que intenta volver a la normalidad – dijo Max, mirando a Alex en el suelo, aún con las manos sobre su dolorida cabeza.

- si, pero, ¿por qué?, ¿habrá sido el impacto de los ataques?

Nytrox decidió aprovechar la oportunidad, y regresar a Luna, su recién descubierta hermana, a salvo dentro del rosario de plata, donde sabía que el fuego fatuo se extinguiría. Pero su espíritu tardaría tiempo en restaurarse.

No estaba del todo seguro que acababa de pasar, pero no tenía objeción en que se terminara.

- aún no ah vuelto a la normalidad – dijo Karen, apuntando su varita hacía Kurai. – no debemos dejar que se mueva, hasta que no este del todo bien.

_a la normalidad... normalidad..._

¿a cómo era antes?, ¿volver a la monotonía?... ¡¡jamás!!!, el era el verdadero Alex... el era... el verdadero, sin límites... sin profecía...

_no.. no lo eres... yo no soy así... mira lo que hicimos...mira como hasta donde hemos llegado... tu no eres el verdadero... y debes desaparecer, entre las sombras... ¡vuelve a las tinieblas!!_

_- ¡no lo escuches!!! – esta vez era la voz de Chaorlesak, la que se imponía – ve, aún puedes eliminar a la chica, eso destruirá a Géminis... volverá a invertir el yin, y podrá..._

_- ¡¡¡CALLATE!!!_

Kurai apenas escuchaba. Pero las cosas se aclaraban , la adrenalina bajaba, y los recuerdos caían pesados: el, en la calle, el siguiendo a la supuesta Karen, Cyra levantando una carta contra él, _Cambio de Corazón_

Así que era eso... cambio de corazón lo había liberado, pero a la vez le había impuesto un patrón... un silencioso manda más, que influía en las cosas que hacía...

- así que... no soy más que una variante del Alex real... no soy más que la sombra... y fuiste tu quien me despertó... a cambio de fidelidad... eras tu, susurrándome al oído, la mayoría del tiempo... pero, ahora puedo oírte con claridad.

Todos se quedaron expectantes, observando a Kurai, listo para retenerlo en cualquier instante. El aura púrpura empezó a emerger, a la vez que Nytrox se ponía de pie...

" no puede ser... ¿acaso no ah terminado?"

- ... y... ¿saben qué?... no me interesa... si soy una sombra, no volveré a serlo... te doy todo lo que siempre deseamos Alex... no planeo regresar... y en cuanto a ti, voz misteriosa... nadie... jamás... ¡¡¡CONTROLA A ALEX ZAGUITARIUS!!!!..._LEGEREMENS!!!_

Y aunque tan sólo ocurrió en la mente de Alex, liberó tanta energía como para desplegar el aura púrpura, y arrojar a los que lo rodeaban lejos de él.

Kurai siguió el débil Link mental kilómetro tras kilómetro, por tierra y mar, furioso y confuso. hasta que finalmente...

Los ojos púrpura y verde se abrieron de golpe, y alcanzaron a ver la sombra de un par de ojos rojos frente a ellos.

- _ya te encontré... _

volvió a su propia mente tan rápido como pudo, habiendo robado tanta de la energía como podía de su antiguo maestro. Esta vez, libre a su voluntad. El caos aun reinaba a su alrededor por el súbito despliegue de aura. Así que se teleportó, hasta la cima de un pedazo de piedra, resto de un edificio, y moviendo sus manos rápidamente, creó una telaraña dorada, donde todos sus compañeros quedaron apresados.

- la red de cristal los entretendrá bastante rato mis queridos amigos – dijo Kurai – Nytrox, lamento no haber podido tener nuestro combate al 100... pero mi mente no estaba del todo clara, ni a su 100 como para recordar que tengo un ataque que mata al contacto, o que con el báculo yang podía haber bloqueado casi todos tus ataques... y por un extraño Link mental que parece que tenemos por los báculos, tampoco tu lo estabas... – acababa de aprender esto, después de una breve incursión en la mente del Caos – así que esta batalla no cuenta... ya la tendremos, cuando sea el momento... si es que llega... pero mientras.

Hubo un súbito destello púrpura, y Alex apareció montado sobre el Red Eyes Darkness Dragon...

- tengo alguien de quien ocuparme, para que no me de problemas después...

Acto seguido, el dragón despegó, y apoyado por el cosmo de su amo, alcanzó una tremenda velocidad, y desapareció en el horizonte. Mientras lo veía partir, Nytrox sintió su cuerpo increíblemente pesado, requería demasiada energía mantenerlo de pie. No pudo más, y cayó inconsciente en la red, completamente cansado

Kurai Alex, había escapado, dejando como firma de su paso, la muerte y la destrucción.

Los que antes habían sido sus seres queridos, sólo pudieron verlo volar lejos, preguntándose si podrían volver a recuperar algún día al Alex que conocieron.

_**Opening: **__Shadow Games – yugioh! the movie OST_

_**Capitulo 12: Desertor, Parte 1: Duda. **_

- viene hacía acá... ¿no es cierto mi señor?

En el misterioso cuarto, de paredes negras y suelo blanco, Chaorlesak, el señor del caos, sujetaba su cabeza con fuerza. Herido y humillado, el tiro acababa de salirle por la culata.

El 100 de la energía del choque entre Yin y yang inversos no había sido asimilado por su cuerpo

Ninguno de los dos guardianes había muerto en el combate

Y lo peor, acababa de ser descubierto, por un ser tan sangriento, que hasta a él le daba escalofríos la idea de su cercanía

Pero el yami no era el problema. El problema, era quienes lo seguirían... y como el ritual no había sido completado, no tenía forma de retenerlos a todos...

Era hora de un plan B

Pero para eso, aunque le hubiera fallado, aunque consideraba una absoluta estupidez depositarle su confianza... la necesitaba a ella.

CRASH!

Pedazos de cristal verde cayeron al suelo, junto al pie de Chaorlesak.

Una luz mayor que otras llegó desde el otro extremo del cuarto. La de una puerta al abrirse. Antes de que se cerrara, la luz del sol desértico afuera, iluminó un poco la amplia estancia, permitiendo verla con mayor claridad.

El suelo brillante, era cristal puro. Las paredes estaban hechas de piedra negra, similar al carbón, pero mucho más duro y resistente, y había varios signos trazados a lo largo de esta, como jeroglíficos, las 4 se inclinaban hacía adentro conforme se incrementaba su enorme altura, siendo sostenidas por pilares grises, con grotescas formas, similares a huesos. El techo echo hacía adentro por el trazo de las paredes, revelaba la naturaleza del cuarto.

El ultimo piso, de una pirámide perfecta.

En el centro de todo, la piedra, que había servido de sello al demonio durante tantos milenios, había sido destrozada por completo. Y los deformes trozos, se habían acomodado de forma grotesca, para formar un trono. En la parte más alta del respaldo de esta, el yin-yang inverso .

Rodeando el cuarto hasta el nivel del trono, tomando forma de media luna, unos escalones conducían a un nivel unos centímetros arriba. En este amplio espacio aparte, era donde se encontraba Chaorlesak.

Aquí el suelo ya no brillaba. Pues no era otra cosa más que arena del desierto, una gran alberca de arena. Trazada en esta, con runas que brillaban y destellaban de verde y púrpura, semejando a serpientes, un gran circulo ritual. En el medio de este el símbolo del caos, y sobre este había estado un cristal, entre verde y púrpura, que aún conservaba medio cuerpo de Chaorlesak dentro, la otra mitad acababa de ser destrozada por el ser, para liberarse.

En el techo, una compuerta que se abría al cielo, desde donde entraba la luz del sol, se estaba cerrando, los últimos pedazos de energía gris, entrando a través de esta.

Alrededor del cuarto, flotaban tinas de barro, llenas de agua, mostrando imágenes hasta hace unos instantes. Cuando su señor quiso dejar de ver, las tinas retrocedieron hasta la pared, donde unas ranuras las esperaban para quedar fijas en estas, el agua mirando hacía adentro del cuarto, pero sin derramarse ni una gota.

Tras el cristal, se alcanzaba a distinguir unas puertas dobles, de diseño egipcio, que conducía probablemente a un balcón.

La sombra del trono frente a él, ocultó el rostro del líder. Pero se pudieron distinguir las facciones del subordinado que estaba junto a él, recargado sin recato en una de las columnas grises.

Aparentaba tener apenas unos 20 años. Su piel era blanca y su cabello era completamente dorado, tanto que iluminaba un poco, y lo llevaba atado en una pequeña coleta tras él, que llegaba un poco debajo de los hombros. Sus ojos eran iguales a los de su señor, pero el verde resplandecía un poco más. Usaba una gabardina color blanco, con ancho cuello y hombreras hacía atrás, dando una leve apariencia de alas. La llevaba desabotonada, así que se podía ver la camisa negra bajo esta. Su pantalón acampanado, era por igual gris.

- legna... – dijo Chaorlesak con su voz grave y potente, y el joven se levantó - ¿cómo resulto?

el joven se acercó un poco, mirando de arriba abajo el cuerpo de su señor, en su mirada había enojo y rencor. No parecía estarse fijando mucho en verdad en lo que le preguntó su amo.

- ¿Legna? – repitió Chaorlesak...

- ¡déjeme ir tras él!! – exclamó de repente el joven llamado Legna - ¡ese demonio pagará por haber frustrado la jugada tan bien echa de Cyra!, ¡¡Y después iré tras el yami, y haré que se arrodille ante usted, y sustraiga el poder del Yin!!

Chaorlseak ni siquiera se inmutó ante la repentina petición. Miraba hacía el frente, para ver al recién llegado.

Olbaid cayó, cansado, en la arena.

- ¿Olbaid? – preguntó Chaorlesak

- se liberó apenas un 60 del cuerpo del ocupante, mi señor – respondió Olbaid, el sacerdote Caos que había intentado matar a Max. Aunque sólo quedaba un cuchillo de diamante enterrado casi en el centro de su pecho, todas las demás cortadas estaban abiertas, y peor aun, flameando de verde, resultado del ataque del Hell Spawn contra él.

- No puede ser... – exclamó Legna al ver a su compañero - ¡NO PUEDE SER!!!!- descargó su furia dando un golpe a una de las tinas, salpicando bastante agua sobre la arena.

- ¿rayo y lluvia escaparon? – preguntó Chaorlesak a su subordinado en el suelo.

- temo que sí... señor... – dijo Olbaid.

- ¡NO PUEDE SER!!! – volvió a gritar Legna – !!pero si llevabas kriptonita azul, debiste neutralizar, al menos a uno!!, ¡¡¿sabes cuanto me costó sacar esa maldita piedra del laberinto.?!!!

Legna se abrió un poco la camisa negra. Había una gran marca negra, cubriendo todo su pecho.

- no son más que un par de inútiles... – dijo Chaorlesalk suavemente. Ambos sacerdotes caos, quedaron en shock por escuchar esto.

- pero señor... el Hell Spawn apareció y...

- ya sé exactamente todo lo que pasó estúpido

nuevamente, ambos callaron, temerosos.

- no son capaces ni siquiera de hacerle sombra a ella... – continuó Chaorlesak. El rencor surgió en la mirada de ambos. – ella... si tan sólo tuviera la certeza, de que es completamente mía...

Olbaid y Legna cruzaron sus miradas, aún con esa expresión de rencor, e indignación.

- así que ustedes dos, la mitad de poderosos, son lo doble de confiables...

Ambos levantaron la mirada, esperanzados por este ultimo comentario.

- contáctenla, que venga para acá. Si queremos terminar esto, ella es la pieza crucial de todo. Y después, probablemente el Yami, y el Yin lleguen hasta acá... prepárense a recibirlos.

- ¡si señor!! – ambos se levantaron, y se disponían a retirarse, pero..

- ¡ANTES!!

Voltearon, nuevamente asustados ante la voz de su amo.

- el yami viene para acá. Y muchos más... necesito subordinados más poderosos que ustedes dos... – lentamente se libró por completo del cristal. Aunque apenas era visible su silueta, ya era del tamaño de un hombre adulto, en vez del de un niño. Caminó, trabajosamente, haciendo un ruido como de succión a cada paso, hasta quedar fuera de la arena. Las runas verdes y púrpuras se deslizaron bajo la arena, como serpientes. – puede que con un 60 de transformación no sea capaz de hacer mucho... pero los puedo hacer capaces de vencer a un simple Hell Spawn, y sacar piedras de un laberinto sin destrozarse...

el sudor frío recorrió la frente de ambos.

Las runas volvieron a salir de golpe de entre la arena, transformándose en enormes llamas. En una milésima de segundo, Chaorlesak apareció tras su subordinados, y sin siquiera advertencia, los arrojó a las llamas.

Los gritos llenaron el cuarto, mientras Chaorlesak se dirigía tranquilamente, hacía una de las vasijas, pensando en la información recién recibida. Intentaba mantener su pensamiento lejos de ella, no distraerse en ello. No le importaba que hubiera fallado en la misión. Lo que más le importaba cuando llegara ella, era ver que efecto había tenido, el volver a verlo a él...

El rencor llenó sus venas

... _Él_...

"si tan sólo tuviera la certeza de que ella es completamente mía" pensó más con odio que con otra cosa.

Agitó su cabeza, y se enfocó al centro del problema, mientras avanzaba con trabajos, aún haciendo ese ruido de succión.

Aquel ser... había mandado a sus demonios a frustrar sus planes, aquel ser, aquel a quien incluso el temía, pese a que sabía que si tenía éxito, llegaría a enfrentar algún día... y dudaba salir vivo de ello.

Así que también estaba en su contra. Pese a que era muy pronto para su aparición, y que ahora era solamente una molestia comparado con todo lo que podía lograr, estaba frustrándolo y frenándolo. Aparentemente, mientras llegaba su tiempo, no había dejado de moverse, usando tan sólo dos fichas, y ya era algo grande de que preocuparse...

- me pregunto – se dijo - ¿qué pasará si tus dos pequeños aprendices, son destruidos antes de que puedas liberarte?

Por la tina en la que pasó, se mostraron dos imágenes: Final Demon, y Green Spawn.

Entonces se colocó frente a la ultima tina, para poder observar, a la luz de las llamas tras él, el resultado de su ritual.

- maldita sea...

un pedazo de piel de niño seguía intacto, alrededor del ojo púrpura, al igual que un mechón de cabello negro...

pero todo lo demás, era baba, completamente negra, derritiéndose como petróleo, con picos e insectos surgiendo entre ella, a veces dejando ver un poco de hueso desnudo. Sólo el ojo verde no era cubierto por esta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el ala de su dragón, con la vista al cielo.

Estaba cansado, más cansado de lo que quisiera admitir. No le quedaba nada de energía, y se le hacía increíble que hubiera podido llamar a la ultima etapa del red eyes.

Su cabello café y negro se agitó un poco con el viento, mientras que sus ojos marrón oscuro, por poco rojos, se cerraban lentamente.

Había agua bajo el, pasaba sobre un lago. Faltaban muchos kilómetros de tierra para llegar al océano, ni se diga a su destino. Decidió recuperar sus fuerzas de la batalla, y aterrizó el dragón, que desapareció al instante, dejándolo recostado sobre el suelo, en la orilla del lago.

¿qué había pasado?... ¿qué era todo eso?, ¿un sueño?, ¿una pesadilla?. No estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Hace unas horas, todo era maravilloso, la certeza de libertad, de poder, de omnipotencia. Todo estaba bien, estaba apunto de ser libre... hasta que esos idiotas lo detuvieron, cuando estaba apunto de salvarlos.

Y resultaba, que todo lo pasado, no era más que una mentira, y él, nada más que una sombra de otra cosa...

No quería creerlo, no quería creer que el no existiera... no después de saborear, lo que era estar vivo.

Ni siquiera estaba seguro como era eso de ser la sombra de otra cosa. Jamás noto el cambio, jamás recordaba haber estado en un oscuro rincón en una caja en mitad de su propio cerebro. Siempre había sido Alex Zaguitarius; simplemente, un día, fue _en verdad_ Alex Zaguitarius...

- pero si nada de eso es cierto, si el verdadero Alex fue dormido para que yo estuviera aquí, ¿qué rayos soy entonces?

No quiso seguir pensando, el cansancio lo estaba venciendo. Lanzó unos hechizos a su alrededor para proteger el área, y se quedó completamente dormido.

Y entonces, ella salió de entre los arbustos, hizo a un lado los hechizos con un movimiento flojo de su mano, y se sentó a su lado, su largo cabello rojo a unos centímetros de la mano de él.

Cyra se quedó largamente, observando al Alex dormido.

La mirada de odio se había ido, reemplazada por una profunda tristeza. Y pese a que estaba completamente libre para destruirlo en aquel instante, y finalmente cobrar su venganza. Lo único que pudo hacer, fue observarlo, durmiendo tranquilo y sin sueños, en el pasto.

Verlo matar, verlo destruir, verlo odiar con esta intensidad...

Lo odiaba, pero no estaba lista para verlo así...

¿era por su culpa, o en verdad el Alex que conoció, se había transformado por dentro en esa bestia?... sino es que siempre fue así.

- no eres el único que esta confundido, te lo aseguro... mi pequeña jugada nos ah dejado a todos muy confundidos...

Se levantó, con un movimiento de su varita restauró los hechizos, reforzándolos de modo que el pelinegro pudiera dormir por días si era necesario, sin que ni Chaorlesak lo ubicara. Lanzó un pequeño encantamiento que evitara alguna infección por el ambiente, y acelerara la curación; y empezó a alejarse. El no tardaría en buscarla, y habría problemas si la encontraba allí.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

el viento soplaba sobre lo que al amanecer, había sido una gran ciudad, llena de vida y gente. Quizás no la mejor ciudad, pero poseía gente inocente en ella.

Ahora, en el anochecer, no era más que ruinas. Los cadáveres habían sido vaporizados por el final de la batalla. Aunque la sangre aún manchaba las piedras. Tanques, varitas rotas y huesos se alcanzaban a ver entre las piedras.

Y en medio de todo el silencioso cementerio, 6 figuras. Una de ellas, en el suelo, inconsciente, las demás en un penoso, solemne y trágico silencio.

Max Yangun se sentó en una de las piedras, llevando sus manos a su rostro, dando un suspiro en estas, y retirándolas de nuevo, para encarar a sus compañeros. Sin Alex, y con Nytrox herido de gravedad, el era el nuevo líder; y le había llegado el cargo en una situación difícil. Los demás los miraban.

Por el rabillo del ojo echó una mirada a los tanques y las varitas de aurores en el suelo. La noticia del ataque de Kurai, se había filtrado pese a los intentos de este de impedirlo. En cualquier instante, podrían llegar refuerzos, buscando la razón de la perdida de comunicación de las tropas, junto a un informe de la situación en Shadow City, y entonces los descubrirían.

- debemos irnos – dijo al fin- en cualquier instante esto estará infestado de aurores y del ejercito Muggle, hay que moverse. No podremos evitar que se enteren de que una ciudad entera fue borrada del mapa, pero al menos impediremos que sepan de que forma

- si claro, que Alex nos teleporte a todos de vuelta al barco – agregó Michael, por primera vez el sarcarsmo y el dolor en su voz. Max solo pudo agachar la mirada – Nytrox no puede volar en este estado – continuó el pelinegro – no tiene energía ni para activar el poder de Cronos. Un vuelo en escoba o en monstruo, podría herirlo más.

- ¿y entonces qué?, ¿nos quedamos aquí a enfrentar al ejercito y aurores?... claro, Alex lo hizo, hay que seguir al líder y destruir inocentes.

- eso no viene al caso Max – reprendió Kateryn.

- la hermana sabia al rescate – respondió Max.

- ¡pues fíjate que si!, tu solo te portas como un niño asustado, cuando se supone debes ser el líder, alguien debe hacerte pensar..

- ¡¿TU?!

- ¡BASTA LOS DOS!!! – gritó Karen, separándolos. Claudia a su lado, lloraba silenciosamente. Kateryn y Max se dieron la espalda.

- acaba de ocurrir una catástrofe terrible, que no tenemos forma de remediar. Estuviera bajo un hechizo, bajo otra personalidad, o lo que fuese, nadie podrá negar que Alex hizo esto. No contamos con él ahora... no hay razón para pensar que no lo recuperaremos, pero no ganamos nada con intentar desquitarnos con él. – mientras hablaba, lagrimas empezaban a escurrir por las mejillas de la peliazul, pero esta no perdió nada de su temple – Es cierto que Nytrox acaba de salir de una batalla extremadamente intensa, y no podemos moverlo por aire. También es cierto que debemos movernos rápido, antes de que las autoridades lleguen. Esas son nuestras dos verdaderas prioridades. Hasta que no las resolvamos, quiero que saquen todo de sus mentes, y se concentren en ello. – la voz empezaba a temblarle - Ya habrá tiempo después de decir lo que sea... al menos dejen que se asiente el polvo de la ultima pelea...

al terminar esta frase, Karen no pudo más, y se derrumbó en llanto, luchando por mantenerse de pie. Kateryn la miró con pena, más por como ella había actuado, que por su cuñada. Max y Michael suspiraron, intentando recuperar el juicio.

Pasaron todos unos instantes en silencio, pensando que hacer.

- debemos llevarlo al barco Géminis, e irnos en el lo más rápido posible...- dijo al fin Michael – esta a unos metros del muelle, si utilizamos todos hechizos movilizadores, y nos coordinamos, podremos lograrlo sin problemas.

Todos asintieron ante la propuesta, y unos minutos después, se encontraban en las ruinas del muelle, todos apuntando sus varitas hacía una camilla aparecida con magia, donde Nytrox descansaba.

Ya que el muelle era el borde de Shadow City, era de las áreas que no habían salido afectadas por la batalla, pero que Kurai había asediado para eliminar a toda la gente. Algunas casas habían logrado mantenerse de pie, pero sus ocupantes habían escapado.

- tenemos que irnos, pero ya... – dijo Kateryn de repente, y aceleró de pronto el paso.

- ¿qué pasa? – preguntó Max.

- recuerda que Shadow City comparte el muelle con Great City, pero Kurai limitó su ataque a esta ciudad. Si había una forma de escapar, y de que el resto del mundo conociera lo ocurrido aquí, es a través del muelle. Y creo que el barco Géminis, es más que visible desde cualquier punto de Shadow City, si no han venido por nosotros, es porque tenemos mucha suerte...

- y algo de ayuda de Kurai – agregó Michael señalando. Una gran barrera de restos de botes, pedazos de edificios, y algunos cadaveres, se alcanzaba a ver a lo lejos, en el preciso punto donde el muelle se volvía parte de Great City.

- bien, al menos si se aseguró de bloquear todas las salidas el muy maldito – dijo Max, mientras llegaban al borde del barco Géminis. – eso es lo que debió haberlos retrasado, pero queramos o no, la noticia de lo que ocurrió aquí, ya debe saberla todo el mundo...

sin poderlo evitar, Max recordó todo lo ocurrido en el ODT... pese a que habían sido del tamaño de un insecto, había habido batallas en las que era imposible que la gente alrededor no hubiera notado nada extraño. Eso sin mencionar la batalla final contra un Holegod del tamaño de una montaña en medio del bosque

"hemos sido muy descuidados. Los muggles ya deben saber que algo raro pasa alrededor de esta ciudad, y los magos y otros seres ya incluso deben saber que es un solo grupo en especial... lo único que les falta es saber quienes somos... que descubran nuestra identidad"

eso pensaba Max, mientras manejaba el timón del barco, y el sombra blanca partía de las costas de Legendary Island, isla adjunta a Francia

- máxima velocidad, modo inmarcable, rumbo lo más al norte posible – ordenó Max al barco, que de inmediato desapareció de las miradas de todos, mientras aceleraba su marcha.

Hecho esto, dio una ultima mirada triste a Shadow City, temeroso y confundido sin poderlo evitar. Su líder, una de las partes más seguras que había en el equipo, acaba de caer, y los había dejado a la deriva, en una situación terriblemente difícil, que él mismo había causado. No culpaba a los demás por actuar un poco fuera de lugar, por decir cosas que no tenían nada que ver... así actúa la gente cuando se desespera.

Bajo a los camarotes con paso lento, observando como anochecía a lo lejos. Bien, ahora todos tenían la cabeza más clara gracias a las palabras de Karen, el impacto inicial, el ver a Alex apunto de matar a la hermana de Nytrox, se había disipado, sus Shadow Urbans debían recuperar su temple fría, y dejar de actuar como estúpidos en pánico, para centrarse en como salir de ese maldito embrollo.

Eran guerreros con años de experiencia, ya deberían haber enfriado sus mentes...

O al menos eso pensaba, cuando se colocó frente al camarote con el símbolo de la luna grabado en la puerta.

Al abrir la puerta se encontró con todos reunidos alrededor de la cama del Géminis, que estaba recostado, aún inconsciente.

- bien, gracias a los sistemas del Sombra Blanca, parece que podremos huir unos años, hasta que todo se calme, sin que ni magos ni Muggles sean capaces de encontrarnos.

- ¿en verdad crees que ni todos los gobiernos mágicos juntos puedan encontrar un enorme barco en el océano? – preguntó Kateryn, escéptica

- no lo creo, lo afirmo – agregó Max, seguro de si mismo - En los meses que hemos pasado en el sombra blanca, puedo decirte que su sistema de camuflaje no es cualquier cosa. Eh visto en el magia con lo que no había ni soñado. Nadie, a menos que el barco así lo quiera, o que tenga un poder de rastreamiento increíblemente poderoso, será capaz de encontrarnos

Siguió un instante de silencio a estas palabras. Al menos ese respiro podía darle a sus compañeros en aquel instante, pensó Max.

- pero aún eso puede llegar a ser inútil... – agregó Michael – tarde o temprano tocaremos tierra. No creo que Alex valla a viajar mucho tiempo por el océano tan sólo sobre su dragón.

- bien dicho niño – siguió Kateryn – la única forma de encontrar a mi hermano es intentar rastrearlo por tierra

Y tan rápido como llegó este instante de animo, tan rápido se esfumó con las palabras de Kateryn. Ninguno de ellos se sentía seguro como para tocar tierra, hasta que no hubieran pasado los años que mencionaba Max... pero parecía que no tenían opción.

- tal vez no tengamos que rastrearlo por tierra – agregó de pronto Karen, atrayendo las miradas – recuerden lo que pasó, en el instante en que partió, recuerden sus palabras... hablaba con alguien, alguien dentro de su mente. Parecía darse cuenta de cómo se había transformado, hablaba sobre alguien que lo controlaba, y el Alex malvado se oponía a ello... luego utilizó una legeremancia tan potente, que nos desubicó un instante, y en ese preciso instante, sin más se fue...

los demás la miraban expectantes, cayendo en cuenta de su conclusión.

- ¿qué tal si encontró a quien lo transformó con ese Legeremens que hizo en si mismo?, ¿y que tal si para librarse de su control, se lanzó a perseguirlo en ese momento?...

- es una buena teoría. Y nos podría dar una pista de hacía donde se dirige Alex; si a su vez tuviéramos una idea de quien transformó a Alex.

- ¡tenemos una leve idea!, una pista – exclamó esta vez Claudia – el símbolo, el enorme símbolo que apareció cuando Alex y Nytrox chocaron. Parecía que toda esa batalla se dio solo para que esa cosa apareciera al final, pero nunca en mi vida eh viso algo así

- okey, en eso tienes razón, el símbolo es lo más sospechoso de la batalla – decía Max, poniéndose de pie, y empezando a caminar de un lado a otro – a menos que fuese un efecto de los báculos yin y yang, pero francamente ninguno de nosotros lo sintió así... ese símbolo estaba allí por algo más que adorno... pero Claudia tiene razón, en mi vida había visto alguna marca como esa, no es algo muy común, no es un símbolo de luz, ni de oscuridad, es otra cosa...

- es un desbalance... – dijo una leve voz desde la cama, exaltando a todos.

Nytrox había recuperado la conciencia, pero seguía recostado en la cama, y con los párpados entrecerrados. No parecía haber recuperado mucho de su energía. Todos se inclinaron sobre el a la vez, para tratar de ver su condición.

- aún no deberías esforzarte. Tenemos tiempo, cuanto te recuperes puedes decirnos... – empezó Max, pero fue interrumpido por el pelirrojo.

- ¡NO!... créanme, no tienen tiempo...

Todos callaron ante estas palabras, dispuestos a escuchar al convaleciente Géminis.

- Kurai dijo la verdad, estamos conectados... fue el cambio de Alex, lo que provocó... lo que hizo que yo...lo que creó... a esa, maldita, sucia y enferma cosa...

la imagen de Akarui se presentó en la mente de todos.

- así que... como yo también fui afectado por la maldición, y una parte de mi fue influenciada por ese ser... les puedo decir... ahhhh!!! – el súbito grito hizo que todos se acercaran preocupados de golpe a la cama, pero al ver que lo había provocado, retrocedieron espantados.

Un mechón blanco había surgido por entre todo el cabello pelirrojo.

- Lu...na... – alcanzó a decir Nytrox, abriendo de golpe sus ojos, uno de los cuales ya se empezaba a teñir de violeta claro. La espíritu surgió recostada sobre el, su vestido aun chamuscado por el ataque de Kurai. Lucía aún mas translucida que de costumbre, y el cansancio en ella era aun mas notorio que otras veces – Alex aun sigue siendo Kurai, ¿verdad?... por eso el lazo que tenemos... fuerza a que... ahhhgg... – otro mechón blanco apareció – ¡ese bastardo quiera salir!!

Luna asintió lentamente. Parecía que estaba sobre Nytrox de esa forma para tratar de contener algo, pero eso le estaba costando mucho esfuerzo. Los demás solo podían mirarlos con pena, y en el caso de Max, con preocupación.

"Akarui peleó contra Kurai, pero no sabemos nada de el, mas que en definitiva, es el lado que Nytrox contiene. Y por lo que se vio en la batalla, funciona igual que Kurai en Alex..."

Nytrox hizo otra mueca de dolor, cuando otro mechón cambió a blanco

"cuando se deja de contener esa energía, todo el potencial de una persona se desborda, e incrementa exponencialmente, la fuerza de quien lo libera..."

Nytrox respiraba agitadamente, intentando recuperar el control de si mismo.

" Si Akarui resulta un enemigo.. temo que no seremos capaz de contenerlo... podría ser el verdadero fin de todo".

- ¡escúchenme!!! – exclamó Nytrox, haciendo un esfuerzo, por contenerse a si mismo – a diferencia de Kurai, que estaba siendo controlado, yo aun conservaba un poco de conciencia... aun pudimos... ¡pude!!, notar aquel símbolo... lo que ese símbolo hacía, era tomar energía de Kurai y Akarui, estaba allí sólo para tomar esa energía en especifico... por eso, luego de haber absorbido un poco, fue capaz de neutralizar cualquier otra energía en su rango, para que la energía que nuestros lados inversos despedían, se mantuviese completamente pura... ahg!!!... – otro gemido, otro mechón blanco, Luna lo aferró con más fuerza - por eso, conforme fue creciendo, pudo aislar el área, e incluso pudo impedir que algún alma escapara de su esfera... por eso no moríamos. El objetivo de todo esto, es obtener la energía de Kurai y Akarui, por eso deben detenerlo – apretó fuertemente los ojos, pero ya no gritó – Kurai se dirige directo a una trampa, no hará nada más que fortalecer al enemigo.. deben detenerlo...

- pero no tenemos ninguna pista sobre la persona que esta detrás de todo...

- ¡YA LO SÉ!! – grito Nytrox, cada vez mas débil - ¡Max tienen que ir a buscarlo a él!!!

Max se quedó un instante sorprendido, al ver que de repente Nytrox se había dirigido directamente a él.

- igual sentí un poco de la energía de quien causó esto... no es algo que se halla visto antes, no es algo que tenga registro histórico, alguna sociedad, que se encuentre en un libro... es información sumamente difícil de hallar... pero el, no era cualquiera en cuanto a información se trataba... hubo ocasiones en que hizo ver como un idiota a Dartel...

entonces, como una chispazo de entendimiento, Max pareció comprender de quien hablaba Nytrox

- desertó – alegó Max, alarmado de repente.

- ¡¡¡¡TIENE LA MARCA EL MALDITO BASTARDO!!!!! – gritó Nytrox, exasperado - ¡¿quién se cree el infeliz para desertar de este tipo de cosas??, vayan a buscarlo. Debería saber que de esto jamás se huye...

- pero...

- ¡MALDITA SEA EL ES EL QUINTO SHADOW URBAN!!!!, debería estar aquí en este preciso instante...

el grito de Nytrox sorprendió a todos los presentes en el cuarto, exceptuando a Max, quien reaccionó más bien como si lo hubieran regañado.

- ve... y búscalo... trae a Roderick Sakurada aquí... Luna

la espíritu empezó a brillar, y se deshizo dentro de Nytrox, dejando a este inconsciente, durmiendo intranquilo. La mitad de su cabello había quedado blanca.

Todos a la vez se incorporaron del lecho de la cama, mirando a Max, esperando alguna reacción de su parte. Max solo miraba hacía el suelo, visiblemente preocupado. Pasaron unos segundos en esta posición, hasta que el silencio fue roto por el Shadow Urban lluvia.

- y bien, ¿que haremos?

Finalmente, Max levantó la mirada, con decisión en ella.

- pues tiene razón, ir a buscar al quinto, el Shadow Urban Aura viviente, el ultimo Legendary Warrior vivo, y el mejor Hacker que hemos tenido en mucho tiempo: Roderick Sakurada...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

mientras tanto, a cientos de kilómetros de allí.

El reloj despertador empezó a sonar, haciendo soniditos de campana y vibrando sobre la cómoda. El abrió de golpe sus ojos púrpuras, aunque la acción solo se notó en el derecho, pues el otro seguía oculto tras un largo mechón de cabello verde. Se incorporó en la cama y se desesperezó, frotando con su mano derecha contra su ojo. En esta mano, se alcanzaba a distinguir una figura, graba como una cicatriz echa por el fuego: un rombo, con pequeñas figuras como un calidoscopio adentro.

Generalmente la marca era apenas visible, y no podía distinguirse, pero en las ultimas semanas había adquirido una sorprendente claridad, de echo, hacía unos días, había brillado de púrpura, y había intentado teletransportarlo a otro lado, pero el se había resistido, y había retrasado el efecto de transportación sobre las demás marcas.

La habitación estaba difusa, por lo que tuvo que colocarse unos lentes para poder distinguirla mejor, hecho esto, apagó el despertador, fijándose en la fecha y hora que marcaba.

- así que hoy es el día... – se dijo. Sabía perfectamente que la tarde del día anterior, los inversos de Alex y Nytrox habían estado peleando, tenía le teoría de que alguien les habría detenido, pues de otra forma, en Shadow City habrían quedado solamente sus dos cadáveres, y nada más en la ciudad, debido al despliegue de poder espiritual de ambos. Como habían sido detenidos, y no había indicios de que su batalla siguiera en algún lado, sabía perfectamente que alguno de los dos, o los dos, había decidido detenerse, y que la opción mas sensata a seguir era buscarlo a el, para averiguar sobre el símbolo del caos.

- ah sido una semana muy movida – comentó a la nada, mientras llevaba su taza de café a sus labios. En su dedo anular, un anillo color verde, con una linterna grabada en este.

Primero, Chaorlesak había empezado a moverse, usando una pieza que se le hacía bastante curiosa – sonrió mientras la imagen de Cyra se presentaba en su mente – y mientras iba a la tienda, se había encontrado con el hermano de Alex por casualidad, y se le había escapado algo de información. Afortunadamente, el primogénito Zaguitarius no recordaba nada del incidente.

Y ahora, se dirigían hacía allá.

Sin poderlo evitar, recordó el evento de hace dos años, en aquel misterioso periodo de tiempo, entre la muerte de los Legendary Warriors, y el nacimiento de los Shadow urbans. Casi podía ver a la perfección a Max, entre la lluvia, parado en su puerta, furioso y gritando.

- ¡¡¡tu también tienes una marca!!!, es diferente a lo que dice la profecía, pero igual la tienes, y por alguna razón, solo los que tenemos marca sobrevivimos, ¡es hora de que olvides el pasado, y enfrentes tu deber!

Pero en aquel instante, su respuesta era la misma que la que había dado en aquel instante. Había perdido mucho por aquella vida que querían que llevara, había perdido demasiadas cosas valiosas. Ella quería que el viviera su vida, quería verlo feliz, y definitivamente, su felicidad no estaba en esa vida.

No iba a regresar, no regresaría jamás.

Y en aquel preciso instante, la pequeña casa en la que se encontraba, fue envuelta en una gran explosión de adentro hacía afuera, destrozando todo en ella, hasta dejar apenas escombros.

_**N/A:**_ bien... pues, este es el ultimo capítulo que publicaré de Shadow Urbans (razones en mi profile). En verdad me encantaría al menos terminar esta saga, este no es el fin que quería para los Shadows, pero no puedo posponer más el empezar a escribir por mi cuenta, y si apenas tengo tiempo de actualizar estos fics, con un verdadero escrito por terminar, no tendré tiempo de seguirlos. De cualquier forma, sigo esperando el review XD, me encariñé mucho con esta trama y estos personajes, pero ya es hora de seguir...


	13. Desertor, Parte 2

Escaleras… escaleras, infinitas escaleras… ascendiendo sin parar mientras los gritos, y el olor a ceniza llegaba desde lo lejos. Las manchas de sangre haciéndose cada vez más y más espesas.

Subía y subía las escaleras, el sudor escurriendo por su frente y la respiración entre cortada.

Finalmente, las eternas escaleras dieron paso a un largo pasillo, con ventanales en cada lado, por donde se podía ver una ciudad al atardecer, repleta con edificios de las más diversas formas, cuya tecnología y diseño jamás habían sido vistos en la tierra. Se tomó tan sólo unos segundos para contemplar aquel lugar donde había transcurrido toda su vida. Lugar que sabía, no volvería a ver jamás.

Al final de aquel pasillo se encontraba la plataforma de aterrizaje, tan solo tenia que llegar allí, tan sólo tenia que cruzar la puerta que se extendía frente a el, unos metros más. Echo a correr un poco más, impulsado por una fuerza mística y desconocida, que le concedía una velocidad superior a la de cualquier ser humano, el pasillo se fue difuminando conforme esta velocidad se incrementaba, tan sólo la puerta se mantenía fija e inamovible al frente, todo alrededor fue desapareciendo en el torrente de velocidad. La luz del atardecer se alargó hasta formar sombras negras, y la mancha roja que era la alfombra sobre la que corría desapareció, dando paso a la roca; mas la puerta seguía al frente, sin acercarse jamás.

El sudor causado por el esfuerzo entro en sus ojos, parpadeó.

Frente a el se encontraba una persona de cabello negro, vistiendo una especie de armadura púrpura, sosteniendo lo que parecía un instrumento musical en sus manos. Obstruía la puerta

Parpadeo.

Las luces del atardecer volvieron a su vista, al igual que el bello pasillo. Había lo que parecía una joven, de cabello blanco y ojos grises frente a él, lloraba. Obstruía la puerta

Parpadeo.

La persona de cabello negro se encontraba de nuevo frente a el, en el pasillo oscuro, esta vez, mucho mas cerca, la puerta aun más lejana…

Parpadeo.

La joven de cabello blanco se había derrumbado en el pasillo del atardecer. Llamas negras la quemaban

Parpadeo.

El joven de cabello negro estaba a unos metros de él. Una mirada asesina entre sus ojos rojos, completamente fijos en él. Un par de alas de fuego negro emergieron de él…

Manchas blancas comenzaron a surgir en sus ojos

La joven blanca, lo miraba fijamente, a centímetros de su rostro, envuelta en llamas infernales…

- No vayas…

Y las blancas manos que siempre lo perseguían, comenzaron a cubrir sus ojos desde atrás, mientras todo se desvanecía. Un manto blanco cubrió toda su vista, el murmullo de la velocidad era lo único que impedía que desapareciera en la blancura.

Hasta que sus manos alcanzaron, la lisa superficie de una puerta, que abrió de un empujón.

La caverna se materializó de golpe, emergiendo del túnel de velocidad donde transcurría la mayoría de su vida. En mitad de la estancia tenuemente iluminada por una luz blanca del techo, se encontraba una figura sombría, con una elegante capa negra y largo cabello blanco.

- ¿ya aquí? En verdad no haz tardado nada, sabía que tu dominio del _Force Dash_ es excepcional, pero la verdad no esperaba algo así ni de ti. Me parece que mis hombres ni siquiera notaron que entraste.

Se mantuvo con un temple serio e inexpresivo. Por dentro, ahora que había dejado de correr, las dudas comenzaban a carcomer su corazón, dudas que nunca dejaba entrar en el cuando estaba en movimiento. ¿En verdad estaba tan desesperado por la libertad?...

En ese preciso momento, una serie de robots de combate irrumpieron en el lugar, justo por donde el había entrado. Lo rodearon rápidamente, apuntando con sus armas. Instintivamente llevó su mano hacía el sable de luz que colgaba de su cintura. Pero el personaje al centro de la habitación hizo una seña, y los robots se retiraron. Finalmente, se fue dando la vuelta para encararlo.

Su rostro era completamente pálido, de una tonalidad grisácea, y sus ojos, rojos por completo, tres veces mas grandes que los ojos humanos, algo que el evidentemente no era.

- sacude ya tus dudas, y piensa en la libertad que te ofrezco; pues quien es libre no tiene dudas, no tiene miedo alguno, ya que es soberano de si mismo, y no hay ninguna cadena que lo amedrente. Quien es libre no responde ante nadie y puede hacer siempre su voluntad… ¿no es aquello lo que siempre haz buscado? ¿No es aquello, lo que le han negado a tu familia? ¿No es por eso, por lo que haz aprendido a escondidas, estas deslumbrantes habilidades? Por el control, de tu destino, y el de tus seres queridos…

Las palabras de aquel anciano automáticamente encendieron su corazón, haciendo de lado sus miedos acerca del método. Pues era cierto, una vez libres, ¿Quién podría juzgarlos? Enderezó su postura, sintiendo la esperanza y el futuro, finalmente esperándolo, al alcance de su espada.

- así que, joven Géminis ¿estas listo?

Abrió la boca para responder con el "sí" más honesto que hubiera dicho jamás…

Y un cilindro de luz blanca, emergió del pecho del anciano. Junto con un torrente de sangre, que llegó hasta el rostro del Géminis. Su maestro moría, y junto a él. Toda esperanza…

Tras el se encontraba un joven, mirando con una furia pasiva, al anciano empalado en su sable de luz. Sus ojos eran violeta claro, y su cabello blanco, pálido como la piel de su rostro; un rostro… Que era el suyo.

- Patrañas… - murmuró con rencor, para después levantar el sable con violencia, desgarrando no sólo al anciano, sino al mundo entero, que se partió en dos como si fuese alguna tela.

El agua inundo la escena rápidamente, agua marina, cuya poderosa corriente lo jalaba hacía arriba… o quizás era el par de manos blancas que lo sujetaban. El joven de cabello blanco, se quedó en el mismo lugar, impasible mirando como se alejaba, el agua difuminando más y más su figura.

Nytrox Géminis rompió la superficie de un inmenso, oscuro e infinito mar, cubierto de niebla, pataleo y lucho contra el gran cuerpo de agua, hasta notar que algo lo sostenía a flote.

Luna Géminis, su hermana flotaba sobre él, sosteniendo firmemente su mano, impidiendo que el pelirrojo se hundiera de nuevo.

- no vayas… - dijo esta – por favor, no vayas, no regreses de nuevo. – las lagrimas empapando su rostro.

Pero Nytrox solo pudo mirarla confuso, sin parecer reconocerla por completo, y sin dar del todo respuesta. Estuvieron así algunos segundos, hasta que una gran mancha blanca, apareció en el agua debajo de él.

- por favor… - suplicó Luna al desorientado pelirrojo, mientras la mancha crecía más y más, acercándose a la superficie

En tan sólo un segundo, cientos de espectros blancos, emergieron a la superficie del agua; vengadoras almas perdidas, que sujetaron todas a la vez a Nytrox, llevándolo de vuelta a las profundidades del mar del inconciente.

- ¡por favor! – Suplicó de nuevo Luna, mientras la mano de Nytrox se soltaba lentamente de la suya, sin que este diera ningún signo de lucha, ajeno e ignorante de todo lo que estaba pasando – por favor…. ¡HERMANO! – alcanzó a gritar, mientras lo veía hundirse de nuevo…

-¿Qué crees que este soñando? – Preguntó Michael Póker a Kateryn Zaguitarius, mientras ambos veían a Nytrox, luchar en sueños, mechones blancos apareciendo y desapareciendo de su cabello - ¿Por qué crees que esté pasando?

- no tengo idea. Es algo que sólo el sabe…

Escaleras… escaleras, infinitas escaleras… ascendiendo sin parar, dando paso súbitamente a un pasillo, con ventanales a los lados por donde se veía la ciudad, a años luz de la tierra, donde se crió; y al final de este, una puerta, que daba a la plataforma de aterrizaje, a donde debía de llegar… Echó a correr a toda velocidad hacía ella, sin llegar jamás…

_**Opening:**__ Shadow Games – Yugioh! The movie OST_

_**Capitulo**__** 13: **__**Desertor**__**, parte 2: **__**Búsqueda**_

A lo largo de todo el pueblo se juntaban grupos de oración por las almas caídas, se colocaban altares; se murmuraba. Era algo normal, no sólo en aquel pueblo, sino en el mundo entero, desde luego que en la radio y en la Tv no se hablaba de otra cosa, a pesar de que aquella era una humanidad acostumbrada a terribles catástrofes que amenazaban el mundo entero, hasta ahora ninguna había cobrado las vidas de una ciudad entera.

- Era tan sólo cuestión de tiempo, desde que murieron los Legendary Warriors, ya solo alguien estaba esperando, pues ya no hay quien los detenga, quien nos salve. – platicaba una anciana con un viejo sentado en la misma mesa que él

- Y justo junto a Great City, es como si intentaran echarnos en cara que los Legendary Warriors ya no están aquí – respondió el viejo - ¡Si tan sólo Alex Zaguitarius estuviera aquí, el hubiera destrozado a cualquiera que intentara amenazar cualquier ciudad de este país! ¡Incluso Shadow City!... ¡no le parece joven!

El Aludido en la mesa de junto prácticamente derramó el café que estaba bebiendo cuando el viejo se dirigió tan directa y sorpresivamente a él. La joven junto a él solo pudo reírse nerviosa.

- ¡p-pero por supuesto! ¡Alexander Zaguitarius jamás permitiría algo así! Fue una gran persona - tartamudeo de manera poco convincente

- pero ahora que no esta él… uno no se siente seguro en ningún lado. – Siguió la anciana - Inclusive aquí, en este inocente pueblito, sufrimos calamidades, ¿sabía usted que un Legendary Warrior vivía aquí? ¡El ultimo con vida quizás!

- ja, pero si ese muchacho no estuvo ni dos meses en el equipo, no tuvo el valor… era un tipo raro – interrumpió el viejo

- quizás, pero, ¡si quemaron su casa fue por algo! El pudo haber sido una amenaza para las fuerzas del mal de haber decidido regresar… pero, ni esa esperanza nos dejan. Lo quemaron junto a su casa mientras dormía el pobre, la misma noche de la caída de Shadow City

- quemar es decir poco… - murmuró el joven, recordando los restos de la explosión, la joven frente a él lo pateó por debajo de la mesa sin dejar de sonreír a la pareja de ancianos.

- el no era ninguna esperanza… - dijo el viejo, que no había escuchado lo dicho por el joven - su hermano, ¡quizás!, pero, el no se comparaba con el, ¡y mucho menos con Alex Zaguitarius!...

- jaja… mi esposo es fanático de Alex… después de todo, ¡creo que fuimos de las primeras personas que él salvo! ¿Sabían que muchos tienen la teoría, de que Alex comenzó su viaje aquí en Nevendeli? El viaje que le daría la experiencia para después volverse el líder de los Legendary Warriors, aquí fue donde conoció a Louis Sakurada, que como saben, después también se volvió un Legendary Warrior…

- Al principio Louis era el experimentado, el líder el guía… hay quien incluso lo considera el maestro de Alex, aunque claro que, como saben, después Alex acabó por superarlo, conforme siguió si viaje…

- Una pena, que los dos murieran en aquel accidente… ciudades destruidas, muchachos asesinados mientras duermen… ese tipo de cosas, no pasaban con ellos cuidándonos…

La pareja joven se alejó después de un par de minutos, dejando a los ancianos en aquel café, el único del pueblo, el eco de sus palabras aun siguiéndolos, causando un ambiente incomodo y triste en ambos…

- lo siento, fue mi idea pasar por un café… - intentó hablar la joven luego de un rato - llevamos tantos días en esto, y… no pensé que… lo siento Max…

Max Yangun, cuyo pelo se encontraba teñido de negro, y cuyos ojos tenían lentillas color café oscuro, simplemente sonrió amargamente a Karen Librul, que llevaba el cabello color rojo fuego.

- no es tu culpa, francamente también necesitaba un descanso de esta búsqueda. Además, ya debía saber que la gente de aquí es habladora, después de todo, ¡Louis nació aquí! – Max empezó a reírse nervioso

- ¡Oye! ¡Yo también soy de aquí!... claro que, casi no había vuelto desde que entré a Hogwarts… ¡Pero igual soy de aquí!

Max simplemente sonrió, y siguieron caminando.

- pero, ¿Qué haremos ahora?... – se quejó Karen - No queda nada de la casa Sakurada… después de todo lo que nos tomó llegar hasta aquí desde el barco Géminis sin despertar absolutamente ninguna sospecha; tan sólo ocultar que sabemos magia es difícil, suma a eso deshacernos de los web portals, no usar tus poderes, no poder viajar en ningún medio conocido, ¡ni siquiera podemos pasar por detectores de metales por tu esqueleto!

- ¿Y si lo gritas más fuerte? – Rió Max, a lo que Karen respondió con mirada asesina; el Yangun recuperó la seriedad – Tranquila, francamente esperaba esto… era estúpido que Roy se quedara aquí; hasta yo lo pude encontrar aquí una vez… La casa Sakurada era una trampa mortal para él, aunque parece que tenía la idea de que era lo único que le quedaba, porque tardó muchísimo en dejarla…

- y no crees que… - empezó Karen, insegura de sus palabras - ¿no crees que el enemigo podría haberlo encontrado, tal como dijeron los viejos?

- No – respondió seguro – No hay signos de lucha, y, ¡por favor, Roy es un Legendary Warrior! No puedes simplemente quemar su casa y esperar que se quede durmiendo hasta que el fuego llegue a sus cobijas.

Mientras iban diciendo todo esto, fueron llegando a los restos acordonados de la explosión. La casa se encontraba en el borde del pueblo, por lo cual no tenia vecinos cerca, y tampoco estaba demasiado a la vista "perfecta para una explosión misteriosa" como había comentado Max al verla.

Los dos saltaron el cordón de policía como si nada, y empezaron a avanzar por entre las ruinas, buscando cualquier clase de pista que pudiera pasar desapercibida para una policía Muggle de pueblo.

- No, te aseguro que fue el propio Roy Sakurada quien hizo esta explosión, y que sobrevivió a ella, después de todo, vivir, es la razón por la que, según él, dejó a los Legendary Warriors – Max se inclinó en el suelo, intentando percibir cualquier anomalía – la verdadera pregunta ni siquiera es como sino… ¿hacía donde?

Unos diez minutos después de que Max y Karen se alejaran del café, la pareja de ancianos también comenzó a moverse, de vuelta a casa. Saludaron a muchos conocidos, pues llevaban más de 40 años viviendo en el Pueblo. Llegaron a su hogar comentando sobre los sucesos mundiales y la juventud moderna, mientras anhelaban poder vivir sus últimos días en paz. Vieron televisión hasta las 7 de la noche, hora en la cuál el viejo anunció que quería adelantar un trabajo (era carpintero) y que iría a su taller, el cuál se encontraba cerrado. La anciana mujer se quedó dormida viendo la televisión

Entró al taller 7:06 pm, casi en el preciso instante en que Karen y Max se separaban e internaban en los bosques cercanos, buscando una pista sobre en que dirección había huido Roy.

Se inclinó sobre su escritorio, escudriñando con una lentilla un especiero de madera, con cristales blancos incrustados en los extremos a manera de adorno. Estuvo cerca de 20 minutos lijando y ajustando tornillos, mientras Karen y Max se alejaban más y más del pueblo. Fue en este momento que no aguantó más y le ganó la risa.

Se rió a carcajada suelta, como hacía mucho tiempo que no reía, y aunque es bien conocido que la risa es revitalizante, en el viejo estaba obrando de un modo sobre-natural. La piel se le alisaba, las manos se le achicaban, inclusive empezaba a crecerle el cabello de nuevo, un largo cabello verde.

- ¿querido? – la puerta se abrió súbitamente, la anciana en el resquicio de la puerta, mirando interrogante la penumbra del estudio. Sorprendido, Roderick Sakurada, calló su risa y volteó a verla de golpe. – Olvidaste tomarte tu medicina – dijo ella, entrando apresuradamente al taller, sosteniendo una botellita con un líquido marrón, denso y viscoso, similar al fango; que ofreció a Roy

- cariño, ya te dije que no entres aquí cuando trabajo, es peligro se te podría enterrar alguna astilla

- ¡pero tu medicina es importante!

Roderick sonrió a la viejecita y tomó el frasco. Esta sonrió y se alejó del cuarto, cerrando la puerta.

**Música de fondo:** _Nuclear Launch Detected – The Plasmas_

- ufff – suspiró, al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cara - ¿Por qué se me complica todo?; con lo que odio tomar esta cosa – dijo, sosteniendo el frasco de poción multijugos a la altura de sus ojos. – Acceso a sección IY8 de la base, re-activar inteligencia artificial del disruptor psiónico; sujeto 17824… _In Darkness Night, No Evil Shall Escape my sight…_

Al momento siguiente, una especie de espiral de energía lo cubrió por completo, y en un parpadeó, desapareció.

- ¿dijiste algo cariño? – la viejecita volvió a asomarse a la habitación vacía. Observó largamente la oscuridad, con la misma mirada cariñosa – oh, quien te entiende – siguió dirigiéndose al vacío – sí, sí, sí, ya sé que no te gusta que entre al taller – silencio total – esta bien, pero no te tardes… - cerró la puerta, luego de su conversación con la nada.

Roderick Sakurada reapareció en una especie de caverna subterránea, derruida y destruida, sin entradas ni salidas.

- esta sección, entra en modo operativo, modo ruina desactivado.

Ante sus palabras, de la absoluta nada, fueron emergiendo toda clase de máquinas y contenedores, computadoras, muestras; un laboratorio entero. Sacó un web portal de su bolsillo, y lo conectó a lo que parecía ser el alimentador principal del laboratorio.

- Ejecutor, Adún…

Ante esta orden, el holograma de un ser humanoide, con un tono de piel grisáceo, recubierto por una elaborada armadura amarilla con detalles verdes apareció frente a él. Aquel era su Virtual Character.

- En Taro Khalas, Roy Sakurada – Saludó el ser.

- En Taro Khalas, Adún – respondió a su vez Roy de forma solemne - ¿los disruptores psiónicos funcionan como es debido? No podemos re-transpocisionarlos de momento, pero en teoría eso no debería impedir que emitieran la señal debida…

Mientras hablaba, Roy se movía a lo largo de laboratorio, analizando datos en las pantallas con sumo cuidado. Algunas mostrando datos aleatorios, de los diversos análisis llevados a cabo en la instalación, otras mostrando escenas a lo largo del pueblo, incluyendo a la viejecita cientos de metros arriba de ellos, preparándose para dormir. Había un número considerable dedicado a Max y a Karen, recorriendo el bosque afuera del pueblo.

- Todos los disruptores emiten la señal correcta. Ninguna persona en el pueblo ah salido de su influencia, aparte de la pareja que llegó esta tarde, puesto que aun no han sido sometidos al tratamiento.

- Lo sé Adún… créeme que lo sé. Pero en un momento volveremos a ello… ¿cómo están mis viejecitos? ¿Algún cambio? ¿Alguien aprendió algo nuevo, mostró algo nuevo?

El ser gris tardo en responder, como rehusándose o dudando de responder. La mirada de Roy, sin dirigirse directamente a Adún, se endureció.

- ¿Adún?... ya hemos debatido hasta el cansancio la moralidad de este pequeño experimento mío. Podemos seguir después si lo deseas, pero ahora es de vital importancia que sepa si hubo algún cambio.

Luego de unos segundos más de duda interna, el ser gris, llamado Adún, cuya raza era conocida en cierta zona de la galaxia como "Protoss", respondió.

- Las simulaciones se deterioran. No sólo ya no son capaces de aprender nuevas cosas, o responder a estímulos desconocidos, sino que, algunas… ya ni siquiera responden a estímulos a los que antes respondían.

La mirada del antiguo Legendary Warrior se ensombreció más, muchísimo más, mientras veía por uno de los muchos monitores una serie de tanques de contención biológica; dentro de los cuales, alcanzaban a distinguirse siluetas humanas.

El último puñado de años, en los que se había establecido en Nevendeli, había muerto cerca de 500 personas, la gran mayoría ancianos por causas naturales. Pero sólo el sabía aquello, pues para el resto del pueblo muchos de aquellos ancianos seguían con vida. El, les había devuelto la vida… o al menos, intentaba decirse a si mismo que eso había echo.

Cuando se cruzó con la tecnología Protoss, y la completó con tecnología de otras razas de la galaxía, creyó que finalmente había llegado a un punto en que podía hacer cualquier cosa, sin ningún tipo de limitante, es decir, ¿un tipo de tecnología naturalmente sensible y adaptable a las ondas cerebrales del usuario?... las posibilidades se le hicieron muchas. Pero aun así, el destino se las ingeniaba para mostrarle su impotencia.

Durante el último año, había recuperado cada cadáver, en los primeros segundos de su fallecimiento, monitoreando el pueblo con la tecnología protoss, y auxiliándose de la vieja magia aprendida en la escuela, que sin embargo tanto menospreciaba para que nadie notara el cambio. Y entonces, aplicando esa tecnología protoss, sensible a las ondas cerebrales, había extraído de los cadáveres recuerdos, conciencia, respuestas y filosofías, enlazándolos como si de un programa se tratara. Había creado simulaciones de las conciencias.

"y el pensamiento, la conciencia; es lo único verdaderamente esencial, de un ser vivo" se dijo a sí mismo.

El resto había sido más fácil de lo que creía, crear disruptores psionicos, capaces de hacer que el cerebro humano captara estas simulaciones como parte del mundo real; y conectarlos a cada habitante del pueblo. Por casi 6 meses, todos en el pueblo habían percibido a sus simuladores como gente verdadera; y ciertamente las simulaciones hasta el momento no habían presentado ninguna diferencia con la persona viva real. Hablaban igual, tenían el mismo carácter, despreciaban lo mismo y amaban lo mismo, si bien, no tenían un cuerpo físico verdadero, el disruptor hacía que absolutamente nadie lo notara. Inclusive, cuando necesitaba un escondite seguro y temporal, como aquella vez, simplemente hacía una poción multijugos con alguno de los cadáveres, desactivaba el disruptor que mantenía la simulación de esa persona, y asumía su lugar en el pueblo. No había forma de detectarlo para los viajeros ocasionales.

Los había devuelto a la vida. A todos ellos.

Sin embargo, las ultimas semanas, concordando catastróficamente con el reactivamiento de Chaorlesak; las simulaciones empezaban a fallar. Eran incapaces de aprender, de recordar, o de cambiar. Muchas seguían hablando de las noticias y eventos que ocurrieron cuando murieron, mantenían rencores estupidos, que una persona normal olvidaría en un par de días, y jamás recordaban las cosas que ocurrían el día anterior. Había uno en especial cuya mujer lo corría prácticamente diario de la casa, pero el pasaba apenas unas horas fuera, antes de volver sin saber porque estaba afuera.

"queda aún mucho por investigar… muchísimo. No quiero intentarlo en ella hasta que este 100% seguro de que funcionará. Y voy a lograrlo… "

- y para ello – dijo, dirigiéndose de nuevo hacía los monitores que mostraban a Karen y a Max por los bosques – necesito absoluta tranquilidad.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y el entro corriendo, riéndose sin parar mientras un par de soldados en armadura blanca lo perseguían. Pero era rápido, demasiado rápido para cualquiera.

Excepto quizás para el hombre que lo sostuvo rápidamente cuando pasó a su lado.

Se quejó al instante, pataleó e intentó zafarse, pero aquel hombre barbado, de largo pelo blanco y mirada gris severa, tenía demasiada experiencia atrapándolo como para dejar que se soltara así como así.

- Akarui – reprendió aquel hombre al niño pelirrojo que sostenía con una mano – te dije que necesitaba una conducta impecable de tu parte. Es un asunto muy serio el que nos trae hasta aquí, y no puedo estar viniendo a buscarte, debes quedarte conmigo

El niño pelirrojo hizo un puchero, el hombre devolvió el sable de luz robado a los guardias, y se encaminó a otra habitación contigua, sin soltarlo jamás.

En la habitación esperaban una mujer alta y con un cabello tan rojo como el del niño, un hombre calvo de piel morena; un pequeño ser color verde, con largas orejas similares a las de un murciélago, y en medio de todos, una niña, de aproximadamente 3 años de edad, con largo cabello blanco y ojos grises. Sonriente, cerca de 7 libros rotaban a su alrededor, abiertos de par en par; parecía estar leyéndolos todos a la vez.

- ¿y que me dice de él, maestro Yoda? – preguntó el hombre al entrar en la habitación, y dejar al niño pelirrojo en el suelo

- sí, una gran afinación con la fuerza, el joven Géminis también presenta – respondió el ser verde – pero, su caso, aunque algo mucho mas raro de ver es, es de menor relevancia que el de la señorita Géminis. Más que afine con la fuerza, con la velocidad es afine, el joven Géminis.

- Su hijo solo utiliza La Fuerza para acelerar su persona. – Continuó el hombre de tez morena - Ni siquiera parece estar conciente de la existencia de La Fuerza misma… simplemente, necesita estar en movimiento. Quizás sea resultado de la crianza en un crucero de batalla que pasa la mayor parte del tiempo errático en velocidad luz…

- preferiría que se refiriera a la nave Géminis como un navío científico, bien defendido; maestro Windu – interrumpió el padre.

- extremadamente bien defendido, si me permite decirlo.

- y sin embargo, el resultado de las investigaciones y recolecciones de la familia Géminis generaron gran parte del estilo de vida que lleva actualmente la galaxia…

- Caballeros, no estamos aquí para discernir lo grandioso o dudoso de las actividades de mi familia – interrumpió la mujer pelirroja, que debía ser la madre del niño – sino para velar por el futuro de mi hija…

- cierto ser…- concordó Yoda – La señorita Géminis misma acaba de dirigirse a mi, pidiéndome que dejen todos de actuar como si ella y su hermano no estuvieran presentes.

Siguió un silencio incomodo a esta declaración.

- ¿ella…? – comenzó su padre

- ella domina perfectamente la comunicación telepática, sí. Pero, aparentemente ganas no tiene de conectarse con la mente de ninguno de los presentes. Conmigo y con otra persona, sólo se ah comunicado.

El niño de cabello rojo se sintió nervioso ante esta declaración, y fijó la vista en su hermana. Esta seguía leyendo tranquilamente los 7 libros que hacía girar a su alrededor, aparentemente sin notar la junta que tenia lugar.

"¡Me encerrarán!" Susurró con voz macabramente alegre al cerebro de su hermano.

- consideramos que lo mejor para la niña, es que su crianza se lleve a cabo aquí, en el templo, bajo la constante supervisión de la orden. La cantidad de midiclorians en ella es sumamente alta, al grado de superar la del maestro Yoda – el aludido sólo asentía – podría ser la elegida…

- ¡Eso jamás! – Exclamó el padre Géminis - Nuestro viaje debe continuar a toda costa, sus propósitos son prioritarios a cualquier cosa. Por no mencionar que el planeta no tiene las… ¿condiciones? Necesarias para mantener al Sombra Blanca en modo de hibernación por tanto tiempo.

- ¡y no planeo abandonar a mi hija! Ella debe ser criada y educada por nosotros, pues tarde o temprano ella y su hermano heredaran la nave…

- Hombre Necio, Madre Desnaturalizada… piratas los dos, bajó la máscara de hombres de ciencia…

Una extraña sensación recorrió el pie del niño Géminis. Miró hacía abajo y horrorizado descubrió, que la habitación se inundaba, y agua salada llegaba hasta sus talones. Más horrorizado aún, descubrió una versión mayor de su mismo, sólo que de cabello blanco y ojos violetas, recargado en el muro frente a él.

- de haber renunciado ambos a su modo de vida… de haber acatado al menos un poco de la nobleza que estos caballeros les ofrecían, tanto se habría salvado… la paz, habría reinado, por tanto tiempo – aquel "él" de cabello blanco, siguió su discurso, paseándose entre los presentes, que parecían haberse congelado en el tiempo, todo lo contrario de lo que le pasó a él, que de repente adquirió un cuerpo y una perspectiva adulta de las cosas, adoptando la apariencia del contemporáneo Nytrox Géminis.

- pero eso no importa ya…

El agua seguía subiendo de nivel.

- La libertad de los horrores del pasado será alcanzada – exclamó Akarui Géminis, alzando los brazos. A su vez, manos blancas comenzaron a emerger de los muros.

- El remordimiento terminará, con la culminación de mi venganza… - el rostro de las almas vengadoras, comenzó a atravesar el muro, por instinto, Nytrox buscó su rosario de plata; pero este no estaba.

- los errores del pasado, serán limpiados, serán corregidos…

En una milésima de segundo, Akarui encendió su sable de luz color blanco, y lo apuntó al cuello de Nytrox, no atravesándolo por tan sólo unos centímetros.

- …en cuanto te asesine… ¡Nytrox!

Al encontrarse a si mismo sin espada, y con el agua llegándole a la cintura, Nytrox no tuvo otra opción que echar a correr, a toda velocidad, a través de la instalación inundada.

Corrió hasta unas escaleras infinitas, que lo llevaron de vuelta, a un corredor con vitrales, con una puerta enfrente, que conducía a las plataformas de aterrizaje, por donde creía poder escapar. Pero, aunque la veía más cerca que nunca, jamás llegaba a la puerta.

- Maldita sea, maldita sea, maldita sea…

No se creía capaz de tantos errores de cálculo seguidos, pero la investigación de los últimos meses, aunada al encierro en Nevendeli le habían echo menospreciar u olvidar por completo ciertos factores. No había accedido a la red del Khalas más que 5 veces en los últimos seis meses, y tan sólo para enterarse del arribo de Chaorlesak, ahora, su descuido y la obsesión con el experimento de la inmortalidad virtual, cobraban consecuencias.

Para empezar, el olvidado experimento que denominaba "Transposición de Duelo de Monstruos" que comenzó en cuanto tuvo contacto con la tecnología protoss, pero después olvidó por completo al tener la teoría de la inmortalidad; se había reactivado sólo, con una tremenda potencia, y cristales comenzaban a materializarse por si solos a lo largo de una de las secciones del laboratorio.

El portal sin terminar, que debía servir para traer a la vida, de otra dimensión, un tipo de monstruo de duelo jamás visto, se había activado sólo, y algo luchaba por cruzar.

Algo que había reaccionado en cuanto sintió la energía de Max Yangun arriba de sí.

Pero, aún más grave…

- ehmm… aurora, ¿dónde dices que están mis padres?

- ¿Qué?... ahmm, ¿aquí, en frente de ti tonta, saludándote? ¡Ya era hora de que vinieras a visitarlos!... si señora Librul, yo también la había extrañado mucho…

Aunque su amiga de la infancia, Aurora, sonreía contenta, Karen estaba completamente confundida, sin saber porque ella afirmaba ver a sus padres, cuando el vestíbulo de su casa se encontraba completamente vacío. Poco sabía que los cadáveres de estos se encontraban varios metros bajo tierra, en el laboratorio de Roy Sakurada.

- ¡Maldición! – Seguía gritando este, intentando recobrar control de la situación.

_**N/A: **__Actualizando desde el más allá!, para aquellos que esperaban que esto continuara algún día, ese día ah llegado!, en serio, cuantos años han pasado? Un_n, espero yo no tantos XD, pero finalmente mi cariño hacia esta historia, y algo de inspiración de cierto juego emitido recientemente, además de un involuntario exceso de tiempo libre me hicieron escribir este capítulo, con visiones abstractas de un Nytrox perdido en su pasado, y un genio medio tonto con demasiados asuntos ocurriéndole a la vez; que espero concuerden coherentemente en su personaje, y no sea tan sobre-cargado (aunque, esto es Shadow urbans, se tiende a sobrecargar). Próximo capítulo, ojala mucho más pronto, como dije, tengo mucho tiempo libre y escribir esto me gustó mucho; había olvidado lo mucho que me divertía: P, aunque no sé cuanto haya cambiado mi estilo de escritura desde "Desertor, parte 1" (espero no tanto, o espero que para bien) deseo que lo hayan disfrutado, y pues, los leo en la próxima! _


End file.
